The Kirita Chronicles
by Knowledgeseeker66
Summary: What would have happened if certain characters' genders were altered while others remained the same? How differently would certain events play out & affect the development of certain relationships? Who will live & who will die? See how the alterations of certain characters' genders & histories will cause ripples throughout the story. Be sure to check out the poll after reading.
1. The Past Shapes Us All

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Sword Art Online. The franchise is the property of Reki Kawahara-sensei, Dengeki Bunko, A-1 Pictures, and Aniplex USA.

/

**Author Notes**: I wish to welcome you all to my third published story and second story for Sword Art Online. This will be a semi-genderbent story for this franchise. After WesterKing1's original attempt was deleted due to it being too similar to the original story, he gave me permission to produce my own story and use some elements that he either used or was going to use later on while of course utilizing my own ideas. Similar to WeskerKing1's story, some characters' genders will be changed, such as Kirito to Kirita, Asuna to Akio and Sachi to Heihachi, but some characters such as Agil, Klein, and Silica will retain their gender.

When you are reading this story, I do not want you to automatically think 'I know what is going to happen next' simply because this scenario is semi-genderbent. While it is true there will be some things that will remain the same, such as Kirita being labeled a 'Beater,' Kirita joining the Black Cats Guild, and the issues with Kuradeel, there are going to be a number of significant changes that happen during these events. Some of these changes will lead to completely new scenarios altogether and changes in the plot. There will be a number of instances when the dialogues, character interactions, and narrations will be altered among other changes.

Another important aspect of change will be the characters. In the Light Novel, there are a number of characters who have not had many details of their back story revealed, outside of a few 'interview questions.' This story will provide an expansion on certain character backgrounds as well as a few alterations. You will see some background alterations and expansions within the first three chapters, and it will continue.

The way characters will be used in this story will differ as well. There will be a number of characters that will be formally introduced earlier, and a number of them will be more reoccurring than in the original Light Novel. For those that meet Kirita earlier than canon, they will have a greater effect on her story and character development. There will be a few instances where some of their interactions will be altered, such as Heihachi and Kirita having a serious confrontation at one point while in canon Sachi never had a confrontation with Kirito.

Similar to the Light Novel, Kirita will display a loner personality similar to Kirito, but there will be more of an explanation regarding those tendencies. Her loner traits will be somewhat reduced because she will admit that it is not a favorable characteristic but one that she is used to. As stated before, there will be more expansions on her character development through some of her interactions and/or 'altered interactions' with other characters. For example, a few existing characters who were originally unnamed in the original Light Novel, such as a few NPCs, will be named due to the dialogue differences with Kirita, which would help expand her tendency to care for NPCs as if they were regular humans.

There will also be a number of original characters that will further represent a few of the other several thousand players trapped within the game. A few of those original characters will be one-shots and several of them will be reoccurring. You will see a few of these original characters within the first few chapters of the story, and some of them will receive their own backstories as well. If you wish to learn more about a few of them now, be sure to visit the Sword Art Online fanfiction forum, "SAO Fandom Nexus" to view "The Kirita Chronicles" topic.

My story will include a number of original storylines that will take place during some of the time skips that will further Kirita's character development. Some of the existing events will be either expanded upon, such as Kirita's time with the Black Cats, or replaced and retooled, such as Kirita and Akio's experiences on the earlier floors. For Kirita and Akio's experiences, I plan on providing my own explanation for their unfortunate but eventual separation. I also have some plans set up for future changes and original storylines that will take place much further down the line.

As a result, I would like to think of this story as being a retelling/original story hybrid, and this is going to be a long story. After you are finished reading this chapter, please leave a review because I love getting feedback and participate in the poll. Additionally, if you wish to know more about this story and openly discuss it with me and other readers, please be sure to visit the Sword Art Online Fanfiction Forum, "SAO Fandom Nexus."

/

The Kirita Chronicles

Story Arc One: What Happened Before – Part I

Chapter 1: The Past Shapes us All

/

Domino effect

One event begins others

Be very careful

/

**Date: Monday, October 20, 2008**

**Location: Kawagoe Hospital**

It was early in the morning, and the hallways of the Kawagoe Hospital resounded with the cry of a newborn baby girl. These were the cries of a miracle child. During the birthing process, there were several complications, and the Suzuki's were afraid they would lose their child or possibly lose both the mother and the child. However, the baby was strong, and the mother was able to pull through. The delivery of the Suzuki's little girl was a success, and as far as anyone could tell, everything appeared to be fine in the end

Everyone present in the room looked in awe and smiled at the newborn life. The baby was just like any other innocent newborn. She was crying without a care in the world. Taking one look at this child would be enough to put a smile on even the most stubborn individual. This was a moment everyone wished could last forever.

The child's father was Suzuki Katsumi and her mother was Suzuki Tomoni. The Suzuki's were accompanied by a few family members who were on Tomoni's side. They were Tomoni's sister, Kirigaya Midori and her husband, Kirigaya Minetaka. Tomoni believed that their support along with her husband's had proven to be essential with the successful birth of her daughter. Although, they did not believe they truly did anything, Tomoni had told them that their presence was more than enough, and she was grateful they could be there.

As the Kirigaya's looked at their newly born niece, they could not help but feel a mixture of happiness and envy. Recently, they had been attempting to have a child of their own, but they had not been having much success. However, they knew that they could not simply give up, and they would keep trying. Luckily, several months after their niece was born, Midori would be pregnant with their own little one. When their little one would be born, it would be a joyous time for the entire family that would unfortunately not last.

/

Despite how healthy the Suzuki's baby appeared, the hospital staff still had to ensure the baby would be fine, so they needed to run some tests. However, the initial feedback indicated that the child was healthy. The hospital also needed to ensure that Tomoni would be fine after the difficult child birth. After doing some checkups on Tomoni, the hospital nurses were certain that Tomoni was fine, and all she needed was some rest. Needless to say, everyone was relieved to hear this news.

Midori told her sister and brother-in-law in a cheerful voice, "I'm so happy for the two of you. She is so beautiful."

Tomoni smiled at her sister and replied, "Thank you Midori. We are thrill. Although she has just become part of our family, I love her more than life itself." Her husband, Katsumi, smiled and nodded in response to her statement.

Minetaka curiously asked the new parents, "So did you two decide on a name for your baby girl. You told us that you decided not to find out the gender until after the baby was born, but did you decide on names that could have gone with either gender beforehand?"

Katsumi answered this question with a slight chuckle, "Actually we did decide on a name beforehand. We decided that if our child would be a boy his name would be Kazuto and if she is a girl we would name her Kazuta."

Minetaka laughed after hearing the explanation. "Well that must have been easy to come up with. All you needed to do was simply change the last letter of the name to go with either gender."

Katsumi grinned as he replied, "That was the idea. Anyway, since our child is a girl, it goes without saying that she will be known to the world as Suzuki Kazuta from this day forward."

Minetaka replied, "Well I would hope so. I wouldn't want people referring to my niece by a boy's name after all."

The whole room was filled with laugher at hearing Minetaka's words. This was truly a joyous occasion. It was unfortunate that these laughs would soon become a fleeting memory and there would only be one who would remember these events happened.

/

**Date: Tuesday, October 21, 2008**

**Location: Argus Headquarters**

The following day, Katsumi returned to his office. Both Katsumi and his wife worked for a gaming corporation known as Argus. Katsumi was one of the heads of the FullDrive Technology Department, and his wife was one of the many talented programmers. With the latest technology being utilized along with Katsumi and Tonomi's expertise, the company was in the process of developing with a massive virtual reality video game the likes of which had never been dreamed of before.

Katsumi and Tonami had seen the potential of what the FullDrive was capable of. Due to a non-disclosure agreement, they could not tell their family any of the specifics of what they witnessed other than it was 'incredible.' Both of them knew they wished to be a part of such a project that could fully utilize the FullDrive's potential. They considered it to be a privilege that went beyond any privilege they were offered in the past.

However, due to his wife being on maternity leave, her workload was being picked up by Katsumi's protégé. Despite Katsumi's protégé general demeanor, he was a hardworking and ambitious young man. In addition to taking care of Tonami's work, he was working on a project of his own. Katsumi could see that project would most likely earn his protégé a hefty sum of money, and it would elevate his status in the company as well as the computer world in general. He did everything in his power to ensure that no one in the company would steal his protégé's ideas, which his protégé was grateful for.

Katsumi's protégé was a teen-genius whose abilities would most likely exceed both his wife's abilities and his own in the near future. Even though it was relatively early, the young man was set to attend Touto University. Katsumi had first met the boy when Katsumi witnessed the boy's abilities in the Mathematics Club of his high school. Upon witnessing this boy's talent, he believed this boy was capable of much more than that. At his first opportunity, Katsumi invited the young man to work under him as his protégé in order to hone his skills.

Ironically, when Katsumi first encountered his protégé, he was not particularly interested in games or computers. However, Katsumi was able to convince the young man to give Argus a chance. After spending sometime within Argus' facilities and seeing the FullDrive, it opened the young man's eyes and mind to ambitions he never knew that he had. The young man felt that he had made the right choice in accepting Katsumi's invitation, and he was 'grateful' to Katsumi for recognizing his potential. This made the young man undeniably loyal to Katsumi and to a lesser extent Tonami.

Despite his young age, the young man's vivid imagination had allowed him to have great aspirations for the future. It was thanks to Katsumi opening up such an important door in his life that he was able to work on a project he never would have imagined working on. The young man would admit that working on this project had given his life far more meaning than he ever anticipated his life would have. This man had come to believe that accomplishing this project of his would be the purpose of his life, and he would do everything he could to ensure that his project would be completed.

Due to being an employee at Argus, the young man had managed to make a number of connections. Within a year, the project the young man was developing on the side would not only propel his status, but it would allow his goals to be within his reach. At the young man's estimate, he believed that between ten to fifteen years would be the time frame that he would attain his desires. Even though he was generally not the type to show his emotions, he would admit that he looked forward to what the future holds.

/

After Katsumi returned to his office, he went to the labs to visit his protégé who was hard at work on his project. When Katsumi entered the tech room, the young man turned around to see his mentor. The young man was rarely the type to smile even when he was happy or show any kind of emotion whatsoever, but he was pleasantly happy to see Katsumi.

The young man stated in his trademark stoic voice, "I hear that you have been blessed with a healthy baby girl Suzuki-san. Congratulations." While his voice was stoic, Katsumi could tell that the young man was sincere or at least attempting to be sincere.

Regardless of the young man's sincerity, Katsumi replied with pride in his voice, "Thank you. My wife and I are very proud."

The young man asked in a mildly curious voice, "Have you named your child?"

Katsumi proudly responded, "Of course. Her name is Kazuta."

That name appeared to pique the young man's curiosity as he said, "That is an interesting choice. What made you choose it?"

Katsumi explained, "We decided that if our child would have been a boy we would have selected Kazuto and if she would be a girl we would select Kazuta."

His protégé did not appear to be surprised by the reasoning as he responded, "I see. I had a feeling you would have used such simple but effective reasoning."

Katsumi asked in a playful voice, "What else would you expect from me?"

His protégé replied, "I'm not sure. However, in hindsight, I suppose I should not be surprised in the least."

Before Katsumi forgot the other reason he came to visit his protégé, he stated, "Well as much as I would like to talk about my new born daughter, there is something I would like to talk to you about if you do not mind."

The young man replied, "I do not mind. You may ask me anything you wish."

"What you are working on right now, is it part of this 'ambitious dream' you wish to achieve someday?" Katsumi's voice indicated that he was extremely interested in knowing the answer to his question.

"That would be correct." Unless he was asked more specific questions, the young man was not the type to give any additional details.

Katsumi inquired further as he asked, "If you do not mind me asking you, could you tell me about this 'ambitious dream' of yours? I would be most interested in hearing about it."

While the young man would have had reservations about telling this to anyone else, Katsumi was one individual he did not mind telling this to. The young man responded in his 'eager' voice which still lacked emotion, "Certainly, Suzuki-san. I dream of building a castle in a place that exceeds the limits of the real world. I don't remember how old I was when I first imagined this, but for some time, I have imagined a steel castle floating in the skies that people would wish to fly to and explore."

As his protégé continued to speak, Katsumi did not interrupt his explanation of his dream. Katsumi allowed his protégé to finish explaining it in earnest. "When I witnessed the FullDrive, I was certain that creating such a world could indeed become a possibility one day even if it takes decades for it to happen. I might be saying this now, but I do not believe the feeling of my desire to see such a castle will wane. In fact, I believe it will become stronger with time." He turned to Katsumi and asked, "Do you think a dream such as this is foolish?"

Katsumi smiled and shook his head. "Not in the least. I have the same beliefs that you have. When I witnessed the potential the FullDrive had, I believed anything was a possibility to create in one form or another and that includes your dream. Hearing you have such ambitions makes me believe I made the right choice in recruiting you. I believe you are someone that can eventually harness the technology's potential and create your own world. If you created your own virtual world, you can make anything possible, including that castle."

This would be one of the rare times that the young man actually smiled even if it was a 'partial smile.' He replied to Katsumi in voice that sounded sincere, "Indeed it would be. I appreciate your support Suzuki-san."

Katsumi waved his hand as he responded, "No we appreciate all your efforts Kayaba-san. Your abilities are bound to do many great things for years to come. I'm certain of it."

Kayaba replied, "Please Suzuki-san. You do not need to be so formal with me. After all, you are my superior. You may refer to me as Akihiko if you wish."

/

At the time, the Suzuki's believed they were living the perfect life, but as it turned out, their lives would become even better. Shortly afterwards, Katsumi's sister in-law, Midori Kirigaya, was pregnant with her own child. The Kirigaya's child would also be a girl, and she would be around a year younger than Kazuta. They decided that the name of their daughter would be Suguha. With each family having a child of their own, it became the catalyst that would bring them closer together than they ever were before.

For over a year, the two families, the Suzukis and the Kirigayas would set some time aside in their busy schedules to go on many family outings with their children. They would do activities, such as go to the park or regularly visit the other's respective homes. The two families wanted their children to grow up in not only a loving environment, but they hoped their girls would be able to grow up together and form a close bond. They wanted the two girls to think of each other as sisters rather than simply as cousins when they became older.

The Suzukis and Kirigayas appeared to be the perfect family for any child to grow up in. The looks of this family did not deceive. The Suzukis and Kirigayas were all great parents who would do anything for their children. If things could have continued going like this, their children would have grown up in ideal conditions, and they might have had younger siblings of their own. Unfortunately, this happy family was not meant to last.

Approximately, two months after Suguha was born, her father, Kirigaya Minetaka was murdered by a psychopathic robber while he was in a convenience store. His loss took a great toll on his wife Midori, but she pressed on to the best of her abilities. She continued at the computer magazine and provide for Suguha to the best of her ability. Midori was supported by both her sister and brother-in-law during these trying times.

Unfortunately, before the wounds of her husband's death had time to heal, her wounds were reopened by another tragedy. A little over a year after Kazuta's birth, Midori had lost both her sister and brother-in-law in a tragic accident. The details regarding the exact circumstances of the accident were left unknown, but she identified the bodies. They were gone, and they had left behind Kazuta as their legacy.

While these tragedies would be difficult for anyone to fathom, they proved to be nearly impossible for Midori to handle. In a matter of months, they had been reduced from a family of four great parents to only one sole survivor. Having to attend the funerals of three loved ones within a few months was nearly impossible for her to bear. No one would have blamed Midori if she went into shock due to these tragedies. However, before Midori could finish grieving for her losses, she learned that unless she took action, her niece, Suzuki Kazuta, would be taken into Child Services' custody. Midori knew that she could not let that happen.

After the deaths of Kazuta's parents, Midori immediately filed to formally adopt Kazuta as her daughter. However, the adoption agency was not convinced she was up to the task. While they could see she might be capable of providing for both her daughter, Suguha, and her niece, Kazuta, they felt the fact she was single mother would make it too difficult for her to be an adequate parent for both children. Unfortunately, unless she had help, it was likely that she would lose Kazuta to the system, and she did not want that to happen. To be more accurate, she believed this was something that she could not allow.

/

**Date: Saturday, January 10, 2010**

**Location: Argus Headquarters – Kayaba Akihiko's Office**

The news of the Suzuki's tragic passing affected not only Kirigaya Midori. As with any death, there were many people that were affected by this tragedy. This included Katsumi's protégé, Kayaba Akihiko, who mourned in his own way.

During Kayaba's employment with Argus over the past year, he had developed a project that furthered the FullDrive development. As a result, it made him quite a sum of money, and he had already begun taking steps towards fulfilling his other ambitions. In his mind, he was another step closer to achieving his dream. Kayaba believed he owed at least some of his success to Suzuki Katsumi. Despite what Kayaba's personality might indicate, he was grateful to the man and mourned both his and his wife's premature passing.

While Kayaba Akihiko's face and demeanor maintained his trademark of stoicism, he was still somewhat shaken by what happened. If you looked at Kayaba's face, you would still see a man who had no visible emotions. There were no tears to be seen. Most people would assume that he did not feel the slightest hint of sadness for the Suzuki's deaths. However, Kayaba was grieving for the loss of Katsumi and Tomoni. Unlike most people, Kayaba's grieving was more inward and only a handful understood that about him.

It was a rainy day and Kayaba was staring out his window as the rain continued to fall. He said to himself, "It is hard to believe he is dead."

A subordinate of Kayaba's was also present in the office and replied to Kayaba's statement in a matter-of-fact tone, "Unfortunately, Kayaba-sama it is true."

Without breaking his stoicism, Kayaba told his subordinate, "Yes I know Hideyoshi. I'm not in denial. I am merely stating that it is hard to believe. It was not long ago I was talking to them over the phone."

The man referred to as Hideyoshi remarked, "I see. It is difficult when such a familiar presence is gone from your life. It is nearly impossible to accept something like that."

Kayaba spoke in his normal manner, "Do not misunderstand me. I have already accepted their deaths. Their loss was most unfortunate. However, right now, I am more concerned about what will happen to their legacy."

Hideyoshi asked in a curious tone, "You mean his daughter, Kazuta-chan?"

Kayaba nodded in response to Hideyoshi's question and stated in his stoic voice, "Indeed. What will happen to the child?"

Hideyoshi was somewhat shocked that his employer was showing some 'concern' over the child, but he answered the question to the best of his knowledge, "I am not certain yet. However, it would appear that, Kazuta-chan's aunt Kirigaya Midori-san wishes to obtain custody of her niece."

Kayaba was not surprised by the news as he stated, "Based on what I know about her, I suppose that would be an action I would have expected her to take. However, I recall that she recently lost her own husband correct?"

His subordinate confirmed the news in a grim voice, "Yes sir. As a result, it is unlikely that she will be able to successfully adopt Kazuta-chan."

Despite what Kayaba's face or voice would indicate, even he felt a small amount of sympathy for the widow as he stated, "That would be a shame. Based on what Katsumi-san has told me about his sister-in-law, the probability she would be a good parent is fairly high. Although despite that, she could never be a replacement for her true parents. Since Katsumi-san's daughter was only born a year ago, the poor child will never know who her parents were, and she will never learn what she should from them either. I could see so much potential lost in that child if she is not handled properly."

Hideyoshi replied in voice that indicated his own sympathy for situation, "Yes that is unfortunate. A number of children in the current generation are sometimes never able to begin learning of their potential. Even if they are able to understand their potential, it is usually at a less than desirable time."

Kayaba asked in a mildly curious voice, "If Midori is unable to adopt Katsumi-san's child what would likely happen to the child?"

"Kazuta-chan would be taken in by the system, and unfortunately, what happens to children like that varies greatly. Some are lucky enough to get adopted into families while others go from foster home to foster home without ever being truly established." The sound of Hideyoshi's voice made it quite clear that he was disgusted at the possibility of something like that happening to the child.

Kayaba turned to look outside his window again before stating, "I see. Then I suppose it would be for the best to ensure something of that nature does not happen."

Hideyoshi was intrigued by what his employer had in mind. "What do you have in mind sir?"

/

**Date: Monday, January 12, 2010**

**Location: Child Services**

It was time for Kirigaya Midori's meeting with Child Services regarding her attempt to adopt her niece Suzuki Kazuta. However, she had a feeling that she was going to fight an uphill battle. It would take a miracle for her to win this fight. However, while fate had thrown a few curveballs her way, it appeared that something finally decided to give her a break. When the meeting was about to begin, a man Midori had never met before entered the room.

The man that entered was a 'polished' gentleman who wore a fine business suit. He was a tall man with dark hair that went down to the back of his neck. His face had the appearance of man who was in his late twenties, but he could also be in his thirties. The man's face was practically flawless with the sole exception of a small scar that was on the right side of his forehead. However, the scar actually made him more attractive.

This man spoke in a rushed fashion as he entered the room. "I am sorry for arriving late. I was delayed by traffic."

One of the Child Service representatives asked in a rude tone, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Despite the representative's rudeness, the man was not offended by it and calmly replied, "My name is Hisakawa Goro and I am Kirigaya Midori-san's fiancé."

The officer was visibly surprised before replying, "Her fiancé? I do not recall that being mentioned before."

Goro explained in a composed manner, "Yes. It only happened recently, but we are engaged to be married. By next year, I will be her new husband. Before she came here today, I told her I would be more than happy to adopt Kazuta-chan into our home."

Even though this man was a fake, he did not sound like a fake or rehearsed. Every word that came out of his mouth sounded fluent and natural. If Midori was on the other side of the table, she would have believed his story as well. However, while she was not certain who he was, she could see he was trying to help her, and he was probably her only chance to gain custody of Kazuta.

The other officer looked over his records and replied, "Our records do not indicate you as living in the Kirigaya household."

Goro replied in a calm voice, "I am still living in my own apartment at the moment but that will change soon enough."

After Goro stated that, he turned to Midori to confirm his story, which she did without hesitation. She knew that whoever this man was, he was the only chance she had, and she was not about to let it slip away. Although she would admit that he did make her a little nervous because even though she did not know who he was, he knew quite a bit about her situation. However, she did not feel he was a threat to her. Midori could tell by the look on the man's face that he would answer any questions she had after the meeting was over.

/

**Date: Monday, January 12, 2010**

**Location: Kirigaya Household**

After the stranger arrived at the meeting, things began to turnaround in Midori's favor. Everything seemed to progress smoothly after he arrived, and it would appear that she would end up receiving custody of her niece. The only problem with this situation was that Midori had no clue who this Hisakawa Goro was. She had never seen him before in her life, but he claimed to be her fiancé. When he said that, she did her best to contain her surprise. Based on what she saw from those Child Services officers' expressions, she did a good job keeping her shock to herself.

When they were leaving the office, she wanted to ask him so many questions, but she knew that asking questions like that anywhere near the child services office would be a bad idea. The man's face indicated that he would answer any questions she had for him, but he would only do so after they were in a better place to exchange words. Ordinarily, Midori would never consider welcoming a stranger into her home, but this situation for a lack of a better word was rather 'unique.' Midori did not want to consider what could happen if Child Service officials were to pay a visit and see that everything that happened during that meeting was a lie.

Despite her initial uneasiness with the man, she could also tell that he did not intend to do her any harm. Her assessment of this Hisakawa Goro was correct because he had no interest in hurting her in anyway. He fully intended to aid her in adopting Kazuta for his own reasons. After they arrived back at her home, the time for more proper introductions and answer had come.

Before they entered her home, Midori expressed her gratitude towards the stranger. "Thank you for helping me."

Goro responded in a polite, businesslike manner, "It was not a problem. I was only doing what was needed of me."

Midori thought to herself, _"What could he mean, 'what was needed of me.' Did someone ask him to help me?"_ Midori decided to ask the most important question she needed an answer to. "I don't want to seem ungrateful or anything, but who are you?"

Goro's facial expression did not change when he was asked that question and he calmly responded. "As I told the officer, my name is Hisakawa Goro, and that is what you will need to address me by." It seemed as if he had told himself numerous times already to call himself that name for this situation.

Midori could see that she would not be obtaining any more details regarding her helper's identity. She replied, "I see. Then, why are you helping me? How did you know that I needed help?"

While Goro did not mind answering that question, there was something else he wished to know as well. He asked in a business like demeanor, "Before I answer that question do you mind answering my question?"

Midori could see that while Goro was in a position to deny answering her questions, she was not in a position to do the same. However, she did not mind it too much because he was the one that was helping her. She replied in a somewhat uneasy manner, "Okay. I would be fine with answering your questions first."

Goro was pleased by her cooperation, and responded, "Good. As you know, I am fully aware of your situation. I know that despite your career, you wish to raise both your biological daughter along with your niece Kazuta-chan as your step-daughter."

Midori stated in a firm voice that showcased her resolve, "That is correct. I want to raise them both to grow up as sisters rather than become strangers."

Goro then replied in a stern voice of his own as he told Midori, "Unfortunately, that means those officers back there are technically correct that it might be too difficult for you to raise those two girls on your own. While I do believe you are a good person, you might not have the financial capacity to raise those children on your own. If that is the case, why are you so determined to gain custody of Kazuta-chan?"

Midori tensed up a bit when he asked her that, but she quickly calmed down. She admitted, "It might be true that I could be getting myself in over my head, but I am willing to take that chance." As she continued to speak, she did everything she could to prevent herself from tearing up. "I want to raise Kazuta-chan because she is my family. She is my sister's child, and I refuse to let her be raised by someone else. I want her to be happy. How can I be sure she will be happy if I let her fate be decided by someone else?"

A slight smile formed on Goro's face when he heard Midori say that. When he spoke, he seemed to be impressed by what Midori had told him, as he said, "That is a good answer. My employer figured that you would give me answer like that."

Midori asked in a questioning tone, "Your employer?"

Goro nodded as he told her as he explained, "Yes. He was an associate with Kazuta-chan's parents in the past. Even though he is not the type of person to shed tears for the loss of another, I could tell that their deaths did have an effect on him. That is why he asked me to help you."

Midori was not certain how to respond to hearing that, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Is that so? That's very gracious of him."

Goro agreed with her statement, as he responded, "It certainly is. I was almost surprised by his request, but I suppose it is also rather befitting for him at the same time. When he believes he owes someone something or has made a promise to them, he will ensure something is done if the need ever arises. You could say that it is part of his 'code of honor' system."

That made Midori even more curious about this 'employer,' so she said, "I see. I'm grateful to whomever he is, but who is he?"

Goro gave Midori a stern look before replying, "That unfortunately is information that I cannot reveal to you. I hope you understand." Goro's made it clear that she would never learn about his employer's identity, and it would be better if she remains in the dark.

While Midori was disappointed that she would not be able to learn his employer's identity, she knew that if she were to go any further she might lose this support altogether. That was something she could not afford to do. She merely replied, "Of course. I of all people understand the importance of confidentiality."

He appreciated that he did not need to go any further and told Midori, "I had a feeling that you would. Anyway, down to business. You do not need to marry me when this is all over. When that time comes it will no longer matter. However, if it is all right with you, I would hope you would allow me to temporarily reside in your home until Kazuta-chan's adoption has been finalized and to ensure there are no other issues."

Midori did not feel comfortable with the idea of man she barely knew living in her home, but she did know that it would be necessary. She responded in a somewhat uneasy voice, "Yes. It would be fine with me. I do owe you at least that much."

Goro nodded and told her, "Very good. After this is over, you also do not need to worry about being able to support your children either after I have left."

Midori asked in a skeptical voice, "I won't?"

"No." He handed Midori a document that stated she would inherit a small fortune over time under the condition she would utilize at least eighty percent of the funds to raise Kazuta and Suguha. "I hope you find the conditions reasonable. Additionally, I would recommend you keeping your current employment at the magazine. It would not be wise if you rely solely on the money that document will provide for you."

That was something that Midori did not need to be told twice as she hastily agreed, "Yes I find this reasonable. I also wouldn't dream of quitting my job. I would rather maintain my independence in the workforce than to solely rely on this document regardless of how good it appears on paper. That would be foolish on my part."

"That is another excellent answer. I'm sure that we will get along just fine." He offered her his hand to represent a 'contract' of sorts between them.

Midori shook his hand to seal the 'contract' and responded, "Of course. Thank you. I also wish to thank your employer for what he has done as well."

Goro responded in his businesslike manner, "I will be sure to give him the message sometime in the future. However, you should save your thanks for after the job is done."

/

**Date: Saturday, February 6, 2010**

**Location: Kirigaya Household**

After a few weeks had passed, Midori and the man who referred to himself as, Hisakawa Goro, were successful in officially gaining custody of Kazuta. As the man promised, he would not leave until everything thing had been taken care of. One of those tasks included, Kazuta's family name officially becoming Kirigaya. The two of them were certain that there would be no further issues as long as Midori properly utilized the money that she would be obtaining from the documents. Since the money would be coming from a legitimate fund, the Child Service representatives would have no right to complain.

Before Hisakawa Goro left, he remembered there was one last thing he needed to give Midori. He told her as he handed her another envelop, "There is one last thing that I need to present you with."

Midori curiously asked, "What is that?"

"My employer wished for me to present you with this. It is a gift for Kazuta-chan." Inside the envelope was a check for approximately 440,400 yen which was approximately $5,000 dollars.

Midori asked in a stunned voice, "What do you want me to do with this?"

Goro instructed Midori in his usual demeanor, "My employer wishes you to give this to Kazuta-chan after she turns nine years old."

Midori wished to know more than that, so she asked, "Why would he want me to do that?"

That was something that Goro did not know the answer to. He responded in a voice that made his uncertainty clear. "That is a detail that my employer never truly made clear to me. The only detail he did tell me was that, 'If Katsumi's daughter is anything like them, her instincts will tell her want to do with it.' I suppose that means only time will tell if that truly will mean anything."

Midori found that answer to be less than satisfactory, but she could understand that Goro probably could not have all the answers. She responded, "I see."

Goro told Midori in a stern voice, "Please accept it. My employer feels indebted to your family, and he wishes to pay you back in their place. It would be in Kazuta-chan's best interest as well."

Midori conceded and said, "I will be sure to keep it in a safe place until after she reaches that age." Midori could not help but think to herself, _"I wonder if Kazuta-chan's instincts really will be able to help her figure out what to do with this money."_ Several years down the line, Midori would have the answer to that question.

Goro responded, "Excellent. With that the final matter has been settled, and I will take my leave. I believe I am leaving these two girls in capable hands. All the same, I wish you luck with the times that are ahead of you."

Midori showed her gratitude one last time to this man before he left by nearly shouting, "Thank you for everything you have done." The man did not turn around or respond. However, he did give a slight smile as he continued his departure.

When everything was done, the man who called himself Hisakawa Goro did as he promised. Kirigaya Midori did not have to worry about marrying the man in order to keep Kazuta, and he left Midori with a 'small fortune' that she could use to raise her two daughters. However, Midori could not help but wonder who that man was and if they would ever meet again. It would be a long time before Midori would ever meet this man again. Unfortunately, it would be after some unpleasant events had come to pass.

/

**Date: Saturday, February 6, 2010**

**Location: Argus Headquarters – Kayaba Akihiko's Office**

The man referred to as, Hisakawa Goro, returned to Argus headquarters to speak to his employer, Kayaba Akihiko. As he expected, his employer was hard at work with one of his many projects related to the FullDrive. Despite being significantly older than his employer, he respected him all the same due to his employer's abilities and intellect. In fact, he would rather Kayaba Akihiko be in charge of the company rather than some of the executives he has seen. However, he knew that would currently be impossibility. He hoped that would change after Kayaba was no longer balancing his 'work' and 'school' lives.

Kayaba turned his head to see his subordinate had finally returned and asked, "Have you accomplished your task successfully Hideyoshi?"

Hideyoshi responded in a respectful tone, "Yes Kayaba-sama. Everything is in place and the final matter has been resolved. Kazuta-chan has been formally adopted into the Kirigaya household and her newly adopted mother has the funds to adequately provide for both her biological and adopted daughters."

Kayaba inquired further as he asked, "Did you also give her the other gift for her adopted daughter?"

Hideyoshi nodded as he said, "Yes sir. I instructed her to give it to Kazuta-chan after she is nine years old."

"Good. That should prove to be an interesting test when the time comes." Kayaba asked his subordinate in a semi-curious voice, "During your time with her, what was your analysis of her?" His voice indicated he was most interested in hearing his answer.

His subordinate responded in his normal polite, businesslike voice, "It was as you said sir. She is a hard working individual who cares for her family. Midori-san may work long hours, but she puts her family first whenever the need arises. I believe Kazuta-chan will be in good hands with her."

Kayaba was quite pleased by what his subordinate stated. While he was aware that would probably be the case anyway, he was glad that what he knew was confirmed. He stated in his 'pleased' tone, "That is good news."

Hideyoshi decided it was his turn to make an inquiry of his own. "If you do not mind me asking sir, what exactly is it that made you feel indebted to Kazuta-chan's family in the first place? I understand that her father made you his protégé, but I believe with your abilities and contributions you have long since paid him back. While I do believe helping Kirita-chan find a home was a good thing to do, you seemed strangely passionate about it. Is there something else you never mentioned to me?"

While Kayaba would not normally tell anyone else this, he was willing to tell Hideyoshi this due to his loyal service. "What you are saying is true. If we look on it as if it were a score sheet, I would have long since paid her father back. However, as you may have guessed there is more to the story."

Hideyoshi asked in an interested tone, "Do you care to tell it?"

Kayaba stated with his trademark stoic face, "Yes, but I will only tell you once. Before I met Suzuki-san, I was someone who had potential for many things, but I was looking in the wrong places to utilize it. When we met that day, I was merely a member of my Mathematics club. However, he saw more than a mere mathematician. He could see that I was meant for a greater purpose. Suzuki-san convinced me to come to Argus, and I do not regret following him."

Hideyoshi remained silent as he thought to himself, _"That certainly explains a lot. Why he was so loyal to Suzuki Katsumi despite the vast differences in their abilities and why he was so driven to help his daughter find a good home."_

As his subordinate kept his thoughts to himself, Kayaba continued his explanation. "It was her father that gave me the opportunity I needed in the first place to begin realizing my potential which would give me a purpose in life. I do not know if I would have received an opportunity from someone else, but that is not important. What is important is that I received my opportunity from her father, and her mother had proven to be a most 'supportive' and talented individual as well. Thanks to them, I was able to witness something that was able to help push the boundaries of my dreams and aspirations. Someday I will be able to create a world that myself and many others will be able to enjoy. Perhaps in a decade or so, Suzuki-san's child will be able to enjoy the world herself after growing up under Kirigaya Midori-san's care. Not to mention that the woman who will be raising her is an editor for computer magazines which will ideally allow her grow up around someone who would have a similar influence on her as her parents would have on her development."

Hideyoshi could not help but look in awe at his employer before stating, "Well that does appear to be a valid explanation."

Kayaba stated in response, "While influence is one factor that leads me to believe Kirigaya Midori-san is a good choice, there is one other important factor that helps make Kirigaya Midori the correct choice in this case."

Hideyoshi was curious about what that could mean, "What factor would that be?"

Kayaba explained in his regular near emotionless voice, "It is the fact that she does not force things on others. According to the information I have, she would be described as open minded individual. I believe if Katsumi's daughter ultimately has no interest in computers despite being raised by Midori-san, his daughter would be free to do what she wished without meeting any resistance from her new guardian. After all, influence and motivation to utilize that influence are two separate areas."

Hideyoshi was confused by what his superior was telling him as he questioned, "So you will not be bothered if Kazuta-chan does not follow her parents' footsteps?"

Kayaba shrugged as he replied, "Most likely I would not be bothered."

That response only confused Hideyoshi even more. "Would that be contradictory to what you were hoping for when you wanted me to help with Kazuta-chan's adoption?"

Kayaba was not affected by Hideyoshi's confusion or frustration as he answered, "Not quite. After all, it is not my place to decide what another person's profession should become. The only thing I want is to allow his child to live in an environment where she may discover the potential for herself whether it is in computers or somewhere else."

Hideyoshi's confusion and frustration began to subside after hearing Kayaba's answer. He replied in his usual calm voice, "That is another valid point. In that case, Kazuta-chan is definitely in good hands."

Kayaba nodded in agreement as he replied, "Indeed. However, I cannot say the same for two children that are not much older than Katsumi's child. I have a strong feeling that neither of those children will be able to live up to their potential. It almost makes me feel sorry for them."

This was a new topic that Hideyoshi felt interested in learning more about. "Which children would those be?"

Kayaba replied, "The children of Yuuki Shouzou-san."

That response raised Hideyoshi's eyebrows as he asked, "Yuuki Shouzou? Are you referring to the same person who is the CEO of RECTO Progress Incorporated that has a FullDrive development branch as well?"

Kayaba replied without giving an explanation. "That is correct."

Hideyoshi was more intrigued for Kayaba's reasoning rather than being confused about why he thought Shouzou's children would be at a 'disadvantage.' "Why would his child have difficulties? Shouzou-san has many resources. If his children wish to pursue something, I am sure they would be more than capable of affording it."

Hearing his subordinate say something like that caused Kayaba to do something he rarely does. Kayaba Akihiko chuckled. It was as if he found the whole notion to be hilarious. "He may have money and resources, but the actions he and his wife have taken will more likely than not damage his children's personal growth. He already wishes to groom that son of his into his successor and that child is only two years old. Not to mention, his wife is already taking less than favorable actions with their older daughter. Based on their inflexibility and the way they are raising their children, I believe they are making mistakes of disastrous proportions. By forcing them down a path before they are even capable of making their own decisions in life, they probably will never be able to understand their own potential or true place in life."

There was not a lot that Hideyoshi could argue against on that, but he could not help but wonder about something. "As interesting as your observations are Kayaba-sama, how do you know all this information?"

Kayaba stated without batting an eyelash, "To put it one way, it is a wise course of action to keep an eye on your competition."

Hideyoshi had nothing more to ask about that topic. He replied, "Point taken. In that case, what is the next step we should begin with for your new plans?"

Kayaba Akihiko and his subordinate began their discussion regarding what should be done next. During the time Kayaba Akihiko's new steps in his plan were being formulated and implemented, Kirigaya Midori was busy balancing her career and being a single mother of two girls. Ironically, both of these girls would eventually become essential to Kayaba Akihiko's future ambitions. As a result, Kayaba Akihiko would be pleased that he made the right decision to provide assistance with Midori's adoption of Kazuta.

/

**Date: Sunday, June 24, 2018 **

**Location: Kirigaya Household**

Kirigaya Kazuta – Nine years old

Kirigaya Suguha – Eight years old

As Kayaba Akihiko wished, Kirigaya Kazuta grew up under the care of her aunt Kirigaya Midori. Thanks to the money that Kayaba had given her adopted mother Kirigaya Midori was able to adequately provide for both Kazuta and Suguha. Even though she had accepted the money, Midori made sure that the money was not dirty and was completely legitimate, so there were no issues with using the money. Kirigaya Midori would wisely use the money to hire someone to help her on a regular basis.

While her father-in-law, Kirigaya Riku, did provide some assistance in raising Kazuta and Suguha, he was not the most ideal person to trust with children. He was a hard man that Midori had a difficult time getting along with. Both Riku and his son, Minetaka, had a falling out before his murder because Minetaka did not want to uphold the family tradition of kendo. Riku was a man where it was either 'his way or the highway,' which made him a borderline insufferable person to deal with. As a result, Midori tried to avoid dealing with him whenever she could.

Despite the money and assistance, trying to balance her career and home life caused Midori to become exhausted. However, despite the difficult life that Kirigaya Midori lived, she was able to make the best of her situation. She was still able to be happy with her daughters, and she was able to raise them both with love to be strong independent individuals. They were her treasures that made her life worth living.

Midori and her 'two daughters' shared several similarities in appearance. The two most notable similarities were their black eyes and extremely dark hair. However, the three of them had unique hairstyles. Midori had the habit of wrapping her hair into a bun while Suguha and Kazuta generally did not tie their hair. The length of Suguha's hair would only reach down to her shoulders. However, Kazuta's hair reached all the way down to her waist, and she would only cut her hair when it went past her waist. Kazuta personally felt proud of her long hair, so she preferred not to cut it. The only times when Kazuta would tie her hair was whenever she was participating in a physical activity, such as karate, or cooking something.

Even though Kazuta was not Midori's biological child, Kazuta and Midori had enough similarities in appearance that it would be easy to mistaken Kazuta for actually being Midori's child. Personally, Midori did not care that she did not give birth to Kazuta. She still loved her adopted daughter as much as she loved Suguha. Biology did not matter to Midori. It was unfortunate that biology would matter to someone else. However, it would still be a little while before that would become an issue because Midori and her children were about to engage in an activity together.

One of the many benefits to her career is that it also afforded her a fair number of connections. This particular benefit was receiving tickets to special play that was happening that night. It was a unique production that was working hand-in-hand with a theater group and a private school's acting club. Due to the theater group needing some children to play certain roles in order to improve the presentation of the play, they sought out the help of young actors who were showing great promise. The play was being conducted for charitable purposes with the proceeds being used to support a humanitarian cause.

After working so hard, Kirigaya Midori was happy to finally have a day off to spend time with her daughters. She was patiently waiting at the door for her two daughters to finish getting ready. Midori called out to them, "Are you two almost ready?"

One girl came running down the hall, and said, "I'm ready." She looks around and notices that her sister is not at the door yet, "Where's Big Sis?"

Midori chuckled as she replied, "Kazuta is probably still wrapped up in her computer activities Suguha."

Suguha shouted upstairs in an excited voice, "Come on Big Sis. We're going to be late. I don't want to miss this play."

The girl that Suguha referred to as Big Sis and Midori referred to as Kazuta came rushing down the stairs and replied, "I'm coming Sugu."

With Kazuta's arrival, they were all ready to head out to see the play. What would happen after the play would have greater significance for Kazuta than she or anyone else could have imagined.

/

**Date: Sunday, June 24, 2018 **

**Location: Playhouse**

_The play was a kubuki production, and the setting of this play was during the age of the samurai. It revolved around a coming of age tale of several young samurai in training who attempted to learn the way of bushido. The cast was rather diverse between children characters and adult characters. However, the acting and interactions were rather befitting for characters, and it help make the storyline compelling._

_While most of the characters were male in the play, there were a few female characters. However, because this was a kubuki production, all the parts, including the female characters, were played by males. I have to say that it is pretty weird seeing female parts being played by males. The way some of those male actors acted when they were pretending to be women was absolutely hilarious and at times it seemed really over the top. However, I guess that was their intention since those were the more 'comedic' moments of the play._

_As I was watching the play, there was one actor who caught my attention. It was the actor who played the child lead. He was probably about the same age as me if not a year or two older, but I was amazed at the skill he presented in his performance. He portrayed his character with believable emotion, and it almost seemed as if he was that character. I think I had to remind myself once or twice what I was seeing was a performance._

_After the show was over, I felt strangely compelled to speak with this boy. Usually, I was not the type of person to go talk to a boy, but I felt that this was an exception. He had shown such great promise and talent on that stage, and I wanted to complement him myself. I asked my mother if speaking to the boy was possible. She told me that it might be possible to see him in the hallway, but it was not a guarantee._

_As soon as she told me that, I found myself rushing down the hallway with Sugu and my mother following me. With luck, I saw that the boy and a few of the actors. The boy had orange hair that went down to his shoulders. It was a little hard to describe his face because he was still wearing make-up, but I think it would be accurate to describe him as having a 'bishonen' type face._

_When the boy noticed me approach, he seemed a little surprised that anyone actually came to see him after the show, let alone a girl. Before he had a chance to say a word, I blurted out, _"I think you did a good job." _I think that is what I said. I might have said it a little faster than that, and it could have been difficult for him to actually understand what I said. _

_Based on his facial expression, I am guessing he did not catch what I said. I decided to repeat myself, in a slower fashion, _"I think you did a good job in the play tonight. I think your performance was spectacular. You should act in more plays in the future and become a star."

_While I generally had issues when it came to talking to boys, I was okay with speaking to them for a brief period of time. Additionally, unlike other times, I felt a real need to speak to this boy after seeing him perform. Even though I believed we would never meet again, I wanted him to know that I thought he had talent as an actor._

_He smiled after hearing me say that. The boy responded in a polite voice, _"That's very kind of you. Thank you for the complement."

_I nervously responded to him, _"Think nothing of it. You deserve the complement. I really hope you will continue to act in the future. I think you have a talent. I hope a day will come when I see you on the big screen."

_I had meant every word that I said to that boy. He smiled at me with is make-up filled face and told me, _"Thanks. I hope a day like that comes my way in the future too."_ I think I saw him blush a little as he said that, and I was probably blushing as well._

_While I believed I did the right thing by telling this boy that I admired his acting talent, I thought it would ultimately be inconsequential to either of us. Little did I know that this meeting and what I had said to him would have a larger impact than I would have ever guessed. I suppose it is true that some things have a funny way of working out or being connected. However, that is a story for another time._

/

_My grandfather, Kirigaya Riku, had always been an overbearing man. He repeatedly told Suguha and me that our family came from a long line of Kendo participants, and we should honor our bloodline. Grandfather made it seem as if this was still the time of the Samurai during the age of Edo. It's a good thing that this was the twenty first century because I would not want to be forced to commit seppuku due to 'dishonoring the family name.'_

_While I did not completely dislike the idea of participating in Kendo or knowing some form of martial arts, it was my grandfather's way of instructing us that made me feel bitter about the sport. I never had the same drive to participate in tournaments like my grandfather or Suguha, but my grandfather would not hear of it. Due to his overbearing nature, he made it difficult for me to enjoy kendo. However, I stuck with it for about two years because I was not really sure of what else I could really do since I was still a little kid._

_However, that changed shortly after I turned nine years old. My mother, Kirigaya Midori, gave me a check of 440,400 yen. As soon as I received that check, I am not really sure why, but I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it. It might have been my instincts that guided me or something along those lines. If I were to guess, this was probably due to being raised by a woman who worked for a computer magazine and eventually managed to become an editor for multiple computer magazines. I suppose my mother's love for computers rubbed off on me._

_Even before I was nine years old, I had always read the different computer magazines she worked for. Since she worked for those companies, she would receive free copies of those magazines a day in advance. One time she brought the magazine back home with her, I felt drawn to the magazine. The magazine was like a magnet, and I could not resist the urge of reading it._

_After I picked it up, I had a hard time putting it down. I read every detail in every column as thoroughly as possible. It was the most fascinating thing I had ever read, and I wanted to read more material like this. When I was finished reading it, I told my mother I wanted to continue reading those magazines whenever I could, and she was happy to give me more magazines to read._

_By reading those magazines, even though I was not even ten years old yet, I believed that my future belong with computers rather than kendo. It felt like computers were my calling, and I still believe that to this day. After I received that money, I had the ability to do something more with my love for computers rather than just read about it. I was not sure what I could do yet, but I knew that I would be able to do something._

_After I received that money, I decided to drop out of kendo, so I could focus on computers. Both my grandfather and Suguha were disappointed in me. I had a hard time caring what my grandfather thought of me. Seeing him angry or disappointed in me did not feel like anything new to me. However, Suguha's disappointment was more difficult for me to deal with. I guess she wanted the two of us to be 'kendo rival siblings.'_

_However, despite her disappointment, she was far more understanding than my grandfather ever was. Suguha could see why I wanted to drop out of kendo, and she wished me luck with my interest in computers. It made me happy to hear her say that to me because it really helped make things easier for me. Suguha even told grandfather that she would work twice as hard to make up for me dropping out. That appeared to pacify grandfather's disappointment in me because due to the progress that Suguha made, he did not bother me too much regarding kendo again until he died. Unfortunately, certain parts of my experiences with my grandfather had certain long term effects that I am less than happy to talk about._

_After I dropped out of kendo, I joined a computer club to learn more about them. I was the only female member in my club, which resulted in me not interacting much with the other club members. While I was okay with speaking to boys in the classroom or even for a brief moment like when I spoke with the boy after that play, I felt uncomfortable being around males for an extended period of time. I think it was because the only male that I interacted with on a regular basis was my grandfather. My interactions with my grandfather are probably why I started to find myself somewhat uneasy around boys._

_Talking to boys for a few minutes was always fine with me. I guess it was because I knew that our 'conversations' would be over quickly, and I would not need to be near them after that. However, if I spoke to them for much longer than that, I would start to feel strange. I am not sure if I could find the right words to describe the sensation I would feel, but I guess uncomfortable and uneasy would be the closest ones. It would become more difficult for me to continue talking to boys. While my 'endurance' did improve overtime, my feelings of being uncomfortable and uneasy when I'm around boys for too long generally remained the same until the incident._

_As a result I isolated myself from my fellow club members. However, I was able to make more progress in our club activities than anyone else in my club because I isolated myself from the other members and focused more on my work. Eventually I came to believe that isolating myself and avoiding casual/distracting conversations when we should be focusing on completing activities was the reason for my progress. Based on the work, I saw from the other club members, I had a good reason to believe that. As a result, it became a habit of mine to isolate myself from others and rarely interact with anyone else._

_It was thanks to the computer magazines I read and the computer club that I learned more about the different parts of a computer and how I could theoretically make one of my own. I used some of the money that my mother gave me to purchase the parts that I needed. Over a year later when I was ten years old, I was able to construct my own 10GHz penta-core PC. After I accomplished that, I felt like I could do anything I wanted with computers. Unfortunately, I would eventually wish I did not have such confidence in my abilities._

_With the construction of my self-made computer, I had full confidence in my skills. For a ten year-old girl, I became painstakingly arrogant, and I wanted something to test how much my computer capabilities could take me. It was on August 22, 2019 that I decided to hack into the National Registry Records to look up information on the Kirigaya household. A few of the things my mother told me about our family made me interested in learning more information on my own._

_My mother told me that when I was a baby a few members of my family died, but she did not go into any more detail beyond that. She told me that she would tell me more about it when I was older. From what I could tell, the topic was rather painful for her to talk about, but she had piqued my curiosity. I wanted to find out more, but I did not want to cause her anymore pain, so I decided to try and find out that information on my own, so she would not have to tell me. Unfortunately, what I did learn from the National Registry Records that day was more than what I bargained for._

_When I hacked into the National Registry Records, I noticed there was a 'deleted' document. After I opened it, my eyes were wide open from the implications of what I had just read. I said to myself, _"What is this?"

_According to the document I had read, Kirigaya Midori was not my mother. She was my biological aunt. She had formally adopted me a little over a year after I was born because my biological parents had died. Apparently, her only biological child was Suguha. This meant that my little sister was not really my sister at all. She was my cousin._

_I looked out the window and saw Suguha continuing her kendo training unaware of what I had just learned. What I had learned from that computer screen could not be forgotten no matter how much I wanted to. When I look back on it now, in my heart, I knew that this should not have changed anything. The two of us had been raised as siblings, and I know my mother cared for me as if I was her own daughter, but I still let it affect me. There is hardly a day that goes by that I don't feel ashamed of what I did._

_With the knowledge I had gained regarding my past, I made some very serious decisions. Decisions that I wish that I could have taken back, but I know that will not be possible. If I could go back in time, I would stop myself from taking such foolish and selfish actions again, but I can't. The only thing I can do is press forward to the future and hope that I can make things right despite how unlikely it seems._

/

**Omake**:

Kirita: Well that takes care of the first chapter for this story.

Akio: Making it clear there would be a lot of differences from the get go was definitely one way to begin a semi-genderbent story. It helps make the message clear that this will be something more. I wonder if

(Kirito and Asuna enter the room. This causes and awkward situation between the genderbent counterparts)

Kirita: Who the hell are you guys?

Kirito: We are Kirito and Asuna from Knowledgeseeker66's other Sword Art Online story "Fairy Dance Alternate."

Akio: Other Sword Art Online Story?

Asuna: That's right. In case you didn't notice in the author notes, Knowledgeseeker66 has worked on another Sword Art Online fanfiction story titled, "Fairy Dance Alternate." I'm the main character of that story.

Kirita: Are you kidding me?

Asuna: No we are not. It's actually a well liked story that has a nice fanbase. You should read it if you haven't already.

Kirita: Well we might consider that . . . wait a minute if you belong in another story then what are you doing here. This is our set.

Kirito: Well we kind of got lost. You see our story was put on hiatus a few months ago, so Knowledgeseeker66 could focus on working on both your story and the other story "Of Science and Magics: The Side Stories."

Akio: Well I can understand that. Knowledgeseeker66 probably only has enough time to write so many stories at once, but that still does not explain why you are here.

Asuna: At this moment, Knowledgeseeker66 has plans to start the writing for new chapters of Fairy Dance Alternate again very soon, so we kind of got lost on our way back to the set. Since our sets are so close together, I guess it led to this little mix up. I'm sorry about this.

Kirita: (_scratches the back of her head_) It's okay. Mistakes like this happen. Just try to make sure you avoid making a mistake like this again.

Kirito: Will do.

Akio: I hope things go well for you in the new chapter that Knowledgeseeker66 is working on for your story.

Asuna: We hope so to, but in Chapter Eight there will be more focus on Kirito-kun, so the pressure is more on his performance.

Kirito: Don't remind me.

Kirita: Well I am sure you will do fine.

Kirito: What makes you think that?

Kirita: You and I are counterparts of each other right, so I know you will probably do fine. We are both aces right?

Kirito: Aces in video games and computers, but not so much when it comes to socializing.

Kirita: Well our characters would be pretty boring if we were not given at least a few character flaws right.

Kirito: I guess you have a point.

Asuna: Let's get going Kirito-kun. They want you on set pronto. It was a pleasure meeting you.

Akio: It was nice to meet you too. Be sure to come back here in the future. We would be more than happy to have you as guest starts in the future.

Asuna: We will keep that in mind.

(_Kirito and Asuna leave the stage_)

Akio: It was kind of funny interacting with our original gender counterparts wouldn't you say?

Kirita: Yeah it was. This experience now kind of makes me want to read the other stories Knowledgeseeker66 has written so far.

Akio: Me too. (_Akio notices the audience_) Before we do that we should probably focus on the audience first.

Kirita: You're right about that. Sorry about the distraction folks. Akio and I welcome to Knowledgeseeker66's story, The Kirita Chronicles. As you can tell there are going to be a few pretty noticeable changes from the canon storyline to this semi-genderbent story.

Akio: We hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will leave a review. Also be sure to check out some of Knowledgeseeker66's other stories too. I am certain they will be worth your while.

Kirita: Feedback/reviews are always welcomed and greatly appreciated.

Akio: Be sure to look up additional information on the story on SAO Fandom Nexus and participate on the forum topic. There might be some minor spoilers, but it will not be anything major and most of those facts will be revealed within the next few chapters anyway, so it should not really affect thing to much.

Akio and Kirita: (_Talk in unison_) New chapters for the Kirita Chronicles will be coming soon! Until then, see you next time!

/

**Author Notes**: What did you guys think of the first chapter for 'The Kirita Chronicles?' I had decided that I would release the first chapter in July 2013 due to it being approximately a year since the original Japanese broadcast of the Sword Art Online anime. Shortly afterwards, I became a fan of the franchise. Since then, I have been writing two Sword Art Online fanfiction stories, "Fairy Dance Alternate" and now "The Kirita Chronicles." Similar to "Fairy Dance Alternate," this new story has proven to be a lot of fun to write, and I can only hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun writing it. As you can see, the trademark opening poem, omake, and author notes have made their return for this new story.

Another similarity that 'The Kirita Chronicles' will have with Fairy Dance Alternate is that the first story arc will act as a 'prologue' of sorts prior to the beginning of the main story. In this case we will see parts of certain characters pasts, such as Kazuta, Akio, Suguha, and others. This way there will not be as great of a need to rely on flashbacks too much later in the story. There will be a few times where certain back stories are expanded upon for certain characters, but these chapters will take care of quite a few things including setting up for different/alternate future plotlines in the story.

Parts of what you saw in Kirita's back story were originally suggested by WeskerKing1. He came up with the idea to have Kirita's uncle be deceased prior to the main story rather than still be alive like in the Light Novel. Since Kirito's uncle has yet to make an actual appearance outside of a few mentions, WesterKing1 figured it would be more interesting to have him die instead. I agreed with that alteration, so I asked for WeskerKing1's permission to use that idea, and he was fine with it. However, most of the other parts for Kirita's back story, such as having a connection to Kayaba Akihiko through her parents and meeting Akio when they were kids, were my ideas.

I did have some ideas of going further into the back story of Kirigaya Midori by providing more scenes involving her family members or giving them a few scenes that involve them spending time with their infant children. Ultimately, I decided not to go into those details this chapter. However, I do have plans to possibly provide scenes of that nature later in the story. At this point, I am considering the idea of eventually having a 'flashback story arc' similar to what Tite Kubo-sensei did with Bleach in the "Turn Back the Pendulum" and "Everything But the Rain" story arcs. I generally prefer to give the various characters in my fanfiction stories their fair share of the limelight. It is my plan to eventually do that for both Suguha and Kirita's biological parents.

For Kayaba Akihiko, providing assistance to Kirigaya Midori, you can call it a 'pet the dog' moment, and I am certain it would not be out of character for him. After all, unlike some other villains we know in this franchise, Kayaba actually has had some canon 'pet the dog' moments. I was partly motivated to do this because not only does it present a major deviation from what we know in canon, but I really enjoy it when the villain and the hero have some sort of connection to each other. Not to mention, a part of me could see him doing something like this if he had such a connection with someone. However, at the same time, I would picture him doing it due to seeing the child's potential.

While we all know that Kayaba Akihiko has a general lack of empathy regarding human life, we also know he is not heartless like Suguo Nobiyuki. You could view his actions as his way of thanking Kazuta's parents for helping him find his purpose, or you could see it as him wanting to ensure Kazuta is raised by someone who could help give her the influences she needs to help unlock her potential. It could even be a mixture of both. I will leave his true reasons for helping with Kazuta's adoption up to your interpretation.

Regarding the family name of Kirita's biological parents, I know that at this time we do not know what their actual surname in canon is. Since I thought it would be ridiculous to leave them nameless in this storyline due to them actually making an appearance in this chapter, I decided to do some looking up on possible surnames online. According to the Sword Art Online wiki, Kirita specifically lives in Saitama, and according to a Japanese surname website, Suzuki is a relatively common surname in that area, so I decided to go with that. To a lesser extent, I did not like the idea of leaving her grandfather nameless either, so I decided to give him the name Riku due to the name meaning 'land.'

After reading this chapter, I hope any skepticism you may have regarding my genderbent story will be put to rest or at least starting to lessen as you can see where I'm going with this. I do not plan on this story being a simple 'cut and paste' job with only a handful of changes. As you can see, this story will be a retelling of a number of events that happened in the canon storyline with numerous alterations, and there will be plenty of divergences that will lead to original storylines. It will just need a little bit of time to get to them.

Please provide some feedback regarding what you think. Be sure to check out the poll on my profile. I definitely want to hear your thoughts.


	2. Lives in the Real World

**Author Notes**: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "The Kirita Chronicles." It is time for me to unveil the next chapter of this new story. Be ready for the introduction of quite a few new characters. As TVTropes puts it, they are 'second episode introduction characters.' You will be seeing plenty more of them later on.

As you can tell by the title of the story arc, this story arc is more or less a prequel to the main storyline. The story arc will provide a few details regarding the lives of some of the players before the Sword Art Online incident. Besides learning some details for Kazuta, Akio, and Suguha's lives, you will also see a few tidbits for some of the other characters too. Some will have more detail and be more fleshed out than others. There will be some that will be more fleshed out as the story continues.

On another note, I hope everyone likes the official cover for, "The Kirita Chronicles." It was drawn by the talented Z3phyra from deviantart. He provided character designs for Kirita and Akio in advanced. They are wearing the outfits they will eventually obtain much later in the story during 2024 with Kirita in her 'Dueling Swordswoman' attire and Akio in his 'Knights of the Blood' outfit. Z3phyra has shown interest in providing additional character designs as well as drawing pictures for key scenes similar to light novels. In the meantime, be sure to check him out on deviantart because he is an artist that deserves more recognition.

Anyway, I hope you will enjoy reading parts of the backgrounds for the various characters. Any and all feedback will be appreciated. Also be sure to check out the new poll that has been made available. The poll will ask which reoccurring characters are you most looking forward to seeing in future chapters.

/

The Kirita Chronicles

Story Arc One: What Happened Before – Part II

Chapter 2: Lives in the Real World

/

Choices affect all

They will have consequences

Make them carefully

/

**The Self-Imposed Isolationist**

**Real Name: **Kirigaya Kazuta

**Avatar Name: **Kirito/Kirita

**Age**: 13 (currently) 14 (Sword Art Online incident)

**Family**:

Biological Father – **Suzuki Katsumi **(Deceased)

Biological Mother – **Suzuki Tomoni **(Deceased)

Grandfather – **Kirigaya Riku **(Deceased)

Uncle – **Kirigaya Minetaka **(Deceased)

Aunt/Adopted Mother – **Kirigaya Midori** (Alive)

Cousin/Step-Sister – **Kirigaya Suguha **(Alive)

_After I learned the truth of my adoption at the age of ten, I confronted my mother, Kirigaya Midori, about it. She was shocked that I was able to learn the truth on my own at such a young age. Although I suppose that her surprise was understandable. After all, how many people are able to hack into the national registry let alone someone who wasn't even a teenager yet? To be honest, I cannot completely remember what I said to my mother or how I reacted to the news, but I doubt I was very pleasant. However, when I demanded the truth, she did not attempt to deny it. She told everything about my biological parents._

_Knowing that Kirigaya Midori was not my real mother caused everything to change from that point onward. I couldn't bring myself to look at either her or Suguha the same way ever again. I had let the facts of biology dictate my actions. As time went on, I had distanced myself from them bit by bit to the point we were almost strangers living in the same house. Unfortunately, it would be a long time before I would realize how foolish I was. It would take being placed in the most life threatening situation to finally realize my mistakes. There were so many times I wish I could go back in time and undo the many things I had done._

_When I think back on everything that happened, I realized that being adopted should not have mattered at all. Kirigaya Midori may not be my biological mother, but she still took me in and raised me as if I were her own. Throughout the years, she never favored Suguha over me due to biology. She loved me regardless of the fact I was not actually her daughter. It would be when the incident began on November 6__th__, 2022 that I would finally realize that Kirigaya Midori had been and always would be my mother. I think my realization of that fact would influence certain decisions I would make in 2024. Decisions I think were actually the right ones._

_It's just unfortunate that I cannot go back in time and try to change everything I did after I learned the truth. However, like a river, time only flows forwards and never backwards. I can only hope that going forward will give me another chance to correct my mistakes. It is doubtful, but it is something I can hope for. If I get that chance, I can only hope that they will forgive me for my mistakes._

/

_Even though I had been distancing myself from my mother and Suguha during the three and a half years prior to the incident, there was one activity that Suguha and I were still able to bond over. It was cooking. My talents were not limited to computers, mathematics, and fighting. I also had a real talent for cooking too. In my home etiquette class, I was one of the better cooks. If I had to guess, I was probably the fifth best cook out of over thirty students. It was through that class that I came to enjoy cooking so much and I found it to be more of hobby rather than a chore. My affinity for cooking would also influence some of actions in the virtual world, and it would come in handy._

_One time when I went to the kitchen to cook myself something, I noticed that Suguha was having difficulty cooking a dish for her class assignment. I can still remember how hard she was trying and how difficult it was for her to get it right. It was then I decided to help her. When I was helping her, I could see how happy she was that I was spending time with her. After I was done helping Suguha cook the meal, she seemed almost disappointed that we were done. I assume it was because I would not have a reason to spend time with her._

_I always had a difficult time dealing with Suguha's look of disappointment. Even though I wanted to distance myself from Suguha, a part of me could not let myself go through with it completely. I guess part of me was telling me that despite everything, Suguha was still my sister. If I had to guess, that 'part of myself' was my common sense, and it prevented me from taking things too far when it came to distancing myself from my family. _

_When I saw that look on Suguha's face, it was then I promised her that we would make 'cooking exercises' a regular activity for us every week. I will never forget how much her face brightened after I told her that. I made sure to stay true to that promise every week until the incident happened. It was an activity that we were able to enjoy together._

_The days we cooked together were better times. Whenever we cooked, we worked together as a team. Every meal we cooked was fun to create, and it was always a success story. We would talk to each other, and it would almost feel as if things were the way they had always been between us. There were times I would come close to forgetting the truth. Unfortunately, I would remind myself of the truth soon afterwards. However, at the very least, I feel cooking was what stopped my relationship with Suguha from becoming completely broken._

_During one of our cooking sessions, there was one conversation in particular when I could have told Suguha everything. If I would have done it right then and there, that could have triggered a discussion that could have mended our relationship. However, I choose not to. I play the conversation in my head from time to time, and I kick myself for what I said. If I would have done the right thing back then, I am sure things would be so much different now._

_While Suguha and I were beginning the preparations for dinner, Suguha asked me, _"Hey Big Sis, I was wondering about something?"

"What is it?" _At first Suguha seemed to have difficulty saying what she needed to say, so I reassured her, _"You can ask me. I promise I won't bite."

_That seemed to be enough to motivate Suguha to asking her question because she then asked in a somewhat nervous voice, _"Did I do something to upset you?"

_I stopped what I was doing and responded in a confused voice, _"Huh?"

_Suguha explained herself, _"It's just that. When we were younger, we used to be so close. You always used to call me my nickname 'Sugu,' and we would do almost everything together. You would tell me secrets that you wouldn't even tell mom. However, for the past few years, you seem to do everything you can to avoid me. We barely talk anymore, and the only times we really get along is when we are cooking together. So I can't help but wonder if I did something to upset or hurt you."

_What she said was somewhat of a wakeup call. I started to realize my actions were having a greater effect on others than I thought. However, I was not sure of what I could say either. The best thing I could come up with was, _"I'm sorry Suguha. It's not your fault. It's not your fault at all. This is all me."

_It was Suguha's turn to be confused, _"What do you mean?"

_I reassured her, _"It's a teenage thing. I'm sure I will get over it."

_To be honest, I still wasn't sure if I ever really would get over it. It just felt like that was something I needed to tell her. However, what I said was cowardly and stupid. I should have told her the truth then and there, but I lacked the ability and courage to do the right thing. In hindsight, it seems like I lack the ability and courage to do the right thing a lot of times. Without a doubt, I was a coward, and it feels as if karma generally has a funny way of paying me back for my cowardice in interest. However, I would not complain because I did deserve that payment. It was just unfortunate that others had to pay for my actions too, and that is something I'm not sure I can forgive myself for._

_Suguha was still confused by what I meant by a 'teenage thing,' but she seemed to accept it. I could tell she was still saddened by the situation, so I told her, _"If you ever need help with something Suguha, you can come to me."

_After I said that, Suguha asked in a semi-hopeful voice, _"Really?"

_I responded, _"Yeah. Regardless of anything, we are still family, and we help each other. That's what families do." _The one thing I could not deny was if we were not actually sisters, we were still family. That much was still true._

_After I made that promise to Suguha, it did brighten her up, and it made me happy to see her smile again. In the following months prior to the incident, Suguha did come to ask me for advice from time to time. While I may not always be the best person to ask for help, it did make me happy that she thought I could help her. I would do what I could to help her with whatever problems she faced. However, even though I still did my best to help Suguha with her problems, I was still far from being considered 'Big Sister' material._

_Despite everything I have done since I learned the truth, I don't think my mother or Suguha hated me. However, I would not blame them if they did. Personally, I think I deserved to be hated by them. In fact, I probably deserve to incur the wrath of a lot of people's hatred. Sometimes it feels as if I was let off the hook a little too easily for my actions. I suppose it was a good thing that my conscience and my karma were not as willing to let me off as easily as other people were. After all, there are many things that I need to atone for, and it could take me the rest of my lifetime to reach absolution._

/

_Before everything happened, my actions not only led me to isolating myself from family, but I ended up isolating myself from my peers as well. There were a number of reasons for my isolation that go beyond my grandfather making me uncomfortable around boys. When it came to doing work or needing to work with another, I generally found it difficult to trust others to do their part. _

_It was not unusual for me to take up a majority of the responsibilities for an assignment because I did not believe my group members would complete their portion. Unfortunately, there were more than a few times when I was correct in my assumptions, so that made me even less willing to trust my classmates even if they were willing to do their part. While our projects would get good grades, my actions certainly did not help my social standing._

_In Japan, you are encouraged to work alongside others and be more team oriented, but I seemed to have difficulty embracing that part of our culture. Due to my inability, to embrace the team oriented portion of Japanese culture, it made interactions with some of my fellow students rather difficult when it came to school work. This made me one of the least desirable people for others to pair up with when it came to group assignments. If I did manage to make it to a group, it would generally be because there were no other openings, and the group members would be less than enthusiastic by my presence._

_While my isolation from others was generally my fault, there was one reason my isolation was actually a complete accident. It happened during my time in the karate club. While I did quit kendo, I still figured it would be important to take some kind of martial arts activity. My mother advised me on multiple occasions that I should know how to defend myself. At that point, I believed any martial arts activity would be better as long as I did not have someone like my grandfather, Kirigaya Riku, as an instructor. _

_After some consideration, I decided that I would join my school's karate club. It was a casual club that would only meet up on select days of the week. Even if you missed a few sessions, they would not kick you out. I did not need to worry about missing out on the computer club. However, I did find the karate club to be enjoyable. When I did attend the karate club, I would learn a number of useful moves, such as being able to use my opponent's weight against them in order to take them down. It allowed me to become a 'competent' fighter, and it was fun to learn those moves._

_While the club did have some in-club sparring, we were not competitive with other schools like the kendo club. We would only spare with other club members or 'guests' that wished to test themselves. To be perfectly honest, I think that was one of the reasons I was fine with being a member of that club. I did enjoy physical training and working out to a certain extent, but I am not a fan of engaging in physical competition._

_Since I was the only girl in the karate club, my only sparring partners were male. While I may not have socialized with the boys, I was more than happy to spar with them because I didn't need to talk to them when we fought. Quite frankly, I found it much easier to kick a boy's ass than to engage one in a conversation. When I fought them, I know most of them went easy on me at first because I was a girl, but they quickly regretted it. Eventually, they decided to get serious with me, but it did not really make much of a difference in the end. In the end, they all lost to me. Some of their defeats were probably quite humiliating. _

_As it turns out, participating in that karate club and beating up the boys there really worked to my advantage. Before the karate club, despite my poor social skills, I was a popular target for a lot of 'awkward date' requests that usually ended rather poorly. A lot of boys would want to spend time with me because they found me 'appealing.' _

_According to someone I talked to, my appeal was due to a number of factors that included as they put it: my cute face, my waist length hair, my dark eyes, my intelligence, and the fact I was developing an 'interesting set of assets.' I was one of the first girls in middle school to start developing much to their chagrin, and they were expected to become quite large by the time I stopped growing. Even Suguha had told me on a few occasions that she was envious of them. I have a feeling that I inherited these 'assets' from my biological mother._

_When word got out that I beat up more than half of members in my karate club, I no longer received any awkward date requests. In fact interacting with me was probably just as awkward for them as it was for me. It gave me a bittersweet feeling, but I was okay with it for the time being because it made me more comfortable to be in school. However, a time would come that I would realize that I needed to get outside my comfort zone otherwise I would never be able to properly mature as a person._

/

_Despite my comfort with being isolated from others, there were still a number of times when I wanted to have real friends. However, whenever I did try to become friends with other people, it never worked out. Sometimes I would become 'friends' with other students for a short period of time, but it wouldn't amount to anything. While I was not close to being a social butterfly, I wasn't completely socially inept either. I was more than capable of starting up a pleasant conversation with my fellow students. From what I could tell, they would seem to be interested in being my friend at first, but they would change their mind shortly afterwards._

_After sometime had passed, I could eventually tell that most of the people that I interacted with eventually became annoyed by my presence, and they did not want to spend time or even talk to me. Eventually, they wouldn't even return my messages and simply ignored me. It always seemed to come out of nowhere for me, and I never did understand why it always happened. What makes it worse is the fact they lacked the guts to tell me to my face that they were not interested in being my friend. Instead, they chose to ignore me completely, and I considered those actions to be cowardly. If they would have personally told me they were not interested in being my friend, I would have been fine. It would have been less painful._

_It makes me wonder if I gave off similar signals to my mother or Suguha over the past few years. While I doubt I was as bad as this, it probably was not much better. Needless to say, I found these experiences to be rather discouraging. I could honestly say that before everything happened, I did not have a single friend in the real world. That made me envious over how Suguha was able to have so many friends of her own without any issues._

_My continuous failures to become friends with people in the real world made me wish I could replicate the success I had at making 'friends' in video games or online. However, despite repeated attempts to try and become friends with others, I was always rejected in the end. I never ended up knowing the exact reasons why I was rejected. Although, a part of me thought that perhaps it was due to my tendency to act whenever I am in groups._

_It is true that I would be somewhat of a 'control freak' in group projects or prefer to work on my own on assignments rather than work with others. I understand that such characteristics would make me less than an ideal friend, but I was certain that I kept that behaviors separate when I tried socializing with people I was trying to befriend. Even I knew that acting like that would be no way to become friends with others. That's why whenever I socialized with others, I always tried to be as friendly as I could, and I showed interest in what they were interested in, but it never mattered in the end because I would always be rejected. As a result, I never did know the exact reasoning for being constantly rejected, and it was up to me to speculate their reasoning._

_In hindsight, I guess this constant rejection was my 'divine comeuppance' for my behavior towards my family. I rejected them after finding the truth and in turn I have been rejected by others I have tried to befriend. I suppose it was a rather fitting punishment for me. However, I did not complain about being rejected by others and accepted the reality of my situation. From my perspective, the reality was, 'Becoming a friend with anyone in the real world was impossible for someone like me.'_

_After I accepted that reality, I gave up on the notion of becoming friends with anyone in the real world and embraced my self-imposed isolation, computers, and the virtual worlds. I believed that I should only count on myself to handle any problems I might face. I also told myself repeatedly that befriending others online was much easier and ideal for me since the only thing I needed to do online was prove my usefulness in whatever game I was playing. That was something I was able to do. There might have been times when players would only party with me because they thought they could 'use' me to get stronger, but I did not mind it too much. It made me feel happy that I could prove myself to be a 'useful friend.'_

_Eventually, there would be a time when I would understand that choosing to live that way was the wrong choice for so many reasons. Sure playing games and making friends online was a good thing to do, but I should have kept trying to make friends in the real world. If it was possible, I should have asked for help with becoming friends with others, but I did nothing. Before the incident, I let so many things blind my judgment._

_I wish it didn't take me too long to realize that living in such self-imposed isolation is no way to live. I guess I should consider myself lucky that I was eventually able to begin changing myself and start turning that around. I wish I could have done something about it much sooner, and I didn't need such a massive wake-up call to finally understand that I needed to change. However, even though I have done a number of things I was ashamed of, there are a few things I did before the incident that I could still be proud of. After all, it's not like every decision I ever made was bad._

/

**Date: Saturday, March 5, 2022**

**Location: Outside an Arcade in Shinjuku**

_The skills I had learned in karate club ended up being useful for me outside of the school as well. One time I had decided to play a few games at an arcade before going home. Since the Spring Break that would take place between the school years was about to begin and the exams were over, I did not feel compelled to head home. I felt like I could just take it easy, and it would not matter when I got home._

_After I left the arcade and walked a few blocks, I overheard something. I heard a voice say, _"Please let me go! I gave you what you want!"

_Against my better judgment I decided to check out what exactly was going on. I saw that there were these three boys ganging up on this orange haired kid. The orange haired kid had a pathetic, helpless look on his face. I could not help but feel disgusted by what I was witnessing. I wanted to help the orange haired boy, but I was not sure if I should call for help or do something myself. However, that choice was quickly made for me because it did not take them long to notice me._

_One of them rudely asked me, _"What are you doing here?"

_I casually told them,_ "I was just passing through when I heard what sounded like a mugging."

_The one that was holding the orange haired kid who appeared to be the 'leader' asked, _"So you decided to come check it out to see for yourself?"

_I sheepishly replied as I scratched the back of my head, _"Yes not the smartest idea in the world, but I can see that there really is nothing to fear from this situation."

_The last one seemed insulted by what I had said as he asked in a threatening voice, _"What did you say?"

_I am not sure what came over me, but I gave them an overconfident/smug face as I told them, _"I said I do not see much of a threat here. I can tell that you all seem rather pathetic." _What I said was completely on impulse. I did not think it through, but I knew I was right. These guys were pathetic._

_What I said seemed to be the last straw because the leader let the orange haired kid go and focused his attention on me. He told me, _"I don't usually try to beat up girls, but I think I will make an exception in your case."

_He clumsily threw a punch at me that was easy to dodge. After I dodged his attack, I managed to get behind him and kicked him in the back which led him to smashing right into a wall. By using the force of his own body against him, he collided with the wall. He fell down to the ground unconscious. His 'subordinates' seemed surprised by how easily their 'leader' was taken down by a girl, but that did not stop them from wanting to take me down anyway._

_The two of them came at me one at a time. I guess they figured that even though they were pretty big guys they did not have the coordination necessary to actually fight as a team. The first guy charged at me like the other one. I was able to dodge his attacks easily, and I tripped his legs. I would have attempted to knock him unconscious right then, but then the third guy attempted to attack me._

_This third attacker was slightly better at fighting than the other two, but he was still a pretty crappy fighter. He tried utilizing a mixture of kicks and punches to hit me, but his wild kicks left him wide open. When I saw my opportunity, I kicked him right in the stomach. While he was stunned, I punched him as hard in the face as I could. He went falling down like a ton of bricks._

_After I managed to land that punch, the second attacker was getting up. However, I was not about to let him try to attack me again. I ran straight in his direction and gave him a jumping kick that was aimed right for his face. Let's just say it was a good thing I was wearing shorts underneath my skirt when I kicked him because he would have gotten an eyeful otherwise before my kick managed to connect with his face. After watching a 'certain' anime, I decided it would be wise to wear shorts underneath my skirt._

_When my kick connected with his face, all the attackers were down for the count, and the fight was over. I looked around, and I saw that the orange haired boy was still standing. He had not moved an inch, and he was staring at me. He appeared to be dumbstruck by the sight of me. Based on his facial expression, he probably never expected a girl of all people to save him from those bullies. To be honest, I was surprised I was able to take down those bullies that easily. I have a feeling that they probably didn't have any fighting skills to back up their relatively big size. However, as I mentioned before, I found it much easier to kick a boy's ass than to converse with one._

_Before either of us were able to say anything to each other, I heard the sounds of people approaching us. Unfortunately, the 'fighting' I had done managed to catch some unwanted attention. Quite a few adults were approaching us pretty fast. If they saw that I was the one responsible for beating up these boys, I had a feeling I would get into trouble. I had to make a run for it before they got there. My mind was telling me that it was now or never._

_Before I ran off, I told the boy in a rushed manner, _"If you don't want any trouble, you better run. See ya."

_After I said that, I dashed out of that alleyway as fast as possible. Even though I knew those adults would question the boys, I had a feeling they would not tell them a girl was the one that beat them up. They would probably tell anyone who asked, it was 'some really big guy with a lot of muscles' that beat them up. As a result, I would probably get away scot-free as long as I put my distance from the scene of the crime. This was one of the many perks to being a girl._

_While I was running, I could see that the orange haired boy was following me. He said to me in a near breathless tone, _"Hey wait!"

_For some reasons, I did decide to slow up, so he could catch up. However, that was all I did because we kept running for a while to ensure no one would know we were in that alleyway. After we ran for a few minutes, we ended up at a park. We stopped running when we reached the park benches. While I was not tired, the boy was just trying to suck air._

_After he caught his breath, he said to me in a gracious tone, _"Thank you for helping me back there."

_I replied in a somewhat embarrassed tone, _"It wasn't a problem, but why were you in that position in the first place?"

_He nervously explained, _"I was on my way home from a club activity, and those three sort of ganged up on me."

_I always considered bullying to be one of the lowest activities ever. I replied to him, _"They looked like they were going to beat you up before I arrived. Why didn't you fight back?"

_He responded in a mixture of shame and embarrassment, _"I don't know how to fight. I have never been in a fight before."

_From the way he said that, it sounded more comical to me than depressed. I guess it sounded comical because I would have expected a boy to have some fighting experience since I have some. Of course, that way of thinking was a little 'simple' minded on my part. After all, I should have understood that not all boys would be as willing to engage in confrontations._

_I openly questioned him, _"Someone as big as you doesn't know how to fight? That's a little sad, but I guess not everyone takes karate."

_He admitted, _"That's right. I don't know any kind of martial arts."

_While I could understand that his lack of 'martial arts' training would make him an easier target, his attitude and demeanor also did a good job at making himself an easy target. I told this boy, _"Despite your lack of 'fighting experience,' I would think you would at least try to defend yourself in that kind of situation."

_He sheepishly told me, _"Well I didn't want any trouble, so I was willing to cooperate. It was just my luck they felt like they needed to beat someone up."

_When he said that, I felt like I was becoming more frustrated by listening to this guy. As I spoke to him, I tried to keep the frustration in my voice to myself, but I felt like it was making itself more known as I continued to speak. _"Yeah you are pretty unfortunate all right, but perhaps they decided to bully you because you let them walk all over you. Instead of groveling at their demands, you need to be able to stand up for yourself. From what I was seeing, you would have just let those bullies beat you up, and you wouldn't have lifted a finger. You need to take charge for yourself."

_The look in the boy's face showed he was resistant to the idea of taking 'charge' before he finally said, _"I can't."

_I responded in a voice that was mixed with confusion, disbelief, and frustration, _"What? Why not? Give me one good reason."

_He admitted to me in a voice that indicated he was uncomfortable with admitting the truth, but he was going to do so anyway. The boy shamefully admitted, _"I have never been the type of person to really make decisions or voice my opinions. I have always just gone along with everyone else. It has always been easier that way."

_Hearing this pathetic boy speak like that made me feel disgusted. Normally, I would have started to feel uncomfortable talking to this boy any longer, but what he said compelled me to say this to him. _"That's stupid. If you let other people decide who you are, then you become one of them rather than yourself. That is a huge difference between you and me."

_The boy seemed insulted when I said that to him when he questioned me, _"What do you mean a huge difference?"

_I explained to him in a firm and 'in-charge' voice that caused him to shut up. _"The huge difference comes from how you choose to live. While I may not always make the best decisions, at least I go with them, and I do not allow others to make them for me. My decisions make me who I was, who I am, and who I will be. At the end of the day, I can still be glad that I was the one making those decisions and not someone else. You on the other hand sound like your living someone else's life or rather someone else is making you live the life they desire."

_What I said to him was true. I had made a lot of decisions that were wrong that I would come to regret, such as rejecting my family. However, it is not like every choice I made was wrong. I made the choice to pursue computers and enjoy the virtual world. Despite the 'mixed' results I have had in those areas, I do not believe I made the wrong decisions because I believe the computer and virtual world were my 'calling' of sorts. I believed and I still believe that they could lead me to the path of my future. Not to mention the abilities I gained from devoting so much of my life to computers would come in handy for me and others._

_In the end, whether the choices I made were right or wrong, I could tell myself that I was the one who made those choices. A part of me could still be proud that I did not let someone else live my life for me. Additionally, even when I made the wrong choices, the regret I felt from them did eventually cause me to change. I know for a fact that would not have been the case if I had let other people make those decisions for me. That's why it made me disgusted to see this boy in front of me. He could never claim to have the same pride no matter how hard he tried._

_I gave him a chance to respond, but he did not say a word. He just stood there without moving a muscle. I took that as an 'invitation' to continue my point. _"I think it is time for you to start making your own decisions rather than always following someone else's. For your sake, I hope you start making your own decisions. If you don't, you are just going to end up a miserable person without any of his own prospects, and you will only have yourself to blame for it."

_After I was finished speaking, he did not respond. I waited for a few moments to see if he had anything to say, but he did not say a word, but he seemed to be considering what I said. However, a part of me was certain that he was not going to say anything I would be interested in hearing. Since I told him what I felt he needed to hear, I decided it was time to go before he annoyed me anymore than he had. _

_I told him in a somewhat angry voice, _"If you have nothing else to say, then I'm going to leave. I have better things to do than waste my time with someone who is incapable of making his own decisions in life."_ What I said to him seemed to stun him, but I no longer cared. I turned around and started to walk away without turning around._

_While I may regret the results of some of my actions and decisions, I do not complain about them. What happened to me was the result of my own decisions, and the only one I can truly blame is myself. Unlike that boy, I can tell myself that where I am is because of the decisions I made and not by letting others choose for me. People who choose to live life the way he did disgust me because they don't 'live' or rather they don't even try to live their own lives._

/

During the days that would lead to the incident, there were many more lives that would be affected besides Kirigaya Kazuta. While a majority of these people would never have known each other if it were not for the events that began on November 6th, 2022, their lives would eventually become intertwined by a shared fate. The event would forever change their lives and the lives of those around them. Some would change for the better while some would commit acts that could never be forgiven. The story of what happens within the game belongs to these people as much as it belongs to Kirigaya Kazuta.

/

**The Sheltered Weakling**

**Real Name**: Yuuki Akio

**Avatar Name**: Akio

**Age**: 14 (currently) 15 (Sword Art Online incident)

**Family**:

Father – **Yuuki Shouzou **(Alive)

Mother – **Yuuki Kyouko **(Alive)

Older Sister – **Yuuki Kanon** (Alive)

Sister's Possible Fiancé – **Sugou Nobuyuki **(Alive)

A boy who lived in Setagaya which was a few hours away from Kazuta's home in Kawagoe went by the name of Yuuki Akio. He was born a year earlier than Kazuta and was slightly taller than her. The boy had a face that most people would describe as being 'bishonen' or a 'pretty boy.' He had short orange-brownish chestnut hair that went down to his neck with hazel eyes to match. He had the habit of braiding a part of his hair on the side of his head. Apparently, it was a part of his style.

Yuuki Akio was the only son of Yuuki Kyouko and Yuuki Shouzou, but he had an older sister named, Yuuki Kanon. He came from a rather privileged background due to his father Yuuki Shouzou being the CEO of RECTO Progress. Due to being their sole son, Akio had been groomed his entire life to become the next in line to be RECTO Progress' CEO. Throughout his life, he had been forced to participate in many activities that would further his growth and understanding of the business world.

However, despite his parent's expectations, Akio did not believe business was in his blood. In fact, he believed he had another calling. He believed that acting was what he was meant to do. At first it was merely a hobby of his when he was younger and participated in acting classes. His ideas of acting changed during early summer of 2018. It was at that time when he was eleven years old, and acted as one of the lead characters in a kubuki production that was being presented together with his private school and a theater group.

His parents were fine with him being in the play because they considered it a good thing that he was filled with 'school spirit' in helping his school promote the arts. Not to mention the proceeds of the play would be used to support a 'good cause.' His mother was wearier of Akio's participation in the kubuki production, but she was ultimately fine with it because he was playing one of the male characters. Participating in that play was one of the most enjoyable experiences of his life, but it meant much more to him after he left the stage.

While Akio believed he performed well, he never actually received praise for his acting before. However, that changed after he left the stage and went into the hallway. One of the people in the audience, a girl with black eyes and long dark hair approached him. She told him that she really thought he had stage presence. She left without telling him her name, and he was not able to tell her his name either. While it saddened him that he would probably never see her again, he greatly appreciated what she said to him, and he would never forget her.

A few months later, Akio told his parents that he wished to pursue acting. At first, his parents dismissed Akio's dream as nothing more than a joke or a 'childish fantasy.' However, when they realized that Akio was serious, they were not accepting of his dream. While his father was more tolerant of Akio's new found desire than his mother, they both made it clear that they wished for him to take his 'rightful place' as eventually becoming the CEO of RECTO Progress. They would tell him repeatedly that what they had planned for him was for the best.

After hearing their repeated rejection of his acting career, Akio began to believe his parents' way of thinking and believed following their orders was what he should do. For over two and a half years, Akio listened to his parents orders without question. He did not attempt to make any deviations from the path they chose for him or take any initiatives of his own. Akio believed that taking his own initiatives would be disobeying and dishonoring his parents. If things remained unchanged, Akio most likely would have succeeded his father as being RECTO Progress' CEO, but Akio would not have been content with his life. Despite any kind of success he could have obtained, he would not have been happy in the end.

/

Due to Akio being the son of RECTO Progress' CEO, Akio was generally a popular individual in the schools that he attended. Akio could be described as a 'chick magnet' because there were numerous girls who were attracted to his 'pretty boy' face. However, Akio never returned their advances. There were also a lot of boys in the school that would approach Akio in hopes of 'becoming his friend.'

One day, after Akio's classes, he was approached by one of his classmates. He said in a somewhat friendly voice, "Hey there Akio!"

Akio returned the greeting. "Hello Wakasa. What's up?"

"I was wondering would you like to have lunch on the rooftop?" While Wakasa's words said one thing, his tone was saying something else. It sounded more 'disingenuous' rather than genuine.

Despite Wakasa's tone, Akio accepted the invitation. "That sounds great. I'll meet you up there in a few minutes."

Wakasa replied, "Sounds good. I'll bring some of the other guys up there too."

Everything they said seemed like a normal thing that people would say when trying to befriend another. Unfortunately, there was always something wrong with their 'presentation' when they spoke to Akio or rather their intentions when speaking with him. Whenever Akio would deal with these people, Akio could see in their eyes and hear in their voices that they were not really interested in being his friend. They were more interested in some kind of 'gain.'

When Akio would spend time with these individuals, Akio would do the right thing and ask to know more about them, but they did not always give him the most 'detailed' answers. While they did ask Akio a number of questions, they would generally focus on asking questions about his family or about what life is like for the 'son of a CEO.' It became abundantly clear that they were not so interested in Akio himself but rather his connections, so they could benefit themselves in the long run by becoming his friend.

At times like these, Akio would think to himself in a mixture of frustration and disgust, _"They all just want to get to know me because they know my father is the CEO of RECTO Progress, and I'm expected to become his successor. All they want is to establish themselves as being my 'friends,' so they could call in favors later."_

In the end, while Akio would have 'friends,' they would be superficial at best. He would wish to have friends that would see him for more than being a son of a company's CEO. This would be one reason why he would keep certain details about his past a secret from others after the incident happened.

/

Dealing with classmates that were more interested in his family rather than himself was not the only problems that Akio faced. There was a man that Akio had to regularly deal with because he was a friend of his father. Talking to this man could be described as nothing less than a great 'displeasure' for Akio. This was a man who had repeatedly proved himself to his father and appeared to be a 'kind' person whenever his father was around. However, that was nothing more than a façade because this man was truly an arrogant man with an ulterior motive. Apparently, this man planned on becoming the fiancé of his older sister much to Akio's disgust.

This man went by the name of Sugou Nobiyuki. He was practically the right hand man of Akio's father, Yuuki Shouzou. Much to Akio's distain, Sugou had become a 'family friend,' and they met far more often than Akio would have wished. However, this did allow Akio to learn certain 'interesting' facts about Sugou Nobiyuki.

Akio learned that Sugou apparently lost to someone a few years earlier and had to work under him back in the company Argus prior to working for his father. He speculated that Sugou was using his employment in RECTO Progress as an attempt to outdo the man he worked for back in Argus so he could finally 'surpass' the man he lost to. Akio's speculations were not far from the truth.

One day, Akio would learn firsthand what Sugou would do in order to 'surpass' his rival. The actions that Sugou would take to outdo his 'rival' would be frightening. However, what Sugou would do and be responsible for would fill Akio with so much rage that he would do anything to go back to this moment and kill Sugou right then and there consequences be damned.

Sugou Nobiyuki was what most people would describe as 'two faced.' As soon as Akio's father or someone who was in a position of authority would leave the room, Sugou would reveal his true colors. Akio had the 'displeasure' of witnessing this transformation for himself several times in the past. Even though Akio had told his father about Sugou's 'transformations' his father refused to believe him.

One time when Sugou and Akio were left alone, Sugou spoke to Akio in a venomous voice, "You really have it easy now don't you Akio-kun?"

While Akio could care less about what Sugou was talking about but seeing as he had nothing better to do he asked in a rude tone, "What do you mean Nobiyuki?"

Sugou's voice was sounding more venomous by the second as he said, "Don't act like you don't know. Everything in your life has been spoon feed to you. You are the one that is set to become the next CEO of your father's company simply because you are his son and not because you earned it."

Akio sarcastically remarked, "Are you saying that you think you should take it?"

Sugou's voice had a mixture of rage and venom as he responded, "Of course I am. If you look at the facts, I am far more qualified to become your father's successor than you ever would be."

That was something Akio could not completely disagree with. "Well you certainly have more drive to become my father's successor than I do."

Sugou gave a nasty grin as he told Akio, "That's one thing we can agree on."

Akio responded in an annoyed tone, "Yeah it is, but I didn't ask to become my father's successor. I don't have any say in his decisions. Why don't you complain to him rather than to me? If anything, you are just wasting both of our time by always talking to me."

Hearing Akio say that to him, made Sugou even angrier as he told Akio, "You say you don't have any say, but you do and you act like you don't."

Akio went from being annoyed to being confused as he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Sugou told Akio in a rude matter of fact tone, "I've seen how you have been growing up for the past few years. All you do is go along with what your father and mother say, and you don't do anything on your own. You're a pathetic little boy who just does as his parents tell him and never step out of line. Maybe you should grow a pair and start doing something if you really don't want to be your father's successor."

As much as Akio hated Sugou Nobiyuki, he could not disagree that Sugou had a point. Akio may not have asked for any of what he was being given or liked how his life was progressing, but he was doing nothing about it. He had been doing what his father and mother told him to do for so long that the thought of doing something for himself did not cross his mind. While what Sugou said to him did give him something to think about, it was difficult to take advice from someone that he hated. However, when someone else would say something similar to Akio, it would stick with him for the rest of his life.

/

Akio's life began to change when he was getting picked on by some bullies near an arcade. Previously, Akio had been attending a club activity, and he was on his way to the railroad station that would take him back home to Setagaya. However, a few bullies had the drop on him and dragged him into an alleyway. Due to Akio's 'sheltered' lifestyle and never taking his own initiatives, he never took any form of self-defense classes. As a result, the bullies were able to walk all over him until a girl with long dark hair and black eyes happened upon the scene and became his unexpected salvation.

When Akio saw this girl, he felt he had seen her before. Something about her stuck out in his mind. After gazing upon her for a few moments, he recognized her as the girl that praised his acting abilities almost three years earlier. When he spoke to the girl, the girl clearly did not recognize him. However, Akio did not care that the girl did not recognize him because he was certain that this was the girl he met over three years ago.

For reasons even unknown to him, he admitted to the girl that he was not the type to make decisions of his own or stand up for himself. The best answer he probably could come up with was that he 'needed someone to tell.' He knew that he could not tell anyone in his household because they were more loyal to his parents than to him. This stranger didn't seem to know who he was, so he decided to tell her a few things without revealing the exact circumstances. However, instead of being sympathetic, the girl really tore into Akio and more or less called him a fool for never making his own decisions.

While this girl criticized him, Akio did not attempt to defend himself because he knew the girl was right. What she said to him gave him a lot to think about. Unfortunately, before Akio could think of something to respond to her question, she walked away. Akio realized that he was probably seemed rude for not saying something sooner which was why she lost patience with him. It frustrated Akio that despite fate giving him the chance to meet this mysterious girl again, he did not have the courage to exchange names with her.

As Akio saw the girl walk away from him, he wanted to run after her and continue talking to her, but he lacked the ability or rather the resolve to do so. The girl soon disappeared from his sight, and Akio believed that he would never see the girl again. However, despite not learning the girl's name, what she said to him did have a profound effect on him. Akio vowed that very moment that he would begin to take action to change himself. It saddened him to think that the last time that girl would see him was being nothing more than a pathetic mess, but at least he would attempt to become someone different.

/

When the new school year began for Akio's final year of Middle School in April of 2022, he dropped out of one of the clubs that his parents wanted him to be part of without them knowing. Instead, he began participating in acting clubs again. Akio told himself that he would begin pursuing his dream. It was his dream to become a famous actor throughout Japan similar to Mifune Toshiro or Shimura Takashi and eventually gain fame in the international spotlight. Even though achieving such dreams was a long way off, it was a good idea to dream big and work towards something like that.

In addition to acting, he wanted to participate in activities that could make him strong, so he would be able to not only protect himself but others as well. Akio wanted to be able to defend others just like that girl defended him from those bullies, and he vowed that he would be sure to become strong enough that no one would need to save him again. While Akio would be successful in fulfilling the former, he would not be so successful with the latter. Such failures would weigh heavily on Akio in times to come.

After making a few considerations, Akio decided to participate in the school's 'Rapier Club' and the 'Swimming Club.' Akio decided to participate in the 'Rapier Club' because something about that type of sword appealed to him, and he wished to gain the ability to actually wield it. He participated in the 'Swimming Club' because he knew that when people swim, they are exercising every muscle in their body. Akio believed it was the best method to gain the strength he needed to fulfill his goals.

/

Surprisingly, Akio's participation in both of those clubs was something that his parents did show support for, so he did not have to worry about them pressuring him to quit. By participating in the clubs, Akio met a few individuals who had more genuine intentions to befriend him. For starters because they participated in the same club, they had more common ground to begin friendships. A few of these friendships he formed began more as 'friendly rivalries,' which developed overtime.

During one of the swimming club meetings, Akio was approached by one of his fellow members who cheerfully greeted him, "Hey Akio!"

Akio politely returned the response, "Good afternoon Katsuaki. What's new?"

Katsuaki wasted not time to get to the point, "I was wondering if you would be interested in a challenge I have for you."

Akio asked in a curious voice, "A challenge?"

Katsuaki enthusiastically replied, "Yeah. I have noticed how much faster you have been getting while swimming your laps. Would you be interested in a race?" While what Katsuaki said to Akio might not have been much different from what Wakes said to him, Akio could tell by Katsuaki's tone that he was genuinely interested in competing against him.

Akio accepted the challenge, "You're on!"

When he participated in the clubs, Akio was far from being the best, but he did not mind that in the least since he was only a beginner. The rivalries that Akio formed would help push him to become stronger, and confident. Over the course of a few weeks it was clear that he was making progress. Akio believed as he continued to participate in the clubs, he was beginning to take the steps he needed to change himself. Unfortunately, despite the progress he believed he was making, Akio still felt he lacked the ability to actually talk to his parents and begin openly making his own decisions about his life. To become his own man, he believed he still needed an outlet that could help him truly change.

During May of 2022, Akio saw an advertisement that gave him his outlet. It was advertisement regarding the Nerve Gear, and how it would be capable of allowing the user's mind to experience things that would never be possible in the real world. Akio believed that if he were to enter these 'virtual worlds' it might be another way that could allow him to practice being someone else which could allow him to change in the real world too. Due to being the son of the CEO of RECTO Progress, Akio had the connections necessary to acquire one of the Nerve Gears. Akio would later use those connections to secure a copy of the game Sword Art Online without his parents being any the wiser until the day of the incident.

/

**The Aspiring Artist**

**Real Name**:Shinozaki Yoshio

**Avatar Name**: Leonardo

**Age**: 14 (currently) 15 (Sword Art Online incident)

**Family**:

Parents – **Unnamed Mother and Father** (Both Alive)

Younger Sister – **Shinozaki Aina** (Alive)

Somewhere in the Japanese countryside, there was a teenager, Shinozaki Yoshio, who had brown hair that went down to his shoulders and had dark-reddish eyes. It would appear that his eye color might have influenced his favorite color to be red. It was not unusual to see Yoshio wearing red clothing. His preferred choice of clothing was not limited to the real world either. Whenever, he would play video games that allowed him to affect his character's appearances, he would have his characters wear some kind of red outfit too.

Another feature that stood out for Yoshio was the fact he had a creative mind. He enjoyed various types of activities, such as building models, writing, or painting. He also had an interest in playing video games on a causal basis. Whenever, he played MMORPGs that allowed his character to take on different roles, he would generally chose one of the supporting roles, such as being a 'blacksmith' rather than being one of the soldiers. It was Yoshio's belief that such a role was more befitting of his 'creative' personality.

While Yoshio did have his characters go on quests and fight monsters in such games in order to acquire materials, he was not one of the players that were 'in it to win it.' He was more than happy to supply the players with the tools they needed in the games for the right price. Having such a mindset would serve Yoshio well in the days following the incident. It would keep him alive for a long time, and he would meet very interesting individuals that he would provide services for. There would be two individuals in particular that he would meet who would become the 'love of his life' and his 'best friend' respectively. However, that would be for a later point in the story.

At this moment, he was with his family enjoying the Japanese custom known as Hanami, which is known as enjoying the beauty of flowers. In this case, the 'flower' generally means the cherry blossoms also known as 'Sakura.' Throughout Japan from the end of March to early May, Sakura are known to bloom, and it is a custom for families to enjoy viewing their beauty. However, Yoshio had decided to take enjoying them one step further. He was attempting to capture their beauty by drawing a picture of them.

His little sister, Shinozaki Aina, was watching in awe at her brother's talents. She said in an amazed voice, "Wow Big Brother. I never knew that you were so good at drawing. You are better than my art teacher in school."

Yoshio grinned as he respond, "I appreciate that Aina-chan."

Aina then asked her brother in a curious voice, "So how do you draw something like this? It's amazing. If we were looking at this in black and white, I would almost think we were looking at a photograph."

"You don't have to exaggerate Aina-chan. I'm not that good." Yoshio was not lying. While he was a good artist, he was certainly not as good as his sister was 'building' him up to be. After he said that, he responded, "Well to answer your question, there really isn't one answer to this, but I guess the best way to describe it is that it is 'in the wrist.' However, I guess it also requires being able to observe things and visualize them on paper. Then I try to convey what I see on paper."

Aina seemed interested in hearing more as she said, "Is there more to drawing besides that?"

Yoshio knew the answer was yes, but he was not really sure how to really explain it. He came up with the best answer that he could. Yoshio said, "Well what I said basically describes what I'm doing, but there are plenty of other things that people can do to draw."

Aina asked, "Like what?"

Yoshio had a hard time coming up with an explanation, so he was more or less coming up with it on the fly. "Well there are plenty of artists that don't necessarily look at other things when they are drawing something. They could have visualized in their mind, and they try to bring it to life by continuously attempting to draw it."

After hearing her brother describe drawing like that, she seemed to come to a realization of her own. "It's no wonder you like drawing so much. You are able to do anything you want whether it be drawing something based on what you see or creating something that comes to your mind."

Yoshio merely responded, "Well that is one reason I guess."

Aina seemed to be satisfied with that as she said, "In that case, I will let you continue drawing. After all, it's not like we are going to be here all day, and you will need time to finish. See you later."

Before Yoshio could respond to his sister's comment, she ran back to their parents' picnic area, and he was left alone to continue his drawing. Yoshio thought to himself, _"Well what she said was certainly true, but it isn't just drawing that I enjoy doing. It is the idea of creating something with my own two hands. All the hard work you put into making something and feeling the pride of the final product is what matters. As far as I'm concerned, it does not matter if it is a drawing, a poem, or a model that can be created using my hands."_

With that thought, Yoshio continued his drawing, and he was successful in finishing it. When he showed it to his family, they were impressed, but Yoshio acted more humble. Even though Yoshio did feel pride in his work, and he did enjoy the praise, he believed it would be for the better if he acted humble about his work. He knew that he if was too arrogant about anything he did, that it would only be a matter of time before someone would show him up with something greater. Yoshio knew full well that no matter what field he would get into that would utilize his 'creativity' it would take a long time and a lot of hard work to become the best at anything assuming that is even possible.

/

**The Kindred Pet Lover**

**Real Name**: Ayano Keiko

**Avatar Name**:Silica

**Age**: 11 (currently) 12 (Sword Art Online incident)

**Family:**

Parents – **Unnamed Mother and Father** (Both Alive)

In a house that was not too far away from Yoshio's home, lived a little girl by the name of Ayano Keiko who lived with both of her parents. Keiko had brown hair that she wore in two short pigtails, and she had brown eyes to match. She had a strong will and spirit behind her adorable face. There would eventually come a point that it would become clear that despite her cute appearance, she would be someone to be reckoned with.

Before the incident, Keiko lived in a perfectly normal household, and she had no dark secrets or made any tragic mistakes in her past. She was a normal pre-teen girl who enjoyed her carefree life in the countryside. Keiko loved her parents, and she loved all kinds of animals. Her favorites were lemurs, cats, and dogs, and she would have loved to have any of them as a pet.

Her love for animals was only trumped by her love for the fantasy animals known as dragons. Luckily, Keiko was grounded enough to know that dragons were nothing more than a work of fiction, but she still loved to imagine having one as a pet. She would later find out that such ideas would not be impossible thanks to the Nerve Gear and certain games that would be released for it later that year. Knowing that such a fantasy could come true in the game Sword Art Online would be one of the many factors that would lead her to becoming one of the ten thousand players who would participate in the game's launch.

Prior to Keiko's participation in the game, her parents had recently adopted a cat that she named Pina. Keiko and her cat became 'fast friends.' Almost immediately, Keiko believed she and Pina formed a connection of sorts. The two of them were nearly inseparable, and they enjoyed every minute of each other's company. One of their moments regularly happened when Keiko would give Pina her dinner. After Keiko poured Pina's food in her bowl, Keiko laid on her stomach and watched Pina begin gobbling up her food.

While Pina was eating her supper, Keiko petted Pina's back and playfully said, "Are you enjoying your dinner Pina?"

Obviously the cat could not respond to Keiko's question, but Pina purred as she continued to eat the food in her bowl. Keiko giggled as she said, "I think I will take that as a yes."

After the cat was done eating, Pina and Keiko's foreheads touched. Keiko laughed in her childish carefree manner while Pina continued to purr. This was a playful moment of bliss for the both of them. It would be moments like this that Keiko would be missing the most.

/

**The Shy but Confrontational Young Man**

**Real Name**: Tanaka Heihachi

**Avatar Name**:Heihachi

**Age**: 15 (currently and beginning of the Sword Art Online incident)

**Family**:

Father – **Tanaka Yasuhiko **(Alive)

Mother – **Tanaka Orika** (Alive)

Younger Brother – **Tanaka Daiki** (Alive)

Younger Sister – **Tanaka Etsuko** (Alive)

In the city of Kyoto, there was a young man by the name of Tanaka Heihachi. He had short dark hair and bluish green eyes. He had a tiny mole next to his right eye that was hardly noticeable. Heihachi appeared to have an affinity for the color blue. Some people believed that it more or less represented his more easy going and peaceful nature. If you took one look at this person, you would see someone that did not like fighting, and he was generally not the type to fight back.

As his appearance would indicate, he was a rather meek person who did not really care much for conflict, but it made him an easy target for bullies. However, if Heihachi was pushed too far, he had a tendency to become quite confrontational. It was hard to tell how you could 'push his buttons,' but if you did push them, he would become a much different person.

His confrontational side began to make itself more known after he started taking self defense classes and the incident began. Unfortunately, before that development happened, Heihachi was quite pathetic. Heihachi was actually pushed into joining the martial arts club by his best friend Keita.

The two of them were childhood friends, and they did many things together over the years. It was through Keita that Heihachi decided to become a member of their school's computer club. By joining that club, he also became friends with some of the club members who went by the names of Keita, Ducker, Tetsuo, and Sasamaru. The five of them would develop a family like bond that would remain for the rest of their days.

/

One day after Heihachi was saved yet again from several bullies by Keita, Heihachi graciously said to his best friend, "Thanks for saving me from those guys."

Keita cheerfully told Heihachi, "That's what friends do."

Heihachi responded in a somewhat depressed tone, "Yeah . . . I guess they do."

After a few moments of silence, Keita decided it would be a good idea to ask, "So how many times does that make it now?"

It took Heihachi a few moments to think about it. "I guess this is the fourth time you have helped me from a situation like that."

While Keita was not annoyed by this fact, he did point out, "Something tells me this probably will not be the last time either."

Heihachi shamefully said, "Well I . . . really want it to be."

Keita told his friend in a stern voice, "We all would, but maybe it is time for you to start taking some initiative of your own."

That caught Heihachi's attention as he asked, "Initiative? What do you mean?"

Keita explained, "I mean that maybe in addition to being in the computer club, you should join our school's martial arts club too. I'm a member of that club as well, so I know they should be able to teach you quite a few things."

Heihachi was uncertain about that idea. "I don't know. Do you really think I'm cut out for it?"

Keita shrugged as he told his friend, "Well I can't really answer that question for you. Maybe you should give it a chance and try it out for yourself."

In the end, Heihachi did take Keita's advice and decided to join the martial arts club. Unfortunately, unlike Kazuta who showed promise for martial arts, Heihachi's abilities were mediocre. While his training would allow him to put up a better fight against the bullies, he would not stand a chance against Kazuta. It did not matter that he was a year and a half her senior and almost a head taller than her. However, unlike Kazuta's martial arts club, the club that Heihachi participated in permitted weapon training.

After trying out almost every weapon available, Heihachi was finally settled for the spear. It was the only weapon he showed promise for, and something about the spear 'felt right' in his hands. In Heihachi's head, he felt that being able to use the spear would be important to him somehow in the future. He did not have any clue how it could be important, but it was his gut feeling which would unfortunately be proven right.

/

Certain aspects of Heihachi's life were not too different from either Akio's or Kazuta's. Similar to Kazuta, they were both members of their school's respective computer and martial arts clubs. With respect to Akio, they were both passive and pathetic individuals who were easy targets for bullies and needed to be saved. However, there were a number of factors that would show clear differences and would separate Heihachi from either Akio or Kazuta.

While Heihachi may not have been a strong individual, he never let someone else make decisions for him. He was still his own man, and he was happy that the decisions he made allowed him to become friends with others. There were not many people who could say they loved their friends as if they were family. While Heihachi had the pleasure and privilege of this gift for quite some time, Akio was only starting to make some real friends prior to the incident, and Akio would still be all alone when it happened.

Additionally, unlike Kazuta, Heihachi was more willing to work with members of his computer club. His friendships with Keita, Ducker, Tetsuo, and Sasamaru eventually led to such a close bond that they would ultimately stand in line together to purchase the game Sword Art Online. They were hoping that they could form a guild in the virtual world, so they could have a club in both realities. Unfortunately, while they would form a guild, it would not be under the circumstances they were hoping it would be under.

/

There was one issue that would completely separate Heihachi from Akio and Kazuta. It was the relationship he had with his family. Heihachi may have had his 'disputes' with them, but he never had any doubts that he should love them. In Akio's case, he was not certain at times if he really should love members of his own family for always trying to make him into someone he did not wish to be. Kazuta on the other had selfishly let the facts of biology dictate her actions only to regret it when it was too late.

Heihachi had an ordinary family life. He had two parents that gave him encouragement, and he had two younger siblings, a brother who was just starting middle school and a sister in elementary school.

Yasuhiko asked his son in an interested voice, "How was the martial arts club today Heihachi?"

Heihachi cheerfully answered, "It was fine father. I think I'm starting to get the hang of some of the moves they have been teaching me."

His father chuckled as he said, "That's good to hear. I'm glad things have been going well for you in the club."

Orika asked her son in a concerned voice, "You haven't been doing anything too dangerous I hope right."

Heihachi was more hesitant to answer this question, "No, not really."

After hearing the tone of her son's question, Orika inquired further, "What do you mean not really?"

Knowing how his mother was, Heihachi was a little hesitant to give an answer. "Well … I recently started to learn how to use a spear."

When her son said that, Orika was in the middle of swallowing some of her food, and she nearly choked upon hearing that part. Orika said out loud in surprise, "What?"

Heihachi's overexcited little brother, Daiki, had his own response, "Cool! Can you teach me how to use a spear?"

His sister, Etsuko, might not have been as excited as Daiki, but she was enthusiastic as well when she said, "Can you teach me too?"

Since Heihachi was not exactly a skilled spear user, but he did not want to disappoint his siblings, the situation was becoming a little awkward for him. "Well I . . ."

Luckily for Heihachi, his mother interrupted him. "No he cannot!"

Both Daiki and Etsuko were disappointed, but their father chimed in and said, "Maybe not from your brother, but you two could probably learn how to use it when you get into high school and join their martial arts club."

While that made Daiki and Etsuko feel better, his wife on the other hand said to her husband in disbelief, "Yasuhiko!"

Heihachi tried to calm his mother down, "Mom. The spear isn't real. It's just a practice spear, so I can learn new ways to defend myself."

Orika asked in a questioning voice, "When would you ever need to know how to use a spear?"

Heihachi scratched the back of his head as he responded, "I don't know, but it could come in handy sometime. It's that the point of me taking martial arts lessons, so they might be useful and hope they will never been needed."

Before Orika could say anything, Yasuhiko told his wife, "He has a point Orika."

Orika bit her lip because she was not comfortable with the idea of her son using a spear. In fact, she had been against the idea of using any kind of weapon at all, especially after witnessing an incident that involved an eleven year old boy about two years ago. What was supposed to be a quick visit to the bank ended up becoming the scene of a robbery that went south.

She had been in the bank and the robber appeared to be deciding whether or not he would shoot a pregnant teller or one of the other bank patrons. Then an eleven year old boy managed to catch the robber by surprise. The struggle resulted in the boy accidently killing the robber. She would never forget the look in that boy's face after he had taken a life, and she did not want her son to potentially do something like that as well.

Needless to say, Orika still had a few concerns to bring up before she would eventually let this issue go. The dinner conversation would continue to go on until a few them would realize that they were letting the food get cold. These conversations that Heihachi would have with his family would sometimes go longer than he would want them to, but he was happy that his family cared so much about how things were going for him. He would never take that for granted and would always be grateful for their support.

/

**The Good Natured Wannabe Samurai**

**Real Name**: Tsuboi Ryoutarou

**Avatar Name**:Klein

**Age**: 22 (currently and beginning of the Sword Art Online incident)

**Family**:

Parents – **Unnamed Mother and Father** (Both Alive)

The man known as Tsuboi Ryoutaru had recently turned twenty-two years old. He enjoys wearing a red bandana on his forehead which complements his reddish brown hair and thin beard. Ryoutaru has gentle eyes that revealed his friendly nature. If anyone were to look at his eyes, they could tell that he would never be a threat to them unless they were a threat to him or anyone that he cared about.

Ryoutaru recently graduated from college, and he was moving out of his parents' home. Unlike a number of his old classmates and friends, he was set for a job shortly after his graduation. His five best friends were helping Ryoutaru move into his new home. It was certainly not going to be an easy task.

Ryoutaru met most of his friends during his high school years, and he remained in contact with them even when they went to different colleges than him. One of the primary methods they remained in contact was through MMORPGs where they would work together as a guild. Ryotaru would always take on the role as the leader of their guilds, and none of his friends questioned that idea. They always believed that he was the more 'qualified' individual to be their leader anyway.

After spending so much time socializing with each other online, his friends preferred to go by their online names Issin, Harry One, Dale, Dynamm, and Kunimittz even when they were able to interact in the real world. Apparently, they liked their online names better than their actual names. Similarly, they preferred to call Ryoutaru by his online name, Klein, as well. Ryoutaru did not mind because it was because they went by these names online that they were able to remain close friends despite being separated from each other for so long.

/

**Date: Sunday, May 29, 2022**

**Location: Ryotaru/Klein's New Apartment**

Ryotaru would be grateful for more than one reason that his friends decided to help him move into his new home. As the saying goes, 'many hands make light work.' It would be a motto that had served them well before, and it would continue to do so in the future.

As Issin was carrying a box, he called out to his friend, "Hey Klein! Where do you want me to put this?"

What Issin had in his hand was Klein's recently purchased Nerve Gear that Klein had not had the chance to open yet. Klein merely told his friend, "Just put it in the corner for now. I haven't figured out a place to put it yet."

Issin immediately complied. "Okay."

After brining a few more of his things into his new apartment his friend Dale asked, "So Klein how does it feel to be the first of us to get a job in the real world?"

Klein did not have an answer to give him other than, "It hasn't really sunk in yet. When I get used to it, I'll get back to you on it."

The one that went by the name of Kunimittz asked in a playful voice, "Now that you have a job does this mean that this mean you will be resigning as our leader of the Fuurinkazan? If so, I'll be more than happy to take up the mantle, and . . ."

Klein interrupted Kunimittz's fantasy of becoming the new leader with, "Hell no! Just because I have a job now doesn't mean I'm going to stop playing games, especially with the game that huge that is coming out later this year."

Harry One asked in a curious voice, "Do you mean Sword Art Online?"

Klein shrugged as he said, "What else could I be referring to? It's the game that has the most hype behind it after all."

Dynamm replied in a no-nonsense tone, "You shouldn't get yourself caught too much in the hype of a product because even if it is good, it might not be as great as you think it will be."

Klein responded to his friend's comment in a slightly less enthusiastic tone, "Man you really can be such a downer Dynamm you know that. I know that you're looking forward to that game too, so why are you trying to bring it down?"

Dynamm explained, "I'm just trying to prevent you from getting your expectations too high. It won't do you any good if you do."

Issin told Dynamm in a relaxed voice, "You have got to lighten up a little Dynamm you know that."

Dale said to Dynamm, "Seriously."

Kunimittz decided to ask the important question regarding the situation, "Anyway, speaking of Sword Art Online, do we have some sort of plan for when the game releases? According to the announcements the initial shipment will only be ten thousand, so it could be difficult to secure a copy."

Dynamm answered Kunimittz's question with, "Well I guess the best solution would simply get there early and wait on line."

Harry One responded in an annoyed voice, "Man that is probably going to be a pain. Between the waiting and worrying if there are going to be enough copies. I don't get why they just can't make more if they know the demand is going to be so high."

Klein countered Harry One's annoyed comments with an enthusiastic voice, "Who knows what is going through those people working in Argus. Even though waiting on that line will be a pain, I'm sure the payoff will be worth it." His friends more or less agreed with that sentiment.

In early November of 2022, Klein and his friends would be successful in securing their individual copies of Sword Art Online. They would be able to form their guild that they would refer to as Fuurinkazan. It was just unfortunate that the payoff they would be receiving from their venture would be more than they could chew.

/

**The Entrepreneur**

**Real Name**: Andrew Gilbert Mills

**Avatar Name**:Agil

**Age**: 26 (currently) 27 (Sword Art Online incident)

**Family**:

Parents – **Unnamed Mother and Father** (Current Status Unknown)

Wife – **Kathy Mills** (Alive)

Andrew Gilbert Mills was a man of African-American ethnicity, but he was born and raised in Ueno, Tokyo. He would be described as a man massive in stature and easily towers over most people in the country. Andrew had a brown goatee, brown eyes, and wore two earrings on his left ear. His most distinctive trait was that he always shaved his head.

Prior to Andrew's birth, his parents took a liking to Japan, and they decided to make it their home. It was not long until their son was born. As he grew up, Andrew could not imagine the possibility of living anywhere other than Japan. Shortly after he completed college, he decided that he would open up his own business, and he began making preparations to make that dream a reality.

Several years later, at the age of twenty-five, Andrew was successful in opening his own business. The business was a shop-bar known as the Dicey Café was located in Okachimachi which managed to gain a substantial following. While his business would only see a handful of customers during the day, he made a majority of his business during the night. Based on the rising popularity of his establishment, most would believe that Andrew's business would flourish for years to come.

Out of all of the customers he would receive, there was one in particular that stood out to him. This customer's name was Kathy. She was a regular at the Dicey Café. While she originally came there because she enjoyed the selection that the Dicey Café had to offer, her continued patronage was due to having other desires. She had come to admire the owner of the establishment. Similar to Andrew, Kathy was not of Japanese ethnicity either.

Over the course of Kathy's many visits to the Dicey Café, she and Andrew would speak about numerous topics, but it never went further than a few friendly chats. Andrew wanted to change the friendly chats into something much more, but he was nervous to take action. However, during one of Kathy's visits to the Dicey Café, Andrew finally decided to take a chance. It would be a conversation that would ultimately lead to major changes in both their lives.

The most difficult part about conversations is finding a way to start it and give them enough momentum to keep going. It took Andrew a few moments before finally coming up with a decent line. The line he was about to say was far from the best but there were worst ways of starting a conversation.

Andrew decided to begin the conversation with a normal starting question, "So how are you doing tonight Kathy?"

Kathy gave him her standard response, "I'm doing okay." She then asked her own question, "How about you?"

Andrew confidently told her, "I can't complain. Business has been going smoothly for me, and it is not showing any signs of slowing down."

Kathy chuckled a little at his response and said, "I can see that. You must be pretty happy."

Andrew replied with a grin, "Yeah. It was my dream to run a successful establishment."

Kathy playful said to him, "So I guess you are living the dream huh?"

Andrew scratched the back of his head as he replied, "Not quite yet, but I'm sure I'll get there eventually."

After he said that, Andrew and Kathy laughed for a few moments. Then Andrew tried to move the topic of their conversation more towards the direction he wanted it to go. "I have noticed that you have been coming to my bar a lot lately."

Kathy responded in a playfully curt way. "Is that a problem? I thought you liked receiving patronage."

Andrew did not catch the 'playful' part and attempted to fix something that was not broken. "No, no that was not what I was getting at. I meant something different . . . how do I put this?"

Seeing Andrew having difficulty finding the right words was rather amusing and Kathy chuckled a little at his expense. Kathy then told Andrew, "Just take a step back, and I am sure what you want to say will come to you."

Andrew sheepishly said, "Yeah I guess you're right." After collecting his thoughts for a few moments, Andrew finally said, "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me next weekend?"

Kathy smiled and happily replied, "I'd love to."

When Andrew heard that response, a part of him felt like dancing. However, he was luckily able to keep himself from doing that. It would not have been a good scene if he did dance. His dancing could have turned off a decent number of patrons to his establishment. The only person that probably would not have been turned off by his dancing would have been Kathy.

What started out as an awkward attempt to have a date ultimately led to a blossoming love between Andrew and Kathy. It was not long before they formed an unbreakable bond. Eventually, they would be married. This was the perfect set up for a 'living happily ever after.' Unfortunately, that would not be the case. The unfortunate circumstances would be of no fault of their own, but they would be separated before long.

/

**A Simple University Student**

**Real Name**: Yamada Sasha

**Avatar Name**:Sasha

**Age**: 20 (currently) 21 (Sword Art Online incident)

**Family**:

Parents – **Unnamed Mother and Father** (Both Alive)

Uncle – **Unnamed** (Alive)

Brother – **Yamada Rikuto** (Alive)

Sister – **Yamada Chouko** (Alive)

In the city of Tokyo lived a young woman by the name of Yamada Sasha. She was of average female height. While her appearance was not intimidating by any means, you could tell by the look in her eyes she had a strong spirit. Sasha had green eyes and long brown hair that was tied in a braided ponytail. It was rare for her to be seen without her trademark glasses. Without them, she would be as blind as a bat. However, her glasses seemed to be a fine representation for her intelligence.

Yamada Sasha was a hard working University student who wished to become a professor. Her siblings, Rikuto and Chouko, were eight, and Sasha had played an active role in raising them. The business her parents worked for picked up significantly around the time when Sasha was fifteen years old and her twin siblings were three. Their employers would generally have her parents travel to various destinations. Sometimes they would go overseas for several weeks.

During the time when Sasha was still a minor, her parents would make sure they received some 'supervision.' However, Sasha still acted as the primary caretaker for her twin siblings. She would be the one to cook most of the meals, and she would give them advice on how to handle certain situations. After Rikuto and Chouko were done with school, Sasha would tutor her siblings with their subjects and help them with their homework.

Due to their big sister acting as their private tutor, Rikuto and Chouko would call Sasha 'Sensei' and 'Big Sis' interchangeably. It was Sasha's goal to become a teacher after she graduated from the university, and she was confident that she would succeed. By using her siblings as 'guinea pigs' for developing her teaching skills, Sasha's confidence in her abilities had been raised substantially. Her siblings were also confident that their 'Big Sis' would be successful in her future teaching career. In fact, they already believed she was smarter than their own teachers which was probably not an exaggeration. Sasha's confidence and experience would prove to be invaluable for what would eventually happen.

While Sasha loved her siblings and training to become a teacher, she would be lying if she said that balancing her life between acting as their caretaker and handling her own responsibilities, whether it was her school work or her part-time job, was not exhausting. There were times when she was wondering how she would be able to get through the day. Sometimes she wished that she could 'escape' from her current world for a few minutes, so she could have a healthy 'stress relief.'

Sasha's exhaustion did not go unnoticed by her siblings. Seeing that their big sister generally had her hands full between taking care of them and handling her own school responsibilities, they attempted to find an activity their big sister could enjoy. They eventually came across an advertisement for the 'Nerve Gear.' It advertised that it would allow the user's mind to enjoy experiences that would never be possible in the real world. After seeing what this device could potentially do in the advertisements, they decided to bring the Nerve Gear advertisement to their sister to see if she would be interested.

When they brought the Nerve Gear to her attention, Sasha became interested in the prospect of owning one of the Nerve Gears and entering these virtual worlds. She thought to herself, _"The Nerve Gear is a little pricy, but I have more than enough money saved up to purchase one. If it really is capable of what it claims to do and as good as people are saying, I think this might be worth checking out."_

Shortly after she made those considerations, Yamada Sasha became the proud owner of a Nerve Gear. In the days before the incident, the games that were available for the Nerve Gear proved to be a decent outlet for Sasha on several occasions, and she did not seem as stressed out anymore. Her siblings were happy that she was enjoying their suggestion. After experiencing some of the unique aspects of virtual reality, Sasha was looking forward to the game that everyone was talking about, Sword Art Online. Based on the previews alone, she rightfully believed that this game would give her an experience that she would never be able to forget.

/

**The Corporate Executive and the Housewife**

**Real Name**: Saito Shigeru

**Avatar Name**:Grimlock

**Age**: 28 (currently) 29 (Sword Art Online incident)

**Family**:

Parents – **Unnamed Mother and Father** (Both Alive)

Wife – **Saito Akemi** (Alive)

**Real Name**: Saito Akemi

**Avatar Name**:Griselda

**Age**: 27 (currently) 28 (Sword Art Online incident)

**Family**:

Parents – **Unnamed Mother and Father** (Both Alive)

Husband – **Saito Shigeru **(Alive)

In Tokyo, there lived a happily married couple who went by the names of Saito Akemi and Saito Shigeru. Akemi was a woman of an average build and had short brown hair that reached the middle of her neck. Her appearance gave off a friendly and welcoming aura to all those who would interact with her. Shigeru on the other hand was a relatively tall man who generally enjoyed wearing clothing that gave him a more mysterious aura, namely dark clothing and a hat. His choice of clothing complemented his short dark hair with long bangs. In addition to that, he also wears dark glasses which add to that 'mysterious aura.'

The two of them had met during college and fell in love. They dated for several years before finally getting married about three years earlier. During their time as a married couple, Akemi had taken on the role of the housewife while her husband, Shigeru worked at a technology company. Due to his finances, they are living in a rather luxurious apartment.

Through Shigeru's connections, his career was able to take an early leap forward in the corporate world. Within a few years, he was already a corporate executive in the company he worked for. This job provided more than enough money to support both himself and his wife. Akemi on the other hand did not have a career or occupation to call her own even though she wanted one.

Despite what she wanted, Shigeru managed to convince her to continue her role as a housewife. He had always been the more 'superior' one in their relationship, and Akemi was always willing to follow what Shigeru told her. Shigeru saw Akemi as the 'perfect housewife' because she was 'cute and obedient.' She never spoke out of turn, and she always listened to what he had to say for better and worse.

On an ordinary day after her husband would return from a long day at work, Akemi would happily tell her husband in a soft voice, "Dinner is almost ready Shigeru-sama."

Shigeru would happily respond, "It smells delicious. I can see you put a lot of effort into making this for me."

Akemi would happily respond, "Yes I did. I hope you will enjoy it."

Shigeru would then pleasantly chuckle, "I'm sure I will."

While Akemi was happy with her life, there were many times in her life she felt unfulfilled. Akemi knew that it was not 'necessary' for her to work due to her husband's occupation as a corporate executive. However, she felt that not having an occupation of her own made her feel uneasy, and she should be more than a housewife. She felt like she needed a change of some kind. The only thing that was stopping her from taking some initiative was listening to what her husband had to say.

One of the activities that Akemi would do in her free time to help fill some of the void in her life was to spend some time participating in the virtual reality games using the Nerve Gear. When the Nerve Gear was released, the two of them waited in line for hours, and they were lucky enough to purchase one of the last copies in the initial shipment. The couple hoped that when games, such as Sword Art Online, were released, they could go on adventures together. In the meantime, Akemi would play what was available, and a few of those games would prove to be surprisingly useful to her later on.

When the incident would happen, there would be changes waiting for both Akemi and Shigeru whether they liked it or not. Neither of their lives would ever be the same again. In fact, anyone who knew them saw what the game did to those two, they would be surprised by how much the two of them would be changed by the events that were going to unfold before them.

/

**Dying for Love**

**Real Name**: Koga Kaori

**Avatar Name**:Kira

**Age**: 18 (currently) 19 (Sword Art Online incident)

Koga Kaori was an average girl who did not have an appearance that really stood out. She had orange-brownish hair that reached a few inches past her neck that she would occasionally tie into either a bun or a ponytail. Her eye color matched the color of her hair too. Generally she would have this peaceful look on her face, however, if she would become angry her face was something that could be considered rather 'frightening.' It would be a look that she would eventually be giving off more often than not.

She was a girl who recently had her heartbroken. When she finished high school, she and her boyfriend broke up because they would be going to different colleges. Kaori was fine with it at first because she understood the logic that they would not be able to maintain a long distance relationship. However, the heartbreaking moment came when she found out that her boyfriend began dating this new girl less than two weeks later. That revelation was shocking for her to say the least.

Apparently, her boyfriend met this girl during the school's orientation, and they had a lot of 'chemistry.' However, despite his attraction to this girl, he did not cheat on Kaori. Before he began dating this new girl, he wanted to officially break up with Kaori, so there would be no 'issues.' Unfortunately, while this plan might not have been the worst, it certainly did not work out the way he hoped.

Kaori could not help but sadly think to herself, _"So I guess I am easily replaced huh?"_

Her depression from the news caused her to turn to video games. She participated in a variety of games, including MMORPGs and 'socialize' with various people. Kaori thought, _"I guess by playing these games, I could form relationships with others without really needing to worry about forming any kind of attachment to them. That will definitely make things easier."_

Before the Sword Art Online incident, Kaori was a relatively decent person. She did not try to trouble others, and she would keep to herself. However, the game world would have a profound effect on her. It would make her into someone no one would recognize. Unfortunately, it would not be for the better.

/

**Samurai Brothers**

**Real Name**: Oshiro Masa

**Avatar Name**:Gorobei

**Age**: 16 (currently) 17 (Sword Art Online incident)

**Family**:

Biological Family – **All Unnamed** (All Deceased)

Sworn Brother – **Kikuchi Taiki **(Alive)

**Real Name**: Kikuchi Taiki

**Avatar Name**:Kikuchiyo

**Age**: 16 (currently) 17 (Sword Art Online incident)

**Family**:

Biological Family – **All Unnamed** (All Deceased)

Sworn Brother – **Oshiro Masa** (Alive)

Although Oshiro Masa and Kikuchi Taiki were not blood related, they acted like brothers, and they did share a few features such as both having dark hair and blue eyes. However, there were a number of contrasting features between the two. Oshiro Masa had much longer hair that if someone was to approach him from behind, it would not be too unusual to mistaken him for a girl, but his facial appearance would make it quite clear what his gender was. He was of average height that would not intimidate anyone. Kikuchi Taiki on the other hand was what some people could describe as being the 'big guy.' Even though Taiki's build was not as big as Andrew, Taiki was more than a head taller than the average height of people his age. However, despite his huge size, he was more of a 'gentle giant.'

Both Oshiro Masa and Kikuchi Taiki were roommates who were entering their second year in their local high school, and the two of them were best friends. However, they actually thought of each other more as brothers than best friends because they considered the other to be the closest thing they ever had to family throughout their lives. While Masa and Taiki lacked any blood relation, they had grown up together in the same orphanage.

While growing up in the orphanage, they did almost everything together. They shared a number of interests, which included watching a number of movies together. Every Saturday Night, the orphanage would have movie night. Of all the movies, Masa and Taiki had seen, there was one movie that stood out in particular in their mind. The movie was the classic, Seven Samurai, which is generally considered to not only be one if not the best movies ever produced in Japan, but throughout the world. It was produced in the 1950s and it was over three hours long. However, despite the film's incredible length, the two of them never felt bored watching this classic work of art.

The influence the movie had on them transferred to whenever they played video games. Oshiro Masa would go by the name Gorobei because he liked the fact the Gorobei in the movie was a skilled archer while also having talent in close range combat. Masa also liked how Gorobei was the second in command of Kambei's group, and he hoped that he could become a high ranking and respected member of his archery club. Kikuchi Taiki would use the name Kikuchiyo partly because the only difference in their names were the 'yo,' and the fact that Kikuchiyo was his favorite character. It led Taiki to watch a number of other movies Kikuchiyo's portrayer, Tofine Mifune, which was a pretty extensive resume.

Despite not having any parents to raise them and only having each other to look out for one and another, both Masa and Taiki grew up to be young men who seemed to have promising futures. Both of them always worked hard, and they would get high grades in their various school subjects. The two of them were both the best of friends and also the best of rivals when it came to academic success. Additionally, they were good at balancing their school lives with their extracurricular activities. Masa was part of the school's archery club, and Taiki worked part-time at a local daycare.

/

From an early age archery was always something that Oshiro Masa enjoyed, and he wished to become skilled enough to become the best member of his club. Unfortunately, while Masa did prove to have a rather high proficiency in using the bow, his abilities were not enough to make him the best. Similar to anyone else, when he started in the club, he was at the bottom, and he had been working his way up. While he was able to climb up the ranks, his efforts were not enough to get him into the top five let alone the top position.

It frustrated Masa that regardless of how much hard work he put into improving his abilities that he could not seem to catch up to the other members of the team. Although, despite his frustrations of always falling short in archery skills, he never let it cause problems with the team. Masa would accept his 'defeats' like a man, and he accepted that his opponents were better than him 'for now.' While Masa still hoped that he would soon be able to outdo them in the near future, his confidence was not at a high point.

During moments like this, he would use video games as a 'release' for his frustrations. Due to being a member of the archery club, he needed to 'release' his frustrations quite often. Luckily for him, there were a number of games that allowed him to take on the role as an archer. In those games, his 'efforts' bore more fruit. Whenever, he would participate in online virtual tournaments, he would be the winner. Masa just wished that he could replicate that success in the real world too.

/

Kikuchi Taiki was what some could describe as being a 'friend to all children.' He really enjoyed working at the daycare and spending time with the various kids who he took care of. Taiki would develop such a relationship with these kids that some of them would even go as far as calling him "Big Brother." Since Taiki always wanted to have a younger brother or sister to call him that, he was more than happy the kids felt that connection with him.

However, while he was good with kids, he was not so good with handling women. When it came to talking to women, Taiki is incapable of speaking to women who are around his age. Some of the kids had big sisters and when Taiki would try talking to them, the situation would get a little awkward to say the least. Luckily for Taiki that was not a problem that he had to deal with too often, but he knew that he would need to work on it.

In addition to those occasional awkward situations, there was another one part of the job Taiki disliked. This part happened at the end of the day when all the children would go home. It was not only because the children would be leaving to go home, but it would be seeing the children had someone to take them home. Whenever he would see the parents or guardians of the various children he had helped take care of for the past few hours pick up their children, Taiki could not help but feel a little jealous. Throughout his life, he had never had anyone do that for him. When he was in the orphanage with Masa, there was no one to claim them or would want to claim them. They were always on their own.

It was for this reason that Taiki valued his friendship with Masa above all else. They did almost everything together whether it be studying, going to the beach, or playing video games. If it were not for Masa, Taiki probably never would have been into video games. While he did enjoy playing them once in a while and playing alongside Masa, Taiki did not have the 'natural gamer' abilities that Masa has, but he still had a fun time participating in them.

However, in addition to video games providing entertainment value, they allowed Taiki to practice speaking to various girls. In certain social type games, he was able to build up his confidence when he tried talking to them. Since Taiki would probably never meet any of them in the real world, he figured that he had nothing really to lose to talk to them and risk screwing up. Unfortunately, when the incident happened, those ideas did not apply anymore, and it would force Taiki to make a few changes in more ways than one.

/

**Date: Thursday, June 30, 2022**

**Location: Masa and Taiki's room**

It was the end of yet another day for Masa and Taiki as they returned home from their respective days. Neither one of them had been making a lot of progress with their real world issues. Unfortunately, it did not seem like either their problems would be settled anytime time soon.

Taiki was the first of the two to get home, so he welcomed his friend home after his return. He then asked Masa, "So how did the archery club go for you today Masa? Did you make it to the starting lineup?"

Masa responded in a disinterested tone, "I didn't make the cut."

The look in Taiki's face dropped when he heard that. He tried to comfort his friend by telling him, "I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure that you will be successful next time."

Masa did not share Taiki's optimism, "I wouldn't be too sure about that?"

While Taiki could understand Masa's pessimism, he tried to boost Masa's spirits with, "Why? I've seen how you have practiced, and I'm sure you will eventually prove yourself to be better than any of the other players."

Masa smiled a little after Taiki said that, but he still responded with, "That might happen but right now the odds are not in my favor. They only accept the top five for starting positions. While those three positions are filled by seniors who will leave next year, there are still quite a few others in my year who are better than me. It seems regardless of how hard I practice, my progress still falls short."

Taiki was not really sure what to say after hearing that, so he responded with, "Is that so? That must be pretty frustrating then."

"Yeah it is really is." There was an awkward silence in the room before Masa decided to change the subject, and said, "So how about you? Have you managed to get over your own problems yet?"

Taiki asked in a voice that indicated he was not completely comfortable talking about this. "You mean my problem with talking to women?"

Masa responded in a playfully sarcastic voice, "What other problem could I be talking about you knucklehead?"

Taiki chuckled for a few moments before responding, "No I have not been making much progress in that area at all."

Masa cheerfully responded, "That's disappointing to hear, but it is hardly surprising." The two friends exchanged a good laugh with one another.

Taiki then proposed, "Since neither one of us appear to be making any progress in our problems, do you want to blow off some frustration in the virtual world?"

Masa was actually going to propose the same idea himself, and he was a little surprised to hear his friend suggest it first. However, he was still onboard to go along with that idea. Masa enthusiastically responded, "Definitely."

Taiki grinned as he said, "Then let's go."

Before they put on their Nerve Gears Taiki told his friend, "Just so you know. Things might not look great now, but always try to look ahead. I'm sure things will turn around soon enough as long as you stick to it."

Masa responded, "I hope so."

Taiki said in a confident voice, "I know so."

/

**The Non-Walking Master**

**Real Name**: Kudo Tomomi

**Avatar Name**:Delano

**Age**: 17 (currently) 18 (Sword Art Online incident)

**Family:**

Mother – **Kudo Mary** (alive)

Father – **Kudo Hachiro** (deceased)

Kudo Tomomi had what some would be described as having a 'scarred appearance' both figuratively and literally. He had three scars on his face. There was one jagged scar that went down the left side of his face. He had another that cut into his right eyebrow. If it was any further down, Tomomi most likely would have lost his right eye. The final scar was on his right cheek that began a few inches from his lip and ended right by his right ear which was partly nicked. In addition to his facial scars, Tomomi had several other scars on his body that were not visible while he wore his clothes.

He was a person who had a mixed heritage, half Japanese and half American. He received his Japanese blood from his father, and his American blood came from his mother. Luckily for Tomomi, he was able to avoid discrimination from his classmates due to having dark hair and resembling his father more than his mother. He also generally avoided bringing his friends back to his home because he wanted to avoid them meeting his mother unless he was absolutely certain he could trust them.

However, he was not ashamed of being a half-blood. In fact he did feel a sense of pride of having both nationalities in his blood, and he did his best to keep up with both Japanese and American culture. Although, Tomomi did feel a sense of relief that he resembled his father more. Tomomi was afraid if he resembled his mother, it would lead to him being ostracized as he knew it was not unusual for children with mixed heritage to be less than warmly welcomed in society.

In school, Tomomi proved to be extremely popular. There were a lot of girls who were 'more' than interested in him, and there were a fair number of guys who admired him as well. During middle school and his first two high school years, he was seen as the 'Ace.' This was due to him having excellent grades, and being one if not the most talented baseball and football, which is known as soccer in North America, players of his year.

Due to his fellow students thinking of him as being an 'Ace,' they often misperceived him as being someone who always had these talents. Tomomi had always practiced extremely hard like any other player on the teams, but he tended to push himself even further. He earned that title of being an 'Ace' through old fashion hard work that paid off. Unfortunately, what happened to him prior to his third year would be something that no amount of hard work could ever hope to undo.

During the Spring Break that occurred before Tomomi would begin his third year of high school he was taking a mini-vacation with his parents. He was traveling with his mother, Kudo Mary, and father, Kudo Hachiro, to visit some relatives on his father's side of the family. It was going to be a 'lovely family reunion,' but there was a problem. Due to his father's busy schedule, his wife had decided to drive them to the reunion while he could sleep on the way there. She decided to drive them, but there was a problem she did not consider.

Mary had been meaning to have the car checked for maintenance purposes, but it had slipped her mind. However, the car seemed fine before they began their trip. Unfortunately, using this car proved to be a most tragic mistake because the brakes were on the verge of a malfunction. When she was driving the car, the brakes failed. Due to the faulty brakes, the car ran a red light, and they collided with several cars in the road.

The final result of the accident was her husband's death and her own son becoming paralyzed from the waist down. Needless to say, Tomomi was no longer seen as the 'Ace' anymore, and he lost any chance of ever having a scholarship or being a professional athlete. According to the doctors, it is unlikely that he would ever be able to regain full use of his legs. While there was a unique surgery that could help him it was in the experimental stages, it was too expensive and possibly life threatening if it went wrong.

/

Between losing his father, the loss of his legs, and having his face scarred, Tomomi's popularity in his school went down the toilet. Not having a feasible method to regain the use of his legs, Tomomi would be best described as a 'broken' young man. Understandably, it made him an extremely bitter person. However, unlike some bitter people he did not go out of his way to make things hard on others. Instead, he simply avoided talking to others and kept to himself. Although to be fair, no one went out of their way to befriend or comfort him at school either.

The only thing he still had that was worth anything was his mind, and he was still able to maintain his grades. In fact, his grades were even better than before. Since Tomomi figured he had nothing better to do, he would remain in the school's library to study rather than going anywhere else or returning home. He preferred to avoid going home until it was almost time for the last train ride. Whenever he did go home, he refused to speak to his mother. He blamed her for everything that happened, and she knew that it was true that this was all her fault. As far as she was concerned, her son had every right to hate her.

As a result of not having any other alternatives, his mother attempted to find something that could help her son cope with his condition out of atonement for her actions. One of which included buying him a Nerve Gear that became available two months following the accident. It would allow him to experience virtual reality, and she was hoping that something about this would give him the ability to walk on his own two feet again even if it was a false reality.

When she returned from the video game store, she handed Tomomi a package, and he bitterly asked her, "What is this?"

She replied in a cheerful voice, "It's called the Nerve Gear."

The bitterness in Tomomi's voice did not go away as he told her, "I know what this is specifically. I haven't been living under a rock you know. I have seen this advertised, and I am aware of a number of the games that are coming out for it this year, but I want to know 'what this is?'" His voice was becoming angrier by the moment, "Is this supposed to be your sad attempt at trying to make things better after everything you did to father and me?"

Mary could not find the words to say to her son as she tried to respond, "Well I . . ."

Tomomi rudely interrupted his mother before she could say anything else. "Just so you know, there is nothing that could possibly make up for what happened? There is nothing you can do to make things right."

His mother sadly responded, "I know Tomomi. I know. My carelessness cost us everything. There are a few things in this world that can never be set right, but I'm trying to do what I can to make things better. I'm really trying." Tears were beginning to roll down her face as she was talking to him.

Seeing that his mother was being sincere in her intentions, Tomomi told her, "Despite everything, I do appreciate that you are attempting to at least do something for what you have done. I accept the gift, but don't think this means I forgive you. Don't ever assume that."

"I understand. I'm sorry." Mary handed Tomomi the packaged Nerve Gear and walked away. The tears in her eyes welled up and they rolled down her face again as she walked away.

As he saw his mother walk sadly walk away Tomomi bitterly thought to himself, _"I want to forgive you. I truly do, but I just can't. After everything that happened, I just can't bring myself to forgive you. If I forgive you now, I feel that I would be letting you off the hook too easily. For costing me my father's life and my legs, you will need to do much more to atone."_

Shortly afterwards, Tomomi began making extensive use of the Nerve Gear. Every game he experienced in virtual reality gave him the sense that he was alive. In the virtual reality world, he was able to use his legs again. While he knew they were not his real legs, it still felt as if he was experiencing the real thing. Being able to move on his own again without the need of a wheelchair or needing someone to carry him felt like a dream come true.

His experiences in virtual reality made him look forward to the upcoming release of Sword Art Online which promised to be an extensive virtual world. Based on all the information that was released, it would almost seem like a world that he could live in. He had every intention of using every bit of his free time practically living in the game. As if someone was listening to his desires, he was one of the thousand players chosen to participate in the Beta Test for Sword Art Online during the summer of 2022.

Needless to say, he was more than happy to take part, and the experience was every bit as exciting as he hoped it would be. After the servers were open for the Beta Test, he spent a few hundred hours in the game. He considered those few hundred hours a warm up for when he planned to practically live in that game after its official launch in November. While he may not have had as much experience in these types of games beforehand, the time he spent in this game allowed him to be 'adaptable.'

The amount of time he spent in the game did not go unnoticed by his mother. While his mother was concerned about the amount of time he had spent on the Nerve Gear, she never attempted to speak to him about it. She believed that she was the last person who had the right say anything like that to him. After all, she was the reason why he would feel so attached to the virtual world in the first place. She was the reason why he even needed an outlet in the first place. His mother believed if she interfered in his life now, he would have even more of a reason to hate her.

/

**The Man of a Different Story**

**Real Name**: Kikuoka Seijrou

**Avatar Name**:Chrysheight

**Age**: Unknown

**Family**:

Biological Family – **All Unnamed** (Status Unknown)

Close Colleague – **Aki Natsumi** (Alive)

A tall man with gray hair, brown eyes, and glasses was leaving the game store. If someone were to see him from behind, they might assume he was an old man, but if they saw his face, they could clearly see that he was much younger. It was rather difficult to correctly guess just how old this man could be. However, this man was old enough to have made some important connections and to know many facts that most people would not have any access to.

The man's name was Kikuoka Seijrou, and he had purchased a copy of the Nerve Gear. However, unlike other people who were successful in purchasing the initial shipment of the Nerve Gear for reasons such as having fun or being able to pretend to be someone different, this man had different ideas in mind. In his mind, the Nerve Gears and virtual reality had the potential to serve an even greater purpose than entertainment.

Whether people could describe the plans he had for the future as being either good or bad for the future, there was one things most could agree with. His intentions and ideas for utilizing virtual reality would certainly be one of the least evil ones that a number of players would soon be encountering. He believed that if he conducted any 'evil actions,' they would be the 'necessary evil' to accomplish something greater and worthwhile. Kikuoka Seijrou wished for his actions to result in something that could be beneficial to the human race.

On the day that the Nerve Gear was released, he was one of the people to acquire his own copy of the Nerve Gear. As he was leaving the store, an excited young teenage girl who had purchased her own copy of the Nerve Gear accidently ran into him in her pure excitement of acquiring the device. The girl was Kirigaya Kazuta.

After she bumped into Kikuoka, she immediately apologized, "I'm sorry sir."

Kikuoka politely responded, "It's not a problem young lady. I see that you just purchased the Nerve Gear, so I can understand you are a little 'overexcited' about having it."

Kazuta noticed that he was carrying a Nerve Gear too. "I see you bought the Nerve Gear too. Are you excited to have one?"

Kikuoka smiled as he answered, "Indeed. It should prove to be quite an interesting experience."

Kazuta curiously asked him, "Are you looking forward to any games in particular?"

Kikuoka responded in a courteous manner, "Besides the upcoming Sword Art Online, none of the other games catch my interest in particular. However, I may give a few of them a try in order to pass the time until the main attraction."

Kazuta chuckled as she replied, "I figured as much. Everyone is waiting for that game."

"That would seem to be the case." Kikuoka then noticed that one of his colleagues were waiting for him. "Well it would appear I need to be going now. It was a pleasure making your acquaintance."

"Okay. Sorry for bumping into you again." With that, Kazuta ran into the distance carrying her purchased Nerve Gear.

When Kazuta was no longer within ear shot of the stranger he chuckled to himself. "It appears you share the same love of technology your parents once had for it. I see the apple truly does not fall far from the tree Kirigaya Kazuta-chan."

He could not help but smile as he saw her continue to walk away, "I am looking forward to seeing what you are capable of in the future Kazuta-chan. Perhaps you may prove to be a useful asset to me in the future."

/

**The Creator**

**Real Name**: Kayaba Akihiko

**Avatar Name**: Currently Undecided by User

**Age**: 28 (Currently) 29 (Sword Art Online incident)

**Family**:

Biological Family – **All Unnamed** (Status Unknown)

Love Interest – **Koujiro Rinko** (Alive)

With the successful launch of the Nerve Gear and anticipation of Sword Art Online being high, Kayaba Akihiko and his subordinate who he referred to by the name of Hideyoshi were busy deciding who should be selected as the one thousand Beta Testers for the game. Kayaba Akihiko had his methods of finding out who had purchased the Nerve Gear. He knew some 'interesting' individuals, such as Kudo Tomomi, Oshiro Masa, and Kirigaya Kazuta, were among the first ones to possess a NerveGear.

Kayaba Akihiko had his methods of obtaining information on a number of the Nerve Gear owners, especially Kazuta. He had kept an eye on her development for the past few years. Kayaba was aware that she had managed to hack into the National Registery and found out about her adoption. Even though Kayaba would have been fine if Kazuta had chosen a different path, he was pleased to see that she appeared to be going down the same route as her parents.

One particularly interesting subject was regarding a 'request' they received from Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital, a well known mental hospital in Japan. The hospital had requested they allow one of their patients to take part in the Beta Test for the sake of an experiment. It was a request that neither Hideyoshi nor Kayaba Akihiko were taking lightly.

Hideyoshi went through the request and the file and told Kayaba in an unsure voice, "It sounds like the request is reasonable. While it is true that Sword Art Online could help the patient, we cannot be certain what prolong exposure into the game could possibly do to him. He could possibly put other players in jeopardy."

Kayaba Akihiko seemed to strongly consider this potential problem too. He continued to ponder about the issue for a few moments before finally speaking. "That could be the case. However, as you know in Sword Art Online, it will be their new reality. As in any reality, there will always be someone who may not be 'mentally' fit. In a world such as Sword Art Online, I believe it will bring about both the best and the worst in the players. I would be most interested in finding out what it brings out in a player like this assuming he decides to become a player after the Beta Test. Would you not be interested as well Hideyoshi?"

With great reluctance, Hideyoshi could not help but admit, "It would be interesting to observe what the ultimate result will be."

Kayaba then asked, "Then we are in agreement? You will not have any issue with him being one of our Beta Testers."

Hideyoshi responded, "No sir. However, would you mind if we move on to the next potential candidate."

Kayaba could see that Hideyoshi wished to change the topic immediately, so he replied in his normal stoic voice, "Very well."

Hideyoshi then turned to a file that displayed the picture of Kudo Tomomi. "I believe the one known as Kudo Tomomi would be a prime candidate as a Beta Tester because he would definitely appreciate the world you created Kayaba-sama. According to our research, he spends an exceedingly high amount of time playing in various virtual world games. In all likelihood, he would attempt to live up to the fullest in your world."

It did not take long for Kayaba to consider this possible candidate. "Indeed he would. A once promising young man who was stripped of everything he worked so hard for and the death of his father due to an unfortunate blunder on his mother's part. The odds of him becoming one of the best players in the game are exceedingly high if his recent behavior is brought into consideration. I believe he will make a fine Beta Tester."

Hideyoshi asked in an interested tone, "Will you want me to keep a special eye on him?"

Kayaba replied, "I would appreciate it if you would. I am expecting interesting results from this young man."

"Consider it done. Then let's move on to the next candidate." Hideyoshi then moved to files that had information on Kirigaya Kazuta. "According to the data, Kirigaya Kazuta is an owner of a Nerve Gear and made extensive use of it as well. Shall we make her a Beta Tester?"

Without hesitation Kayaba answered his subordinate's question, "That was never a question to begin with."

Hideyoshi replied, "I see. Then I will send her the invitation then."

Kayaba immediately responded, "It has already been done, and she has accepted."

Without a hint of surprise in his voice, Hideyoshi remarked, "I should have expected that from you."

Kayaba then decided to slightly alter the conversation by saying, "I see that Suzuki-san's daughter is thirteen years old now."

Once again Hideyoshi was not surprised that his superior knew that bit of trivia without needing to look at the file. "That is correct. Her fourteenth birthday is not until October. I take it that you have been keeping an eye on her."

Kayaba replied in an emotionless tone, "Indeed. I have been observing her development, and I believe she is truly capable of utilizing the potential her parents once had. I can see that leaving her in the care of Kirigaya Midori was indeed the correct choice. Similar to Kubo-san, I believe she will utilize the game to its fullest, and she will most likely pre-order the game."

Hideyoshi knew exactly what Kayaba was talking about. "In that case, I suppose it will be fortunate for her that that her birthday will be a few weeks before the release of Sword Art Online."

"It is for her. It would be a shame if she was forced to miss her own birthday. It could very well be the last one she will experience in this world." While Kayaba maintained his stoic voice, there were a few moments, when a 'hint' of emotion seemed to slip in if only slightly.

Hideyoshi thought to himself, _"He almost sounds guilty that Kazuta-chan is one of the more likely ones that will be playing his game." _He asked in an interested tone, "I take it that you would want her to complete the game when the time comes correct?"

Kayaba replied, "If she is the one that completes the game, I would consider it both ironic and fitting. I would actually be quite pleased if that is the ultimate result. Even if she is not the one who will win, there is little doubt in my mind that the results she will provide in the game will pique my interest."

While Kayaba did not show any noticeable emotion in his voice, the 'subtle gestures' indicated that he appeared to genuinely want that to happen. He would indeed keep an eye on Kazuta's progress. However, he had no intention of treating her any differently than any other player that would be entering his game. She would still have to work to earn his respect, but the difference between her and the others players was that Kayaba was certain that she eventually would.

/

**Omake**:

Kirita: Well this chapter provided a lot of background information for a number of characters wouldn't you agree Akio?

Akio: Yeah, but the ones that received the greatest amount of attention were you and me. While the amount of information we learned about other characters varied from only being a handful to being extensive. Do you think other readers will be upset by that?

Kirita: Maybe, maybe not. I know there were some back stories some readers might want to know more about, but the two of us are labeled as being the main characters of this story. As a result, the readers should be expecting to see us get more development. Besides, the other characters will receive more development and characterization when they interact with either you or me, or they receive their 'day in the limelight.' This chapter and a few other chapters in the near future are more or less meant to give you a 'taste' of that.

Akio: Well I guess that makes sense. I suppose at this point it would be difficult to give to many characters a thorough back story so early in the story. However, I also get the feeling the author probably wanted to include more characters in this.

Kirita: That is also correct, but after thinking of the first bunch of characters another bunch came to the author's mind. Unfortunately, it became a little too crowded, so additional characters who may get introduced later on will receive a 'belated back story' later on.

Akio: I see. On that note, I do realize that quite a few details of certain character back stories either received massive alterations or expansions.

Kirita: Yeah I wonder if the readers noticed and liked the alterations and expansion that were made to certain characters back stories. I mean for one thing, the author decided to give characters, such as Grimlock and Griselda actual names in the real world.

Akio: Well I'm pretty certain they noticed them, and I would hope for the sake of this story that they liked them. I would probably say giving names to some of those characters was justified since I don't think canon actually reveals what their real names were, and unlike Sachi or Heihachi, the author was under the Grimlock and Griselda were their exclusive game names. However, when it comes to the other back story changes, I have to wonder why the author went through the trouble to provide those details or make those change ups in the first place.

Kirita: I think the answer is pretty obvious. Knowledgeseeker66 wants to make it clear that "The Kirita Chronicles" will offer a completely alternate take on the original light novel. It is a story that will simultaneously go in a parallel and in different directions to the original storyline. As long as readers stick to this story, they will see that the gender differences and other alterations will matter. Knowledgeseeker66 has plans on how they will have effects on the storyline, including events that were merely referenced or did not happen at all. Additionally, it could even have an effect on who lives or dies in Sword Art Online.

Akio: Basically, in the way that some fanfictions offer 'what if' scenarios similar to how Knowledgeseeker66's "Fairy Dance Alternate" offers a switch between Sugou capturing Kirito instead of Asuna, you could say that this story will offer multiple 'what if' scenarios, such as we might see certain characters lived in canon might die in this story and possible vice versa.

Kirita: Correct. In this case, I guess one of the 'what ifs' would be, 'what if a female Kirito met a male Asuna at certain points before the Sword Art Online incident.'

Akio: That is pretty specific 'what if' scenario, but I get what you mean. In my case, it would lead to me wanting to make changes to myself months before being trapped in Sword Art Online. Additionally, it also led me deciding to buy the Nerve Gear to further my resolve to change rather than borrowing the Nerve Gear from a sibling and making the decision to change myself after I have been trapped in the game.

Kirita: Should I be apologizing for that?

Akio: No not at all. I was pretty pathetic beforehand.

Kirita: Yeah that's true. Based on the written material for the next chapter, that will further enhance more 'what ifs' because I will be meeting with plenty of other characters in the Beta Test who my male canon counterpart probably didn't meet. This will further affect my interactions with them or their views of me during the actual incident. I suppose it would basically reduce at least some of the readers' knowledge of later parts of the series to being moot in certain cases.

Akio: I can't wait to see how that turns out.

Kirita: Yeah me neither. So I guess on this note, I will announce what will happen in the next chapter. It looks like the next chapter will go into something that other fanfiction stories probably haven't gone into much detail. Next time I will be participating in the 'Sword Art Online Beta Test.' I hope you will enjoy it.

/

**Author Notes**: What did you guys think of the changing up and/or expansions of certain characters back stories along with the introduction of certain original characters? I hope you enjoyed them. Writing this story has been a lot of fun, and I can only hope that you are having fun reading this story as well. It will be great to continue producing more chapters for this story along with my other fanfiction stories.

As you can see this chapter featured numerous, 'second episode' introduction characters. While I began writing 'The Kirita Chronicles,' I figured that it would be a good idea to not only provide information on not only Kirita and Akio's lives prior to the Sword Art Online incident, but I should provide some insight for several of the other characters who would be trapped too. Since Kirita and Akio are the main characters of this story, they would receive the greatest focus. These little snippets were meant to give some initial characterization to the other characters both canon and original.

For the characters that were introduced in this chapter, you can expect a number of them, such as Sasha, Griselda, Gorobei, Kikuchiyo, and Delano, to be reoccurring characters throughout the story. As I mentioned before, while I do plan on a number of events that happened in canon to happen in somewhat altered ways, there will be plenty of original events that will cause great divergences. A few of these original events will be triggered because of Kirita being female. At the end of this story, you can expect the final results to have some similarities while having more than a fair number of differences. You will have to wait and read what those differences will ultimately end up being, but I think you will enjoy them when the story reaches those points.

Several of the back stories may not necessarily be the most interesting. However, I was under the impression that a majority of the players had fairly 'normal' lives that did not all necessarily involve tragedy. It would be crazy if all the players had darks pasts or lost loved ones. There had to be a few that started out more 'whole' than others. For a few of the characters, I used tidbits of the information I had from the 'character interviews,' such as Silica having a cat named Pina. I made up a few back stories for canon characters, such as giving Sasha a younger brother and sister. The only thing we really know about Sasha is that she is a University student, but since she seems to be good with children, I decided to explain that by giving her experience in that category. Similar to canon, you can expect that to come in handy and be a plotline.

When I was writing this chapter, I did have some initial plans to introduce even more characters than this, but after a while it became a few too many for me. There will be a number of characters who will be introduced after the incident begins, and they will receive some background and characterization as the story continues. During the story, you can probably expect for there to be a few flashbacks.

As some of you have read, there are a fair number of Seven Samurai references. Originally, I only planned on having a male Sachi renamed to Heihachi and that would be it for using names from that movie. However, during the planning of this story, I knew that I wanted to create a few original characters to represent some of the additional players trapped in Sword Art Online. Then I figured the names of a few of the other samurai were perfectly good avatar names that could help represent certain characteristics to develop in these characters.

I originally gained a liking for the film Seven Samurai when I watched the steampunk anime adaptation Samurai Seven on the resurrected Toonami block. When I found out it was loosely 'based/adopted' from a classic foreign film, it piqued my interest. If you wish to find out some more information regarding the names and other trivia regarding the characters of this story along with other facts of this story, I recommend you visit the topic page for "The Kirita Chronicles" on the Sword Art Online fanfiction forum "SAO Fandom Nexus."

Be sure to check out the poll that is available on my profile. I definitely would like to hear your thoughts on which reoccurring characters you will be looking forward to seeing more of in the future. In addition to that, I also hope that you would leave a review. I greatly appreciate the feedback.


	3. Beta Test

**Author Notes**: This chapter will be about the Beta Test that took place prior to the official opening of Sword Art Online. I thought since I have not seen too many, if any, fanfiction stories provide details of what happened during the Beta Test, I figured 'why not.' It would be the perfect place to provide even more background for certain players. Additionally, it would be the best opportunity to have Kirita/Kirito meet several other Beta Testers and to further explain why she was somewhat infamous even among Beta Testers prior to the Sword Art Online incident.

This chapter will mark the end of the first story arc or the 'introduction story arc' for "The Kirita Chronicles." Starting from the next chapter the story will begin taking place within the Sword Art Online world of Aincrad. It's been great writing material for what happened prior to the Sword Art Online incident. I will be sure to provide a few flashbacks to further elaborate on the back stories for the various characters too.

On a personal note, I made sure to have this chapter ready for August 8th, 2013, to celebrate my second year of being an official member of this website. It is really an awesome feeling that I have been a member on this website for so long. It has been my plan to have this chapter available for this date since March of 2013, and I'm glad that my planning paid off.

As of this moment, I now have silver diamond by my name in fanfiction forums to indicate the length of my membership in this website. While there might not be any more 'milestones' in membership for me to cross, I do plan on remaining on here for a long time. You can expect plenty more updates for this story along with my other stories, "Of Science and Magics: The Side Stories" and "Fairy Dance Alternate."

Please be sure to leave a **review** for this chapter. I would definitely like to read what you have to say. Additionally, be sure to check out the **poll** on my profile. It will be about the different events that take place during this chapter, so be sure to read this chapter before participating in the poll because the poll will spoil the exact content of the chapter. After you read this chapter, be sure to indicate which **three events** stood out for you. I look forward to seeing which events get the most votes.

/

The Kirita Chronicles

Story One: What Happened Before – Part III (Final)

Chapter 3: Beta Test

/

A chain of events

It can change your life forever

Can you accept it?

/

_It was on May of 2022 that a device that would change so many lives was revealed for the world to see. This device was known as the Nerve Gear which was created by the gaming company Argus. One of the managers of the company, Kayaba Akihiko, had personally developed the Nerve Gear, and he ensured the development would meet his specifications. On the surface, it would appear like it was some kind of helmet, but it was more than that, and I when I mean 'more,' I mean much more._

_Similar to other helmets, the Nerve Gear covers the player's head and face, but when you activate a game, it completely controls the player's consciousness. While the individual would be in the virtual world that the Nerve Gear would allow him/her to travel to, the device redirects the signals the brain would send to the body. Instead, the device would send its own waves to stimulate the five senses of the individual's virtual body. That way it would make the user feel as if he or she truly was in another world. All that was needed to do before that could happen was go through a troublesome 'calibration' process that was actually more significant than I ever would have expected._

_The potential of this device was enormous, but it was underused throughout the first few months of its product cycle. The only games that were available at its launch were puzzles, education related, or environment types. There were a few other games that came out later on, such as allowing people to socialize with others similar to Facebook, except in this world you would be capable of 'physically' talking to the other users along with being able to compete with them in contests including but not limited to football, baseball, and archery. While those games were fun, they were not what I was looking for._

_I was one of the first people to purchase the Nerve Gear, but I was not satisfied with what was available. When I purchased the system, it was because of the potential that was being advertised for the system. It was disappointing that not too many of the games seemed to be utilizing the Nerve Gear's potential properly, but I knew better than anyone that the real attraction would be coming soon. The game, Sword Art Online, that was being hyped for the Nerve Gear was my primary reason for purchasing the system._

_Sword Art Online was a MMORPG that was supposedly planned for a worldwide release, but Argus would first release 10,000 copies in early November exclusively in Japan. Needless to say, when the game was released it sold out almost instantly. It made me wish that the game did not appeal to so many people from the get go. However, I suppose if so many people had not bought the game, I guess what we were able to do afterwards would not have been possible._

/

_A few months prior to the game's release, there was to be one thousand players selected to act as Beta Testers. I was one of them. For about a month and a half, I played the initial version of Sword Art Online for over two hundred accumulated hours. I became addicted to the game like no other I had ever played before in my life. Since I was a Beta Tester, I was given the option to pre-order the game. I along with about seven to eight hundred other Beta Testers decided to take advantage of that opportunity._

_At first, I thought the Beta Testers who hadn't pre-ordered the game were crazy for not pre-ordering. I could not understand what they might not have liked about this game, but I thought such issues could be easily ignored. As far as I was concerned, this game was the best I had ever played even if it was a Beta Test. Unfortunately, I would find out the hard way that those few hundred players who did not pre-order the game might have ended up making a decision that saved their lives. However, considering a number of the events that happened to me due to being a Beta Tester and pre-ordering the game, I now know full well that I could consider myself both an extremely fortunate and unfortunate person at the same time. _

_Without becoming entangled in the Sword Art Online incident, so many things never would have happened to me. There were so many people I never would have met and I would have missed out on so many things. For better or worse, those people and that chain of events was what finally caused me to realize that I needed to change. The process of changing took longer than I would care to admit, but I wanted to believe that I was not the same person I used to be. I wanted to believe this had made be a better person, but I guess that might not be up to me to decide._

/

_When I entered the game, I was given the opportunity to modify my Avatar. When given a choice to decide the gender of my Avatar, I immediately choose to make it male. I figured since pretending to be male in other video games worked out so well, I might as well pretend to be male in this game as well._

_In every game I played that allowed me to choose my Avatar's gender, it was my reflex reaction to select a male Avatar. I was more comfortable with the idea of having others think that I was male. When I would play or converse with other players in a male Avatar form, I never felt uncomfortable talking to either gender. In fact, I felt confident when I talked to anyone because I did not have to worry about them making 'observations.' There was a higher probability I would not be underestimated either like those karate club members always underestimated me because I was a girl. In the virtual world, there were still players who would underestimate me, but they were much fewer._

_For the Sword Art Online Beta Test, I designed my Avatar to have the appearance of a handsome bishonen protagonist that you would see in an anime, manga, or role playing game. It took me a while to come up with the ideas, but after some brainstorming, I was satisfied with my selection. After I was done, the only similarities my Avatar would have to my real body was the fact I would have black hair and eyes. Everything else would obviously differ greatly. _

_The look of my Avatar's face would make you think that I was in my late teens or early twenties. I also had a deep voice to match my masculine appearance. My hair only reached to the middle of my neck, and I had a forelock that came down between my black eyes. Additionally, I also made my Avatar a few inches taller than me, so I would reach the average height of a boy, but it would not hinder my movement since it was only a few inches. The name I would give this Avatar would be 'Kirito.'_

_According to what my mother told me, my biological parents had planned to call me either Kazuto or Kazuta depending on my gender. That gave me the idea on forming a name for my Avatar. I decided I would use the first four letters from my family name, __**Kiri**__gaya, and the last two letters from the masculine version of my name, Kazu__**to**__, to form the name __**Kirito**__. I have used this name on several occasions in the past, and I decided to make use of this name again in Sword Art Online._

/

_Despite my skills in video games, I got killed for the first time relatively quickly. I was foolish when I went out into the field and decided to fight a lot of low level wolves at once. While they were easy to defeat individually, they were too numerous to kill at once. Since I was still only a level one, my abilities were somewhat inadequate to defeat them. I managed to kill about half of them before they finally overwhelmed and killed me._

_I can still remember how one by one they bit into my body. One of them managed to bite down on my right arm which caused me to drop my sword. Another bit into my left leg then another attacked my right leg. I was unable to move at all when all the other wolves decided to have their own helping. When those wolves began to rip me apart, the feeling of being killed was rather indescribable. Although, I guess the best word to use would be frightening. This made me grateful that this was still only a game and dying in the Sword Art Online Beta Test would not kill me for real. Unfortunately, I would have to eventually drop that way of thinking after the official game launched._

_During the Beta Test, Sword Art Online acted like any ordinary MMORPG where you would be resurrected at the starting point of the game. After you are resurrected, you would be able to continue playing as if nothing happened. The resurrection point of the Sword Art Online Beta Test was a place known as the "Room of Resurrection" in the Starting City. Every time I was killed and resurrected in this room, I will admit that I was somewhat frightened by the 'death experience' I went through. However, I was having too much fun in this game to just quit. I would continue playing._

_Every time I was killed in Sword Art Online, I made sure to learn my lesson. Luckily for me, it usually only took one time for these lessons to stick. I was able to avoid taking reckless moves, such as fighting too many enemies at once unless my level was significantly higher, I had backup, or I had some kind of useful item or ability. These lessons I learned proved to be life savers at a much later time._

/

**Date: August 8****th****, 2022 – A week after the Sword Art Online Beta Test began**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Specific Location Unknown**

There was a room filled with television screens on all the walls of the room. In the middle of the room stood a little girl who appeared not much older than ten years old, who wore a white one piece dress and had long dark hair. This girl's hair was similar to Kazuta's because her hair reached all the way down her waist, and she had dark eyes to match. Due to the similarities in appearance this girl shared with Kazuta, it would not be farfetched for someone to mistaken the two of them being related.

Ever since the Beta Test began, she had been monitoring the screens that had the faces of various players. It showed the different activities that the players were engaged in. Some were casually hunting monsters and fulfilling quests. A few were engaging in various activities, such as information and material gathering. However, there were several that were attempting to reach the upper floors of the game by defeating the bosses. In fact, there was a group that was engaging the first boss, Kobold Lord, at that very moment. After a few minutes, the group was successful in defeating the boss. In that group, the one that had delivered the final strike to the boss and received the 'last attack bonus' went by the name of Kirito.

There was something about Kirito that caught the girl's attention, so she paid closer attention to the screen that displayed Kirito's picture. The girl seemed amused by what she was seeing and remarked to herself, "It would appear this player is lying about what her gender truly is. I wonder why she would do that. Is there some kind of special reason?"

However, it did not take the girl long to understand Kirito's thoughts and intentions. The girl noticed that Kirito seemed to like the idea of having people think of her as a guy. It put her in a 'comfort' zone. The girl concluded, "Perhaps lying in certain cases can enable more favorable results. That certainly seems to be true for this girl."

The girl saw that Kirito equipped the 'midnight cloak' she received from giving Kobold Lord the final blow. "Observing this girl could prove to be most interesting. I should keep an eye on her."

While the girl would keep an eye on Kirito, there were a number of other players that caught her attention as well. Two of the players were identified as Gorobei and Delano. Similar to Kirito, they brought something to the game that interested her greatly. While the girl was curious about the various players and wanted to learn more about them, these three were among the players that stood out for her the most.

/

**Date: August 9****th****, 2022**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Second Floor**

_Even though I generally preferred to play games solo, I was open to the idea of forming parties. I was especially open to the possibility after I was killed for the third time, and I had yet to reach Level Two. Before I even reached the first boss with that group of other players, I must have died over ten times. Luckily for me, I was a fast learner because while I would die a few times on each floor, it would not be nearly as pathetic as when those wolves ripped me apart. _

_A part of me wondered why I was so willing to join parties during the Beta Test. I guess it was because I was so bad at becoming friends with others in the real world that a part of me wanted to make up for it in virtual reality. In my opinion, it was a lot easier for friendships to be formed in this world than the real one. At least here, you know that you become friends because you can easily benefit from the other person. In the virtual world, if you are a skilled player, it is easier for you to become 'indispensable,' and the other players are more willing to tolerate you despite any flaws you might have. _

_The day after I arrived at the second floor, I was checking out the various quests that were available for me to select from the general bulletin board. In Sword Art Online, you can generally interact with NPCs, non-player characters, to receive quests, but that was not the only way. Sometimes you could find 'help wanted signs' or 'general bulletin boards' to sign up for quests. That did make things easier at times rather than needing to interact with every NPC in the area to find a potential quest, but these quests did not always pay as well as those NPC quests._

_After reading a few of the descriptions, I had a feeling that I would want to team up with another player to ensure that I could accomplish a few of these quests. I remember when I attempted to handle the medicine quest on my own on the first floor. My carelessness got me killed once before I managed to earn the Anneal Blade. When I was doing that quest, I was stupid enough to cut a certain fruit which resulted in all those monsters eating me alive. _

_As they say, you have to learn certain lessons the hard way. I can definitely attest to that saying for basically every lesson I have ever had to learn. In this case, I learned my lesson to not just attack something that seems suspicious without being more prepared for the possible consequences. Otherwise, I should be prepared for a slow and painful death. That lesson would prove to serve me well after the official launch of the game._

_While I was thinking about that quest, another player walked up to the bulletin board. He asked me in a curious voice, _"Hey are you checking out that monster hunting quest?"

_I told the stranger, _"Yes I was."

_When I told him that, he sounded somewhat relieved as he replied, _"Well I see that I'm not the only one that is interested in that quest."

_I asked in a curious voice, _"You're going to participate in that quest too?"

_He shrugged as he told me, _"I already tried taking on that quest myself, and I got killed. After I was resurrected, I decided to come back here to retry it."

_I did not particularly like that response. Even though this was a game, he seemed to be a little too casual about getting killed. All I could say was, _"I see."

_After a few awkward moments of just standing there, he decided to say what was on both our minds, _"If you are interested in the same quest, would you want to form a party with me? I'm sure if the two of us do this quest, we will probably win."

_Something about teaming up with this player did not entirely sit right with me, so I was reluctant to agree with the idea. However, the fact he wanted to retry something he previously failed at did give me some 'faith' in his determination. As a result, I reluctantly told him, _"…Okay."

_He seemed excited to hear me say yes as he replied, _"All right. Let's make it official then." _The player then pressed a few buttons on his screen and sent me an invitation to form a party with him. _

_Before I hit 'yes' to accept his invitation, I said to this player, _"Before we set up a party, I think introductions are necessary. My name is Kirito. What's yours?"

_He scratched the back of his head as he sheepishly told me, _"That was rude of me. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. My name is Coper." _Coper then offered me a handshake to seal the deal._

_I took him up on his offer and shook his hand. _"It is a pleasure to meet you Coper. I hope we get along." _I then hit 'yes' to accept his invitation and our party was formed._

/

_Our quests together went by smoothly, but I could tell that Coper was not exactly a skilled player. I had to save his life numerous times during our time together. If I had to guess, I would say I saved his life on four separate occasions during the six quests that we took part in. He really didn't seem to mind 'knocking on death's door' in this game probably because this was one place where you could die as many times as you wanted to and come back. That habit of his annoyed me, but Coper still proved to be an asset in taking down a fair number of enemies and preventing them from overwhelming us. That was part of the reason why I didn't have any issues fighting alongside him when we joined a group of players to fight the second boss._

_The day after I met Coper, we were fighting the second floor boss who went by the name of, Baran the General Taurus. The creature's head made me think of a bull. It had these two large white horns that seemed sharp enough to impale you if you had the misfortune of getting struck by one. Additionally, the boss' face seemed to resemble a bull too. However, unlike a bull, it stood on two feet, it had a muscular body that had orange skin, and it had yellow eyes. The only clothing this creature appeared to be wearing was a loincloth._

_Baran the General Taurus' trademark weapon was a large warhammer. Any player that was unfortunate enough to be smashed underneath that thing would most likely suffer instant death. I saw that monster smash three players to the ground as if it were playing a game of 'whack the mole.' Coper nearly had the misfortune of suffering the same fate as those three towards the end of the boss fight._

_When we were close to winning the fight, the two of us hid behind a few pillars as I was attempting to formulate a strategy with Coper. I told Coper in a quiet voice, _"All right. Coper you head that way, and I'll head this way. If we do that, we can attack the monster simultaneously from two sides. Even if it attempts to attack one of us, the other will succeed in taking it down. All we need are a few good shots, and we will win.

_However, Coper was not in the mood for following strategies, _"Forget that crap. If we attack this monster a few more times, we'll win and get the 'last attack bonus' for sure."

_He then went charging after the monster like the idiot he was. I tried to stop him, but he was out of my reach. I called out to him, _"Coper get back here you idiot!" _However, he refused to listen._

_Since Coper was charging Baran from the front, the boss saw Coper coming. As a result, Baran blocked Coper's attack, and he knocked Coper to the ground. As Coper attempted to get up, Baran readied his warhammer to flatten Coper to a pulp. Luckily for Coper, I managed to make a diving save seconds before the warhammer came down. When I turned around, I saw that the spot Coper was on a few seconds before was crushed by the might of the boss' weapon. There is no doubt in my mind that Coper would have been killed instantly if I did not step in._

_Unfortunately because I had to save Coper, another player was able to kill Baran and receive the 'last attack bonus.' Baran was so distracted by me saving Coper's life that a few of the other players attacked Baran from behind and killed him. While I was glad we were able to win the battle, I did not like how my chances of obtaining the last attack bonus were taken from me because of my partner's inability to listen to strategy._

_I was a good sport. I did not complain that to the other player that I felt cheated or robbed. That player earned the bonus fair and square, and I congratulated him after the boss battle was over. The only problem I had was that Coper put himself at risk instead of listening to my strategy just so he could attempt to gain the bonus for himself. In the end, he not only put us both in danger, but he lost our chances of obtaining the bonus for ourselves. _

_Needless to say, I told him it would be for the best if we go our separate ways for the time being. Coper seemed to understand that I was rather annoyed at him, and he left it at that. It didn't take me long to get over my annoyance at Coper. If we would have met again later in the Beta Test, I would have given him another shot. After all, I know better than anyone that we all make mistakes. Unfortunately, that never came to pass._

/

**Date: August 12****th****, 2022**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Third Floor**

_Despite the problems I had teaming up with Coper, I was still open to the idea of forming a party with another player. Two days after I parted ways with Coper, I ran into this other player who went by the name of Chrysheight. I met him while exploring the dungeon to find the third boss, and we decided it would be a good idea to team up. It did not take long for Chrysheight to prove to be a much more effective party member than Coper, and it was a shame my partnership with Chrysheight could not have lasted longer than this floor._

_Chrysheight had a unique choice of weapon which was a long whip. Whenever, I saw him use it, he handled it with precision. Usually he would stun or distract the enemies that we were fighting, and allow me to finish them off. That strategy would certainly come in handy during the third boss battle._

_The third floor boss was a goblin like monster that had dark green skin, pointy ears, and red eyes. The creature's teeth were absolutely horrendous. There were a few of them missing and the remaining teeth were yellow and covered in plaque. I could smell its breath even when I was more than ten feet away. Obviously, this creature had never heard of something called mouthwash._

_The monster's choice of weapon was a spear which was a good thing because it made our strategy easier to pull off towards the end. When we were close to finishing off the monster, Chrysheight was able to use his whip to catch the goblin's spear. The goblin was taken by surprise by Chrysheight's move that it almost lost its grip on the weapon. For a few moments, the goblin was completely distracted by Chrsheight that it did not pay any attention to me._

_Chrysheight shouted out, _"Now's your chance!"

_On that mark, I charged at the goblin as fast as I could. By the time the goblin turned around, I was already there, and it had no chance of dodging my next attack. With a quick but powerful strike, I managed to decapitate the goblin. As I saw the goblin's head go flying, it looked like it wanted to curse both of us for killing it before its head shattered into fragments. The goblin's body shattered into fragments shortly after._

_A few seconds after the goblin's body shattered, Chrysheight and I were declared the victors. This boss battle was a relatively easy fight, but I guess that is what happens when you have a more competent ally on your side. I really wish we could have teamed up for another boss fight after this one._

/

_After the third boss was defeated, I thought that the two of us would continue working together for at least a while longer. We had only been working together for a day, but I really liked working alongside this player. However, he apparently had other plans in mind. What he said next really caught me off guard._

_He said in a business-like manner, _"I'm afraid this is where we part company." _It sounded as if we had just finished a transaction, and we were expected to go our separate ways now._

_I said in a surprised voice, _"Why? Things were going really well."

_Chrysheight's business-like manner remained consistent as he told me, _"They were but now I feel that it is important I go down a different path to try another important aspect of the virtual world. There is something I need to test for myself."

_I could see it was nothing personal. I responded, _"I understand. There are things that are only possible in this world."

_His facial expression indicated that he appreciated my understanding as he said, _"Precisely."

_However, before we did part company, I decided to make sure of one thing. _"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

_Chrysheight gave me a response I expected from him. _"Not that I can think of. Anyway, you want to continue climbing up the floor don't you? Unfortunately, spending more time with me might be distracting for a player like you, so it would be best if we dissolve the party here."

_It was a little disappointing to hear that, but I agreed, _"Very well."

_I did as he said, and I went through my menu and dissolved our party. _"I hope you find what you are looking for."

_He responded, _"I do as well. Good luck with your ventures." _ I could tell he was being sincere._

_I graciously told him, _"Thank you. I hope we meet again."

_Chrysheight gave me a confident smile as he told me, _"I'm sure we will some time."

_After we had that conversation, I left Chrysheight behind, and I continued up to the fourth floor. I never saw Chrysheight again. It was a real shame too because I would have wanted to team up with him again in some of the later floors. If I were to guess, I suppose he probably hung around the lower floors because I found something he really liked down there. Some of the other players who fought alongside me in the Beta Test sometimes would enjoy being on a floor so much that they would rather not leave it even after the boss was taken care of._

_In addition to never meeting him again during the Beta Test, I also never met anyone who went by that name after the official launch of Sword Art Online. I figured that he must have been one of the two hundred or so Beta Testers that chose not to pre-order the game. I guess he must not have been too thrilled with playing the Sword Art Online Beta Test if he decided to forgo the opportunity to pre-order the game. However, regardless of his reasoning, he certainly made one life-saving decision._

/

**Date: August 16****th****, 2022**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Fourth Floor Boss Room**

_During the fourth floor boss fight, I was with a group of at least twenty other players. The boss was some kind of tall swordsman type monster that was probably taller than twenty feet. It wore a strange mask you would expect to see from the Cherokee Native American tribe, and it appeared to enjoy dancing. I found its dancing to be absolutely hilarious, but as it turned out, whenever it danced it was either boosting its stats or calling for reinforcements. However, the boss was vulnerable to attacks when it was dancing, so we were able to take advantage of that and deliver some major damage to this monster._

_This boss battle proved to be a chaotic fight. Unfortunately, for us we had either grossly underestimated the boss' abilities or overestimated our chances. The boss had managed to kill about a third of the players, and I was not sure if we had any chance of defeating the boss at our current levels. However, thanks to our repeated assaults on the boss its health was reduced to less than twenty percent. I realized that if I used certain sword techniques, I could potentially kill the boss in a few attacks._

_I waited for a few moments, and then I rushed at the boss when I saw an opportunity. The boss saw me coming, and he attempted to decapitate me. However, I managed to dodge under the attack by jumping down and skidding on the floor. The sword was only a few inches away from cutting me to pieces, but it was a good thing that in this case that 'close' was not good enough. This allowed me to do what I needed to kill this monster._

_After I dodged the attack, I seized my opportunity, and I sliced the boss outstretched sword arm. I was able to cutoff the boss's arm and before it could recover, I was able to slice its body into ribbons with my various sword attacks. When I was slicing him, I did not think of stopping until I saw its health bar decrease down to zero. Luckily for me, it did not take too many strikes to finish off that monster because I have a feeling I would have been the one killed if its endurance allowed it to survive a few more attacks. Based on what I saw that monster do, I knew that monster would have smashed me to the ground with its remaining hand._

_Since I was the one that finished the boss off, I managed to obtain the 'last attack bonus' again. At this point, I had managed to do it on three of the four boss battles. Each time I had done so was thanks to utilizing the preferable techniques at the right time. While some were impressed that I was able to kill the bosses so effectively, there were a few that were getting frustrated by my abilities._

_After the fourth boss battle, there was a player that actually came up to ask me for advice. He was a player that had the appearance of a knight who appeared as if he belonged in medieval Europe. I couldn't see his face because he had it covered by a full helmet._

_The player walked up to me and said,_ "That was rather impressive Kirito-san. You not only reduced a significant amount of the boss' remaining health points to zero in a few blows, but you managed to obtain the last attack bonus as well. I doubt other players would have been able to pull it off as well as you did."

_I was not bothered by the fact he knew my name. A number of other players in the boss raid team mentioned my name out loud, so this player probably put two and two together. I kindly responded to him,_ "Thank you."

_He asked in a curious voice,_ "Could you give me any tips for the future?"

_I scratched my head as I sheepishly said, _"That could be a tough thing to explain. I mean when I went through with the attacks, it felt more instinctive than planned out."

_The player's voice indicated he was disappointed with the answer, _"I suppose that is understandable, but I doubt everything you did was based on instinct. You seemed to know exactly when to strike."

_I pondered what he said for a moment before I answered him. _"That is partly true. Although, I would say it was more of an estimate."

_He asked in a questioning voice, _"An estimate?"

_I tried to answer as best as I could. _"That would be the best way to describe it. I waited for what seemed like the right moment to use my sword skills to kill the monster. Since the monster's health was less than twenty percent, it seemed like the time to use them."

_This player attempted to inquire further. _"Are you saying if you would have used it any earlier, things could have gone differently?"

_It was starting to feel more like I was being interviewed, but I was still okay with answering his questions. I told him, _"Of course. If I would have used them too soon, my attacks would not only lack the power to kill him, but it probably would have counter attacked and killed me on the spot. To be honest, I was afraid that if I didn't kill him within a few more attacks he would have been able to smash me to the ground and kill me instantly."

_The player then asked in a curious tone, _"So when you used your techniques were you thinking about getting the last attack bonus item you just received?"

_It was getting a little more difficult to answer these questions, but I came up with what I thought seemed right. _"I would say yes and no. Getting the last attack bonus is great, but I can't just think I need to get the last attack bonus item no matter what. I need to think about the correct timing of what moves to use and when I should use them. If I focus too much on getting the item, I think it would just get me killed."

_The player then asked me in a somewhat annoyed tone, _"That is very interesting. So do you use others to weaken the monster's health points before making those moves to kill it?"

_That was not what I was getting at. While I guess others could interpret it like that, I do not try to use others. It is true that it was thanks to others fighting that the monster became weaker for me to kill personally, but I also did my fair share of fighting even before that. I'm not trying to be a 'glory hound' when I kill these bosses. I'm just trying to play the game._

_Even though I could tell this player was probably annoyed by the fact I got the item, I did not let it get to me. Instead, I attempted to set the record straight as best as I could. _"I wouldn't put it like that exactly. Even before I finished off the boss, I attacked it a number of times to weaken it. It was really a matter of gauging the situation. Otherwise your attacks and strategy might not work at all."

_It appeared that what I said got my point across because the player said in a satisfied voice, _"I see. I will be sure to keep that in mind."

_He then turned and walked away without saying another word. After he left I realized that while he knew my name, I never did asked for his. However, that would not be the last time I saw him, and I would eventually figure out who he was someday under more unfortunate circumstances._

/

**Date: Monday, August 20****th****, 2022**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Fifth Floor**

_Not all the players that I met during the Beta Tester were people that wanted to beat the game per se. There were a few that would rather play and enjoy the game through other methods. On the fifth floor, I had a run in with an information broker who would provide me with quite a bit of assistance for a fair price. He was a tall man who had 'whiskers' on his face and liked wearing brown cloaks. As a result, he went by the title 'Rat.'_

_I first met him after I had been killed by a few of the monsters on the field. I attempted to get past them a few times, but each attempt ended in failure. I knew that it was only a matter of time before I managed to figure out something, but I was frustrated. I decided to 'eat' at one of the restaurants in town. I figured that 'eating' something would give me an idea. However, as it turned out an idea came to me in a different way._

_While I was thinking, I heard a voice call out to me, _"Hey!"

_I looked up and I saw a player wearing a cloak sitting at another table. Despite the cloak, there was nothing really intimidating about his appearance other than being a few inches taller than me and having those strange whiskers. However, it appeared this player wanted to speak to me one on one, so I decided to walk over to this player's table and hear whatever he had to say. As it turns out, I made the right call._

_After I sat down, the player asked, _"You're the player that goes by the name Kirito correct?" _Even though he phrased it as a question, he knew the answer._

_I still decided to confirm the information. _"That's me, but who are you?"

_The player told me in a polite voice, _"My name is Argo, and I believe you could use my services."

_I eyed this Argo strangely as he said that. I asked, _"Your services? What services do you have?"

_He explained himself, _"I'm an information broker, and I think after the way you were killed by those monsters out there, you could use a little bit of help."

_I asked in a skeptical tone,_ "That sounds interesting, but what kind of help are you offering?"

_Argo then handed me a book,_ "Here you can have this book for free. It's just a few basic facts about the game I have managed to collect so far. This should give you an idea of the 'quality' of my services."

_I replied in an appreciative tone, _"Thanks. Are you sure you don't want anything for it?"

_Argo answered in a more business like demeanor, _"Not for this. Consider it a gesture of goodwill. When the game is officially launched I plan on releasing a 'Data Book' for free that all the players can read. It will allow the various gamers to enjoy the initial floors of the game, and it will help build my reputation as a reliable source of information. When people see how valuable my information is, they will be demanding more, and I can sell it for a price."

_I chuckled a little as I told him, _"That's pretty interesting that you have that all figured out. Do you plan on doing anything else besides selling information?"

_He scratched his head because he seemed a little hesitant to answer the question. However, I think he could see that I would be no threat to his plans, so he told me, _"Well I'm hoping to start my own 'Newspaper' in Sword Art Online. I know I shouldn't count my chickens before they hatch, but I'm hoping that if I gain a substantial reputation as an information provider I can recruit some players, so I can set up this newspaper."

_I was surprised he was willing to tell a stranger about something like that. I couldn't help but wonder, "Did something about me seem 'trustworthy' to this player?" Argo would more or less tell me his reasons for trusting me so easily when we met during the real game. Based on his information gathering abilities, I could not say I was too surprised._

_This information made me curious to know more. _"That sounds pretty interesting. Do you have any experience in that area?"

_Surprisingly, Argo was open to telling me a few details about his life in the real world. _"I'm the head of my School Paper, so I have quite a bit of experience when it comes to organizing a newspaper and writing articles. Would you be interested in working for me?"

_I was not the least bit interested in being under someone's employ in this game, so I politely declined. _"Thanks but no thanks. Writing newspaper articles is not really my thing, but if you ever wanted to interview me in after the game is launched, you can look to me for an interview."

_He asked in a playful tone, _"Really? Why do you think I would be interested in interviewing you?"

_I answered him in a bold, confident voice, _"Because I plan on becoming one of the best in this game."

_Argo could tell that I was being serious. I'm not sure if he believed I would become the best player or not, but he was not going to shut me down either. _"I see. I look forward to seeing you make that a reality."

/

_Whether or not Argo would become as big in Sword Art Online was yet to be seen, but I could tell that he was definitely taking the right steps in achieving his goal. The information that Argo placed in that book had its uses. I already knew a few of these facts myself, but it did provide a few reminders and more details on certain subjects I was not previously aware of._

_For example, while information on the Crystals could be considered 'basic information,' there were a few different Crystals I had not encountered yet. This information would cause me to keep an eye open for these Crystals both during the Beta Test and the real game. The book also provided information on the different functions of these Crystals. In general, when a crystal is activated, their effects work instantly, but each crystal has their own functions, and there were a few details about these functions I did not know at the time._

**Antidote Crystal** – _You would recognize them due to their green color. At this point in the game, I had not yet needed to use one, so I was not entirely certain of the full extent of its abilities. According to the book, they can be used to cure almost any status effect in the game and return the player to normal. I believe the only affliction this crystal does not cure is the 'stun' status. That would prove to be most unfortunate in the future._

**Health Crystals** – _These are color coded red, and when they are activated, they completely heal the target. Obviously I had already known that these Crystals would heal the target, but I didn't know it would completely heal the player even if he or she was at a critical level. It was definitely a good thing to keep in mind for the future._

**Mirage Sphere** – _These Crystals have the ability to record mapping data. I had already used them during a few of my earlier dungeon exploring events, so there was not much more for me to learn about this particular crystal._

**Teleport Crystals** – _They are blue Crystals that will send the user to the chosen city's Teleport Gate plaza. I had used this on at least two occasions before. Similar to any other Crystals, they are relatively expensive, but I think having at least one or two of them in your possession gives you a great backup plan to escape from a tight spot. When I managed to obtain enough money to purchase Crystals on a regular basis, Teleport Crystals were always on my shopping list._

**Corridor Crystal** – _This crystal had the same color and a similar appearance to a Teleport Crystal, but it was much larger. The crystal is capable of creating a 'teleport gate' that can be used to send the user of the crystal along with anyone else in his/her party to a location marked by the player. It was a crystal I had yet to obtain in the game. According to Argo's data book, they are extremely rare, and they could only be found opening treasure chests in dungeons or monster drops rather than being able to purchase one in a NPC shop. _

**Record Crystals** – _Crystals shaped like diamonds that have a teal color when they are inactive and have a light sea green color when being used. I had yet to understand the usefulness of these Crystals, so this information was rather intriguing. As you may guess, they are used to record messages or take in-game screenshots. By using them to record messages, you could tell other players important information that only you want them to know. I had been both the sender and receiver of such messages, and the content of these messages was always less than pleasant. By using them to take in-game screenshots, it would allow players to form strategies with others and give others a visual of what to expect. I would see them be used for such reasons on multiple occasions in the near future._

_Besides Crystals, the __**Potions**__ in Sword Art Online are important to keep in mind as well. As far as either Argo or I knew, there were only two types of Potions. There were Potions that could be used for healing health points and there were Potions that could heal players' aliments. Unlike Crystals, when you activate them, the take time to fully activate. For example, if I activated a potion that was meant to fully heal my wounds, it could take a few minutes for it to work completely rather than take effect instantly. However, they were cheaper than Crystals, and they can be useful for situations that were not an emergency. I made sure to carry a few of them around my belt at all times._

/

_The book also provided information on some of the different statuses that a player can be inflicted with, such as being stunned, paralyzed, poisoned, or blinded. There are multiple ways that these statuses can be afflicted to the players. Players can be afflicted with this by monsters, and I would find out the hard way player themselves can afflict others too. When that would happen, it would act as a reminder to me that your fellow players can be even more dangerous to your survival than any of the bosses you might face._

**Stunned** – _Unlike other status aliments you can be afflicted with; this is more temporary than the others. Apparently, it will only last for about ten seconds. However, unlike other status aliments, there is no cure for this. The only method you can use is to wait it out and hope a monster or another player does not kill you in the span of that short period of time. Unfortunately, I would see a few players die because of this 'stun' status. One of these deaths in particular would cost me and a number of others in Sword Art Online quite dearly._

**Paralyzed** – _Out of all of the aliments, I find this one to be the most frightening. I was inflicted with a paralysis on one or two occasions during the Beta Test, and I had never felt so vulnerable in my life. When you are paralyzed, you are generally incapable of movement with the exception of being able to slightly move your arms. Unlike the stun status, you can cure yourself of paralysis, but if you do not have the Antidote Crystal readily available in a pouch, it could prove to be difficult to nearly impossible to heal yourself. If you are unable to heal yourself, the status will last for several minutes, but unless someone is there to help you, you might be dead before the first minute goes by._

**Poisoned** – _When your Avatar is poisoned, you will slowly lose health points until either the poison wears off, it kills you, or a player uses a green crystal to heal you. I had experienced what it is like to be 'poisoned' earlier. When you are inflicted with poison, it creates a virtual version of what it feels like to be sick. While you are still capable of moving, you are not as effective in your movement, and you feel somewhat 'wobbly.' Not to mention, the more you move the more harmful the effects of the poison. You would be better off waiting around until the effect wears off or using an Antidote Crystal immediately. If you really feel the need to move, you better make every step count._

**Blindness** – _Even though I had yet to face an enemy that could cause blindness, I had a feeling that such an aliment existed in this world. Since this was an RPG, the idea of 'blindness' not existing in this world seemed ridiculous. After all, it was a common aliment that you could find in practically any RPG in existence. Anyway, Argo's book warned about the aliment of blindness. It was an ailment that would cause the player to see nothing but darkness for ten minutes or an Antidote Crystal is used._

_Argo informed me that there were likely other status aliments that I would need to be aware of, but it was too early in the game to know all of them. However, despite that, I was grateful that Argo was able to provide me with this much information early on. _

/

_Besides being good at providing information, Argo proved to have some fighting abilities as well. He specialized in using knives in terms of using for slashing or throwing them. He was not nearly as strong or skilled as me, but he proved to be a more competent partner than Coper was. At least, I did not have to save him as often from monsters and if he knew he was no match for a monster, he was good at conducting a tactical retreat._

_We traveled for a little on the fifth floor. As thanks for providing me with that free information, I decided to help Argo find out some more information on the various other monsters that were on this floor. One of the monsters that neither of us had yet to encounter was known as the '__**Stealth Bees**__." They were basically monsters that had the appearance of real life killer bees, but they were ten times larger, and as the name indicates they were silent. You would not hear any 'buzzing' from these bees._

_During our travels, one of these bees attempted to kill Argo. I managed to push Argo away and sliced the bee in half without a problem. Unfortunately, that bee was not alone. We soon found ourselves surrounded by an army of Stealth Bees. There would be no retreating from this encounter. The two of us were back to back as we readied our weapons._

_I playfully said to Argo, _"Well it looks like we found another monster for you to add to your data book."

_Argo replied, _"Looks like it, but we're going to need to get out of this first before I can make any recordings."

_I confidently told Argo, _"That shouldn't be too much of a problem. They might be silent, but it only takes one swing to kill them. You should be able to handle them without too much of a problem."

_Argo sarcastically responded, _"If you say so."

_The two of us then engaged the bees in a fight. If this was a competition, I definitely had Argo beat four to one in terms of eliminating the targets. However, he proved to be a useful asset towards the end of the fight. While I had managed to kill most of the bees, but there was one that managed to get behind me and sting me. The sting itself did not cause me too much damage, but it was the side effect of the sting that proved to be troublesome. _

_As soon as the bee stung me, I noticed on my screen that my status went from 'normal' to 'paralyzed.' This was the first time I had ever experienced the status of 'paralysis,' and I did not like it one bit. I was barely able to move my hands, and all I could do was look over my shoulder while that bee that stung me hovered over my head._

_I could not help but feel the bee was mocking me because I was paralyzed, and there was nothing I could do to take it down. I wanted to rip that bee in half, but I was helpless. I felt as if I was nailed to the ground, and I had no choice but to wait and see what this bee was going to do. I clenched my teeth in anger as this bee was readying itself to sting me on my face._

_Luckily before the bee could do anything else, Argo sliced the bee in half with his knife. After he made sure there were no other bees in the area and we were declared the winners of this encounter, he took out one of his Antidote Crystals and freed me from my paralysis. When I was freed from it, it felt as if a massive weight was lifted from my shoulders. I had never felt so happy to be capable of freely moving my body in my life._

_That was an experience that I did not want to repeat every again. I told myself that I would take whatever precautions that would be necessary to avoid such problems regardless of whether I was fighting on my own or with a partner. From that day on, I would try to always carry an Antidote Crystal in my pouch. By having the Crystals in my pouch, they would be more readily accessible for me to use them than needing to go through my menu to activate them._

_I looked up to Argo and told him in an appreciative, _"Thanks."

_He grinned as he responded, _"I'm just returning the favor. It wouldn't be good business if I'm indebted to you after all."

_I chuckled a little as I told him, _"Of course it wouldn't."

"Besides, I need you to become the best of this game. It wouldn't do you any good to be taken out by some stupid bees." _He then offered me his hand, so I could stand up._

_I responded with a smirk, _"I guess not." _I took him up on his offer, and he pulled me up._

_Shortly after this experience, the two of us parted company, but it was not before we made a deal regarding some additional information he had. As one would expect, his function as an 'information broker' would indicate, Argo would sell information regarding rumors and tips he was able to pick up to whoever was willing to pay. Additionally, he would act as a liaison for players who wished to conduct deals or trades with each other. I was rather impressed by his information gathering techniques, and he was impressed by my skills as well. As a result, we became fast 'friends' in the game._

_The information he gave me regarding monsters came in handy because it provided me with their weaknesses. Afterwards, I was able to take down the monsters that previously killed me on this floor without any trouble. Unlike Coper and Chrysheight, I would meet and travel with Argo several times during the Beta Test. He would give me a few tips on monster weaknesses or special quests for a price. Apparently because we became friends, he would give me a special friend's discount. I don't know if that was really true or not, but I would certainly like to believe it was. _

/

**Date: Monday, August 22****nd****, 2022**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Sixth Floor**

_As I mentioned before, I ran into some difficulty on the fifth floor. Similar to what happened on the first floor, I was overwhelmed by various monsters. By the time I was done with the fifth floor and moved on to the sixth floor, I must have died at least ten times. While I knew that I could eventually build up my skills to take down numerous enemies at once, I was still nowhere near that level. If it weren't for Argo's information, I probably would have died at least twenty times before I finally made it to the sixth floor. _

_At this point, I figured that I needed to be able to start utilizing a long range weapon that could kill these monsters from a distance. Even if I couldn't kill them, I could at least use it to weaken them before I had to fight them in close range combat. However, when it came to using different weapons and equipment, it was both an easy and difficult arrangement. After all, you had numerous options at your disposal, but you had a finite number of selections._

_In order to use various kinds of weapons in Sword Art Online, you needed to equip different skills to utilize them. For example, my sword abilities and the fact I could even use a sword was due to me 'equipping' a sword wielding skill for my Avatar. The more I utilized my sword skill by constantly using it and equipping different swords, I would be capable of using more sword related abilities. The same could be said for any other weapon I could equip. The main way to equip skills was by using the skill section in my menu. However, I would later learn during the actual game that there would be more than one way to gain skills._

_Skill slots were meant for more than being able to use different weapons. They were also useful for other purposes such as being able to utilize equipment, supportive abilities, and various 'non-combat' skills. Unfortunately, there were not an unlimited number of skill slots. While the number a player can utilize would increase as his or her level went up, you would need to chose carefully and find a balance between which skills you equip. _

_For a while I browsed through the list of skills that I could use that met the criteria I wanted for long range combat. Eventually, I decided it was between 'throwing swords' or 'archery.' I considered the two options carefully. At first I almost chose throwing swords because I already chose the path of the Swordsman or rather Swordswoman. However, I also felt that archery would fit more my style for some reason. Not to mention that I thought it would be easier for me to hit further targets than with throwing swords._

_Another factor that caused me to select archery was meeting a certain player shortly after I arrived in one of the towns on the sixth floor. When I was walking through the town, a contest happened to catch my attention. There was a contest between these two players one who was cocky and another who was more calm and collected. They were wagering over a thousand col to see who was better. As one would expect, the calmer player won the contest by a landslide and obtained some easy money._

_After the contest, I decided to approach the player himself. I said in an amazed voice, _"That was pretty impressive back there."

_He was appreciative of the complement as he responded, _"Thanks."

_I then said to him, _"You made it look easy."

_He hand waved what I said, _"I can assure you that it's not easy. It just helps that having a lot of real world experience in archery helped in this case."

_I chuckled a little at his remark. _"I should have figured that was the case."

_A part of me could connect a little to this player because one of the reasons why I was so drawn to using the sword was because of my kendo lessons in the real world. I may not have like kendo due to my grandfather, but I still felt a connection to using the blade because of those lessons. Sometimes connections to things can never be shattered regardless of how far you try to get away from them._

_I decided to properly introduce myself to this player, _"My name is Kirito. May I know whom I am addressing?"

_The player smiled as he told me, _"My name is Gorobei."

_The two of us continued our conversation for a while before finally deciding to temporarily form a partnership for this floor. Similar to me, while Gorobei was more of a 'solo' player, expect for working with his 'best friend' who was not selected for the Beta Test, he was open to the idea of forming a party with another player. It was a good thing he was open to the idea for my sake._

/

**Date: Tuesday, August 23****rd****, 2022**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Sixth Floor – Dungeon**

_The following day, the two of us teamed up to explore the sixth floor's dungeon. Gorobei and I actually made a good team. Not to mention, while we worked together, he was able to give me a few tips for using my new archery skill. No sooner had we decided to start exploring the dungeon together I would learn that it was filled with monsters that I feared in the real world. If Gorobei was not with me, I probably would have died fifty times in this dungeon because I would have had a hard time overcoming my fears._

_While Gorobei was a good party member to have watching my back, I regretted not leaving it up to other players to explore this dungeon. This dungeon in particular was infested with 'huge spiders.' Unfortunately, I had an overwhelming fear of spiders which is known as arachnophobia. Most bugs did not really bother me, but spiders were another matter. _

_In the real world, I was always terrified by the sight of a spider. When I was younger, there were times when I would even have asked my mother to kill the spiders for me. It was really embarrassing, but when I was a little kid, I could not kill them myself. In recent years, I would always use some kind of 'weapon,' like a book, to squash them. I guess in this case, I would be either using an arrow or a sword as my weapon._

_Apparently, it is not too unusual for some people to fear spiders more than they fear death. I suppose it is because they truly are 'creepy crawlies.' However, in this world they were 'creepy crawlies' times over a hundred times. Luckily for me, I did not have to worry too much about these spiders thanks to having Gorobei as my party member._

_As we fought together, I was impressed by Gorobei's archery skills. Whenever we fought the different arachnids that hid in this dungeon during our exploration, Gorobei was able to kill any of them with just one shot. His aim was always precise and deadly. Of course, I was also able to get some practice in archery since these monsters were big targets for me to shoot. After a while, it became fun to shoot these monsters._

_While we were exploring this dungeon, Gorobei further demonstrated his archery abilities during a quest we accepted. Our task with finding a special spider that had a red center alive. Gorobei was able to shoot the six of its eight legs off with two shots. Since we were only required to bring back the spider alive, it was fair play to destroy its legs as long as it was still breathing upon delivery. It was also thanks to that quest that Gorobei and I found the door to the boss' room, so we were able to kill two birds with one stone by claiming the quest's prize and finding the boss' location._

/

**Date: Wednesday, August 24****th****, 2022**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Sixth Floor – Dungeon**

_Even though Gorobei and I managed to find the door to the sixth floor's boss, we were not stupid enough to test our luck against such an opponent on our own. As soon as we found it, we immediately left and went to the nearest town to recruit a few players. Within a day we had fourteen players that would fight alongside Gorobei and me. We figured that would be enough and luckily for us we were right. I know that I would not have wanted to attempt fighting that boss again if we underestimated its power._

_The boss of this dungeon was a giant spider that had a center that was probably six feet wide and fifteen feet long not counting how massively long its eight legs were. If I were to describe what kind of spider this monster was based off of, I would say it would be one of the 'bat eating spiders,' such as the nephila pilipes that can be found on Amami-Oshima Island in Japan. Its skin was mostly dark with several spots of yellow that could be seen on its center and legs. This was most likely based on a mature version of the female for this species since none of its legs had 'hairy brushes,' which tend to disappear after the female matures from its juvenile state. _

_In hindsight, I really should have seen this one coming considering all the spider monsters we fought throughout the dungeon. However, when I saw this monster, I let my fear of spiders get the best of me, and I screamed. Even with the deeper voice of Kirito, my voice sounded so high pitched from that scream that I still screamed like a girl even in this male Avatar form. Needless to say, my reaction caught a lot of people's attention._

_Our game plan was to attack this monster from a distance. Luckily most of us had mid to long range type attacks. This was especially the case for Gorobei and me because I did not want to be anywhere near that thing. At first the fight was going by rather smoothly because we all spread out, and we attacked the spider from different angles. When the spider would go after one of us, the rest of us would hit it with everything we had._

_If we could have continued fighting the monster like that, we would have been able to win in no time. However, if there was one thing I have learned from video games, the boss usually changes its game plan after it loses a certain amount of health. In this case, game plan changed after this boss was below twenty five percent of its health points. The change in this monster's game plan would absolutely freak me out. _

_Similar to how nephila pilies have their egg sacks covered by plant debris or soil, this monster apparently did the same. During the fight, several of this monster's babies apparently hatched and emerged from the ground. They were very quick to jump into action and began attacking the players. Killing the babies one by one was not difficult, but many of them came at once. Not to mention, we still had to worry about the boss._

_Before the change in this boss' game plan, we had not lost a single player in the fight, but I would witness how much that would change. When a few of the players were fighting the baby spiders, the boss was quick to arrive at their position. I saw those players be reduced to spider food as they screamed in terror. I thought I was going to be sick seeing that. _

_Within ten minutes, the boss had about ten percent of its health left, but he had lost nine of our sixteen player group. If we were not careful, we would be wiped out before we finished it off. I decided in this case, that Gorobei was the one that needed to be protected the most because he was more skilled with the bow, and he could fire arrows more rapidly and accurately than any of us. I decided to take the role of his protector._

_When several of the baby spiders attempted to kill Gorobei, I jumped in and sliced all of them without any effort. I told Gorobei in a desperate voice, _"Focus on the big guy! I'll handle whatever little ones come this way!"

_No other words needed to be exchanged. Gorobei shook his head and continued firing the arrows at the monster while I continued to cut down all the little spiders that were heading in our direction. Luckily, I did not have to continue this for too long. After a few more shots, Gorobei managed to land the final hit to kill the spider. According to him, he only had about four more arrows left, so we were very lucky._

_Since Gorobei was the one that managed to land the final strike on the spider, he obtained the 'last attack bonus' for this boss. Despite what some players would think, I did not mind the fact that Gorobei was the one who received the bonus this time. With his skills and abilities, he earned it. He was definitely the most valuable player of this fight._

/

_After we defeated the boss, Gorobei and I thanked each other for the roles we played in killing the boss. We decided it would be a good idea to part ways here because Gorobei wanted to check out some more things on the sixth floor while I wanted to move on. It would have been fine if we ended our partnership on that note, but sometimes life can never end things the way you want them to end._

_Before I left, Gorobei asked me a piercing question in an amused voice, _"You're actually a girl aren't you?"

_When he asked that, my eyes opened up wide in surprise. I immediately denied his correct guess by stating, _"Of course not! Why would you think something like that?" _I was attempting to make my voice as firm as possible, but I definitely was a little shaky which made my denial less than believable._

_He told me in a voice you would expect to hear from some kind of 'analyst' who was explaining people's behavior, _"Well your reactions to seeing those spiders throughout this entire dungeon were a few of the reasons why I thought that. While I have seen some guys freak out over insects before, I thought your reaction struck me as being more 'feminine.' Certain ways you talk also appear to strike me as someone who is attempting to hide something."

_There was nothing I could think of to respond to that. The first thing that came to mind was using a line from a classic foreign movie trilogy I like that was made in the United States. I said in a rushed voice, _"Oh my god what the hell is that?"

"Huh?" _Gorobei then turned to see if anything was there._

_While he was distracted, I hit the button to dissolve the party and comically ran away as quickly as I could. As soon as I opened the doors to the seventh floor, I kept running until I reached the first town. It was a foolish thing for me to do. What I did was probably a dead giveaway that he was correct, but I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible. _

_I did feel a little bad about leaving him like that. However, the thought of continuing that conversation was making me uncomfortable. The very idea that he was able to figure out I was a girl made it difficult for me to continue talking to him because I had a feeling that he would talk to me differently, and I didn't want that to happen. I know I didn't give him a chance, but I really didn't want to give him one, so I just took my first chance to get the hell out of there. After my sudden departure, I never met Gorobei again during the Beta Test, but I would meet him again after the game was launched._

_Even though Gorobei did make me feel a little uncomfortable at the end, he did help me out, and he was a relatively decent guy. He is also the one that inspired me to use archery as my secondary offensive skill. Using archery in Sword Art Online proved to be a helpful asset in the days that would come. It saved my life on a few occasions, and I was able to save the lives of a few other players too. Not to mention, it would make things easier for me to fight monsters, such as large spiders because I would be able to kill them or at least maim them before they could get close to me._

/

**Date: Tuesday, August 30****th****, 2022**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Eighth Floor - Field**

_In Sword Art Online, you cannot commit assaults on a player and expect to walk away without suffering some consequences. By default, every player in the game begins with a green cursor over his or her head to indicate their status as either an 'innocent player' or a 'criminal.' If a player had a 'green cursor' over his or her head, it would indicate that this player has not directly harmed another player on the field. A person that has an 'orange cursor' indicates that he or she has directly harmed another 'green cursor' player._

_However, there are methods for players to commit crimes without having their cursor status change from green to orange. One method would be to manipulate other players to carry out the crime for you. Another method would be to prey on players that are sleeping in 'safe zones' and through some 'special options,' players could kill other players in their sleep without need for concern. Additionally, one player could trick another by walking them into a trap and allowing the victim to be killed by other means, such as being killed by monsters in the area. The last method that I know of involves one player poisoning or paralyzing another by tricking their victim into consuming something that would produce that effect. Afterwards, that player could leave his or her victim for dead and/or at the mercy of the monsters._

_Conversely, not all of the players who were labeled by Sword Art Online's standards as 'criminals' were truly criminals. You obtain a criminal status by assaulting another green cursor player. It was always possible that one green cursor player was simply defending himself/herself from another who would have killed him or someone else. There was one time I would witness one player who had a green cursor commit a 'crime' in order to save his friend's life. _

_It was a rather disturbing scene that took place during the summer of 2024. The player was about to be executed by green cursor players as an 'initiation' to this horrific guild. However, his friend killed the would-be executors even though it would result in him receiving an 'orange cursor.' He did it without hesitation because he valued his friend's life over the cursor that appeared over his head. Without a doubt in my mind, that player's friend would have died if he did not commit that 'crime.' He told me that he did not regret committing the crime if it meant his friend would live. I would never forget that incident or its aftermath._

_As the saying goes, you should never judge a book by its cover. In this case, I would say never judge a player by their cursor. I along with many other players had made that mistake, and it cost all of us dearly. It was just unfortunate that Sword Art Online's system of determining which players were criminals and which players were not was too simplistic. That made it difficult for justice to be accomplished._

_However, while there were exceptions to Sword Art Online's simplistic, black and white morality system, there were a few times it was right on the money. During the course of my travels, I would meet several payers who truly deserved their 'orange cursors.' They would be some of the worst people I would ever have had the displeasure of knowing. Without realizing it, I met one of them during the Beta Test._

_When I was on the eighth floor, I had a run in with the first 'criminal' I would ever see in Sword Art Online. Unlike the other player, this player was a true criminal because he was clearly assaulting defenseless players and NPCs. Even though this was only a game, I was not willing to tolerate such actions. I decided that I would take some initiative to put an end to these transgressions._

_The 'criminal' wielded a butcher knife, but that was the only feature I could make out about him. He was wearing a dark cloak that covered everything including a majority of his face. The only thing I could see about his face was his jaw, but that would not be enough for me to pick him out of a lineup. This player would continue to wear these kinds of cloaks after the game's launch, but he would have more of a reason to keep others from seeing his face. _

_When I saw him, I caught him in the act of threatening several players and a few NPCs. I could see that the cursor above his head was orange which confirmed he was a criminal player. He either obtained that cursor from either the crime he was committing now or something he had committed earlier. However, that detail did not matter to me because he was dangerous either way. As I was running, I activated my menu to equip my blade._

_It was a good thing I drew out my sword when I did. He was about to deliver the final blow to one of his victims, but I managed to get in the way and block his attack. This man was clearly surprised by my arrival because I was able to knock him back easily. After I knocked him back, I managed to slice his chest which caused him to retreat from me. I did not give a follow up attack because I was still hoping that I could talk him down._

_When I hit him with my sword, my cursor status did not change from green to orange. Since I was attacking a player who was already orange, I am not considered a criminal because the system will interpret it as me defending myself. Little did I know that I would be in situations similar to this multiple times in the near future, and it would understandably be much more intense than this._

_Before he had a chance to attack again, I said in a pleading voice_, "I don't know what exactly happened here, but I'm sure we can talk about this. There is no need for players to kill other players like this."

_The player responded, _"Of course there is."

_I asked in an annoyed tone, _"What reason could you have?"

_He then told me, _"It's fun!" _From his voice, it would sound like the most obvious answer in the world._

_I then said, _"If you really wanted to fight these players, you could have just challenged them to a duel. There was no need to attack them like this."

_The player playfully mocked the very idea by asking, _"Where is the fun in fighting duels, especially when not all players would agree to a Total Loss Mode duel? This way is much more efficient in killing other players."

_I asked in a voiced mixed with bewilderment and shock, _"Are you crazy?"

_The player unashamedly admitted, _"Yes I am."

_He then came rushing at me and he took a swing at me with his butcher's knife that I managed to deflect. The player then said to me in an amused voice, _"Now it's Showtime!"

_We continued to exchange strikes. He was relatively skilled with that butcher's knife, but I had a feeling if I struck hard enough I could knock it out of his hand. As it turned out, I was correct. Within one good strike, I delivered enough force to send the butcher's knife flying, and he was at my mercy. _

_He tried begging me to let him go, but I could see that he was reaching for something else. I did not give him a chance to use it. As soon as he pulled out another weapon with is left hand, I cut off his left arm. Before he had a chance to scream in pain or even realize what I had done, I brought my sword down and sliced him vertically in half. Before his body blew up into thousands of fragments, I saw his body separate. The only other way it could have been more disturbing would be if this game had the Avatars bleed when they received injuries._

_When I saw him disappear, I was hoping that would be the last that I would ever see of him. Unfortunately, I was wrong. We would meet on numerous occasions. Eventually, I would find out that this player would become one of the most dangerous criminals throughout all of Sword Art Online. It would be thanks to him that numerous other players became criminals regardless if they wanted to or not._

_That was the first time I ever had to commit a 'player kill' in Sword Art Online. Luckily, due to this being the Beta, any players that were killed were resurrected in the Room of Resurrection on the first floor afterwards. In the near future players would not be so lucky regardless of their cause of death. The next time I would be forced to take another players life it would be in self-defense, but it would result in yet another action that I would regret for the rest of my life. It would be another thing to add to my list for atonement._

/

**Date: Sunday, September 4****th****, 2022**

**Location: Real World – Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital**

The player that Kirito had killed was brought back to life in the Room of Resurrection as she predicted. Immediately after he came back to life, he ran to the teleporter on the first floor, so he could reach the eighth floor as quickly as possible. This man wanted to be able to fight the one who killed him again. He saw that player as being a worthy opponent, and he would be ready to take this opponent down next time.

However, he searched high and low for this player for days, and he never was able to find the player again. The one time he did get some information about the player's whereabouts was when the player was participating in a boss fight on the ninth floor. However, by the time he managed to get there, his target had already departed for the tenth floor and was long gone. It frustrated him to no end that he could not keep up with this player. From his perspective, this player seemed to be an 'unattainable goal.' This player would become his obsession.

By the time the Beta Test for the game was over, the only thing he knew about this player was that 'his' name was Kirito, and 'he' had proved to be quite an infamous player among the higher ranked Beta Testers. Apparently, he participated in seven of the nine boss battles that happened during the Beta Test which was the highest level of participation out of any other Beta Tester.

The more incredible part was that this player apparently was successful at obtaining the 'last attack bonus' five out of seven times. Apparently, the only reason Kirito did not get one of those other bonuses was because 'he' let someone else have the limelight. It would seem that this player had abilities that he could not trifle with if he were to ever meet this player again. He knew that if he ever met 'Kirito' again he would need to be ready for anything.

Due to this player's special circumstances, his Beta Test ended earlier than the others. After the player was done playing the game, he awoke in his room back in Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital which was a mental hospital. He was one of their many patients. This patient's doctors had asked Argus' permission to make him a Beta Tester for a 'psychological experiment.' From their observations, the experiment was a success, and they gave their patient the option to pre-order the game.

When this patient heard he had the opportunity to play the game after the launch as long as he fulfilled the 'requirements' he jumped at the opportunity. He told his doctors that this game had been a true stress reliever for him, and it has been making him feel better. Of course, this was making him feel better for more than one reason. He had a feeling that based on Kirito's abilities, 'he' would most likely pre-order the game as well, and he would have his chance to meet Kirito again.

This player thought as he chuckled to himself, _"You definitely caught my interest Kirito. I'm not one to forget those that catch my attention. I'm certain that the two of us will get reacquainted someday soon. I'll be sure to be ready for when that happens. Will you?"_

/

**Date: Saturday, September 10****th****, 2022 – Final Days of the Beta Test**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Tenth Floor**

_In Sword Art Online both during the Beta and the actual game, there were authorized Player vs. Player fights that happened in safe areas. Unlike that criminal, harming another player during a duel would not change a player icon from green to orange. When a duel has been enacted, both players have supposedly consented to the fight, so it is considered 'legal' to harm the other. In every duel I fought, after I or my opponent accepted the challenge the two of us would have sixty seconds to prepare for the duel and then we would immediately begin the battle when the timer hit zero._

_In Sword Art Online, there are three types of duels. The first is the __**Total Loss Mode**__ which would only stop when a player's health points reached zero. During the Beta Test, it was not unusual to see players engage in this because the loser would be brought back to life in the "Room of Resurrection." However, this type of duel would not be such a popular choice after the incident began unless someone had a death wish or had a 'sadistic' side._

_The second type was the __**Half Loss Mode**__, which decided the winner after the other players loses half of his or her health points. However, this type of duel was not used too often either after the incident because it was still possible for one of the players to die since a critical strike could kill the opponent. The final type was __**First Strike Mode**__, which decided the winner based on who landed the first clean hit or managed to 'whittle' his or her opponent's health points to half. Needless to say the third type of duel was more likely to be utilized after the incident began because it did not involve the possibly of a player's death._

_Throughout my time in the Sword Art Online Beta Test, I had been challenged to numerous duels. Since I was successful in acquiring a number of 'last attack bonus' items, there were more than a few players who had accused me of using others to acquire the items. They conveniently did not notice that I fought alongside the other players to weaken the bosses in the first place, and I didn't hide out in the sidelines waiting for the time to strike. However, when it came to player envy, they tended to be rather stupid and not think logically. That would unfortunately remain true during the actual game too._

_As a result of this misconception, I was challenged to a fair number of duels after certain boss battles. Most of the players who challenged me expected that I would be a pushover that would go down easily just like those boys in my karate club. However, they would all learn their lesson the hard way. I would soundly defeat each and every one of these players, and they would be shocked by how fast and strong I was. Apparently, these duels increased my infamy among the higher level Beta Testers._

_While most of the duels I had ended up being rather disappointing and forgettable, there was one duel that would always stick out in my mind. It happened shortly after I reached the tenth floor of Sword Art Online during the final days of the Beta Test. Unlike the other players, this player did not challenge me because he felt I was undeserving of the items I managed to acquire. In fact, it was quite the opposite. _

_This player recognized me as being one if not the best player in the Beta Test, and he wanted to test himself against me. From the moment he introduced himself to me, he carried himself differently from others. I could see that he was a strong, skilled player even before he drew out his weapon. He would be my greatest opponent during the Beta Test, and I found it to be a real honor and privilege to fight against this man. This man went by the name of Delano._

_There were a few notable features about Delano. Unlike me who choose to wield the sword, he wielded a retractable long spear that seemed to be taller than him. Delano's weapon resembled the jūmonji-yari spear, so it was cross shaped and had the appearance more similar to a trident or partisan. The spear had a pair of curved blades around its central lance. Basically, I would have three blades on that spear to worry about rather than only one._

_His Avatar's face also displayed three scars. According to him, the scars were based on his facial scars on his real body back in reality. Apparently, while he changed certain features about his Avatar's appearance from his real world appearance, the only thing he could not bring himself to lie about were his scars. _

_I could not help but feel disturbed and sorry for what he must have gone through. However, I tried not to show it because I had a feeling he would have gotten pissed if I said anything. The aura that Delano gave off indicated that he did not want to be pitied. He must have received enough pity in the real world as it was, and the last thing he needed was to receive pity from someone who was suppose to be his opponent._

_Delano challenged me to a __**Total Loss Mode**__ duel, so we would be fighting to the 'death.' I was more than happy to accept his challenge because I could tell this would be a great fight. It actually excited me that this could be an opponent that could actually 'kill me. After I accepted the challenge, the sixty second time started, and I readied my blade while Delano prepared his spear for our duel. When the preparation time reached zero, our fight began. _

_It took only seconds of fighting him to know that this was not going to be easy because his moves were similar to mine. They were graceful and not wasted. Similar to me, he must have spent hours upon hours in this game to become this strong. Even though I was fighting for my life, it was nice to fighting against someone who really liked to play games too and was not too fixated on who received the 'last attack bonus.'_

_Dodging and blocking his spear was not an easy task. When the duel began his first attack was to lunge at me and attempt to impale me with that spear as if he was a hunter attempting to kill his prey. I was barely able to dodge his attack. Despite dodging the main blade, one of the two side blade managed to lightly scratch my face. If I had been two seconds slower, that spear would have went right through my head. Even though I had never received 'head shot' damage before, I am sure you would still be 'killed' by that in this game._

_After I dodged that, he immediately retracted his outstretched arm and attacked me. This time the attack was aimed at my chest. He was probably going for a bigger target since he missed me the first time. After I dodged that attack by jumping backwards, he kept repeating the same attack pattern, and it kept me on the defensive._

_I knew that I would have no chance of winning if I kept dodging, so I needed to find a way to take the offensive. Without thinking about it, I decided to parry Delano's spear attack by putting my sword in between two of the blades of his spear. It was at that moment, that I saw my chance. I lifted my foot and kicked Delano in the stomach. My kick was enough to temporarily stun him as he clutched his stomach he retreated a few steps backwards. I saw my chance to attack him, and I took it._

_Even though he was stunned by my attack, Delano saw me coming, and he attempted to take evasive action. However, I was still able to deliver some damage by cutting his chest even if it was a slight injury. After I managed to slice Delano's chest, he was able to counter strike with his spear, and he grazed my waist. Afterwards, the two of us continued our repeated assaults on each other. For a few minutes the battle kept rotating between who was on the offensive and exchanging blows._

_After the two of us had hit each several times, the both of us were running low on health points. However, I could tell that if I did not do something soon, I was the more likely one to lose. The two of us were becoming tired, and it was getting harder for me to keep dodging his attacks. Something had to be done, but I was not sure what. My mind was racing as I continued to dodge his attack, and then I had a eureka moment._

_Something about this battle made me think about the fight with the fourth floor boss. I guess it was probably how Delano moved or how difficult it was to hit him without receiving some kind of damage, barring the dancing part. It was then I decided to attempt a similar strategy that I used when I finished off that monster. When Delano was charging to make his final strike, my instincts were telling me that I needed to dodge it. However, I chose to ignore those instincts by running straight towards him rather than attempting to dodge or block his attack._

_With my quick footwork, his attack managed to nick the left side of my stomach area, but it was not too bad. Receiving that slight bit of damage allowed me to do what I needed to in order to win. His outstretched arm was vulnerable for a few seconds which was enough time for me. I was able to slice his right arm off at his elbow with a swift motion. As soon as I did that, I could see the look of disbelief in Delano's eyes as he saw his right arm be separated from his body and hit the ground. As soon as his right arm hit the ground, it shattered into fragments._

_While Delano still shocked by what I had done to him, I knew this was my chance to end this once and for all. Before Delano was able to get his head back into the game, I impaled Delano's body with my sword right through where his heart would be. The sound effects that were produced when I impaled Delano were what I would expect to hear if I had actually stabbed someone through the heart. I will definitely have to hand it to the developers for thinking of 'everything' to add to the experience of this game._

_After I impaled Delano, I could see shock in his eyes. Delano clearly didn't see that coming. He looked down at his body with disbelief as he could see that my blade had run him through. If this was real life, he probably would have been coughing up blood and bleeding profusely. However, since this was still a game, he was able to say a few words to me before he 'died' and his Avatar broke into a thousand fragments._

_Delano could see that he was beaten. His right arm was gone from the elbow and his remaining health points were declining to zero rapidly. Delano could see that the blow that I had given him was fatal and regardless of anything he did, he was going to 'die.' Instead of complaining about his defeat, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he did that, it seemed like he was preparing as if this was his actual death rather than a video game death._

_He took his defeat like a man and congratulated me by saying, _"Damn. That was a good move. It would seem you win this time."

_Hearing him say that was a real treat. Too many of my other opponents both in the real world and here were far less graceful when it came to admitting their defeat. It made me chuckle a bit when he said that. I said to him in response, _"You put up a good fight Delano. It was an honor to duel you."

"Yeah I'm sure it was." _He then chuckled to himself before he continued to say, _"You won this time, but I hope you don't think this is the end. After this Beta Test is over, I plan on pre-ordering the game and playing the real thing. You plan on doing the same too right?"

_I saw no reason to lie to him, so I answered, _"Yes."

_He gave me a smile I would expect to see from a villain which kind of freaked me out, but the soft tone of his voice was the opposite of his facial expression as he told me, _"Good. I have a feeling we will probably cross paths again in the real game. When that happens, you can expect me to challenge you to a rematch."

_I grinned as I accepted his new challenge in advance. I responded in a confident voice, _"I wouldn't have it any other way. Opponents like you are hard to come by."

_As he saw that his health points were about to hit zero, he said in a calm, accepting voice, _"Well then, until next time."

_With that, Delano's Avatar shattered into pieces that scattered in the wind. Even though I had seen it happen before, this time felt more disappointing. This made me wish that he had selected a different type of duel instead, so we could have become party members afterwards. However, I guess if we would have selected the 'first strike mode,' I'm not sure if we would have fought as strongly as we did in this duel. I guess when it comes to duels, the only real way to test who is truly better is by having it be a duel to the 'death' because that is when both players will give it their all and hold nothing back because they would know it is 'do or die.'_

_There is one thing I found peculiar about Delano. I always found Delano's behavior at his 'death' to be rather strange. He was taking his death too seriously. While it is true I took my own 'deaths' in the Beta Test seriously and sometimes I was even terrified of what happened, Delano was taking it to a new level. From our brief encounter, I could tell that similar to me, he spent a lot of time playing this game, and he loved being in this world. However, it seemed like he enjoyed playing Sword Art Online maybe a little too much. I couldn't help but wonder what his story could be._

_As soon as I saw Delano's fragments fade away, I said to myself, _"When that time comes, I'll be ready for you."

_After I was declared the winner of the duel, I put my sword back into is scabbard, and I continued my journey on the tenth floor. While I was able to explore a great deal of the tenth floor, there was not enough time to find the boss' room on that floor. It was disappointing that the Beta Test had to end before the other players and I could defeat the tenth boss, but at least we managed to make it to the tenth floor of the one hundred floors that Sword Art Online had. _

_Since I was able to make it up to a tenth of the floors in the game, it felt like a great accomplishment in and of itself. Immediately after the Beta Test was over, I just wanted to go right back in there. However, I would need to wait until the game would officially launch in about a month and a half. For every day after the Beta Test I would wait in anticipation for the day that I would be able to return to this world. It became my greatest wish and obsession to return. Unfortunately for me, when my wish would come true, I would get more than what I bargained for._

/

**Date: Tuesday, September 20, 2022 – Shortly after the Sword Art Online Beta Test Closed**

**Location: Argus Headquarters**

Throughout the entire Beta Tester, Kayaba Akihiko had been monitoring the activities of a number of the players in the game. However, the player, who went by the name Kirito, caught his attention the most. By looking up the players' information, he immediately found out that this player was in fact Kirigaya Kazuta. During the month and a half the Beta Test, the daughter of his old mentor had proven herself to be one of the best players. As far as he was concerned, she had taken yet another step to prove she was worthy of her parents' legacy.

During the Beta Test, while a number of the Beta Testers had proven to be capable players in their own right only a small percentage of the players were as capable as she was. It was almost as if she was meant to adapt to life in the game considering the number of hours she played the Beta Test during the summer and after the new school semester began. It was partly due to Kazuta and several other players, such as Delano and Gorobei being extremely active players that they were able to reach the tenth floor in less than two months.

As Kayaba Akihiko was reviewing this information, he was in a room along with his subordinates Hideyoshi, Koujiro Rinko, and several engineers. They were all reviewing the information that was gathered from the Beta Test as well, and they were surprised by the results. Koujiro Rinko in particular appeared to be quite pleased with what she was seeing.

After reviewing the data, Hideyoshi was rather impressed by Kazuta's results. He said in an astonished voice, "It would appear that during this Beta Test that Kazuta-chan managed to reach the tenth floor."

While this information would make anyone else have some kind of reaction, Kayaba's face remained as unemotional and unchanging as ever as he replied, "Yes she did. I will admit that I did not expect her to make it that far so quickly. Perhaps this means that a few adjustments might be in order for the final product to make things more difficult."

Koujiro replied in a sly voice, "Well I suppose it is fortunate you were already planning on implementing a few additions for the final version."

In most cases, having a few final additions would be a wonderful treat to any player who played the Beta Test and wanted something to add to his or her experience, it would be the exact opposite here. Those additions could have caused a few more deaths to happen within the game. While it is true that 'knowledge is power,' it is also true that knowledge is not 'absolute' either.

After reviewing the data further, Hideyoshi decided to ask the question that they were all thinking, "I find it interesting that Kazuta-chan decided to take the form of a male Avatar. I wonder why that would be the case?"

Koujiro Rinko offered her own input as she stated in a calm, analytical voice, "Perhaps she felt more at ease playing these types of games disguised as the opposite gender."

While Hideyoshi was not going to deny the possibly he asked, "What makes you think that?"

Koujiro sheepishly admitted, "Because I would be lying if I said I didn't do something similar when I was younger. Men have a tendency to underestimate women, so it is possible she wanted any of the male players to view her as an equal from the start. Or at the very least not give them a reason to hold back if she fought them."

While Kayaba remained emotionless as he spoke, he apparently agreed with Koujiro's conclusion. "It is an interesting but somewhat sad theory Koujiro-san. Although, I suppose it is a realistic theory given the nature of the world or more specifically this country. While a number of things have changed for the better over the decades, this country still thinks along the lines of a male dominated society."

Koujiro sadly remarked, "That is true Kayaba-san."

Kayaba then stated in response, "However that is not the case with me. When it comes to completing a goal, gender does not mean a thing to me. I always consider ones abilities first and foremost."

/

**Koujiro Rinko**: She was a young woman who was approximately a year younger than Kayaba Akihiko. She had short light, dark hair that reached to the middle of her neck and had light dark eyes to match. Koujiro would generally wear her trademark hair clip that she once received as a present from Kayaba Akihiko near her forehead. She treasured that hair clip as her precious possession.

This was a scientist that Kayaba has known ever since his college days, and he was her senpai. Koujiro met Kayaba during her first year attending Touto University when she was 18 years old and Kayaba was 19 years old. She quickly became infatuated with Kayaba due to his intellect and good looks. When she gathered the courage to properly talk to him, she invited him to go swimming with her, and that is when their relationship changed. Unknown to a majority of their colleagues, despite Kayaba usual stoic behavior both he and Koujiro shared a mutual love interest in each other.

There were times being in a relationship with Kayaba was rather frustrating for Koujiro. Unfortunately for her, Kayaba would remain stoic and emotionless even when they were alone, but she could tell that he did care for her. There were certain gestures he made, such as buying her a present for her birthday based on a conversation they had a few months earlier. She also appreciated that when they were in a professional setting, she was not given special treatment, and her abilities were always put to the test.

Even though Kayaba had feelings for Koujiro as well, he respected her own intellect and abilities before that. That was why Kayaba had personally asked her to join him when he officially began the development on the Nerve Gear and the Sword Art Online project approximately ten years ago. Koujiro jumped at the opportunity to work for him, and she had provided him with significant contributions to his project.

Koujiro was excited that the project she had worked on with Kayaba for ten years was nearly complete and the Beta Tests were going well. It filled her with pride to see that her contributions were appreciated by someone besides Kayaba. She also felt additional pride that a female player seemed to be having the best time with this game and could easily be the best player despite the fact that a majority of the Beta Testers were male.

/

Hideyoshi decided to get the conversation back on topic by asking, "Since the Beta Testers are given the privilege to pre-order the game, did Kazuta-chan decide to pre-order it as well?"

Kayaba was quick to answer his question, "She was one of the first ones to pre-order the game."

Koujiro proudly smiled as she said, "That's good to hear. Since she did so well during the Beta Test, I hope that means she will also become one of the best in the real game as well."

Kayaba stated, "Based on her results from the Beta Test, I have very little doubt. In fact, how could I doubt that?" The sound of Kayaba's voice gave off a vague sense of confidence which was something that was rarely seen that a few of the employees in that room picked up on.

Koujiro stated in a somewhat surprised voice, "You seem to have quite a lot of confidence in her abilities."

Kayaba explained, "Of all the players in the game, she had the greatest amount. The only other one that comes close to rivaling her abilities was the player known as Delano."

Koujiro questioned in a curious voice, "You mean the player that challenged her to that duel over a week ago?"

Hideyoshi interjected with his own answer, "He is the very same. Personally, I did not find that too surprising considering certain factors I came across in my consumer research."

Kayaba then stated, "Yes that player also satisfied expectations as well. Since he pre-ordered the game too, it will be interesting to see if any kind of rivalry will form between the two players."

Kouiro was interested in seeing what would happen next too. "That is something I would be interested in finding out as well. I look forward to seeing another duel between them."

/

**Date: Tuesday, September 20, 2022**

**Location: Argus Headquarters – Kayaba Akihiko's office**

After their meeting was over, Koujiro wished to say a few words to her employer/lover in private. They decided the best place to talk would be in his office. Kayaba had made his office sound proof, so no one would be able to listen in on their conversations.

Koujiro told Kayaba in a grateful voice, "I wanted to thank you again senpai."

Kayaba's response to that was, "For what?"

Koujiro answered in an enthusiastic voice, "I wanted to thank you again for giving me a chance to work with you on this project for all these years and always valuing my abilities. I find it amazing that something we have been working on together will finally come to fruition after all this time."

Kayaba's expression remained unchanging, but he was happy on the inside. He responded, "I suppose it is rather extraordinary that something that has been a part of our lives for so long will finally run its course. However, there is no need for thanks. The position I gave you was something you earned a long time ago. The contributions you have made for Sword Art Online have been invaluable, especially the effort you put into the personalities of the various NPCs."

Koujiro then responded, "I had a feeling you would say something like that senpai, but I still feel grateful towards you regardless. The fact remains that you opened the door for me, and I was happy to walk through it."

"If that is how you truly feel, then I will accept your gratitude." Koujiro was happy to hear that, but Kayaba then told her in a stern voice, "However, there is one other thing I would like to say to you."

Koujiro asked in a confused and somewhat worried voice, "What is that?"

"I have told you on several other occasions Koujiro that referring to me as senpai is no longer necessary. Additionally, I have told you that you do not need to act so respectful towards me when it is only the two of us." Despite how those words would sound more meaningful if anyone else said them, Kayaba's tone remained emotionless. However, Koujiro was used to it by now, and it did not bother her as much as it once did.

She happily said to him, "Yes Akihiko."

/

**Date: Tuesday, September 20, 2022**

**Location: Argus Headquarters – Kayaba Akihiko's office**

Shortly after Koujiro left Kayaba's office, Hideyoshi entered to discuss with him about the final preparations of his plan for Sword Art Online. As Kayaba's right hand man, he had long since been aware of what Kayaba intended to do with the virtual reality game. For reasons that have yet to be disclosed, Hideyoshi had not told a soul about the game's true purpose out of loyalty towards Kayaba Akihiko.

Even though Hideyoshi already had an idea of what the answer to his question was, he still felt that he needed a confirmation, "So Koujiro-san and the others still do not know the truth behind what you are really planning to do with Sword Art Online?"

Kayaba confirmed in his normal emotionless tone, "I have not told her a single word of my plans. You are the only one besides myself to know what the final outcome of the Sword Art Online launch will be."

Hideyoshi asked in an anxious voice, "When you do this, what do you think will become of Koujiro-san and the other people who worked on this game? Some may not be so willing to believe they had no idea of what was happening."

"I have already taken care of that." Kayaba pulled out several documents from his desk and put them on display for Hideyoshi to look through them. "I have prepared the documentation that will exonerate them all from being persecuted for my actions. Additionally, I have excluded any role you have played in my plans as well. You will not have to worry about the possibility of having a normal life after this is over."

While Hideyoshi was grateful for what Kayaba was doing for the sake of his subordinates his voice sounded more concerned than grateful as he told Kayaba, "I appreciate that Kayaba-sama. I truly do. However, are you sure this is something you wish to do sir? If you go through with it, instead of being known as one of the greatest minds of our time, you will be labeled as one of the worse criminals ever. You can still call this off."

Without hesitation or emotion, Kayaba confirmed, "I am certain. I have every intention of going through with my plans."

Hideyoshi did not have to ask again whether or not his employer was really going to go through with it, but he still had to ask, "Why are you so certain?"

For once, Kayaba was unable to give a direct response to a question. "To be truly honest, that is a question that I have had difficulty answering myself. I suppose the best answer I can give you is a dream I once had."

Hideyoshi asked in an uncertain voice, "A dream?"

Kayaba responded, "Yes. It is difficult to explain, but taking like this may help fulfill that dream. The virtual world is the only place that my dreams can be achieved."

Hideyoshi found that answer to be less than satisfying. "Is that so? That isn't exactly the best answer, but I suppose I'll take it."

Kayaba ignored that last part and said to his subordinate, "Since I answered your question, I have a question for you as well."

Hideyoshi asked, "What is it?"

Kayaba asked in his usual emotionless manner, "Despite your reservations regarding what I am planning, why are you still willing to help me?"

Hideyoshi scratched the back of his head as he responded, "To be perfectly honest Kayaba-sama, I guess this is something you and I have in common. I'm not exactly certain myself."

There was a slight hint of intrigue in Kayaba's voice as he inquired further, "Is that so?"

Hideyoshi answered, "Somewhat, but I suppose the best answer is that while I have reservations for your plans, I do have similar ideas to yours as well."

Kayaba asked, "In what way?"

It was difficult for Hideyoshi to think of the right words, so he said, "Similar to you, I have been intrigued by virtual reality and what it is capable of. I have always been intrigued by the opportunity to have others live in such a world and see how it would affect them."

Kayaba did not offer any response to what his subordinate was saying. He remained silent because he believed Hideyoshi had more to say.

Hideyoshi stated, "Besides, when you begin to implement your plans, there will be no doubt that various workers on the outside will attempt to find ways to circumvent your will and release the players before they can complete the game. It might be a good idea to have someone else to ensure that never comes to pass. After all, there might be times when you may not be in a position to handle that."

For a moment, there was a slight smile that formed on Kayaba's face. "I was hoping that you would say that. It will make it easier for me to be able to spend time in the game along with my fellow players."

Hideyoshi inquired upon his superior's last statement. "You have plans on observing them from within Kayaba-sama?"

Kayaba answered, "That is the plan. After all, one of the most boring things in the world is watching someone else play an RPG. What better way to observe their progress than to be one of them?"

Hideyoshi asked in a concerned voice, "Will you be trapped in the game with them?"

Kayaba brushed off Hideyoshi's concern with, "There is no need for you to be worried. I have already set it up that I will be able to freely logout of the game whenever I wish to."

That answer did not surprise Hideyoshi too much as he responded, "I should have known that you would do something like that. Since that is the case, I wish to have the same access you have to the game. It would be my pleasure to work by your side to see this through to the end."

Kayaba handed Hideyoshi a copy of the game. "I had a feeling that you might make such a request, so I kept an extra copy."

Hideyoshi said in a grateful tone, "Thank you sir."

Similar to Koujiro, Kayaba responded, "There is no need for that. Your loyalty to my orders has earned you the privilege to work alongside me until the end. Although for your sake, I hope you understand what is involved."

Hideyoshi's face indicated his determination to see this project through to the end as he confidently told his employer, "I understand sir."

That was enough to satisfy Kayaba as he responded, "Very well. Then we shall continue with the final necessary preparations."

/

**Date: Saturday, October 1, 2022**

**Location: RECTO Progress – Sugou Nobiyuki's Office**

While Kayaba and Hideyoshi were making their final preparations for the launch of Sword Art Online, Sugou Nobiyuki was speaking with an informant of his on the phone. Both Sugou and his informant had taken special 'precautions' to ensure no one could listen into their conversations and they could not be traced. While most of the information his informant had told him was nothing special, the last piece of information managed to catch Sugou's attention. He wished for his informant to elaborate on this information further.

Sugou asked his informant in a curious voice, "So you're saying that Kayaba Akihiko was overly interested in this one player identified as Kirigaya Kazuta?"

His informant spoke in a soft, quiet voice, "Yes sir. He seemed highly invested in her abilities and potential. While she indeed seemed to show the most promise out of everyone in the Beta Test, he seemed to expect it from her for some reason."

Sugou scratched his chin as he pondered the importance of what he was learning. "That is most interesting. As far as I could tell when I was forced to work under him, he never seemed to be that 'interested' in anyone in terms of their abilities other than possibly that Koujiro Rinko. As much as I hate to admit it, the fact someone actually has caught his attention must mean something rather significant."

His informant then asked in an eager tone, "Is there anything you wish for me to do about her?"

Sugou considered something for a few moments, but he ultimately decided it would be best to wait. He told his subordinate, "For the time being, I only want you to conduct a background check. Other than that, I think it would be for the best if we leave her alone."

His informant asked in a less than enthusiastic voice, "Are you certain that is all you wish for me to do about this Kirigaya Kazuta?"

Sugou reaffirmed his orders in a firm voice, "Yes. After all, it would be more interesting to find out what she is truly capable of. Then I will know what Kayaba Akihiko sees in her and whether she will be worth my time."

His informant sounded disappointed by his orders as he replied, "Very well sir."

After Sugou ended his phone call with his subordinate, he stood up and faced the window. As he looked out the window, a smile crept across his face. It was a smile that would probably give children nightmares. His smile revealed the true villainous intent and sadistic nature that Sugou Nobiyuki always hid from everyone. It was a smile that indicated that he was anticipating something 'fun' in the future.

Sugou said to himself in an amused voice, "Kirigaya Kazuta. I'll be sure to keep your name in mind for the future. Let's see if you will be able to provide me with any 'help' in the future. If Kayaba thinks you are worth something, I'm sure you will be."

/

**Date: November 6****th****, 2022 – Sword Art Online Launch Day – Nearly 1:00 p.m.**

**Locations: Kirigaya Kazuta's Room**

_The day of Sword Art Online's launch had finally come. I promptly received my pre-order a day earlier, so I did not have to worry about waiting online like some of those people I saw on the news. Seeing some of the new owners of the game pose in front of the camera to 'commemorate' their successful purchase of the game was quite funny. You would almost think they had won some kind of award or trophy._

_In a few minutes, the moment that I had been waiting for would arrive. According to the official announcement, the Sword Art Online servers would open at exactly 1:00 p.m., and all 10,000 owners of the game would be able to enter the new world. Ever since I left the game nearly a month and a half ago, I wanted to go back. It was exciting that the time of my return was almost here._

_Prior to my departure from the real world, my sister, Suguha, told me that she was heading off to practice. Even though I did not usually wish her good luck when she went off to Kendo practice, something about this time felt different to me. I quickly left my room to tell her, 'Good luck' before she left the house. I still remember how happy she seemed when I said that to her. It also makes me glad that I did say that to her. At least that was one other decision I made that I would not regret. If our relationship had to end, at least it would have ended on a positive note._

_After I returned to my room, I looked at the clock and saw it was about to change from 12:59 p.m. to 1:00 p.m. I could barely contain my excitement anymore as I said to myself, _"It's time." _I then put on my Nerve Gear, and I made the last minute preparations for my return to Sword Art Online._

/

On November 6th, 2022, at exactly 1:00 p.m., the servers for Sword Art Online were officially open. All the players who would be participating in the game had placed their Nerve Gears on their heads and were in their ready positions to begin their experience. Throughout various places in Japan, the players were prepared for what they would believe would be an experience of a lifetime.

When every player saw their clocks state it was 1:00 p.m., the players put on their Nerve Gear and laid on their beds or couches. All the players, including Kirigaya Kazuta, activated their Nerve Gears, as they stated, "Link Start!"

As soon as they said that, the Nerve Gear became active, and all the players entered into what appeared to be a nexus which was the gateway to the world known as Sword Art Online. All of players had officially exited one reality and entered a new one. Not only did this mark the entrance to a new world, but it marked the beginning of an experience that would forever change the lives of 10,000 players and the lives of those around them. For some, these changes would be for the better while it would be the end of everything for others.

/

**Omake**:

Kirita: The author really likes to make use of the first three chapters in a real special style don't you think?

Akio: What do you mean?

Kirita: Well in "Fairy Dance Alternate", Knowledgeseeker66 used the first three chapters to retell the Sword Art Online arc from Asuna's perspective before deviating from the canon storyline during the third chapter. In 'Of Science and Magics: The Side Stories' the first three chapters were meant to build up Touma's world before tearing it to pieces and giving Touma his motivation to become the 'Devil of Academy City.'

Akio: Is that so?

Kirita: That's right.

Akio: Wow that is pretty interesting.

Kirita: I know. But it doesn't end there.

Akio: It doesn't?

Kirita: Not even close. It goes even further than that.

Akio: What could you mean by that? How much further can it go than that?

Kirita: The author tends to use three story arcs as well. In "Of Science and Magics: The Side Stories" the author uses the first three 'side stories' to build up the 'Devil Reign' saga that is currently being written. For '"Fairy Dance Alternate",' the third story arc is the last one before your female counterpart, Asuna, and her friends enter Alfheim Online to save my male counterpart, Kirito, from Sugou.

Akio: (_He thinks about what Kirita said and comes to his own conclusion_) So your saying that it is the author has been using the first three chapters as something of a 'warm-up' of sorts before getting the story truly heated up. Then the author uses the first three story arcs to further build up the story from for extremely important moments that happen afterwards.

Kirita: That would be the case. Using three chapters and three story arcs must be the author's style or something like that. If that is the case, it is definitely an interesting style wouldn't you agree?

Akio: I would personally agree with that. It has been a writing style that seems to have earned a fair number of fans in the different stories Knowledgeseeker66 has produced so far. It makes me wonder if they have noticed this as well.

Kirita: I have a feeling we will never know the answer to that question. It makes me wonder how this technique will be fully utilized in this story. So far, we have seen that the author has used the first three chapters to produce more of a back story prior to the Sword Art Online Incident.

Akio: The author probably did that partly because not too many details in the various character back stories are revealed at all with the exception of a few rare flashbacks. While the two of us obviously received the greatest amount of focus, at least we did get a taste of the lives for at least a few of the other members of the cast. Knowledgeseeker66 did more or less state we might get more details for certain characters later on.

Kirita: That is true. Anyway, since we know what the author's intentions were for these first three chapters, now we need to wait and see what the author is planning to utilize the first three story arcs for the sake of the ones that come afterwards. With one down, we are just going to have to wait and see what happens after the following two are over.

Akio: Both us and the readers are probably going to have to wait a while for that.

Kirita: Yeah, but I think they will be okay with that. After all, it would not do us any good if this ended up being a rush job.

Akio: (laughs) You're telling me.

Kirita: Anyway, next time it will be time for us to begin embracing the 'Death Game.'

Kirita and Ako: (_Speak in unison_) See you next time!

/

**Author Notes**: This marks the end of the first story arc for "The Kirita Chronicles," and I hope you enjoyed it. There will be plenty more story arcs planned in the future both alternated canon and original storylines. I have many plans for this story, and I plan on alternating between working on this story along with working on "Fairy Dance Alternate." For both of these stories, I know the direction I wish to take them. The only real difference is one reason is the fact that "Fairy Dance Alternate" will not be nearly as long as this story is planned to be, and I know exactly how "Fairy Dance Alternate" is going to end.

The next few chapters will begin the players time in Sword Art Online, but a number of elements and structures will diverge, such as providing more perspectives of what is happening throughout Sword Art Online from other players rather than only solely focusing on Kirita. For example, we only know what happens during Kirito/Kirita's first day in the game in the canon storyline, but you will know much more whether it be from the perspectives of canon or original characters.

Throughout this story, you can expect to see me take on a 'pragmatic adaptation' approach. While most of the elements of the game will remain the same, there will be elements that might receive some alterations or expansions. I will not name all the changes or alterations right now, but some of them will involve NPCs and the Crystals. You will see more as time goes one, but I will name a few specific ones now.

Regarding the use of archery, I honestly do not know if archery was a possibility in the canon version of Sword Art Online. In the anime, I never saw anyone use a bow in the anime adaptation of the first story arc nor do I remember it being mentioned in the light novel, but they did allow the existence of archers in the Sword Art Online video game "Infinity Moment." Not to mention, Kirito and Klein mention early on that there are supposedly an 'unlimited' number of skills that can be selected in Sword Art Online besides Magical abilities, so it is possible archery could have been a legitimate skill.

Even if archers were not supposed to originally exist, I will take the video game as a sign that Kawhara Reki-sensei decided to retcon that idea. As a result of that, I decided that archery would be something that would exist within this storyline. I think having archery exist in this story will make things more fun and easier to write because it will add to the diversity. Since archery is not for everyone, it would be one reason why a fair number of players would not select it as one of their skills and would rather other skills, such as throwing knives.

Two other changes will involve Avatar naming and the number of skills. As you noticed in this chapter, Kazuta went by the name Kirito rather than Kirita. That will be something that will be addressed later on in the story. Additionally, as you may know, the players at the start of the game only have two skill slots. I decided that Beta Testers would receive one additional skill slot as a 'pre-order' bonus similar to how people who pre-order video games are likely to receive some kind of bonus. That will be addressed in more detail in the next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will provide feedback. It would be greatly appreciated. Additionally, similar to the previous two chapters, there will be a **poll** available regarding the events of this chapter. I would like to know which **three events** that occurred in this chapter you enjoyed or interested you the most. I hope you will participate in the poll. Thank you for reading, and I will see you for the beginning of the next story arc.


	4. Link Start

**Author Notes**: The time for the second story arc for the Kirita Chronicles and the main story to begin. It is time for Kirita/Kirito to be trapped within the world of Sword Art Online along with thousands of other players. This story arc will emphasize some of the similarities and differences this story will have with the canon storyline due to Kirita's gender along with the inclusion of some new characters. You will start to see the similarities and differences starting with this chapter.

Similar to canon, Klein will be partying with Kirito/Kirita at the beginning prior to the announcement of the Death Game. However, unlike canon, you will not see too much of Klein and Kirita's interactions when she is teaching Klein how to play prior to the Kayaba Akihiko tutorial. This will be due to Kirita having the same look as Kirito had at the beginning of the series, so Kirito/Kirita and Klein's interactions would basically be the same. However, I have made a few alterations in their dialogue even before the 'hand mirror' fiasco because I would expect a female Kirito to say a few things differently from the canon male.

Throughout this chapter, you will see several brief segments of other players enjoying the game prior to finding out the unfortunate truth of their situation. Even though I will provide more scenes and tidbits involving some of the other players, you will see a few segments of Kirita and Klein's time together. Due to the gender differences, you will see some noticeable differences in their dialogue and reactions to seeing their companion's true form. The new **poll **I have set up will be asking which **four segments** in this chapter did you like the most.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter and leave some **feedback**. I appreciate receiving **reviews** and readers participating in the new **poll** that I have set up on my profile.

/

The Kirita Chronicles

Story Arc Two: Welcome to the Death Game – Part One

Chapter 4: Link Start

/

I came to escape

I wanted to be another

Not to be trapped

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6, 2022– Launch of Sword Art Online – Nearly 1:00 p.m.**

**Location: Real World – Klein's apartment**

Klein, real name Tsuboi Ryoutarou, was making preparations of his own before he entered the world of Sword Art Online. He expected to be in that game for hours to get the hang of it. However, he wanted to ensure that dinner would be ready for him when he left, so he could reenter the game quickly and play with his friends to form a guild. Klein decided the best way to make sure that was the case was by ordering some pizza.

With a few minutes left before the launch of the game, Klein called his favorite pizza place and said, "Hey Speedy Delivery Pizza! It's me Tsuboi Ryoutarou! I would like to order the usual pizza to be delivered at my place a little at 5:30 p.m. sharp."

After he heard confirmation of his order, Klein graciously said, "All right thanks. I'll see you then."

When he hung up the phone, Klein was excited that it was almost time for the event he had been waiting months for. It was almost time for Sword Art Online servers to open. From the positive feedback the Beta Testers had given the game, it promised to be an experience unlike any other. Unfortunately, he would be going into the game by himself for the time being. His friends had told him that they would be joining the game a few hours later, and they designated a meeting place in Sword Art Online's 'Starting City' at around 6:00 p.m. Until then, he had plenty of time to kill.

As much as Klein was looking forward to forming a guild with his friends again, he did not feel like waiting around for his friends to arrive. Klein decided that he would head into the game himself to see if he could get a feel for the controls. He had a feeling it would probably be difficult without anyone to help him, but he decided to head into the game anyway.

Before Klein activated his Nerve Gear, he thought to himself, _"My friends told me that they would be entering the game in a few hours. If that is the case, I should try gaining a little experience in learning how to use some of my abilities in the game. That way I can give them some pointers when I meet up with them, and we can get the show on the road faster."_

Klein laid down on his bed and said out loud, "Link Start!" With that, Klein's mind had officially left the real world, and he entered the virtual world of Sword Art Online.

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6, 2022 – Launch of Sword Art Online – 1:15 p.m.**

**Location: Sword Art Online – First Floor – Starting City**

When Klein entered Sword Art Online, he could not help but marvel at how incredible the world was upon entry. This was the first game he had ever been able to play using his Nerve Gear, so he did not know exactly what he could compare this to. However, the feedback from the Beta Testers had more or less stated that no other game could compare to the sheer beauty the game had to offer. After seeing what the world looked like in person, Klein was willing to take their word for it.

Before Klein was able to enter the game, he needed to create an Avatar, which did not take him long to create. Klein gave his initial avatar in Sword Art Online the appearance of a 'noble' samurai. His avatar's appearance did not differ too greatly from his true appearance, but his avatar had a 'smoother' look. Klein's true hair color was reddish-brown, but he had his avatar's hair color be more reddish. His hair was also longer and smoother than it was in the real world, and it went past his neck. Similar to Kirito's Avatar, Klein had a forelock that went right between his eyes. Additionally, Klein wore a trademark bandana on his forehead both in the real world and in Sword Art Online.

While Klein was creating his Avatar, he made sure his Avatar was approximately the same height as himself. According to the feedback, apparently if you created an Avatar that had a height that varied too greatly from your true appearance, it would make movements in this game difficult. Even though Klein made sure he avoided that problem, he could feel it in his gut that it would take some getting used to moving around in this Avatar body and being able to fight the monsters in this game properly.

He thought to himself, "Something tells me I will probably need a little help getting used to moving around in this Avatar body. I wonder if I can ask anyone for help."

While Klein was thinking this, Klein was looking around, and he noticed one player in particular who caught his eye. Something how this player moved and carried himself in comparison to the other players who were just arriving told Klein that this was a player to keep an eye on. Klein could tell that this player seemed more familiar with the mechanics of Sword Art Online despite the game's servers opening less than twenty minutes ago. As a result, Klein deduced that this player must have been one of the Beta Testers.

After making that deduction, Klein's instincts were telling him that he should speak to this player while he still had the chance. It was a good thing that Klein was someone who did take his instincts into consideration. He decided to chase after this player to see if he could receive any assistance in his attempt to play Sword Art Online. As it would turn out, Klein listening to his instincts would prove to be beneficial for both himself and this player.

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6, 2022 – Launch of Sword Art Online – 1:15 p.m.**

**Location: Sword Art Online – First Floor – Starting City**

_Due to being a Beta Tester, I would be entitled to one extra 'non-combat' skill as a 'pre-order bonus.' This extra skill slot would not have any effect on the maximum number of slots I could obtain. I could not help but think ahead and greedily, "If I am able to raise my level to the point of obtaining twelve skill slots, then I would have thirteen thanks to this bonus. I could have all the skills I desire." I had quite an eerily inward laugh to myself._

_However, I realized that I was getting a little too ahead of myself. Since I would be starting this game at Level One again, I would start off with the regular two skill slots, and I would have this bonus to go along with it. Unfortunately, because this extra skill needed to be 'non-combat' related, the options that were available were fairly limited. This would mean I could only select abilities, such as fishing, cooking, or sewing. This extra slot didn't allow us to choose other support skills such as 'hiding' or 'searching.' _

_While I was a little disappointed that I couldn't use the extra slot to fill in another combat or support skill, I understood the reasoning behind it. I figured that this extra slot was Argus' way of thanking the Beta Testers for helping promote their project and ensuring that the first shipment would sell out. However, while they were grateful to us Beta Testers, they were also taking steps to prevent the Beta Testers from gaining an unfair advantage over newer players. As a result, that was probably the reason why we were only allowed to select a 'non-combatant skill' for this extra slot._

_Since the 'hiding' or 'searching' skills could be counted as combat related, I could understand why we were not able to select them. Despite the disappointment, I didn't let that get me down, and I decided that of the skills that were available to me that cooking was the best fit. Without even knowing it, I made the right move with selecting cooking. Having this skill would prove to be most useful to me in the future for both myself and others._

_I started to run out the Starting City, so I could start my first real adventure in Sword Art Online. However, before I could set out on my own, I was approached by another player who had the appearance of a samurai. He called out to me, _"Hey you there?"

_When I heard him call out to me, I was so surprised that I stopped on reflex. As soon as he caught up to me he said, _"Based on how you move, you were in the Beta Test right?"

_I was astonished that he somehow deduced that I was a Beta Tester, but I guess this player was observant when it came to seeing how differently players moved. I figured there was no point in denying it so I responded, _"Yeah that's right."

_As soon as I confirmed that, he asked me, _"Today's my first day playing the game, so could you show me the basics?"

_To say I found the request odd would be putting it mildly. I was somewhat reluctant to teach him, but he seemed really desperate to get the hang of using abilities in this game. He even put his hands together and said, _"Please I'm begging you."

_Before I had a chance to answer him, he properly introduced himself, _"My name is Klein. It's nice to meet you."

_I decided to respond in kind by telling him, _"My name is Kirito."

_Even though he was practically begging me for help, I could see that he was determined to learn what he needed to learn. Unlike Coper, I felt that this was a player that would listen to me. Ultimately, I decided that I would provide him with assistance. His enthusiastic response to my answer nearly made me laugh, and I could see that helping this player probably would be a good way to start my Sword Art Online journey. As it would turn out, deciding to help this player turned out to be a good decision for both my sake and his._

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6, 2022 – Time: 1:35 p.m.**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Field Outside the Starting City**

Before Akio entered the game, he felt like this was his lucky day. Thanks to the arrangements he made, he was able to acquire his copy of Sword Art Online without his parents' knowledge. Akio later found out that his parents were not going to be home until at least 6:00 p.m., so he would have the chance to play this game uninterrupted for a few hours straight. As soon as he saw the clock hit 1:00 p.m., Akio entered the virtual world.

When Akio arrived in Sword Art Online, he could not help but marvel at how different this game was from any other he had played using the Nerve Gear before. Most of the other games were simple puzzle or sport games, but this was taking things to another level. Everything about this game felt so real. If Akio did not know any better, he would have thought this was reality. It was too bad for him it was not because in this world he was able to create an avatar that looked like a more masculine version of himself.

As Akio explored the Starting City, he could see that the developers of this game spared no expense to pull out all the stops. For every footstep he took, he could hear the difference between how stepping on a stone road and on the grassy plains. When he touched the walls, it gave him the same sensation as when he would touch a wall in the real world. As he explored throughout the market place, he could 'smell' the different foods. Each one was given their own distinctive smell similar to the real world. Akio even decided to 'eat' some of the food that was available, and he was impressed by how realistic the food 'tasted.'

However, as much as Akio was impressed by what the town was like, he did not want to spend his entire time there when there was so much out there. Akio decided to do the first thing that was on his mind which was to see what the world was like outside the safe walls of the Starting City. As soon as he went through the gates of the Starting City, he kept running until he found his first opponent to fight, a wolf monster. Akio could see that he would need to take this wolf down if he was going to keep exploring the area, so he readied himself for combat.

When Akio was creating his avatar, he equipped himself with the skill to use rapiers. He believed that the skills he acquired from his time in his school's rapier club would come in handy, and Akio would see that he was not wrong in that assumption. When he wielded his rapier in the virtual world, he felt like there was no difference between how it felt holding the weapon in either the real world or in Sword Art Online.

Akio drew his rapier and said to it in a confident voice, "If you think you are taking me down, then you are sorely mistaken."

While Akio did not have any difficulty wielding the rapier, this was the first time he was facing a 'non-human' opponent. As a result, Akio's first battle did not go too smoothly at first. The wolf managed to get a few bites on him, but his instincts in using the rapier proved to be quite useful. Ultimately, he would prevail over the wolf by shoving the rapier right down the wolf's throat and killing it instantly.

Seeing that his health was depleted by about a third from this encounter, Akio sarcastically said to himself, "That went well."

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6, 2022 – 2:10 p.m.**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Forest Area**

Of all the players that entered Sword Art Online, there was only one that was more excited about entering this world than Kirito. He was the most appreciative of the game's beauty and what it was capable of. It was his wish that this could truly be the real world. This player identified himself as Delano.

Because of an accident his mother caused in the real world, he was confined to a wheelchair and left incapable of doing anything he was once able to do. Due to his disability in the real world, Delano relished the chance to enter virtual reality because he was able to utilize the athletic capabilities that he once had before he lost the use of his legs. From his perspective, it felt as if the Beta Test of the game had given him not only an escape from reality, but it had given him a new lease on life.

As soon as Delano had the opportunity to pre-order the game, he took advantage of the opportunity. The weeks that followed after the close of the Beta Test were the most difficult weeks of his life since he first lost the use of his legs. He obsessed over wanting to play that game more. The other games Delano had in his possession were not enough to cut it for him. They all lacked the depth and excitement that Sword Art Online had given him. From the way he would obsess over Sword Art Online and keep checking the official site for updates and to make sure the game would not be 'delayed' you would almost think that he was a 'drug addict' and Sword Art Online was his drug.

When it was almost time for Sword Art Online to launch, he was worried that his copy of the game would not ship to him on time. To Delano's relief, the game arrived a few days before the official launch. If he could, he would have put on the Nerve Gear right then and there and entered the game. Unfortunately, the servers were not open yet, so he still needed to wait a few more days. However, as soon as the clock would read 1:00 p.m. that Sunday afternoon, Delano put on his Nerve Gear and immediately entered the game.

Delano's first thoughts upon his return to Sword Art Online were an excited, _"I have finally returned! I can stand on my own two feet again!"_ He took a few steps and then thought,_ "It feels so wonderful to have this type of independence back! I never would have thought being able to walk could fill me with such happiness."_

Similar to Akio, Delano did not have any desire to hang around the safety of the Starting City. He immediately ran out of the Starting City and to one of the nearby forests. Even though he was only a Level One, and it was recommended for players to be at least a Level Two or Three before entering certain areas, he did not care. He was interested in challenging and testing his capabilities like he used to before he lost mobility.

It did not take him long to find some monster to challenge him. The first monster he came across had the appearance of a bear that was somewhere between being a 'cub' and 'fully grown.' Similar to the Beta Test, Delano equipped himself with a spear. However, due to needing to start the game with basic stats and equipment, Delano's weapon was far less impressive than it was when he battled Kirito at the end of the Beta Test. Despite that, he did not need a stronger spear to kill these monsters.

Delano told the bear in a mocking voice, "If you want me, then come and get me."

The bear seemed to understand Delano's words because it came charging at him. With its claws it attempted to slash Delano's face, but Delano was able to quickly dodge it, and he stabbed the bear right in the heart. Since he had played the Beta Test, he remembered exactly where to strike and how strong his attacks needed to be. This bear was no match for him even if he was a few levels below it.

He told the bear, "Sorry pal, but I have enough scars on my face. I'd rather you not add to them." No sooner had he said that, the bear broke into a thousand fragments like the many other monsters that would follow him.

As soon as Delano managed to kill the bear monster with ease, Delano thought to himself, _"It is times like these that make me sad that things can't remain like this."_

Delano was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he saw several other bear creatures approaching him. Apparently, these bear creatures were coming to avenge their fallen comrades death. Despite being outnumbered four to one, Delano smirked as he asked, "Whose next?"

All the bears charged him with fire and fury in their eyes. It would be enough to scare most players, but it would not scare Delano. In fact, within a few minutes despite the bears' outnumbering him, only Delano would be left standing at the end of their confrontation.

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6, 2022 – Time: 2:25 p.m.**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Starting City – Market Place**

Unlike most players in the game, the one known as Leonardo was interested in other things rather than becoming stronger to fight in the game. In the real world, Leonardo considered himself to be an artist, and he would rather continue such a role in the virtual world as well. In addition to viewing himself as an artist, Leonardo generally thought of himself as the 'supporting type' person who would provide assistance to the players rather than be the leader or a party or guild. Leonardo never saw himself as the type to be 'in-charge' of anything because he never believed he was 'leader' material.

As a result of this way of thinking, Leonardo was interested in becoming a blacksmith rather than a player who would engage in boss fights. Leonardo was not a stranger to taking the role of the 'blacksmith' or a similar supporting role in other games. He always believed these roles would be more fitting for his personality, and they allowed him to be creative as long as he had the right materials.

When Leonardo entered the game, he checked out the various vendors to see where he could begin taking the role as a 'blacksmith.' After checking out a number of shops, he came across a NPC blacksmith. This NPC was open to 'tutorials' and 'training,' so Leonardo decided that he would use this place to try working on the first blacksmith related skill he selected.

Due to only starting off with two skill slots, Leonardo decided to have one skill slot be used for the 'one handed war hammer.' That way he would be able to fight monsters to increase his level and skill slots. After all, it would be foolish to not have some ability to fight back. Then, he used his other skill slot for 'slash weapon forging.' Besides 'slash weapon forging, there were various other blacksmith related skills that were specific about what types of weapons or equipment that Leonardo would be capable of forging. That particular skill would be useful for creating weapons, such as swords and knifes.

Leonardo was given the material by the NPC to create a long sword. However, since Leonardo was only starting out as a blacksmith, he knew that the odds of failure were relatively high. Unfortunately, for Leonardo his first attempt ended in miserable failure. When he hit his hammer against the material, it transformed into a 'piece of junk' that no one would even want to have as a 'souvenir.' However, despite Leonardo's first attempt to create a sword ending in miserable failure, he did not feel discouraged. Since he had taken on the role of the blacksmith before, he was used to these types of failures happening in the beginning, and he could expect a number of failures to happen down the line as he would work on developing his blacksmith abilities.

While Leonardo knew that the probability of failure in creating weapons would decrease significantly as time went on, he knew that these failures would not help 'raise' his skill level. He decided that he needed to create something easier before attempting to forge another sword. After some consideration, Leonardo decided that it would be easier to forge a knife. He would soon see that he was correct because he was able to complete three of them in a row without any difficulty.

As Leonardo was attempting to create his first weapons as a blacksmith, his attempts to be a blacksmith caught the attention of a certain group that was passing by. They could tell Leonardo was a player and not an NPC due to the cursor above his head. Leonardo's enthusiasm to create weapons was the characteristic that made them interested in this young man. The 'leader' of this group decided to approach Leonardo personally.

The leader asked Leonardo, "Are you attempting to become a blacksmith?"

Leonardo was surprised that he was approached by anyone. After he got over his initial surprise, he replied in a polite manner, "Yes I am. As you might have noticed, I may be off to a rough start, but I'm sure things will turn around soon enough."

The leader chuckled at Leonardo's words and replied, "That is a good attitude."

Leonardo cheerfully replied, "Thanks."

The leader decided that introductions were in order, and he told Leonardo, "My name is Zexion. May I ask what your name is?"

Leonardo complied with the request and told him, "My name is Leonardo." Then Leonardo decided to ask, "If you don't mind me asking, do you have some kind of business you would like to conduct with me? If you want me to forge you a weapon, your choices would be limited right now."

Zexion decided to get to the point and responded, "No that is not the case. I actually came to ask you if you would be interested in joining our group. We are planning on forming a guild, and we could use someone like you."

That was another thing Leonardo was not expecting. While joining a guild sounded interesting to Leonardo because he was never invited to join a guild before, he was not a hundred percent sold on the idea. He wanted to know more before he accepted or rejected the invitation.

Leonardo replied in a voice that indicated his uncertainty, "I guess, but what guild are you exactly going to form?"

Zexion enthusiastically responded, "We are going to form a blacksmith guild."

Leonardo replied in a surprised voice, "A blacksmith guild? Is that even possible? I didn't think such a guild could be made."

Zexion could understand Leonardo's uncertainty. He explained, "Any kind of guild is possible in Sword Art Online. It does not matter what kind of role the players take on. As you know, there is no 'job' system in Sword Art Online, so there technically isn't any blacksmith class. Similar to you, we are just players who enjoy taking on the blacksmith role by equipping ourselves with forging abilities."

Leonardo did not have anything else to say other than, "Is that so? What do you plan to do with this guild then?"

Zexion enthusiastically explained, "Together we are going to strive to eventually become the greatest blacksmiths of Sword Art Online. We hope to become so well known throughout the game that our services will always be in demand, and no other player would want anyone else to be their blacksmith other than us. Are you onboard?"

Leonardo did not see the harm in becoming a member of this guild. After all, he always had the option of leaving it if he ever felt like it. "Sure. Entering a guild like this should prove to be an interesting experience."

Zexion stated, "I was hoping you would say that."

The two players then sealed the deal by shaking hands. This would be one deal that would greatly affect Leonardo throughout his days in Sword Art Online. The time Leonardo would spend with these players would motivate him to try and become the greatest blacksmith in all of Sword Art Online.

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6, 2022 – Time: 2:45 p.m.**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Starting City – Market Place**

Similar to Leonardo, the player known as Agil had different interests as he explored Sword Art Online's Starting City. He was browsing through the various shops that were available for players to look through. Since this was the start of the game, the only shops that were available for players to shop in were NPC controlled stores. However, it was expected that in the subsequent months, there would probably be more player-run shops than NPC shops. There would even be a few shops that were jointly controlled in a partnership between both players and NPCs alike.

Agil knew that taking on the role of a merchant was a possibility as long as he was able to acquire the necessary skills to run the business. The skills included but were not limited to: equipment appraisal, tools appraisal, purchase negotiation, and sales negotiation. In addition to these skills, similar to the real world other necessities included but were not limited to: having enough materials to sell, acquiring the appropriate amount of capital to start the business, and being in a prime location.

Since Agil ran his own business in the real world, the Dicey Café, he was familiar with how the business world worked. In fact, Agil was quick to gather the necessities to starting a business with the sole exception of a 'prime location.' Due to never feeling that one area was the 'right' place for his business, Agil would be known to move his business around numerous times until he finally found the ideal location on the fiftieth floor in January of 2024. In fact, that area would be a place a fair number of players and businesses would settle down due to the nature of that floor, but that would be a story for another time.

Agil decided the first two skills he would equip in this game would be the 'Two-handed Battle Axe' and the 'Purchase Negotiation.' He believed with his body type that the axe would be the most befitting weapon for him to wield. In fact, that would prove to be a wise decision. Agil decided to select 'Purchase Negotiation' because it seemed like the best merchant related skill to start out with. After all, he had nothing to sell or appraise, so he might as well have the skill to make the necessary purchases in the near future.

Overall, Agil admitted that the game did a decent job capturing the idea of how difficult it could be to start a business. However, there was one thing Agil would criticize the game for how it valued its money. In the world of Sword Art Online, the value of currency in the game would consistently remain the same and so would the value of the goods. Basically, there was no such thing as inflation or deflation in Sword Art Online. While there were times when Agil would be grateful for that because it generally made running a business easier, he did think it took away from the 'realism' that the game was attempting to portray.

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6, 2022 – Time: 3:00 p.m.**

**Location: Sword Art Online – First Floor – West Field**

After saying goodbye to his brother and sister and promising he would help them with their homework after he got back, Heihachi put on the Nerve Gear and entered the virtual world. Shortly after his arrival, he met up with his other friends, Keita, Ducker, Tetsuo, and Sasamaru in the town square. Starting from their first meeting in Sword Art Online, the computer club would remain together throughout their days in Sword Art Online. As they discussed during the days before Sword Art Online, they formed their own guild that they would call, the Black Cats.

Apparently, Keita liked the idea of calling their guild the Black Cats because his family literally owned a pair of black cats. As a result, he would always suggest that to be their team name whether it was at the computer club or any other online game where they formed a guild. Since none of the other team members had better names to pitch for their guild's name, they decided to go along with Keita's suggestion.

It was not surprising to Heihachi that Keita became the leader of their guild. He was always the responsible one that would take charge like he did in their computer club. As a result, he seemed to be the natural choice to be the leader. A part of Heihachi envied Keita for his confidence and strength, but Keita would tell Heihachi he is not nearly as strong as Heihachi believed. The meaning of Keita's words would not be known until approximately seven months later.

A few hours after they arrived and officially formed their guild, Keita signed them up for their first quest. It was a simple boar hunting quest that involved them killing twenty boars within a time frame of seven minutes. The timer would begin as soon as they attacked the first boar. There would be no penalty if they failed to complete the quest, but they would receive no experience points or money for the monsters they did kill. However, they could start it fresh from the beginning by accepting a 'retry.'

Before they began their attack, Keita told his group members in a last minute 'strategy meeting' of sorts. "All right Black Cats. This is going to be our first quest as a guild, so let's not screw it up and succeed on the first try."

Ducker replied in a relaxed fashion, "Is it really that big deal if we mess up on a quest? After all we can take it over again right?"

Tatsu was an easy going individual as well, but not as much so as Ducker. He replied, "That is true. I mean I would rather us not mess up, but there really isn't any pressure right?"

Sasamaru then stated, "Besides, this is only a game. It is not like anything we do here is really going to matter that much right?"

Heihachi could see that Keita was getting a little annoyed by his teammates easygoing responses right before they were about to take on their first quest. Keita wanted his teammates to put effort into what they were about to take part in regardless of whether it was an easy or difficult quest to fulfill. Even though this was all a game, he still wanted his guild to do well and prove their guild had what it takes.

Before anymore words were said, Heihachi stated, "It is true that we are in a game, but I think it would be more beneficial to us as a group if we give it our best."

Keita stated in a serious tone, "That is exactly what I was getting at. I want us to treat every quest we go on in this game as if it were a difficult one. That way we will always give it a hundred percent. I know from experience when you don't give it your all even for an easy assignment, the final results might not be as good as you would expect."

After hearing Keita's words, the other Black Cats decided not to be as casual about the quest. They were ready to give this quest their all. Keita was pleased to see the more serious expressions on their faces. He wanted them all to have fun of course, but he also wanted them to complete as many quests as possible too. In the past, they had utilized teamwork to complete their assignments and computer club activities before, and they intended to replicate that here.

When all the Black Cats went into action, they showed excellent teamwork. They watched out for each other's backs, and they were able to take down the boars one by one. The Black Cats did not have to worry about needing to redo their first quest because their teamwork managed to be sufficient enough to eliminate all the boars in under six minutes and forty seconds. While their teamwork would not be enough to rival the strength of some of the more powerful players, they would be strong in their own right.

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6, 2022 – Time: 3:10 p.m.**

**Location: Sword Art Online – First Floor – East Field**

While the Black Cats were completing their first quest, Gorobei was teaching Kikuchiyo the basics and Kikuchiyo was having difficulty fighting. The monsters he was fighting were slightly stronger than the boars most of the other players were fighting. They were fighting wolves, and they had a real tendency to bite very hard.

Gorobei said to his friend in a playful voice, "Come on these guys are easy."

Kikuchiyo stated in a somewhat annoyed voice, "They might be easy for you. You were a Beta Tester."

Gorobei responded, "True, but since I'm here you should have an easier time killing them than I did. I'm here to provide you with the instruction you will need."

Kikuchiyo asked, "Well in that case what should be the next lesson?"

Gorobei pointed to several nearby wolf monsters, "Try fighting those monsters over there. Since there are only three of them, you probably should be able to kill one of them before they have a chance to overwhelm you."

Kikuchiyo sarcastically responded, "Well that makes me feel better. I haven't forgotten about how you told me some of these monsters ripped you to pieces in the Beta Test."

Gorobei tried to get his friend to relax by reassuring him, "You don't have to worry about suffering such a fate this time. If you have any difficulty, I will bail you out." Gorobei took out his bow and one of his arrows. He then playfully stated, "Bear in mind, the number of times I can bail you out is limited, but I have more than enough arrows for now."

Seeing Gorobei pull out his weapon made Kikuchiyo feel a little more comfortable about his upcoming fight. "Okay. I'll give it another go."

Kikuchiyo prepared his weapon and charged the three wolves. As Gorobei told him, he was able to kill the first wolf by slicing it in half before the other two could attack him. The second wolf attempted to attack him and Kikuchiyo managed to get the wolf to chew on his sword rather than his arm. He could see the third wolf was running right at him, so he used all his strength to punch the second wolf away, so he could prepare to fight the third wolf.

The third wolf was charging at him at full speed. However, Kikuchiyo was able to prepare himself in time. He managed to slice the wolf's head off before it was able to attack him. Unfortunately, even though Kikuchiyo was successful in killing two of the wolves, he almost forgot he did not kill the other wolf. The wolf that he knocked away had gotten up and attempted to attack him again, and Kikuchiyo was barely able to block the attack.

Similar to last time, Kikuchiyo managed to get the wolf to bite his sword, but the wolf's pouncing caused Kikuchiyo to be sent to the ground with the wolf on top of him. Kikuchiyo was struggling to prevent the wolf from overpowering him and biting into his neck. However, the wolf at the advantage here, and he felt it was only a matter of time before he would lose. Luckily before the wolf could do that, Kikuchiyo saw an arrow enter through the wolf's left eye and exit it through its skull. The wolf instantly died and shattered into pieces.

Gorobei offered his hand to his friend as he stated, "Well that was an improvement over your previous fight, but you still have a long way to go."

Kikuchiyo grabbed his friend's hand. As Kikchiyo was being pulled up, he asked, "Got any tips?"

Gorobei chuckled, "I have plenty after what I just saw."

Kikuchiyo decided to rephrase his question. "Could you name a few?"

Gorobei lectured, "Well you just charged in and attacked one of them without really considering how the other two would react. Quite frankly, I'm surprised you were able to kill the other one and block the third one's attack. Your recklessness really makes me wonder sometimes."

Kikuchiyo retorted, "I guess it makes me wonder too."

Gorobei provided Kikuchiyo with a few additional tips before they continued on their adventure and hunted down a few additional monsters. Kikuchiyo would show some much needed improvement relatively quickly. However, it was unlikely Kikuchiyo would ever have the same expertise that Gorobei had.

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6, 2022 – Time: 3:35 p.m.**

**Location: Sword Art Online – First Floor – West Field**

Kirito and Klein's situation paralleled Gorobei and Kikuchiyo's. Kirito was doing as she promised. She was attempting to teach Klein the basics, but he was having quite a bit of difficulty. Klein managed to strike the boar he was fighting a few times, but it was not enough to kill it. The boar then countered and hit him right in the groin which sent him flying.

For a few moments, Klein laid on the ground clutching himself in pain. He was saying in a pained voice, "Damn . . . right in the groin."

Kirito said in a deadpan voice, "Come on. You don't really feel pain do you?"

Klein realized that Kirito was right. He really was not feeling any pain, but he believed he was in pain. "Oh right I don't. I guess it is just a habit."

Hearing Klein say those words out loud caused Kirito to think, _"Are you telling me that you have been hit in the crotch before? Something tells me you probably pissed off quite a few women haven't you? You don't strike me as a bad guy, but you strike me as someone who probably has the habit of saying the wrong things to girls. I guess it is a good thing for both of our sakes you don't know I'm a girl."_

In the Beta Test and during the current part of the game, players did not feel pain when they were injured. However, it was not too unusual for them to react as if they were in pain as a reflex. That was especially true for players, such as Delano, that practically lived within the game and enjoyed it more than reality. However, after the announcement later that day, players would begin to legitimately feel pain when their virtual bodies were injured. It would be to add additional realism to the virtual world.

As soon as Klein regained his footing Kirito reminded Klein, "Remember that your initial motion input is what will make the difference in this game."

Klein responded, "I guess I understand that, but that monster keeps moving around. Do you have an easier way of explaining it?"

After thinking about it for a few moments, Kirito explained, "If you do the initial motion input correctly and activate the sword skill, the game's system will ensure that your technique will connect."

Kirito could see that Klein still did not completely understand, so she tried explaining it like this, "I guess another way of explaining it would be to add a slight pause when you feel the skill begin to activate and then let it explode."

After hearing that Klein felt like he had a better understanding. He was able to activate a sword skill, and he was able to make mincemeat out of the boar monster. When Klein saw he was declared the winner, he could not help but feel a sense of pride. However, Kirito was about to reign over his parade.

Kirito informed Klein, "I wouldn't feel too proud of myself if I were you. That boar you just killed was as comparatively weak as the Slime monsters in the Dragon Quest franchise."

Klein was surprised to hear that. The last thing he wanted to hear was that he was having trouble defeating the weakest monster in this whole game. "Are you kidding me?"

Kirito shook her head, "Nope."

Klein softly face palmed himself before stating in a disappointing tone, "Aw man. I was hoping that was a mid-level boss monster for this Floor."

Kirito reassured her new friend, "Don't worry. You'll get to that level soon enough. Just like any other RPG, you need to get used to killing the weaker monsters first before you can move up in the ranks."

That did seem to lift Klein's spirits a little as he responded, "I guess that's true. Anyway, the way we players can utilize skills to kill monsters and do other things is pretty incredible don't you think?"

Kirito happily agreed, "It sure is."

Klein said in an interested tone, "I read on the previews that the variety of skills that players are capable of equipping is an extremely wide, such as being able to forge weapons or take on the role of merchant."

Since she was part of the Beta Test she was able to confirm those facts for herself. "I can tell you from the Beta Test they weren't lying about that. Apparently, there are a nearly unlimited number of skills players can select. However, unlike other RPGs, there are no magical abilities."

Klein smirked after hearing about the lack of magical abilities. He responded, "I have to say that the developers made a bold decision on that one. Even though I was looking forward to this game, I was still skeptical about how good it was until I read the feedback that Beta Testers like you provided."

Kirito smiled and responded, "Well I'm glad we were able to convince you that this would be well worth your money."

Klein responded in an enthusiastic tone, "I can tell it certainly would be. Anyway, you want to go take down some more of these monsters. I want to build myself up to become strong enough to handle higher level enemies as quickly as possible."

Kirito shared Klein's enthusiasm and responded, "Sounds like a good idea to me."

For the next few hours, Kirito and Klein continued to find more boars and other weak monsters to hunt down and eliminate. Klein was able to kill most of these subsequent monsters without too much difficulty, but he still had a long way to go. However, Kirito's instruction would be invaluable to him for the time to come.

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6, 2022 – Time: 3:50 p.m.**

**Location: Sword Art Online – First Floor – Starting City – Café**

Throughout the numerous towns that could be found throughout the hundred floors of Sword Art Online, players would not only find shops, but they would find various restaurants and cafés. They would prove to be a popular place for players to socialize with each other to become friends, exchange information, form guilds and parties, or accept quests. Of course, some players would simply come to these restaurants and cafés to relax, and that was the case for two players in particular. The husband and wife, Grimlock and Griselda, were two players who came to this café to take a break from their initial attempts on the field.

Grimlock and Griselda had decided to try Sword Art Online together as a husband and wife activity, so they both waited on the incredibly long lines at the retailer. They believed they were rather fortunate to arrive when they did. There were only a hundred copies available in that store, and they were eighty-eighth and eighty-ninth on the line respectively. They believed that luck was on their side.

Shortly after they entered the game, the two of them had attempted to work together as a party to fight some boar monsters in the West Field. However, Grimlock had a much more difficult time getting used to the controls than his wife Griselda did. Similar to Klein, he got knocked around a few times, and he wife had to actually save him a few times from being killed before he finally managed to get the hang of it. Even then he still had difficulties killing the boar monsters.

After they fought several more monsters, Grimlock asked his wife if they could make a temporary retreat. Griselda was ready and willing to fight some more monsters, but she could see her husband needed a break since he lost more health points than her, so she decided to go back to the Starting City with him. Shortly after arriving back in the Starting City, they decided to take a break in one of the local cafés, so they could both replenish their health points.

As they were being served food, Griselda contently thought to herself, _"It is nice to have someone else prepare food for me instead of having to do it myself for once."_

While they were eating, Grimlock with a slight hint of envy in his voice asked his wife, "If you don't mind me asking Griselda, how come you were able to get used to moving around in this game? You almost seemed to be a natural at this."

Griselda was surprised by her husband's question and responded, "I wouldn't say I'm a natural, but I have had a little practice in the virtual world before. Sometimes I used my free time during these past few months to play some of the virtual reality games we bought for the Nerve Gear."

Grimlock seemed almost relieved to hear his wife say that. "I see. So you could say those games you played gave you some practice then?"

Griselda was not sure how to answer that question, so she responded with, "Sort of. A few of the games did allow me to get used to moving around in virtual worlds, but those games don't compare to this."

Grimlock then asked, "Is that so?"

"That's right. Not to mention, most of them didn't have multiplayer options." Her voice became happier at the idea that she would be able to play this game with her husband. "That's why I'm really glad that the two of us bought this game, and we are able to work together. I'm sure the two of us will become a great team before long."

Grimlock thought to himself, _"It is unusual to see her be so confident about something."_ He skeptically asked, "Do you really think that?"

Griselda responded with confidence that seemed 'out of character' for her from Grimlock's perspective, "I know so. If we work together, I think the two of us could become quite a team Grimlock-sama."

Grimlock responded to his wife's comment, "Yes you're right. We just need a little more practice that's all." He then thought to himself, _"There is no need to be worried about anything. A little more practice is all I need. Then everything will be just fine."_

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6, 2022 – Time: 4:15 p.m.**

**Location: Sword Art Online – First Floor – Starting City**

The young girl known as Ayano Keiko entered the game under the name of Silica. Even though the age recommendation for using a Nerve Gear was at least thirteen, her parents gave her permission to use it. Unfortunately, Silica would be far from the only child under thirteen to don the Nerve Gear. There would be numerous children who would be entering the world of Sword Art Online, and it would be unknown how many of them would return.

As with any player Ayano Keiko entered the game forming her own unique name which in this case was Silica. She chose this particular name because of real name was based on silicon which is the fourteenth element of the periodic table. However, she chose to refer to herself as Silica rather than Silico because she found the former to be cuter and more befitting for her appearance. In addition to forming her own username name, she along with the other players purchased this game because there was at least one feature that appealed to her.

One of the features of Sword Art Online that appealed to Silica was that players would have the ability to control 'familiars' to either fight alongside them, act like pets, or a mixture of both. Silica decided if she could be successful in becoming a monster tamer, she would name her first monster Pina. That way she would have one pet named Pina in both realities. Silica was hoping that the Pina in this reality would be a dragon.

Eventually, Silica would be successful in having a dragon named Pina, but it would be a little while before Silica would have her first meeting with her dragon. However, when it did happen, Silica and her pet dragon, Pina, would form a strong bond. Outside of trying to learn how she could increase her abilities to communicate and control familiars, there was nothing truly notable about Silica's activities. Unlike most players, Silica did not step foot outside of the Starting City because she was not interested in fighting right away. She was more interested in seeing what the city had to offer.

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6, 2022 – Time: 4:40 p.m.**

**Location: Sword Art Online – First Floor – East Field**

However, while Silica was enjoying the idea of being able to tame a monster to be her friend, there was another player who was killing monsters to rid herself of frustration for the real world. This player went by the name of Kira and her true identity was Koga Kaori. She was a disgruntled girl who had been using the virtual world as a means to vent her frustrations.

For every monster she killed, she envisioned it was a representation of the one she despised most. In this case, it was her ex-boyfriend who dumped her, so he could go right on to dating another girl after his graduation. She knew that she really could not be too angry with him since he did not cheat on her when they were together. Not to mention, he broke up with her properly before he started going out with another girl. However, she was still filled with rage at how easily she was 'replaced' by another girl.

She decapitated a wolf's head as she angrily swore to herself, _"I swear. The next time someone gets in the way of my love life, I will not let them get away with it as easily as that other girl did. I will always make sure whoever gets in my way will pay one way or another."_

While Kira would certainly live up to her self-made promise, she would take it too far. She would make some absolutely terrible decisions. The eventual consequences of her actions would ultimately become quite severe.

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6, 2022 – Time: 5:00 p.m.**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Specific Location Unknown **

There is a room filled with television screens on all the walls. Each screen appears to focus on an individual player or a group of players. This was the same room that monitored the Beta Testers a month and a half ago, however, there were more television screens to accommodate the greater number of players participating in the launch of Sword Art Online. Each television screen provided player information, such as their name, stability, and status. In the middle of that room stood the same little girl. She appeared to be monitoring all of the television screens at once, and she did not miss a thing.

The little girl still had the appearance of someone who was around ten years old. She had long black hair that reached her waist, and she had black eyes. If someone were to see her face, that person would describe her as being adorable. However, the look in her eyes was a firm one that revealed a strong spirit within her, and she was determined to fulfill her function. As she gazed upon all the players, the girl smiled when she saw that all the players appeared to be doing well.

She spoke out loud in a soft, innocent voice, "At least ninety-five percent of the players appear to be having fun. A majority of them are apparently enjoying themselves at optimal levels. There is currently no need for my interference. I will continue to monitor the systems to ensure there are no mental or psychological problems with the players."

However, the girl did not appear to be talking to herself. Although a voice could not be heard, she seemed to be listening to something speak to her. She responded, "I am just following the programming that I was instructed to follow. It is my duty to ensure that everything works according to design. Although, knowing that I am capable of helping the players and understand their feelings have given me a strange sense of satisfaction that did not exist during the time of my creation. Do you have an explanation for that?"

After a few moments, the girl received the answer to her question as she responded, "I see. I did not believe you would know the answer to that question either. I suppose the creator left it up to me to be able to find my own way of understanding the answer to this question."

The girl then turned to face a television screens that featured the avatars of Kirito, Gorobei, and Delano respectively. After screens displayed their information the girl smile as she stated, "I see several Beta Testers have returned. It gives me a strange warm feeling to see these players again. They appear to be enjoying their return to Sword Art Online. I hope that I will be able to see more of these players in the future of this game."

Unfortunately, the little girl would certainly have her wish answered, but it would be done in a way that she would find less than optimal. Due to her emotions, what would happen later that day would horrify her and continue to haunt the poor girl for years to come. Despite her programming and her wishes, what would happen would be something that she would never wish upon any player. There would be so many things wrong with the future situations that no one would even know where to begin.

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6, 2022 – Time: 5:20 p.m.**

**Location: Sword Art Online – First Floor – Fields**

As other players continued to enjoy their experiences in Sword Art Online, Klein and Kirito were enjoying watching the 'first sunset' of the game. They could not help but marvel at the pure beauty of this game. The developers even managed to capture the essence of what a sunset would be like. If they did not know any better, they would probably believe they were looking at the real thing.

Klein was sitting on the ground looking at the sky in awe. "You know it is still hard to believe we are in a video game."

Kirito was standing up, and no matter how many times she witnessed this sight, she was always captivated by its beauty. She replied, "I know what you mean. I came to this world everyday during the Beta Test, and I still find myself amazed at how beautiful the sunset is. I look forward to being able to see many more of these sunsets in the days to come."

Klein turned to look at Kirito and asked in a curious tone, "You played the Beta Test every day?"

Kirito shook her head in confirmation and stated, "That's right. I must have played over two hundred hours during those weeks, and I don't regret a minute of it."

Klein chuckled and thought, _"It's no wonder this guy is so good at this game." _He then replied, "You're pretty hardcore when it comes to games aren't you?"

There was no denying that, so Kirito told him, "I suppose that was one way of putting it. However, what was there not to like about this world? Unlike the real world, you don't have to know anyone to reach the top. In Sword Art Online, you were capable of climbing to the top of the latter through your efforts of becoming stronger and developing your skills." Kirito then pulled out her sword and said, "With a sword you could become the greatest player in the entire game on your own. That's one reason why a part of me prefers this reality over the other one."

Klein was a little saddened to hear that, but there was some truth to what Kirito was stating. He slowly picked himself up and replied, "I see. That is a pretty valid point. I know for a fact how difficult it was to get your foot in the door. It was a real pain the ass."

"Yeah I'm sure it was." Kirito then thought to herself, _"Not to mention, this world was such a great escape from some of the other issues in the other reality, such as my family and the fact I really don't have any friends. In here, I can actually become friends with other players if I want, and I usually feel more comfortable talking with guys like Klein since they think I'm a guy too. This reality kills two birds with one stone since I could become friends with other players because it will be 'mutually beneficial' to us, and I could hide my real gender._

Klein snapped Kirito out of her thoughts as he graciously told her, "Anyway, thank you for all the pointers you gave me today. They really came in handy. I think I am starting to really get a handle on how to use some of these sword techniques." Klein held out his sword and started swinging it. He was a little more graceful with wielding it than he was a few hours ago, but he was still far from reaching Kirito's level of grace.

Kirito cheerfully replied, "No problem. Just be sure not to forget them in the middle of a battle. I remember when certain players forgot certain moves during boss battles in the Beta Test and they were eliminated from the fight quickly."

Klein responded to what Kirito had to say filled with confidence, "Well I'll be sure not to end up like them. I wouldn't want to end up shattering to a thousand pieces like those monsters if I get killed. With the skills you have been teaching me, I'm going to make sure I become unbeatable."

While Kirito appreciated the fact that Klein seemed to take her warning seriously, she was concerned that he would become too overconfident like Coper was. She decided to sternly tell her new friend, "I'd be careful about what I say if I were you. I remember how quickly this game humbled me after playing it for less than an hour. If you really think you are going to play this game without getting killed, you are fooling yourself. The moment you think this game can't kill you, it will find a way to kill you in one way or another. In the end, we will all have to return to the 'Room of Resurrection' at one point or another."

Hearing Kirito say those words to him robbed Klein of his fun thoughts as he responded in gloomy fashion, "That's a pretty nasty way to put it."

Kirito then replied, "I know, but it's the truth. However, from my time in the Beta Test, I know that we can take steps to reduce the odds of that happening too frequently. Obviously one of those steps is to always keep your guard up whenever you aren't in a town, and that is especially true when exploring an unmapped dungeon."

Klein seemed to understand what Kirito was getting at as he responded in a less gloomy voice, "I guess you have a point there."

Kirito's changed her attitude slightly and sounded more cheerful as she stated, "Well you can always worry about those kinds of details later since we are not even close to where the first dungeon is. Even at our current levels, as long as we don't attempt to fight too many monsters at once and never show them any mercy, we should be able to raise our avatars up by a few levels without any difficulty. You want to get going to the next area?"

While Klein wanted to, he knew that he could not at that point as he apologetically told his new friend, "Actually, I can't right now. Sorry."

It did not take Kirito long to understand why Klein could not come along, but she still asked, "Do you need to get back to the real world?"

Klein responded, "For a little bit. In a few minutes, I'm going to return to the real world to eat some pizza and then I'm going to come back to play with some of my friends. They told me that they would be getting here sometime later in the afternoon, and we would meet up at the town square at around 6:00 p.m."

Kirito smiled and stated, "It's good to know you have a game plan. I hope it works out for you and your friends."

Klein then told Kirito in an eager voice, "Actually, I was wondering if perhaps you would be interested in joining us."

Kirito was surprised by the invitation. "What?"

Klein explained, "My friends and I plan on forming a guild in this game just like we formed guilds in the other games we have played together. I was hoping that maybe you would want to work alongside us."

Kirito was flattered by the invitation, but she was somewhat hesitant to accept it right away. Klein could clearly hear the uncertainty in her voice as she said, "Well . . . I . . ."

Klein then immediately stated, "You don't have to join our guild if you don't want to. However, I was hoping that maybe you could at least accompany us for a little while. You could be a 'guest' party member, so you can leave whenever you want without feeling any obligation to our group."

While Kirito was still not too keen on joining a guild right away, she was okay with the idea of becoming a 'guest' party member for a little while. She hesitantly responded, "…Okay. That sounds like a good idea."

Even though he could tell she was still hesitant on the idea, Klein was still happy to hear her acceptance of his invitation. Klein cheerfully stated, "All right. In that case, let us officially become friends."

After selecting a few commands on his menu, Kirito received a message that asked her if she wanted to become Klein's friend. She selected 'Yes' which officially made Klein and Kirito 'friends' in Sword Art Online. It would be the first friendship Kirito would form in the game, and it would prove to be an essential one for the both of them.

As soon as that business was concluded, Klein stated, "I'm going to head back home for now. I'll see in you about an hour in the town square."

Kirito nodded and said, "Okay. I'll see you then. I look forward to meeting your other friends."

Klein smiled as he stated, "I'm sure they will be looking forward to meeting you too."

Before they parted company, Kirito told Klein, "In the meantime, I'm going to hunt a few more monsters and see if I can raise my level before I head back to the Starting City to rendezvous with you and your friends."

"That sounds good. I'll see you soon." Klein activated his menu to begin the logout procedure. Kirito turned around to leave but before she walked ten feet away, she heard Klein say out loud in a surprised voice, "What's this?"

Kirito turned around and walked back to Klein and asked in a concerned voice, "What's wrong Klein? Did something happen?"

Klein told Kirito in a shocked voice, "I'm not sure if I'm looking at this right, but I seem to be having trouble finding a logout button."

Kirito asked in disbelief, "You can't find a logout button?"

Klein kept looking through his menu to make sure he was not mistaken, but he still could not find the button. "No. Can you check yours?"

"Okay." Kirito activated her own menu, and she soon discovered similar to Klein, she was lacking a 'logout' button too. She calmly responded, "My menu doesn't seem to have a logout button either."

It was Klein's turn to respond in disbelief, "You're kidding me."

"I wish I was. I have been checking every option, but I don't see anything that looks like a logout button." Kirito was doing everything she could to remain calm. She knew that it would not do her any good to lose her cool now.

Klein scratched his chin as he responded, "So this isn't just me. Could it be a glitch with the system?"

While it was a possibility, Kirito had a hard time believing that was the case. "If this is a glitch, then this is the biggest glitch of all time."

Klein then stated the obvious, "I take it that this didn't happen during the Beta Test."

Kirito stated, "Not once. I'm surprised that they would actually have a problem like this now of all times."

Klein's voice was understandably becoming more nervous as this conversation continued, "Do you think other players have noticed this too?"

Kirito's voice remained the same. While she was becoming more frightened, she was doing a better job retaining her composure than Klein, "I wouldn't doubt it. I'm also sure Argus must have noticed this issue now as well."

Klein asked his friend, "What do you think we should do?"

Kirito did not have an answer to that question, but she came up with something she hoped could work or at the very least pass the time until a solution could be found. "I'm not sure. I guess for now we should just continue playing until we receive some kind of update. I'm sure Argus will be forced to do something soon enough. Worse comes to worse, maybe someone will take off our Nerve Gears to wake us up. I remember one time I was playing this puzzle game and my mother pulled the Nerve Gear off my head to wake me up."

Klein was not too fond of that last solution. "Well let's just hope we don't have to rely on others taking off the Nerve Gear for us because that could be a problem with me."

Kirito asked, "Why is that?"

Klein's face was filled with fear as he responded, "I live alone in an apartment."

"That's not good." Kirito then decided to ask, "Does anyone else, besides your friends, know you are probably playing the game right now?"

Klein thought about it for a few moments before remembering, "I think I told a few people, like my parents, that I was playing this game."

Kirito tried to comfort her friend that his situation was not too hopeless. "Hopefully, that will solve your problem then."

"I would hope . . ." Before Klein could finish his sentence he noticed that something was happening to both his and Kirito's bodies. He then said, "What the hell?" Both Klein and Kirito's bodies disappeared from that spot. They along with many other players would be all transported to the same destination to begin their journey.

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6, 2022 – Time: 5:30 p.m.**

**Location: Sword Art Online – First Floor – Starting City – Town Square**

_After all of the players had been teleported to the town square, Klein and I overheard several of the players complain about the same problem with the lack of a 'logout' button. It became clear that this was no mere glitch. This was something well beyond that. At this point, nearly everyone had begun to panic. However, no sooner had the players begin demanding answers, a strange figure that had the appearance of a grim reaper revealed itself._

_This grim reaper avatar claimed to be the Kayaba Akihiko the creator of Sword Art Online. As everyone was demanding an explanation for why they can't logout of this game, the avatar told us that the lack of 'logout' button was part of the system. He told us that Aincrad would be our new reality, and we would be trapped within this game until we managed to complete it._

_That by itself probably would have been okay, but it was the other details he told us that were 'troubling.' Kayaba told us that if our health points reached zero that not only would we die in the game, but we would die in the real world as well. Apparently, due to the design of the Nerve Gears, they would fry the wearer's head and kill them after either they are killed in the game or someone physically removes the Nerve Gear in the real world. Unfortunately, according to Kayaba, over two hundred players had already died due to their friends and family forcibly pulling off their Nerve Gears._

_The only assurance he gave us was that the hospitals and proper authorities have been informed, and they were taking action. Apparently, he would give them time to plug our real bodies to life support, so we would be able to proceed in this game without needing to worry about what happened to them. I along with the other players did not care about those details. We just wanted to be able to leave the game._

_Before the avatar disappeared, he told us that he would give us a gift, so we could enjoy this new reality. All of the players including myself were given an item known as a 'Hand Mirror.' When I pulled it out of my inventory, it seemed like any hand mirror I had back in the real world. My avatar's face was clearly reflected upon. I tempted fate by thinking to myself, "There doesn't seem to be anything special about this mirror." I should have known that when it comes to games like this, you should never think like that._

_I even asked out loud, _"Why would he give us something like this?"

_No sooner had said that, I along with all other players around us were engulfed by a white light. A few seconds later my eyes regained their focus, and the person who should have been Klein was replaced by someone I was not familiar with. While this person had the same bandanna and spiky red hair remained the same, the shape of his face had been altered. His eyes went from being sharp to having a softer and brighter appearance. The shape of his nose become 'hooked' and a slight beard appeared on his cheeks and chin. He looked more like a bandit than a samurai with that appearance._

_I immediately asked the question that almost anyone would ask in this situation, _"Who are you?"

_After hearing my voice, I realized that the person in front of me was not the only one to change. My voice had become softer, and it was heightened by a few pitches. It was the voice I always had in the real world. This caused me to finally realize to my horror that the white light from those mirrors caused all of us to revert back to what we are in the real world._

_I kept thinking to myself, "No! No! No! Please let this not be true!" Unfortunately for me it was. As I gripped the hand mirror and raised it to view my face, my heart sank as I looked upon the face that stared back to me in that reflection._

_My original avatar had long neat black hair that reached the middle of my neck. My bangs also reached to about the middle of my neck parted to the right. However, now my hair smoothly flowed down from the top of my head to my waist. My bangs fell past my shoulders and reached to both sides of my chest. I also saw that my once rugged, sharp, masculine face had become smooth. My lips were crimson, and my narrow black eyes had widened with long eyelashes. _

_This face was no longer the one that belonged to Kirito, the avatar I had created for Sword Art Online. The face I wanted to use to escape from the real world was now nothing but a memory. Now the face I saw in that mirror was something that I had been attempting to conceal from all players in the real world. My face had changed from Kirito, the calm, proud warrior of the Sword Art Online Beta Test to the face of Kirigaya Kazuta. Afterwards, I dropped the mirror on the ground and it shattered._

_Needless to say, Klein had a similar reaction when he saw my true appearance as well. He asked in a voice filled with surprise and confusion, _"Who are you?" _Similar to my voice, his voice had changed quite a bit as well._

_I sheepishly answered his question, _"It's me Kirito."

_Personally, I could not stand that my voice had become so soft. I had always used the rougher more masculine voice of my avatars whenever I played these games. After using it for so long, I had become dependent on using that voice in order to interact with others._

_Klein dropped mirror shouted in surprise, _"You're Kirito?!" _Klein was so shocked at my new appearance he practically yelled out this question. _ "You're a girl?!"

_He must have been really shocked that at the thought a girl was the one helping him out all day. His voice was so loud that I felt like if I was right next to him, he would have killed my eardrums. I have a feeling a few too many people in this plaza heard him ask them that question as well. _

_I answered his question with a bit of comical shame in my voice,_ "Yes I am." _That was a bit of information I always hoped to avoid revealing to others. In all my time of playing games like this, it was only once someone was actually able to guess right._

_After I answered Klein's question, I looked at the crowd of people who surrounded us. The appearances of everyone there had changed so significantly. Most of the people there originally had the appearances of characters I would see in fantasy games or anime, but now they all had the appearance of anyone I would see in the mall, at school, or anywhere else in the real world. It was as if these people were visiting some kind of fantasy expo and were cosplaying in armor._

_It was also depressing to see that there was a dreadful male to female ratio here. Similar to how I would pretend to be a male player, I guess it shouldn't be unusual to find male players pretend to be females as well. If I were to venture a guess based on what I could see, I would say that about thirty percent of players here were female. However, that was based solely on what I could see. For all I know it could be better or worse throughout that massive crowd, but I had a feeling my estimate was not too far off._

_However, I was not the only female player pretending to be male. I heard one female player shriek, _"You're not a boy," _while another female player responded in just as much horror, _"You're not seventeen."

_Understandably nearly all the players in the area including Klein and myself were utterly shocked at how accurate our appearances were to our real life counterparts. While I could understand the Nerve Gear being able to replicate a certain aspects about our real bodies, namely our faces, I could not understand how it could possibly know other aspects, such as our height and in my case my breast size. It was as if the Nerve Gear had some kind of full body scanner attached to it._

_Klein said in a bewildered tone, _"How is this possible? My appearance is so close to what it is in the real world. How could this game pull off something like that?"

_I calmly explained to him, _"There are high density signal season in the Nerve Gears that are currently covering our heads back in the real world. In theory, it is possible that the Nerve Gears might be capable of not only knowing what our brains look like but our faces as well." _Although, I guess this wasn't really much of a theory anymore._

_Klein then said to me, _"Okay I'll give you that, but how could it possibly know what the rest of our bodies look like, such as how tall we are or . . . huh other specifications." _While Klein was stuttering, he was giving my whole body a gaze. I found it kind of embarrassing, but I could tell that he was still shocked that the player who had been helping him out for the past few hours was actually a teenage girl rather than a young man._

_I responded in a somewhat embarrassed tone, _"…I'm not really sure."

_After I said that I could not help but take another good look around at the surrounding players. I could tell that the average height of the players had been greatly reduced. It was not unusual for players to increase their height by a few inches because they want to be taller than their real life counterparts. Players, such as Klein and I, kept our heights relatively the same in order to prevent it from hindering our movements. Although I would be guilty of increasing my height by a few inches in order to pass off as a guy, but I could feel that as soon as I looked in that mirror I had been returned to my original height._

_Height wasn't the only thing I noticed that had changed. For a majority of the players their build and girth had increased as well. However, since I was actually a female player disguised in a male avatar, my body and girth shrunk in almost every area except for my chest. It increased substantially much to my embarrassment. Ever since I had started going through puberty, a number of girls, including my sister, had told me they were jealous of my size. It was the main reason why I was 'temporarily' popular with the guys in my school. I'm still pretty sure I inherited them from my biological mother._

_On that note, I consider myself grateful that when it came to the clothing that players could wear, we did not need to worry about it being 'damaged.' During fights or anything like that, regular shirts, coats, or pants would not be damaged, and we did not need to replace them. It was definitely a good thing because with some of the battles I would be facing in the near future, I would have probably needed to find more than fifty new pairs of clothing and received quite a bit of 'exposure' if that was the case. _

_Unfortunately, the same thing could not be said about accessories, such as cloaks or masks. While they came in handy for me at the beginning of the game, the ones I had equipped became damaged during an important fight, and it did cause me quite a bit of trouble. This makes me wish the 'no clothing damage' rule applied to them because that would have really helped me a few times down the road._

_Due to my embarrassment of my physical appearance or rather not wanting others to pay too much attention to my true appearance, I would take a 'conservative' route when it came to my wardrobe. Until I met a certain someone at around March 2023, who helped change my ideas regarding my attire, I would generally take measures to prevent others from getting a good look at my body. _

_For a while I even tried preventing others from knowing I was a girl after I left this area by wearing disguises. It was after I met 'her' that I decided to become a little more 'daring' in my style. Rather than trying to hide the fact I was a girl, she made me realize that I should embrace it, and doing so allowed me to overcome some of my problems. She would become someone that I would truly admire and respect, and the respect was mutual. I would greatly value her friendship. It was a shame that I had not met her at this point because I really could have used her help. _

_Anyway, after looking at the different players, I could not help but agree with Klein that there was no way that the Nerve Gear could possibly be capable of knowing this kind of information. That was until I thought back when I first received the Nerve Gear. There was something called the 'calibration process' that I needed to take part in before I could begin playing games with it. I began to think to myself, "Unless it happened back then."_

_As it turned out, Klein had the same idea as me. _"Actually, I think I might know the answer to that. When I bought the Nerve Gear, there was this 'calibration' process that was part of the set up procedure."

_I was quick to agree with Klein's assessment. I responded, _"Yes I remember that process. During that 'calibration' process it measured how much you had to move your hand to reach your body. That must have somehow provided the Nerve Gear with the necessary information."_ When I was doing that before, I did not really understand why it was necessary, but not it makes sense. While I had to move my body for this 'calibration,' it must have been recording everything in order to gauge our body shapes._

_Thinking about that also made me realize the horror of the situation as well. I looked up to the Kayaba Akihiko's grim reaper avatar. _"If the Nerve Gears have been keeping potential players body information stored within them all this time, then that means he has been planning to trap people in this game since the beginning." _Klein did not respond to my assessment. I took his silence as an agreement. _

/

_Shortly afterwards, Kayaba Akihiko continued to explain to us that in order to escape from this game we would need to reach the top of his castle. I knew that during the Beta Test, there was no castle on the first ten floors of this game. However, based on what he was saying, I quickly surmised it was at the final level. In other words, we would need to reach the one hundredth floor. It was always a cliché for the 'Big Bad' to tell the protagonists they would wait for them at the end of the final level._

_This meant we needed to reach the hundredth floor without being killed. Needless to say, that would be easier said than done because during the Beta Test, I had died numerous times. If what he said was true, there would be no second chances. If we died in this game, the Nerve Gear would kill us in the real world by frying our brains into a bloody mess. I did not want to picture what the heads of those two hundred plus people who had already died, and I did not want to end up like them._

_After Kayaba Akihiko disappeared, nearly all of the players had reacted to this development as I would have expected. Nearly all of them were panicked. However, while they panicked, I accepted this game. Did I fear what could happen in this Death Game? Of course I did, but I knew that there was nothing I could do beyond attempting to ensure my survival and our completion of this game. Although before I made my first move after this Death Game was announced, I noticed there was one player in particular who did not appear to be phased by this news at all. He stood out among us all._

_This player was at least a head or two taller than me with light brown hair that went past his neck. You could tell instantly by looking at him he was a strong individual due to his muscular physique. While almost everyone else was panicking around him, he barely batted an eyelash. It was either the gravity of the situation had not caught up to him yet or he had calmly and silently accepted it. For a second, he glanced in my direction with piercing eyes as if he was looking at me directly for some reason before looking in another direction. _

_I would not forget the look of this player. How could anyone forget a player that was able to maintain his composure despite the announcement of this Death Game? If I didn't know any better, I would have guessed he must have been in a life threatening situations before. A part of me would have went to talk to him, but I knew there was no time for that. However, I would remember what he looked like, and it was a good thing that I did not forget his face because we would encounter each other again about three months later. It would be a rather significant moment for me to remember, and he would prove to be most helpful._

_After I regained my focus, I heard the numerous voices throughout the area that were cries of agony. The cries included but they were not limited to:_

"This has to be a joke right? What the hell is this?!"

"This isn't funny! Let us out of here!"

"I have a life to live in the real world! There are things I have to do!"

"Please don't do this to me! I want to go home!"

"Get back here you rotten son of a bitch!"

_However, I did not say any of those things. I had accepted it. I told myself, "This is our reality now. Nothing we do or say here can change that. We need to do what we can to survive."_

_I grabbed Klein's arm and told him, _"Klein let's talk over there." _I pointed to an alleyway that led out of this area, and he followed me. On my way out, I accidently bumped into a hooded player. I apologized as I ran to get out of the crowd, _"Sorry about that." _However, I am not sure if he could have heard me in that commotion. _

_After we managed to make it out of the crowd we ran to one of the streets that was close to the Starting City's exit. When I turned around, I could tell by the look on Klein's face the fact I was a girl had not completely sunk in yet. I tried my best to sound serious when I told him, _"Klein pay attention! This is important!"

_Klein became more responsive to that, _"I'm listening. I'm listening."

_I sighed before I told him, _"I'm leaving this city right now to head to the next village. It is known as the Village of Horuka. I want you to come with me."

_Admittedly felt a little uncomfortable asking Klein to accompany me now that he knew I was a girl. However, I did not think that was important right now. What was important was to make sure we could survive this 'Death Game,' and I knew this was our best chance. Besides, I felt like I could trust Klein, and I was glad that he was the 'first friend' that I made in Sword Art Online. I had a feeling that I would be fine if I brought him along with me._

_When I offered my invitation for him to come with me, I think he may have had the wrong idea. His eyes opened wide, and I could see a blush forming on his face. I lowered my voice to make it clear I was being serious as I explained the situation as best as I could, _"Assuming what Kayaba told us was true, the only way we are going to survive is by making ourselves stronger."

_Luckily, that seemed to snap Klein back to the importance of the situation. His blush quickly disappeared, and he changed the look on the face to being more focused on the situation at hand. Klein's response was,_ "Oh yeah! Do you have any ideas?" _He was definitely having difficulty getting over the fact I was a girl._

_I was hoping that I could convince him as I gave him the facts. I began explaining to him about a few things regarding these types of games. _"You know that when it comes to these 'massively multiplayer online role playing games,' they are a battle of resources between players right? Players can only become stronger by acquiring money and experience, and players who have realized this situation are probably on the move right now. I'm willing to bet that those players are starting to hunt the monsters that are around Starting City as we speak. Unfortunately, after a monster is killed, it will take forever for those monsters to respawn. It would be a better idea for us head to the next village. Even though I am still at level one, I remember quite a few 'survival tips' from the Beta Test, and we can get to Horuka and start leveling up within an hour or so."

_It was quite a long speech I gave him, but Klein had listened to me very patiently. I could tell that he understood and seemingly agreed with the logic, but I could tell that something was bothering him. Something was holding him back from outright agreeing to my plan and beginning our journey._

_After I was done talking his face scrunched up and he told me, _"I get what you're saying. It makes a lot of sense. Acting now would be the best method of ensuring our survival, but there is a problem."

_I asked in an uneasy voice, _"What is it?"

_Klein told me that his friends that stood in line with him to purchase Sword Art Online probably logged into the game by now. He was certain that they were probably stuck within that crowd back there. Klein told me that he couldn't abandon them, and I could tell based on the look in his eyes that he wanted me to wait as well. What he was asking for was admirable. He wanted all of us to leave the Starting City together, so we could survive together. Unfortunately, waiting for him to find his friends was something that I could not promise him. Or rather something that I didn't believe I could promise him._

_At that time I believed leaving in a group bigger than two would be counterproductive. Klein may have started getting the hang of using his abilities a little bit ago, but he still had difficultly defeating an easy pig monster. It was pretty hilarious seeing that pig hit him right in the crotch although I had a feeling it would be a lot less funny now given our current situation. At that time, I did not want to imagine how unskilled his friends were. I could easily protect one maybe two other people from monster attacks. However, if there were anymore, I could not guarantee their safety, and they would probably die in both worlds._

_I couldn't bring myself to promise Klein anything. He may have been asking for something with good intentions in mind, but it was something that I did not think I could deliver. It was a burden that I did not want to bear. However, it was a burden I would eventually end up bearing in the near future because my foolish decisions would catch up to me one day. Unfortunately, it would be others that would have to pay the price for my decisions while I would be the one to continue living. Sometimes I wonder if having to live with the knowledge I was responsible for other people's deaths and nearly caused the deaths of others was my punishment, so I would have to forever live in regret. Although, I doubt karma's done with me yet._

_Klein could see the conflicted look on my face. He gave me an understanding look and cheerfully told me, _"It's okay. Never mind. I can't keep relying on you. Don't worry about me. Get going to the next village."

_On reflex I asked Klein, _"Are you sure?"

_He confidently grinned and said, _"Definitely. I was a guild master in another game I played, so it will be a cake walk. I will use the techniques you taught me, and I will go from there. Besides, there is always a chance that this could end up being a bad joke, and we'll get out of this alive in the end." _I could tell that he was just trying to make me feel better at this point, but I accepted it._

_Before I left, I said something that I would regret for years to come. I reluctantly said with a dry throat, _"Okay. We will part company here. If anything happens, please send me a message. I hope we meet again someday Klein."

_Klein optimistically responded, _"I'm certain we will Kirito or rather Kirita-chan." _I twitched when Klein teased me with that name change. He then said in a teasing voice, _"You should probably consider changing that name if you get a chance."

_I responded in a somewhat annoyed voice, _"I'll think about it." _I would eventually change my name, but that would happen further down the road._

_When I turned around to begin walking away, Klein told me one last thing. He said, _"By the way Kirita. Your real appearance is rather nice. You're quite my style."

_Hearing him say that caused me to blush and smile bitterly. I shouted over my shoulder, _"Your look suits you ten times better too."

_After I said that to Klein, I felt as if my feet began to move on their own. Before I knew it, I was outside the Starting City and on the field running towards my next destination. It was if my feet were trying to instinctively get me as far away from Klein before I could change my mind. As I continued to run from the Starting City, I did everything in my power to ignore the feelings of guilt that were beginning to accumulate in my heart._

_As I ran, I declared to myself,_ "I'm going to survive this world. It's not going to conquer me. I'm going to conquer it." _I continued to dash down the road towards the Village of Horuka. My adventures in Sword Art Online had only begun._

/

While Kirito and Klein managed to leave on good terms, their separation from each other was witnessed by another individual. The individual wore a hood, and his style of wearing the hood would make it difficult for anyone to see his face. This was an individual that neither Kirito nor Klein would ever wish to have known. During the days of the Death Game, he would take great joy in finding alternative methods of living within the game, and finding entertainment.

He was an individual that would take great joy in watching other players struggle, and he was more than happy to add to their struggles.

When this player was transported to the town square along with everyone else, this man happened to be teleported within close vicinity to Klein and Kirito. Similar to everyone else, the man was as confused about the situation as they were. He thought the lack of 'logout' button was some kind of glitch, but he could tell that apparently everyone was experiencing the glitch too. During all the confusion, he could not help but look through the crowd of players until he happened to recognize one face in particular.

As soon as this player noticed Kirito, he seemed to forget about the current predicament and focused more on Kirito. He thought to himself in an amused and excited tone, _"Ah. I was wondering if I would run into him. I am not sure what is going on, but I have to say that this must be a blessing in disguise. A golden opportunity might be presenting itself to me much earlier than I could have imagined."_

His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Kayaba Akihiko's grim reaper avatar. After he received the 'hand mirror' in his inventory, his face reverted to what it appeared in reality as well. Similar to other players, the hooded player gazed upon his face, and he was both amazed and horrified by how it was an exact replica of his own. He bitterly thought to himself, _"I suppose this is proof enough that this he is Kayaba is not bluffing."_

His concentration was broken when he overheard a red headed samurai wannabe player shout out loud, "You're a girl?!"

The hooded player turned to see where Kirito once stood. Instead of seeing an avatar that had the appearance of a male anime protagonist, he saw an attractive young teenage girl standing in his place. He figured that was the true appearance of the Beta Tester he had met before. He smirked as he thought, _"So the famous Beta Tester Kirito is actually a young teenage girl huh? Isn't that interesting?"_

Shortly afterwards, when Kirito was making her escape from the crowd with Klein in tow, she accidently bumped into the hooded individual. She apologized as she continued on her way out of the crowd. He thought to himself, _"It's not a problem girl. Not a problem at all. In fact, thank you for telling me that you're leaving."_

He discreetly followed the two of them, and heard the gist of their conversation. Kirito was planning on heading off on her own while Klein would attempt to find his friends. After they wished each other luck on their respective journeys, they parted ways. The figure emerged from the shadows and began heading in the direction that Kirito had departed towards.

The figured had less innocent thoughts in mind regarding what he witnessed. _"I suppose it wouldn't be wise to let a little girl like her to wander off on her own. Making sure she is okay should prove to be most entertaining. Not to mention, it will be most interesting to see if 'Kirito' will live up to the name she formed during the Beta Test."_

He considered it fortunate that the girl was too busy looking ahead to consider that someone might be following her. She was too busy trying to fend off her guilt that she would never notice him coming. Unfortunately for her, this would be the beginning of trouble that would continue to follow her throughout the days of the Death Game known as Sword Art Online. Seeing Kirito struggle would be one of this player's greatest forms of entertainment.

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6, 2022– Shortly after the Death Game's Announcement**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Specific Area Unknown**

In the room filled with television screens, the little girl saw how nearly all of them were filled with players crying in despair and asking for help. The cries for help filled the entire room, and it was difficult for the girl to hear herself think. The little girl knew that this would be one situation that she could not sit out of and action was necessary.

She said to herself in a soft voice, "Hopelessness and despair. That is what I'm feeling from approximately eighty percent of the players at this moment. It is time for me to intervene before it is too late."

/

**Omake**:

(_Instead of Akio being on stage, Kirita is accompanied by Kirito_)

Kirita: Akio is taking off for this chapter's omake. Instead, my male counterpart, Kirito, from Fairy Dance Alternate is taking his place. It's great to have you here.

Kirito: Well it is great to be here.

Kirita: So how are things going back in Fairy Dance Alternate? From my understanding, Knowledgeseeker66 is no longer on hiatus for writing that story.

Kirito: That's true. The author is attempting to finish off my story regarding my two and a half months in Alfheim Online

Kirita: Well that sounds good.

Kirito: (_Kirito begins to look pale_) Speak for yourself. While I am enjoying my time in the limelight, let's just say a few things about the future chapters are not going to be pleasant for me in the least.

Kirita: What do you mean?

Kirito: I would rather not say. However, let's put it this way. You are going to have to read Knowledgeseeker66's plans to believe.

Kirita: (_Kirito gives Kirita the plans and Kirita's eyes open wide from seeing them_) Holy crap! Is Knowledgeseeker66 serious?

Kirito: Yes. Knowledgeseeker66 is definitely serious.

Kirita: This does not look good for you at all. I thought what Sugou did to you in Chapter Five was bad, but this takes it up to a whole new level.

Kirito: Tell me about it. I swear the author must be some kind of sadist or something for coming up with ideas like that.

Kirita: I wouldn't call the author that if I were you. If you say things like that it might end up actually becoming true.

Kirito: (_He becomes fearful at the thought_) I would hate to think of what else Knowledgeseeker66 might think of at this rate. It scares the living hell out of me.

Kirita: Well the author does try to invoke nightmare fuel. Although that is a little difficult to pull off in fanfiction since you only read the story and there is no visual representation.

Kirito: That is true, but I think it would be easy to agree that based on "Of Science and Magics: The Side Stories" and "Fairy Dance Alternate," the author has at least had success in making the fanfiction stories significantly darker than the canon storylines.

Kirita: I would agree with that. It kind of makes me nervous about what Knowledgeseeker66 will attempt to do to make this story darker. There have already been a few hints of that being the case in some of the narration and dialogue. Apparently, we will be getting more of a taste for the 'darker and edgier' material in the next chapter.

Kirito: I guess we will just have to wait and find out.

Kirita: We will. However, back on the topic we were talking about, Knowledgeseeker66 would probably have an easier time invoking nightmare fuel in your story if illustrations could be utilized similar to the Light Novels.

Kirito: The descriptions of what happens to me are bad enough. I do not want to think about what some of those scenes would actually look like.

Kirita: Unfortunately, I'm afraid that you can only speak for yourself. I'm sure a fair number of fans would love to see some fanart and illustrations regarding Knowledgeseeker66's fanfiction stories.

Kirito: Yeah I know. That is part of the reason why Knowledgeseeker66 sometimes asks artists if he or she is interested in producing some artwork.

Kirita: Has there been success?

Kirito: You know as well as I do there has been some. After all, every one of the Knowledgeseeker66's stories have custom made covers.

Kirita: Well I suppose that is good news then. However, I guess Knowledgeseeker66 would like some more assistance if possible for other drawings and character designs for the other two stories. We don't really need artists for this story right now since Z3phyra has already stated he will be providing more artwork for "The Kirita Chronicles."

Kirito: It's too bad we don't have the same luck here in "Fairy Dance Alternate" or for Knowledgeseeker66's other story, "Of Science and Magics: The Side Stories."

Kirita: Maybe something can be done about that.

Kirito: Like what?

Kirita: Simply asking for assistance. (_Turns to the audience_) If there is anyone who is interested in making light novel type drawings for Knowledgeseeker66's fanfiction stories, "Of Science and Magics: The Side Stories" or "Fairy Dance Alternate" be sure to make yourselves known. Knowledgeseeker66 will be sure to contact you if possible.

Kirito: Do you think that will work?

Kirita: It was worth a shot. Let's see if it will work out.

/

**Author Notes**: I hope you enjoyed the introduction to the Death Game. Not only did you get to see how Kirito and Klein's journey began, but you were able to see how some of the other characters' first few hours in the game were too. I had quite a bit of fun writing some of the new scenarios that did not involve Kirito and Klein because it was something more original. However, I did enjoy altering some of Kirito and Klein's interactions due to Kirito's gender reveal. Based on Klein's personality, I think that Klein probably would have a reaction like this if Kirito would have been a girl.

Similar to Chapter Two, I enjoyed providing tidbits for some of the other reoccurring characters in this story besides Kirito and Klein because it provided some additional insight into them. A few of the characters, such as Leonardo and Delano, were given some hints of future storylines while several of the other characters were simply enjoying the game. Since Sword Art Online was not declared a Death Game until it was announced at the end of the chapter, I would not really expect all of the players to be doing something incredibly notable similar to how I would not think all the characters would have dark and troubled pasts. You could say they were more or less happily going about their business until they learned the awful truth.

I thought it would be good to more or less state that nothing special was going on with certain characters other than the fact they were checking out the features that appealed to them about the game. That was part of the reason why I did not provide too many details for Agil and Silica's stories. Based on their characters and backgrounds, I would not imagine they were doing anything too exciting prior to the Death Game's announcement. Personally, if I was in a virtual world, I would have done one of two things. I would have either asked another player for help in working out the kinks to learn how to the play the game similar to Klein, or I would have hung around and explored the starting city for a while before venturing outside.

Anyway, you can expect plotlines for Agil and Silica to receive more development later on, and you will be seeing Agil in some future chapters because he will still be participating in the first boss fight, so you can still expect to see appearances from him in the near future. However, when it comes to providing subplots for the characters in future chapters, I have a number of rough plans for most of them, but it will take a while before they can receive any real depth. It could take a while before some of the characters you want to see receive more development, but I can assure you that it will happen at some point.

On another note, you might have noticed in this chapter that there were a few scenes that featured Kirito/Kirita, but she was not the narrator for those scenes. While most of the scenes she will appear in will feature her as the narrator, there will be times when it will have a third person narration. Similar to Fairy Dance Alternate, I plan on switching to the third person narration when Kirito/Kirita is not the focus of the scene or I want to write internal monologues for some of the other characters.

In regards to one of the third person narrations, I mentioned about players being able to feel 'pain.' When it comes to players feeling pain, I know that at first they did not feel pain, but I was under the impression that changed after the declaration of the Death Game. Based on how I saw certain characters react to receiving injuries during the anime adaptation for the Sword Art Online arc, I was under the impression they did feel some kind of 'painful sensation.' Since Kayaba Akihiko wanted the players to consider Sword Art Online to be their new reality, I think it is not completely unlikely that he also made players feel 'pain' from their injuries. Obviously it will not be to the extent that Sugou put Kirito and Asuna through, but the players will feel pain. Regardless of whether that is the case or not in canon, you can expect it to the case in this story.

Additionally, I also figured that this chapter would be the perfect opportunity to begin establishing some of the future plotlines as well, such as mentioning that Kirita/Kirito will eventually meet someone she will look up to and the fact there is someone stalking her. You will see plenty of those plotlines receive more development and expansions in future chapters. These are 'long' term plans that I have planned out well in advance that I look forward to writing more about. Most of these long 'term' plans will cause some changes throughout the storyline with a few minor and/or somewhat drastic alterations. You have probably seen a few ripples happen already, but you can expect to see even more as you go on.

I hope you enjoyed reading the beginning of the 'Death Game.' Be sure to leave a **review** and participate in the **poll** that I have set up on my profile. The **poll** will be about which **four segments** you liked the most in this chapter.

I'll see you next time for my adaptation of 'The First Day.' As with this chapter, you can expect similarities and differences between the next chapter and the canon storyline along with plenty of additions. The differences that will happen in that chapter will continue to cause alterations that will affect the later parts of the story. I hope you will bear that in mind and will look forward to what happens next.


	5. First Day of the Beta Testers

**Author Notes**: The time for the beginning of the Death Game has finally arrived. As some of you may have guessed, you will be seeing Kirito/Kirita partying with Coper, but there will be more than that in this chapter. Unlike canon, I will provide some limelight on some of the other Beta Testers and a few other characters during their first day of Sword Art Online and not only focus on Kirita. As I mentioned before, this story will have 'loads and loads of characters' both canon and original, so it would be a good idea to try to give a few of the other characters besides Kirita some additional characterization and screen time. Otherwise, I would be 'wasting some perfectly good characters.'

In addition to providing additional screen time to other characters, there will be changes to Kirita's own adventure as well. As I mentioned before, there would be numerous first person narration and dialogue differences due to the gender changes. While certain events and results will remain the same, there will be a few things that are added or outright changed altogether. Even the order or timing of certain sequences might be changed up as well. I would not want you to think that the scenarios will go exactly like the light novels because then it would be a simple cut and paste. My intentions are to go well beyond that. I want you to see visible differences between this retelling and the original story not only throughout this chapter but the many others that will follow.

At this point in the story, Kirita will still go by the name Kirito, but she will eventually change that name with a 'name changing option.' I do not know if the players in Sword Art Online were allowed to change their names if they wanted to, but I do know that in some games I have played you are allowed to change the names of your characters, so I am going to go with that route. Not to mention, a few characters in this story did pretend to be girls during the initial launch, so I would bet more than a few of them would have wanted a name change.

Additionally, it could be explained that Kayaba decided to give Kirita a 'slight' bit of favoritism due to their more personal connection. However, it would only go as far as being able to change her name. Anything else she does and achieves throughout the story, such as obtaining the 'dual wielding ability' will be due to her own abilities and not through favoritism.

In regards to your question **Isis**, you can expect the relationship between Kirita and Heathcliff to be quite a bit different from Kirito and Heathcliff's relationship in canon. As described in the fan-translated light novels, Heathcliff apparently did not particularly like Kirito. In this story, you can expect them to be on friendly terms, but you will have to wait and see to what extent.

Similar to the other chapters, I have posted a new **poll** on my profile. It will be asking which scenarios you liked the most in this chapter. I hope you will participate in it after you finish reading. Additionally, I hope you will provide a **review** for this chapter as well. Receiving feedback for the work I put into these chapters is always appreciated.

/

The Kirita Chronicles

Story Arc Two: Welcome to the Death Game – Part Two

Chapter Five: First Day of the Beta Testers

/

For my survival

I abandoned another

I will not forget

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6****th****, 2022 – Evening**

**Location: Real World – Outside the Kirigaya Household**

When Kirigaya Midori and Kirigaya Suguha had heard the news about what was happening to people that entered Sword Art Online, they called the house, but no one was answering. The two of them rushed home as quickly as possible, but they were too late. Kirigaya Kazuta was logged into Sword Art Online, and she would not be returning to them unless she had completed the game or died trying. For a moment, they considered taking the Nerve Gear off in hopes that it would be a fluke with the system, and Kazuta would return to them. Luckily, they were not foolish enough to take that chance. They immediately called the authorities to report what had happened to their family member.

A few hours later, Suguha and Midori were standing in the crowd that surrounded their home. The two of them gazed upon the paramedics who were making preparations to transport Kazuta to the hospital. Due to the large number of Sword Art Online victims, the paramedics were spread thin. However, there were a number of volunteers who were quick to rally together to form what would be known as the "Sword Art Online Case Victims Rescue Force." They would prove to be most helpful in transporting the thousands of victims to the hospitals. Thanks to them, none of the Sword Art Online victims would die due to 'transportation' issues.

Two volunteers went by the names of Aki Natsumi and Kikuoka Seijurou. Aki Natsumi was apparently a nurse in Chiyoda Hospital, and she would be assigned to oversee Kirigaya Kazuta's care in the hospital. Kikuoka Seijurou personally spoke with Kazuta's family, and he assured them that they would do everything they could to ensure Kazuta would receive the best care possible. While Midori appreciated his words, she could not help but think there was something interesting in the way he spoke. If Midori did not know any better, she would think this man had a personal interest in her daughter's wellbeing that might go further than what most people would believe. However, she dismissed that thought quickly because it was not the time to be thinking too heavily into things of that nature.

Both Suguha and Midori had never felt so helpless in their entire lives. Their family member Kazuta was imprisoned in a virtual reality because of a device that was on her head, and it was unlikely that she would ever be able to return to them unless she was in a body bag. They also knew that they could not take the helmet off her head or it would result in her death. The prospect of losing Kazuta scared both Suguha and Midori, and there was nothing they could do to save her. All Suguha could do was cry over the fate of her sister while Midori tried to comfort her daughter.

Despite the distance that Kazuta had put in her relationship with the two of them in recent years, they still loved and cared about her more than anything. Suguha loved her big sister, and she was happy that Kazuta was still happy to teach her how to cook and offer her advice. For Midori, seeing this happen to Kazuta made her think back to how she would have lost the custody battle with adoption services for Kazuta all those years ago if it were not for the stranger and his employer's interference. Once again, Midori could only feel useless in the face of another problem regarding her adopted daughter.

Midori bitterly thought to herself, _"I am sorry Tomoni and Katsumi. I promised I would look after your daughter, but I failed."_ For the first time in her life since their funerals, Midori began crying along with her daughter.

Her mother's crying did not go unnoticed by Suguha. She had never recalled seeing her mother cry before. While she could tell that her mother was obviously saddened by what was happening to Kazuta, there was something about her mother's face that indicated there was an even deeper pain. At this point, Suguha was unaware of the truth that Kazuta was her cousin or several other facts that Midori had kept to herself for all these years. However, despite not knowing those facts, Suguha believed that her mother might need more comfort than she needed right now.

After a few moments, Suguha attempted to comfort her mother by saying, "I'm sure that Big Sis will come back someday."

Midori was surprised to hear her daughter say that to her. All she could say in response was, "Suguha . . ."

Suguha attempted to put on a brave face and stated, "I may not have been a fan of the games that Big Sis played before, but I have seen what she was capable of doing. If anyone is capable of adapting to that world that she is trapped in, it would be her. I know she will survive and come back to us."

Midori could see that Suguha was putting on a façade in order to sound convincing. She could tell that Suguha was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince her. However, she accepted what her daughter said to her and responded, "Your right. Your sister is an intelligent and strong girl. I'm sure that she will return."

As they attempted to comfort each other, their faces dried from their tears. They then turned their attention back to the emergency personnel and volunteers that were helping Kazuta and other victims who happened to live nearby. Midori thought to herself, _"Please come back to us Kazuta. I have seen enough funerals for our family. I want you and Suguha to outlive me. Please make my wish a reality and return to us, so you can live the life you should live."_

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6****th****, 2022 – Shortly after the 'Death Game' was announced**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Specific Area Unknown**

In the strange room within Sword Art Online filled with numerous monitors, the various monitors displayed the faces of countless players and their mental states. The girl that was at the center of this room watched as all of the players reacted to what Kayaba Akihiko had announced to them. Despite being a program, she herself was stunned by what was transpiring. She was not aware that something of this magnitude would happen. However, she could now tell by the programming that was recently installed into Sword Art Online that this was the case, and she had no ability to possibly override it. If she was capable of overriding it, she would have done so because she was meant to help the players not imprison them.

The little girl analyzed the situation before her, "Within the past thirty minutes the mental state of nearly all the players has transitioned from happiness and enjoyment to confusion and despair." Her screens indicated there were a handful of the players who were handling this situation better than some of the other players. Some of the players either knew what they had to do now, or their focus was on something other than their possible imminent death. A few of the player identifications were but not limited to, Kirito, Klein, Gorobei, Coper, Delano, PoH, Argo, Griselda, Sasha, Diabel, Johnny Black, XaXa, Jūhō, and Heathcliff.

While the girl did appear to find something suspicious about one of these players, she knew that assistance would be necessary for a majority of the players, and she had a role to fulfill. After gauging the different screens, the girl estimated, "Approximately eighty-five percent of the players' have a high stress level and require immediate assistance. It is time for me and the others to begin fulfilling our roles." Her face was filled with determination to fulfill the role that was given to her and help as many players as she could.

When the little girl attempted to leave the room to help the players, she was stopped by an unknown force. The little girl was visibly confused by this phenomenon. She asked the unknown entity in a demanding voice, "What is going on? Why are you stopping me from fulfilling my programming? Why am I unable to reach the other Mental Health Counseling programs?

She received a response that only she could understand and demanded to know, "Why was it rewritten? Why would the Game Master want to prevent me and the others from fulfilling our purpose? We are needed by those players."

This time she received no response and she stated, "The players need help and guidance. Without consoling, there is no way to predict what their behavior might be. However, based on their stress levels, it is likely that several hundred of them at minimum will commit suicide. I cannot allow this."

After stating that, she was still prevented from leaving. Then she received another strange response. "The Game Master wishes to test the player's will to live as if this was their real world and the only thing I can do is watch?" She apparently received a confirmation from another strange response, and she sadly responded, "Then you're forcing me to allow the players to condemn themselves to death. That is not what I'm supposed to do."

Everything the girl said fell on deaf ears. However, despite what the entity told her, she was determined to fulfill her role and aid the players. She made several additional attempts to fulfill her program, but she was denied every time she tried. Ultimately, she was forced to give up and continue monitoring the players through the television screens.

Unfortunately, the little girl's prediction was correct. Within the first few hours after the Death Game was announced, a player committed suicide by jumping off a platform in the Starting City. The player fell into the void that was below the first floor. All the little girl could do was watch helplessly as the player walked towards the edge.

She desperately pleaded, "Please let me help him!" However, she received no response. "He's going to commit suicide. I need to stop him." Her pleas fell on deaf ears again. She then started calling out to the player, "Please don't do it! Please!" Unfortunately, the player could not hear her cries and he jumped off, as she screamed, "NO!"

The player screamed as he fell into the abyss only to be reduced into tiny blue fragments that would fade away. Other players who witnessed this were horrified by what they had seen. They were afraid that the same fate would await them either by their own hands or the hands of a monster. Unfortunately, this would be far from the last player who would commit such an act. There would be hundreds more to follow him.

After witnessing that player's death the girl fell to her knees and said in a sad voice, "It's been less than a day, and I am already a failure."

That player's death would be the first of many deaths this girl would witness. For every death that happened in this game, the girl would be forced to watch them all and be incapable of doing anything about it. It did not matter if the player's death was at their own hands, at the hands of another player, or killed by a monster. She was forced to see every single death that happened within the game. Before it was over, she would have seen nearly four thousand different deaths all of which she believed could have been prevented if she had been able to help. Even for someone of her status, it would only be a matter of time before she reached her breaking point.

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6****th****, 2022 – Shortly after the 'Death Game' was announced**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Starting City**

Kirita's assumption that other Beta Testers would leave the crowd as quickly as possible was correct. Shortly after Kirita managed to leave the city and begin her journey to the village of Horunka, another Beta Tester who identified himself as Gorobei and his friend Kikuchiyo were departing from the Starting City as well and heading in the same direction. Their situation was somewhat parallel to Kirita and Klein's, but they had the opposite outcome.

When the player's real faces were revealed, not only did it result in several unsettling 'gender' reveals, but it also produced several unsettling 'age' reveals. The players known as Kikuchiyo and Gorobei were just as shocked as anyone when their true appearances took form. However, they were more shocked at the true appearances of several of the players that surrounded them. Despite the fact that the Nerve Gear and the related games have recommended their players to be at least thirteen years old, there was an uncomfortable amount of players who were definitely much younger than that.

Kikuchiyo quickly counted all the children he could see. There were well over twenty of them, and that was only within his eyesight. Kikuchiyo did not want to imagine how many other players might be little children as well. He thought to himself in a mixture of anger and horror, _"What the hell? Why are all these kids here? Did their parents or guardians really not check the age recommendation levels?"_

Similar to Kikuchiyo, Gorobei was horrified by this situation. He could not imagine what these children's parents and guardians must be going through right now. However, due to being part of the Beta Test and being an experienced gamer, he considered this situation in a similar manner to Kirito. He realized that if they wanted to ensure their survival during the first days of this death game, now was the time to leave.

Gorobei tapped his friend on the shoulder to get his attention. "Kikuchiyo come here." He gestured his friend to follow him, and they walked to an empty alleyway.

Kikuchiyo asked in a voice with a mixture of confusion and fear, "What are we going to do Gorobei? If what that maniac said was true, all of our lives are in real danger. Getting up to the hundredth floor sounds like it would be difficult even if we had multiple lives."

Gorobei attempted to calm his friend, "I know. Things are looking pretty grim. I'm certain that engineers must be working on a way to free us from the game, especially employees at Argus. However, there is nothing we can do about what is going on in the real world. Unfortunately, that also means we can't simply wait for them to free us either. We need to take care of ourselves." So far Kikuchiyo was in agreement to what Gorobei was saying. "At this point, the only thing we can do is prepare for the battles that are up ahead as best we can."

Kikuchiyo was not certain he liked where this was going when he asked, "What do you have in mind Gorobei?"

Gorobei stated in a matter of fact tone, "For starters, we have to go now."

Kikuchiyo immediately questioned his friend, "You mean right this second?"

Gorobei confirmed, "Yes. This is our best chance."

Kikuchiyo did not like what his friend was suggesting. "What about those kids back there? We can't just leave them like that."

"I know that you of all people would feel uncomfortable leaving children behind. I don't like the idea of doing that either, but it is something we will have to do." Gorobei's voice may have sounded cold and calculating, but he was not pleased with what he was suggesting either.

Kikuchiyo hesitantly responded, "But . . ."

Gorobei cut him off and stated, "Right now is our best chance to be able to help ensure our initial survival in this world. If we let others seize this opportunity from us, it could jeopardize our chances of living."

Kikuchiyo was not as familiar with the Sword Art Online as Gorobei, so he asked, "What do you mean? It's not like the monsters surrounding this area won't re-spawn right?"

Gorobei thoroughly explained the current situation. "It's true that the monsters re-spawn, but some re-spawn faster than others, but that is not really the point right now. As you clearly know, a majority of the players are too panicked to realize that there are numerous monsters and quests available right now that can help make them become stronger not to mention gain money and equipment. If we wait too long, other players will kill those monsters and fulfill those quests. If that happens, it will be a while before we can get a second chance, and I can guarantee you that the rewards will not be as plentiful as they would be if we act now."

Kikuchiyo had nothing to say to counter this argument. There was truly nothing he could say because Kikuchiyo knew that Gorobei knew what he was talking about. Kikuchiyo knew it would be better to remain silent.

Gorobei took Kikuchiyo's silence as a sign to continue his point. "We need to seize this opportunity now to gain those advantages, so not only would we become strong enough, but we could afford the equipment and items necessary for our survival. Right now, both of our levels are rather low, but if we work together like we always have, we have a shot at surviving this."

Kikuchiyo could not argue with the logic, but his conscience was making it difficult for him to agree with his friend's idea. "I know what you're saying makes sense, but leaving those kids is something I am not sure I can do."

Gorobei could see that Kikuchiyo was on the verge of heading back to that crowd to help those children. He figured that Kikuchiyo's real life job at the daycare center would make the idea of abandoning a number of children in a death game a little 'jarring' to say the least. While Gorobei understood that helping those children probably would morally be the right thing to do, he also knew that unless they stuck together, either one or both of them could be killed. Kikuchiyo was one individual that Gorobei could never afford to lose.

After taking a deep breath, Gorobei told Kikuchiyo while attempting to mask his frustration, "I understand why you would feel committed to wanting to protect those children even though you only met them, but you need to protect yourself as well. Don't forget that towns and villages are safety areas, and neither players nor monsters would be able to harm them. I am sure those kids will most likely not leave the city. I could see the fear in their eyes. Their fear is completely understandable of course, but it could be what allows them to live. For now we need to count on that probability and become stronger, so we can hopefully live long enough in this world to escape."

After a few moments of deliberating, Kikuchiyo reluctantly agreed, "All right fine, lead the way."

Gorobei was pleased that his friend had agreed with him even if he was reluctant to do so. Since Kikuchiyo was the closest thing he had to family, Gorobei wanted to make sure that the two of them would survive this. As far as he was concerned, the only way that could be accomplished would be by sticking together. Afterwards the two of them began their own journey in Sword Art Online.

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6****th****, 2022 – Shortly after the 'Death Game' was announced**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Fields outside the Starting City**

While there were other players who left the crowd at roughly the same time that Kirito did, not all of them had decided to head towards the village of Horunka. One of them in particular had no interest in heading to Horunka or attempting to finish the game for the time being. He enjoyed virtual reality, and he did not mind the idea of being trapped in here at least for a while. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing for him to return to in the real world that was worth fighting for. This player's name was Delano.

Unlike his other Beta Testers, Kirito and Gorobei, Delano was not accompanied or in a party with anyone else during the 'tutorial.' He felt no obligation to inform other players of his intentions or his goals. The moment he saw an opening to leave the crowd he took it and ran. He readied his spear and began killing all the monsters he could see.

Similar to the other Beta Testers, his goals for hunting monsters and taking on any nearby quests was for the sake of his survival and becoming stronger. However, surviving and fighting in this world was all he was interested in. He believed he had much less to lose if he were to die and far less to gain if he were to escape. As a result, while other players, including other Beta Testers, were horrified at the idea of being trapped in this life threatening video game and being placed in constant danger, he was ready and willing to embrace it and accept the challenge. He believed if he had to choose a final resting place, this game would do nicely.

Delano vowed to himself, "I won't die. I'm going to fight and become the best player of this game. If I can't be the best in the real world, I will be the best in this one." It was a vow that he would stick with for the rest of the game. With the strength and skills he would build up, he would become invaluable in fighting future boss battles. However, he would be absent during the first boss battle in favor of pursing his interests and certain other reasons.

After he was out on the field, he attracted the attention of several nearby wolf monsters. The first wolf came running at him with every intention of ripping Delano's throat out with its teeth. However, this wolf would be in for a surprise it did not see coming.

As soon as the wolf jumped to attack Delano, he took up his spear and shoved it right down the wolf's throat which killed it instantly. Delano would ensure that he would be hunter and these wolves would be his prey. For artificial intelligence, the remaining wolves seemed genuinely surprised by the turn of events that had transpired in front of them.

Delano smirked at the wolves as he confidently stated, "You thought I would go down easily. I think you have it backwards."

He then rushed his next target with his spear handy as he stabbed the wolf through the skull causing it to shatter into thousands of fragments instantly. The next wolf attempted to jump at him similar to the first wolf, but this time he dodged it by going underneath its jump and impaling the wolf through the stomach with his spear. The wolf was dead before it even knew what hit it.

One by one the wolves kept dropped like flies. Delano continued hunting down various wolf packs until his player levels began to rise. It was shortly afterwards that he would attempt to take on his first quest. Little did Delano know that the quest that he was about to embark on would result in some rather long term consequences that would affect the lives of many other players. Even though he had no way of knowing these consequences could happen, he would come to regret quite a few things that happened during this quest.

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6****th****, 2022**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Outside the Village of Horunka**

Similar to Gorobei, Kikuchiyo, and Delano, Kirito had made her choice as well. She had left Starting City shortly before any of them, and she was quickly making her way to the village of Horunka. As she progressed in her journey, she had managed to kill numerous monsters, and she was not too far from reaching Level two. Most players would feel a sense of accomplishment in being able to make such progress in a short period of time, but Kirito's situation was different. She had a several things going through her head which made it impossible for her to feel anything but shame and guilt over her recent actions.

_After I left Klein behind and ran away from the Starting City, I never looked back. I was too afraid that if I looked back, the shame I felt would overwhelm me. I had a feeling that if that happened, I would find myself running back to the Starting City and no good would come of that. The situation was nothing more than a 'Catch-22.'_

As I continued through the vast grasslands on my own, my thoughts went back to my friend Klein, who I abandoned in the Starting City. He was the first friend that I had made in this world. We even labeled each other as 'friends' for personal messaging and partying purposes, but when he wasn't able to come with me, I abandoned him. After the death game began, I told him that our best chance for survival was to leave the city immediately and hunt the nearby monsters and participate in quests to become stronger. 

_At first it seemed like he would come with me, but he remembered that his friends were playing the game as well, and he didn't know where they were. Klein told me that he couldn't come because he wanted to find his friends. However, I knew that if we waited too long, the opportunity would be wasted, so I left. I may have been hesitant to leave him, but I still did. I had committed such a selfish act for the sake of my own survival. Perhaps my decision is the reason I was able to survive, but it will remain a decision I would regret for years to come._

_I can still remember the look on Klein's face when we went our separate ways. His face may have indicated that he will not hold a grudge, but I can still remember that while he understood my reasoning, he was still pained by my choice. My eyes watered at the thought of how much I must have hurt him. However, I cannot turn back now. Otherwise, the measures I have been taking for my survival will be for naught. Even if I did go back for him, it would only be to relieve myself of this guilt, and what would that accomplish? It will do absolutely nothing._

_My head kept thinking back to other alternatives I could have taken. I thought, "Maybe I could have waited until he found his friends before leaving." However, as soon as I would think of that, my head would then tell me, "That wouldn't have been a good idea. The only reason I have been able to gain these experience points is due to getting out of that crowd and hunting these monsters down."_

_While lost in my thoughts, another wolf attempted to attack me. I was able to dodge the attack with ease. I quickly drew my sword and beheaded the wolf in two seconds. The wolf disappeared, and I received a few more experience points. Unfortunately, it still was not enough to raise my level. I probably needed to kill a few more of these wolves before I could finally reach Level Two._

_Similar to the Beta Test, leveling up in this game is not an easy task. While I was good at video games, regardless of their type, I still remember the difficulty I had when I first started the Beta Test. I made so many clumsy mistakes that I must have died at least three times before I finally gained my first level. It's a good thing I at least learned from those mistakes because with the monsters I managed to kill on the way to the village of Horunka, I was not too far from reaching Level Two, and I had not yet received a scratch._

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6****th****, 2022 – 6:00 p.m.**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Horunka Village**

_Luckily for me, despite the slight changes from the Beta Test, the location of Horunka was the same. When I arrived at the town, I was a little surprised to see that I was the first player to arrive. Although to be honest, a part of me felt relieved. This meant that any and all quests would be available for me from to get rather needing to wait for opportunities later. Besides, a part of me felt uncomfortable with the idea of conversing with other players in my current appearance. It was difficult enough for me to talk to Klein before we parted ways._

_After I arrived, I decided that before I would think about accepting a quest, I needed some new equipment. The strength of my sword left much to be desired, but it was durable. The swords that were available in the shop were far less desirable than what I had, but the armor and clothing seemed useful, and it was affordable. Upon viewing the options, I figured my priority would be to increase my defense until I had raised my health points. I also figured that Horunka would be a good temporary base for me to increase my levels and purchase equipment before heading off to the next town._

_When I was in the equipment shop, I noticed there was a full body mirror there. This was the first time I had been able to view what my whole avatar body appeared in Sword Art Online. As the hand mirror indicated, I looked identical to my appearance in the real world. I find it amazing how my avatar looked exactly like my true body in terms of height and proportion. My face was a perfect replica, from my shape of my black eyes, to my rosy lips, my long flowing black hair, and even my 'assets.' Upon seeing my body in the mirror, my first instincts were to purchase equipment that would help hide my true appearance._

_As I mentioned before, I have always played as a male avatar in any game I played. Pretending to be a boy in these games always made it easier for me to socialize with others regardless of whether their avatar's gender was male or female. However, the idea of playing as a female avatar let alone one that uses my real form makes me feel uncomfortable to nearly unbearable levels. I didn't like the idea of other players checking out my body in this game. I was somewhat used to it in school, but at least I knew those people._

_When I was at school, I was able to phase it out and focus on what I needed to do. Not to mention, it happened a lot less often after I beat up half of the karate club because quite a few of the boys were frightened of what I could do to them. Unfortunately, in this Death Game it would be a while before I could phase out or get used to anyone gazing upon me. It would not be until I met 'her' that I would start to be more okay with the idea of showing a 'little' more skin and gaining male attention. However, there is no point in dwelling on that now because that event would not happen for a few months._

_At the equipment shop, I had managed to purchase some gear that would help me conceal my gender. Thanks to some of the money I obtained from killing a few of those monsters it allowed me to purchase this equipment without any problems. The torso gear that I purchased would help hide my 'assets,' but I still needed a few more items to complete the outfit. As I looked through the menu, I saw that there were also inexpensive masks and cloaks for sale as well. Both the masks and cloaks were more of a decoration, but they did provide additional defense points. However, I saw that they were listed as 'highly breakable,' so I decided to buy multiples of each. _

_I choose to purchase a Shinrei styled mask. Shinrei means the 'the spirit of God,' and these masks have been used to celebrate the 'conversion of a heart from malice to warmth and kindness' to prevent someone from becoming possessed by a demon spirit. The specific mask I purchased was an 'Ayakashi mask' which was used to express 'god or ghost possessed of mysterious powers,' and it has also been used for a 'vindictive warrior.' Basically, the mask would have the appearance of what looks like a male with strange facial hair and eyelashes along with golden teeth and eyes that were a mix of red and gold that had little eye holes in the center. Luckily for me, wearing masks would not make me stand out too much in this game because it was not unusual for a number of players to wear masks, especially during the first few months. _

_The cloak I purchased was nothing special. It was a long plain brown cloak with a hood that would allow me to hide my long hair. I would later find out that I could still customize my hair, but I choose not to do that. I particularly felt proud of my long hair, and I did not want to modify that at all._

_When I gazed into the mirror, my new attire would make it difficult for other players to figure out that I was a girl. With both my mask and hood, the only thing you would be able to see of me would be my dark eyes through the little eyeholes in the mask. As long as I didn't speak when I didn't need to or if I tried to make my voice sound deeper, I would probably be able to pass off for a guy. When I would attempt to create a deeper voice, I would think to myself, "Remember what 'Kirito' sounded like."_

_While I wore this disguise, I always attempted to mimic 'Kirito's' voice as best as I could. My idea actually worked a lot better than I thought because I was able to fool a lot of different players over the following weeks. If a player ever saw me with my mask off, they would actually remark with genuine surprise, "You're a girl!" _

_I did not know how long I would try to keep up this disguise. Even then, I knew that it would be ridiculous if I attempted to do this for the entire game, but I didn't care. However, a part of me felt it was necessary. Or to be more accurate, I felt it would be necessary until I had become strong enough on my own to fight any monster or be able to stand up to any player if he or she would attempt to commit a crime against me. It was rather unfortunate for me that certain fears I had regarding this game would be proven true much faster than I would have anticipated._

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6****th****, 2022**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Forest outside of Horunka**

While Kirito was finishing up her equipment shopping, Gorobei and Kikuchiyo were busy fighting some monsters of their own in the nearby forest. They had decided to try and gain at least a level or two before they reached Horunka since it was likely that whatever quest they would need to take care of would most likely be dangerous, and it would be for the best to give their stats a slight boost in the process.

When Gorobei and Kikuchiyo had selected their initial skills, they were not exactly expecting this to be a death game, so their choices were based on their real life preference rather than being practical in a survival scenario. Gorobei had unsurprisingly chosen archery as his initial fighting ability and Kikuchiyo had chosen to wield the 'long sword.' Luckily, the both of them had not filled in their other skill slots at this point and they were still open. However, they figured they would decide what skills they should fill those vacant slots with after they had managed to increase the stats a level or two.

Shortly after they entered the forest near the outskirts of Horunka, the two players were surrounded by wolves and plant monsters. The two of them were back to back, as they prepared to engage their surrounding enemies. They were surrounded by about seven wolf monsters and three plant creatures. The odds did not appear to be in their favor.

The wolf monsters simply went by the name 'Wolf.' The appearance of these monsters was no different from wolves someone could see in the real world with the exception of having red eyes. However, similar to certain wild wolves, you could expect them to be rather dangerous to low level players who do not have a high defense. However, these plant monsters Kikuchiyo and Gorobei were facing were more unique and grotesque. These creatures were known as 'Little Nepents.' However, despite being called 'little,' they are ironically large predatory monsters. At the top of these creatures' heads, there are large, red mouths that have liquids dripping from it. These monsters use it numerous roots to move around. They have two arm-like vines and a large round fruit on top of its head.

Gorobei readied his bow as he quietly told his friend, "Kikuchiyo you handle the plant monsters while I handle the wolves."

Kikuchiyo asked in an uncertain voice, "Are you sure about that?"

Gorobei did not answer before he shot his first arrow which hit a wolf that was rushing at them. By remembering his time in the Beta Test, Gorobei was certain that his attack speed and accuracy would be more efficient at killing the wolves while Kikuchiyo's strength would be necessary to make short work of the plants. However, he knew he did not have time to explain that to Kikuchiyo.

The only thing Gorobei could say was, "I'm sure," before firing another arrow at another one of the wolves.

Knowing the situation did not exactly allow for idle chatter, Kikuchiyo went straight towards his first target and managed to slice the plant monster vertically in half. The other two plant monsters attempted to avenge their fallen comrade, but it proved to be useless. While Kikuchiyo did not have the reaction time of Gorobei, he was more than fast enough to avoid their attacks and cut off their vines.

The Little Nepents cried out in pain as Kikuchiyo made short work of them. First he sliced off what he thought was the monster's head and saw it break into fragments. Afterwards, he impaled one last plant monster with his sword. This move did not immediately kill the monster as it put up a slight struggle before succumbing to its wounds and dying. Seeing that his opponents were dead, he turned to see how Gorobei was doing.

As it turns out, Kikuchiyo had no reason to worry because Gorobei was doing fine. Even though he currently had no weapon or skill for close range combat, it was not necessary for him in this battle. Anytime a wolf attempted to bite him, he skillfully dodged it and put a little distance between himself and the wolf. Then, he would shoot one of his arrows at the various beasts and kill it with one shot.

With Gorobei's skills, he was able to kill the wolves with one shot either by shooting them in the head or in a vital area. His moves were nearly flawless as he would effortlessly change from dodging attacks to launching his own counterstrikes without receiving a scratch. These were definitely the skills of someone who had not only experienced the Beta Test to its fullest, but someone who was a real gamer. Kikuchiyo could see why Gorobei decided to be the one to attack the wolves. In the real world, while Kikuchiyo was the stronger of the two, Gorobei was the more agile one, and Gorobei's agility was what was necessary to fight so many of those wolves at once.

Unfortunately, as he was taking care of the final wolf, there was one moment when Gorobei nearly lost his footing because the ground was muddier than he anticipated. However, he was able to regain his footing fast enough to barely avoid the final wolf's attack. He managed to miss the wolf's claws by a mere two inches. Gorobei then pulled out one more arrow and shot the wolf right in the neck for the instant kill. While Gorobei was not pleased by the near faulty missteps he took, he still considered a 'win to be a win.'

Similar to the real world, Gorobei did not carry an infinite number of arrows in his quiver. In fact, with the number of wolves he killed, he only had five arrows left. However, when the wolves died, the arrows did not disappear along with them. The arrows remained in the spots where the corpses of the wolves would be, so he and Kikuchiyo were able to retrieve the still usable ones after the battle was over. However, despite that, Kikuchiyo knew that he would need to buy a larger supply of arrows in the village of Harunka, and it would soon be necessary to know more offensive abilities to fight monsters.

As Gorobei and Kikuchiyo were retrieving the arrows, Gorobei thought to himself, _"Killing off monsters like this will be okay for now. However, as time goes on, I will not be able always kill them with one shot even if I hit them in the head. I am going to need to utilize a close range combat skill soon if Kikuchiyo and I are to get out of this alive."_

After they were done refilling Gorobei's quiver, they heard a noise coming from the nearby trees. Both Gorobei and Kikuchiyo prepared their weapons for another attack. However, much to their relief the source of the sound was something that appeared human. They could tell that the stranger was a 'Traveling NPC,' so there was nothing to fear from this individual. Although, they did not let down their guards because they were still in a hostile territory and another monster could still attack anytime.

The 'Traveling NPC' stated in a voice that indicated he was impressed, "That was quite a show that you two put on. Perhaps you would be interested in something a little more challenging."

A moment later a 'question mark' appeared over the 'Traveling NPC's' head which indicated that he was offering the two of them a quest. Kikuchiyo and Gorobei looked at each other and nodded. While they did wish to reach the village soon, they knew their health points were untouched. If they were going to acquire provisions and equipment from the shops in the village, they would need money, and this quest appeared like it would reward them with plenty of that if they succeed. The two of them figured that they would most likely be fine as long as they continued to work together as they always have.

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6****th****, 2022**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Harunka Village**

Similar to Gorobei and Kikuchiyo, Kirito had to make choices regarding her own skills. Since she was still only at Level One, there were only two regular skill slots at her disposal. She did receive a bonus skill due to being a Beta Tester and pre-ordering the game, but she was only allowed to choose a skill that would not be practical for combat, such as cooking or sewing. Kirito had chosen the skill of cooking earlier to fill that slot due to her love for cooking in the real world. Having the skill of cooking at her disposal would prove to be useful to her multiple times down the road.

For her regular skill slots, she had already selected her one armed sword skill for the first slot, and she still had the other slot vacant. At this point, it would not be good to select a new offensive ability, and she decided to select a 'support' type ability. She debated for a while regarding whether it would be for the best to chose 'hiding' or 'searching.' Both abilities were extremely useful, and she knew it would be to her benefit to learn both eventually, but for the time being she had to choose one.

If she had the 'hiding' ability, she would have an alternative if she happened to run into a situation that was too much to handle. It would give her time to be able to heal herself, plan an ambush, or simply wait for her enemy, whether it was a monster or a player, or to leave the area. Unfortunately, she was aware that in the forest that surrounded her, there were creatures that were capable of using more than sight to find their prey. As a result the effectiveness of the 'hiding' ability would be greatly reduced.

On the other hand, the 'searching' ability increases the efficiency of hunting. Kirito knew from the Beta Test that a number of the quests in this village involved hunting monsters, so the 'searching' ability seemed more practical in this case. Additionally she also figured that since she needed to increase her level as fast as she could, having the searching ability would allow her to find more monsters to kill and help her strengthen her stats.

After considering her current situation, she chose the 'searching' ability because it seemed slightly more practical at this point. However, she made sure to keep the 'hiding' ability in mind for when she manages in increase her skill slots. Kirito knew that there were plenty of other areas that would make the 'hiding' ability handy. With that idea in mind, she had concluded her equipment and skill selection for the time being.

/

_After I left the equipment shop, I noticed there was an NPC home that was open and welcoming to players just like in the Beta Test. I decided that it would be a good idea to check it out to see if there was anything good for me in there. As it turns out, it would lead me to my first significant experience in Sword Art Online._

_When I entered the home, I had not equipped the mask I had purchased to my face yet, so anyone would clearly be able to tell that I was a girl even though the other equipment I purchased would have been able to conceal my assets. The female NPC appeared to be about the age of my mother and if I were to guess her nationality, the NPC's nationality would be European decent. When she saw me enter her home, she welcomed me with open arms. That's something you would never see in the real world._

_She approached me and said in a friendly manner, _"Good evening, journeying swordswoman. You appear to be tired from your long journey from the Starting City. I would wish to offer you some food, but I do not have any ready at this moment. The only thing I could give you is some water."

_I hesitated when she called me 'journeying swordswoman.' It was then I realized that I did not put on my mask yet. I made a mental note to myself to put my mask on before I would enter a town or somewhere with people if I wanted to keep my gender to myself for the time being. However, I had a feeling that players would eventually refer to me as a 'swordswoman' because there is no way I would be able to hide my gender from others forever. Although for the time being, I didn't want too many people to see me as that yet. I still felt more comfortable when players and NPCs would think I was a male player.  
_

_On impulse, I responded to her, _"You do not have to refer to me as 'journeying swordswoman.' You can refer to me by my name Kirito."

_The female NPC only smiled cheerful as I told her my name. She responded, _"Very well. In that case, you may refer to me by my name, Margaret."

_When Margaret said that to me, I was surprised to hear she had a name. I thought to myself, "The NPCs have names now? I don't remember that being the case in the Beta Test. Most of the NPCs I spoke to never introduced themselves by name. I guess it is as Kayaba Akihiko told us at the tutorial. Sword Art Online is meant to be a new reality to us. That would probably include allowing the NPCs to have names and individual characteristics." However, I would eventually come to see it as much more than that._

_I responded to Margaret's first offer,_ "I would be happy to take you up on that offer for some water."

_Normally when I have played games like Sword Art Online before, giving a mere "That's fine" or "Yes" when an NPC makes you an offer, lines like that would be enough to accept it. Of course giving a response such as a respectful, "Don't mind me," would be enough to reject the offer. However, knowing that this was meant to be a 'new reality' I felt that it would be necessary to start treating this game differently. The feeling I had compelled me to speak to the NPCs as if they were normal people in the real world. As time went on, I would eventually find myself compelled to think of the NPCs as more than mere NPCs._

_After hearing my response, Margaret poured the water into an old-looking cup and set it on the table. I drank the water in a less than lady-like manner, but I was thirsty after all that running I had done. However, I figured that was not all that was available for me to do here. Since I could see that Margaret was cooking something in her kitchen and she was unable to provide me any sustenance. I had played enough games to know that was a hint for something else._

_As if on cue, I heard what sounded like a little girl coughing in the next room. I then saw Margaret become depressed at the sound of the child's coughing. She turned her head away from me as if she was attempting to hide the sadness on her face. If I didn't know any better, I would guess Margaret was trying to hide her burdens from me similar to how people in the real world would attempt to hide things that are bothering them from loved ones._

_Despite her attempts to hide her sadness, a question mark lit up above Margaret's head which indicated she had a quest she could provide me. After seeing how distraught Margaret was, I asked in concerned voice, _"Margaret, is there something wrong?"

_She sadly responded, _"Well Kirito it is my daughter, Agatha, she is sick."

_The way Margaret voiced her concern reminded me of how my mother sounded whenever Suguha or I were sick. It was as if I was seeing a real mother's reaction to her child's health condition. Her concerned voice sounded so real that it almost caused me to forget I was talking to an NPC. However, I suppose this was the first step towards me realizing the NPCs were more than some well made artificial intelligence._

_As a result, I responded in a concerned voice, _"With what? Is there something I can do?"

_Margaret gave me an uncertain look as she told me, _"To be honest, I am not sure. According to the doctor, my daughter is stricken with an illness that cannot be cured even with the best medicine that is available at the market. I purchased some medicine myself and cooked it as instructed. When I gave my daughter some of the medicine there has been no effect. Unfortunately, the doctor stated that the only way to help my daughter is by giving her medicine procured from the ovules that come from the predatory plants that reside in the forest west from here. I would go myself, but I can't leave my daughter alone for too long. I'm afraid of what could happen to her if I am gone."

_As soon as Margaret said that, I took that as a sign that is where the objective was and it was time to accept the quest. I stated enthusiastically, _"I see. Then I'll go and get some for you."

_Ordinarily, an NPC would state something along the lines of, "Really? That would be great thank you." The lines the NPC would speak would sound enthusiastic and hopeful. Then the NPC would tell me what my reward would be if I was successful, and I would be on my way. However, Margaret was different from any NPC that I had seen in any game before this one. What she said to me next surprised me._

_She said in a frightened voice, _"It's too dangerous for you to do something like that."

_Her reaction to my offer to help was startling. _"What?"

_Margaret warned me again, _"I said it is dangerous. Those monsters are vicious. If you are not careful they will kill you."

_I was still taken aback by her reaction for a few moments before I attempted to brush off her concerns. _"I'll be fine. I will be back in a few hours. I promise."

_Margaret hesitantly asked, _"Are you really sure you wish to do this? Are you really prepared to take the risk for my child?"

_I confidently told her, _"Yes."

_Margaret could see that I was not going to change my mind, so she reluctantly said to me, _"Then thank you for your aid. When you come back, I will offer you this in exchange." _Margaret pointed to a long sword that was on display above the fire place. She stated, _"The sword is known as the 'Anneal Blade.' It belonged to my father, and I used it as well before Agatha came along. If you can save her life, I would want you to have. I have a feeling it would be more useful to you than it ever was for me."

_I had previously managed to obtain the Anneal Blade during the Beta Test as well. It was a good sword for the early stage of the game. However, it was likely the blade would become useless by the time I reached the fourth floor like last time. Although, given the circumstances, I think it would be a good idea to try to obtain items like this whenever I can even if it is only temporary. After all, weapons such as this could be the very difference between my survival or death._

_My voice was filled with confidence as I told her, _"Okay. I won't let you down." _I then set off on my own towards the forest. However, I would soon be running into another individual who would have a similar goal in mind._

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6****th****, 2022**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Fields outside the Starting City**

While Kirito was on her way to complete her first quest, Delano was doing some hunting of his own. Delano had taken on a quest to hunt down several specific types of monsters. He had managed to kill two of the five requested monsters with relative ease. The confidence that showed on his face as he took down the monsters was sufficiently backed by his skills. If any player wanted to fight him even at his low level, Delano would be a difficult opponent to defeat in a fair fight.

During Delano's hunt, he was interrupted by a sound he did not expect to hear. He had heard what he believed were the screams of other players nearby. On reflex, he deviated from his course and went to investigate the screams.

Upon his arrival, he saw that there were three other players attempting to fight a werewolf monster, but the fight was going poorly. Before he was able to do anything about it, the monster quickly managed to kill two of the players by slashing their throats with its claws, and the third one was left on his own. The werewolf knocked the final player several feet into the air, and he landed on his back. Even though it was an artificial intelligence, it could tell that its victory was near, and it slowly approached its prey as the final player backed away in a futile attempt to delay his inevitable death.

He begged, "I can't die like this. This can't be it. Not here not now. I don't want this to be the end. Someone please help."

Luckily for him, the player's pleads for help did not go unanswered. The werewolf was impaled from behind with a spear, and it quickly disintegrated. After the wolf shattered to pieces, the player saw Delano standing there.

The player looked upon his savior and said in joyful voice, "Whoa you saved my life!" It was as if the player had forgotten that the two people that had accompanied him were just killed.

Delano replied in a matter of fact tone, "Yes, but I was not able to save the lives of your companions. I arrived a few seconds too late to do anything about them."

The player's expression became a lot less happy at the thought that his party members were just killed in front of him. However, he was grateful to Delano for at least being able to save him. The player told Delano, "You shouldn't blame yourself. We were in over our heads when we decided to take on that monster."

Delano did not directly respond to the player's statement and stated in a stern tone, "I do not blame myself at all. What were their names?"

The player was surprised by the question, but he answered it, "Their names were Ken and Chidori."

Delano placed his spear on his back again and replied, "Well then. Let's get started."

The player asked in a confused voice, "Started on what?"

Delano responded in an annoyed voice as he picked up the items that were left behind after the players' avatar bodies were destroyed, "You are going to help me form a grave for your fallen friends. We may not have a body to bury, but they should have something that will be proof of their lives."

The player could see Delano's point, and he sadly responded, "That sounds like a good idea. I am sure they would appreciate your kindness. Thanks."

Delano did not respond to the player's words of gratitude and focused on finding an appropriate place to begin erecting the grave for the fallen players. After he found an appropriate spot, he began placing the stones to 'mark' the players' graves. Delano exchanged no words with the surviving player as they did this.

Delano sadly thought to himself, _"These players most likely had more to lose than me. If they truly died in the real world as well, I can scarcely imagine how their families must be reacting at the sight of their corpses._" Delano tied to stop thinking about families and thought, _"It is a pity that they could not live to experience this world longer. Even if they wanted to return to the real world, they probably would have come to enjoy living in Sword Art Online or at the very least come to accept it."_

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6****th****, 2022**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Forest outside Horunka**

The name of Kirito's first quest was known as, "Secret Medicine of the Forest." It was a pretty befitting name given the circumstances. During her hunt, she finally managed to kill enough monsters to finally reach Level Two. When she finally reached the next level, she decided to take her mask, so she could 'bask' in the moment. Kirito felt that she could not truly enjoy the moment while wearing the mask. However, she was far from being the only one that would be observing her 'achievement.'

There was a player who was hiding from her sight. When he entered the forest, he had noticed her activities and decided to observe them for himself before deciding to reveal himself. It was in that moment she attained 'Level Two, he saw that the player he had been observing was female much to his surprise. This gave him some rather interesting ideas.

The player thought to himself, _"This might prove to be more interesting then I originally thought."_ The player could see this was a golden opportunity to make his debut. _"I guess this is as good a moment as any."_

/

_Before I could put my mask back on, I heard the sound of clapping. I turned around, and I saw that it was another player. The player was a boy who appeared to be around my age who was a few inches taller than me. He had brown eyes and brown hair that went down to his neck. This player was also wearing light leather armor and a buckler that he would later tell me he purchased in Horunka, and he wielded a small sword like I did. He had the face that would give you the impression that he was a serious person, but a few of the things he would say to me would indicate otherwise._

_As he was clapping he said to me in a congratulatory manner, _"Congratulations on your first level up. The first of many I hope."

_The method of his introduction caught me off guard. I was not really sure how to respond. I was at a loss for words. The first thing I did before responding was putting my mask back on. I know it didn't matter since he obviously already saw my face, but I felt the need to wear it. Wearing the mask did make me feel better, and I felt more at ease trying to talk to this player or any male player for that matter. This would become a habit of mine that would be difficult to break. _

_I said the first thing that came to my mind, _"…Yeah. I hope so too."

_What I said came across in an awkward fashion that did not go unnoticed by this player. He sheepishly said to me, _"I suppose this was rather rude of me. I just barged in on your big moment without introducing myself. I apologize."

_I accepted his apology and told him, _"… It's fine. I'm not really offended by that at all. I was just … I was just surprised to run into another player so soon."

_He chuckled at what he said, _"I was honestly surprised that another player managed to make it to Horunka before I did. It would seem that you are a player that knows what she is doing. That is definitely a desirable trait." _It was a good thing I was wearing the mask because I blushed a little when he said that to me, but I tried to shake it off._ "Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. You may refer to me as Coper."

_When he told me his name, my eyes began to widen in surprise. I instantly recognized that name from the Beta Test. Assuming this was the same 'Coper' I had crossed paths with before, he and I had partied together during the Beta Test for a short time. His stupidity during the boss battle cost me the last attack bonus, and I abandoned him shortly afterwards._

_I responded in a surprised voice, _"Coper? You're Coper!"

_It was Coper's turn for his eyes open up quite a bit due to my surprised remark. He clearly did not expect me to actually know him. He replied in a calm voice, _"From the sound of your voice, it sounds like you met me before. Before you say anything let me take a guess. You met me when I was my previous avatar form during the Beta Test. That means you're a Beta Tester like me right?"

_I nodded, _"Yeah that's right. We actually … partied together for a little while."

_That definitely caught his interest when I heard his reply, _"Really? You must have looked very different compared to what I'm seeing now." _He then said in flirtatious manner,_ "I partied with a few other people and none of them quite matched your looks." _He then chuckled a little after saying that and asked, _"Could you do me the honor of telling me your name?"

_I was embarrassed that he was hitting on me. However, a part of me was flattered by what he said as well. This caused me to have difficulty introducing myself. _"My name is . . . my name is Kirito."

_My name did not entirely register with Coper at first. Coper put his hand to his chin as he pondered, _"Kirito? That sounds familiar." _After thinking for a few moments, Coper appeared to have an epiphany. _"You said your name is Kirito?" _I nodded my head in response, and he responded,_ "You're that guy I teamed up with on the second floor during the Beta Test?"

_I replied in an embarrassed tone,_ "Yes. If you need further proof that was me, I can describe the avatar you saw perfectly. My avatar was male with black hair that only reached the middle of my neck rather than my waist, I had a forelock that came down between my black eyes, and I was about a few inches taller than I appear before you now." _Oddly enough, I was able to give this description without stuttering. I guess it was because I put so much work into that avatar that I knew exactly how to describe him. Since I knew what I wanted to say, I had less difficulty talking._

_After I told him that, I could tell by the look on his face that was more than enough to convince him. _"Whoa. You really are that player. I never would have thought you were such a cute girl. You totally had me believe you were a guy." _He immediately realized that what he said would not have set well with many others._ "I didn't mean it like that . . . I uh."

_Luckily for him, I was not like most girls who would try to hurt him for making such comments. I stopped him before he made the situation anymore awkward._ "You don't have to apologize. It was … it was my intention to make people think that I was a male player."

_He responded in a curious voice, _"Is that right? Why would you want to hide that?" _He then asked in a more flirtatious manner as he looked up and down, _"If I knew you were a girl before, I would have had more 'motivation' to try harder in the Beta Test." _I could tell that he was sizing me up to make a few 'guesses' when he said that. It was definitely breaching my comfort zone. I may have been wearing a mask, cloak, and armor, but I still didn't like the way he was looking at me._

_I took a small breath to keep myself composed as I explained to him in a rather 'thorough' manner. _"There are a number of reasons for that. For example, I wanted to avoid male players such as you flirting with me. That kind of makes me feel uncomfortable in the real world. Even what you are doing right now is making me uncomfortable." _That did not seem to stop him from sizing me up, so I raised my voice and told him, _"Stop that!"

_When I said that, Coper seemed to get the message and backed off a little. Coper backed away a few steps and replied in an embarrassed tone, _"Oh I see. I suppose that's a pretty good reason. Sorry about that."

_I decided this would not be the best place to get hung up on such issues, so I told him, _"It is okay … I guess, but try not to do that again. I mean … I know I should try to get better at this … but I … I don't know."

_Coper replied in a cheerful manner, _"Well I would be happy to provide you with some assistance if I can. While I understand your reasoning, I don't think you should try hiding your looks. I think you should show them off a little. You'll look friendlier to others that way, and you might overcome your problems."

_The thought of me wearing a more revealing outfit came across my mind, but I tried to get it out of my head. I would eventually wear a significantly different outfit, but it would not be until 'she' convinced me to do so. At that time, I did not even want to think about wearing such an outfit. While I was thinking about my appearance, I realized that talking to Coper almost caused me to forget this was not the best place to be having a casual conversation. _

_I politely replied to his suggestion, _"I guess, but I … I don't think this is the place to really be discussing something like that. There are plenty of monsters here, and the ones I just killed will probably re-spawn when we aren't expecting it."

_What I said seemed to cause Coper to remember something, _"Ah yeah that's right. That's actually why I came out in the open. You're on a quest right?"

_I figured there was no use in denying it, so I confirmed, _"Yes I am. It's called the 'Secret Medicine of the Forest' quest."

_Coper replied, _"I figured as much. The NPC, Margaret, told me back in the village that another player had taken this quest, so I decided to come seek you out."

_Hearing Coper say that to me certainly caught me by surprise, and I asked, _"What do you mean seek me out? What's … what's the point in that?"

_Coper began to explain himself as if he was about to give me a sales pitch. _"The quest requires you to find a 'Little Nepent's Ovule' right? As you probably know, it is an extremely rare item that is difficult for players to obtain. It is not unusual for players to spend at least two hours hunting for these plants before one finally shows up. I was wondering if you would require help in obtaining it."

"Well I . . . what?" _My response to what he said was definitely less than graceful._

_Coper asked me in an amused tone, _"Is there something wrong?"

_When I finally found the right words, I answered, _"Not necessarily, but this … this quest is suppose to be a solo quest. That would mean only one player would be able to claim the reward for it right? If I party with you, who … who would get the reward?"

_In Sword Art Online, there were quests that only one player could complete and reap the rewards or a party of players could complete simultaneously split the reward equally. The quest I was one was the former. Additionally, there were quests that were a 'first come, first serve' while others would allow multiple players or groups take on the quest at once. This quest was the former, so it would be more of a competition for the two of us to try and complete the quest rather than a joint activity._

_Despite what I said, Coper did not seem bothered. In fact, he seemed like he expected me to say that, and he told me, _"Actually, I'm okay with you taking the 'Anneal Blade' as the reward for this quest."

_I was honestly surprised when he said that to me. _"What?"

_Coper repeated himself in a seemingly sincere voice. _"I said that I'm okay with it. I'm actually here to make you an offer."

_I asked in a suspicious voice, _"What kind of an offer?"

_He explained the deal to me in a way that it would be difficult for me to turn down. _"I will help you obtain the 'Little Nepent's Ovule' for this quest, and in exchange you will help me with a solo quest of my own and allow me to gain the reward. It sounds fair doesn't it? After all, if we form a party, that increase the drop rate chances for one of those Ovules. Besides, we have worked together before. I would not mind working with you again."

_I considered his request for a few moments. Coper probably expected that while what he offered a good deal, our situation was not exactly the most ideal. The offer he was giving me also seemed too good to be true. However, I also knew that this was not the situation to be nitpicky either._

_Everything about what he was saying was sound, but there was still one problem. I still remembered what happened during the Beta Test. Coper wasn't exactly the most cooperative teammate and his recklessness during the boss fight nearly got us both killed. While I am not really angry about what happened before, I am worried that he may replicate such behavior in here as well, and we would not be as fortunate as we were in the Beta Test. I felt being a party member with this player would be a huge risk._

_I responded in a voice filled with uncertainty, _"I guess you have a point, but I'm … I'm not too sure."

_Coper could see what I was referring to as he reassured me, _"I can understand your reluctance after what happened during that boss fight during the Beta Test, but I can promise you that things will be different this time around. I learned my lesson from what happened before. I can promise that you won't regret teaming up with me this time."

_After considering what he said, I reluctantly told him, _"I'll … I'll take you up on that offer."

_Coper then offered me his hand,_ "Good answer. Not only do you have good looks, but you have a good head on your shoulders." _Hearing him say that made me feel a little embarrassed again. He then sealed the deal with, _"If we are to survive in this game, we should look after each other right?"

_I shook his hand in return and replied, _"Okay."

_To be honest, I felt my actions were extremely hypocritical. I know that the circumstances and location are completely different, so it could make my actions somewhat excusable, but made me think about Klein. What Coper had said to me was not too different from Klein's way of thinking. Klein wanted to make sure his friends survived by sticking together with them. However, I abandoned him due to it being inconvenient and risky to wait too long. Here I was taking up Coper's offer to party with him for something similar._

_I mentally cursed myself for my actions over the past few hours, but I tried not to dwell on it. If I let my actions weigh too heavily on me then I would not make any progress at all. The best thing I could do was put it all aside and move forward. I figured that I could think over my actions after I returned to the village._

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6****th****, 2022 **

**Location: Sword Art Online – Another area of the Forest**

While Kirito and Coper were partnering up to get the ovule she needed to complete the quest, Kikuchiyo and Gorobei were in another part of the forest accomplishing their own quest. On their way to the village of Horunka, they met a 'traveling NPC,' who asked them to hunt and kill a specific wolf monster. Luckily, it did not take them too long to find their objective.

Despite Kikuchiyo not being nearly as skilled at video games as Gorobei, he was a fast learner. He had managed to slice a number of the wolves in half with very little effort while Gorobei was able to pick off the other wolves from a distance with his archery skills. After they had managed to kill the other members of this wolf's 'pack,' it was time for them to defeat their leader, who was their target for this hunt.

The leader of this pack was not pleased that Kikuchiyo and Gorobei had managed to make quick work of his fellow wolves. It prepared itself to strike down both Kikuchiyo and Gorobei with all its might to avenge its comrades. However, neither Kikuchiyo nor Gorobei were frightened by this monster as they prepared for their own attack. They prepared their weapons for the final clash in this fight.

Gorobei assured his friend, "You got this Kikuchiyo."

Kikuchiyo confidently stated, "I always do." Kikuchiyo prepared his long sword for fighting the pack leader. Unfortunately, Kikuchiyo was not someone who always paid attention to his surroundings. As he raised his sword in preparation to attack the leader, he did not realize that when he swung, the blade would be caught on a tree.

Due to Kikuchiyo's failure to pay attention, when he made his move, his blade ended up getting trapped. Kikuchiyo then provided a loud but normal response anyone would have in this type of situation, "Oh crap!"

Unfortunately, what happened caused Kikuchiyo to panic, and he did not think rationally about the fact he was about to be attacked by a vicious monster. The wolf was not the type of enemy to wait idly by as its enemy was attempting to regain itself. As Kikuchiyo attempted to dislodge his long sword from the tree, the wolf charged at Kikuchiyo filled with killing intent. If that wolf's fangs made contact with Kikuchiyo's neck, it would be game over for him.

However, before the monster could kill Kikuchiyo, an arrow entered the wolf's eye, and it went right through its skull. The wolf was killed instantly from that shot. By the time Kikuchiyo finally freed his blade, the monster had already been reduced to thousands of particles. Kikuchiyo looked at his friend, and he could tell that Gorobei was not pleased by what happened as he gave Kikuchiyo a disapproving look.

Kikuchiyo shamefully said, "Thanks."

Gorobei lectured his friend, "You can be such a reckless fool sometimes. You need to be more careful where you are swinging that blade. You always need to watch your surrounding because that could be the difference between you still being here or ending up like that wolf. You have to remember that I might not be able to save you next time."

Even though Kikuchiyo knew he had this coming, he was still frustrated because 'gaming' did not come as naturally to him as it did for Gorobei. He replied in a frustrated tone, "I know I get it." He then warned his friend in return, "However, you should watch what you say. Sometimes the person that preaches the lesson ends up not following it himself when it matters most. Then it will be my turn to save you."

Gorobei bitterly chuckled at the thought of that as he playfully stated, "I certainly hope the safety of my own life won't be dependent on whether or not that you can pull through."

Behind Gorobei's 'playful words,' there was actually quite a lot of dark humor to what Gorobei was saying. Only people who have watched the movie Seven Samurai and to a lesser extent the loose anime adaptation Samurai Seven would understand what Gorobei was referencing. This dark humor certainly did not go unnoticed by Kikuchiyo, and it made him feel uneasy. However, Kikuchiyo decided not to make any comments on that and let it go..

Seeing that they had accomplished their mission, Gorobei figured it would be for the best to report it, "Come on times a wasting. We still need to report what happened to that NPC before we can start moving towards the village of Horunka."

Kikuchiyo agreed, "All right."

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6****th****, 2022**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Deeper into Little Nepent territory**

Kirito and Coper were proving to be a decent team in their own right. They managed to successful kill a rather large number of Little Nepents in a short period of time. Unfortunately, they had yet to find the item that Kirito needed. However, they were certain that it would only be a matter of time before it happened.

During that time, they did not exchange too many words to each other. While Coper would have been fine with the silence if he was traveling with another guy, he considered the situation different since he was traveling with a girl. He was interested in asking Kirito a few questions about several topics.

Coper asked Kirito in a curious voice, "So Kirito you used this Anneal Blade during the Beta Test right?"

Kirito answered in a somewhat nervous voice, "…That's right. Why?"

Coper inquired further, "I'm just curious about how useful that blade is."

Kirito did not answer the question right away. Unlike with Klein, she was more hesitant to provide Coper with any exposition. However, after thinking it over for a few moments, she told him, "Based on the Beta Test, I would say the Anneal Blade would … I would estimate it would be useful until after the third floor is cleared. When I was in the Beta Test, I … I remember how the sword lost its effectiveness against the fourth floor monster. I realized that it would be cheaper to obtain a new sword rather than purchasing anymore upgrades."

Hearing Kirito give that answer caught Coper's interest. "I see. Then would you say it would probably be one of the best early swords you can acquire in this game?"

Kirito was not completely sure if that was still true, so she answered in an unsure voice, "I guess … that would be one way of putting it, but I'm not really … sure if anything was changed since the Beta Test, but I would guess that would be the case."

There was not really much for Coper to say except, "I suppose that is a sensible way to see it."

Since Coper seemed to be in the mood for talking, Kirito was interested in knowing something about him, so she asked, "Do … do you mind if I ask you something?"

Coper figured since she answered his question, she might as well ask him a question. He responded, "Go ahead."

Kirito decided to get right to the point and asked, "What do you think of this whole situation that Kayaba has put us in? I mean he … um … he is forcing us to live in this game and attempt to survive until we either complete this game or someone on the outside manages to rescue us. How … uh … what are your thoughts on this?"

Coper was caught a little off-guard, but he was not too surprised. He gave an honest answer by saying, "That is a good question. Well I would say this whole situation is ridiculous, but the lack of logout button has made it quite clear that this is most likely real. Assuming what he told us back in the Starting City is true, I can only hope that my family won't be crazy enough to take the helmet off my head either."

This caused Kirito to blurt out another question on reflex, "So you have some people waiting for you?"

Coper happily responded, "Of course I do. I have my parents and my little brother waiting for me to come back. I'm going to do whatever I need to do to survive and make it back to them. What about you?"

Kirito did not respond right way to Coper's question. When she did answer, she answered it in a hesitating tone, ". . . I have my mother and little sister."

Coper thought, _"Only a mother and sister huh? I guess there is no father in the picture. She also did not appear to be too willing to answer that question. Does she have some kind of family issues? I wonder what could have happened." _Coper then shrugged off his thoughts with, _"Well it is good to know she at least has a sibling."_

This caused Coper to want to inquire even further as he asked, "Do you have anyone else waiting for you like a boyfriend or something?"

For some reason, Kirito was willing to answer that personal question in a direct manner. "… No. I've never really … really been interested in having a relationship like that." As soon as she said that, she almost wanted to face palm herself as she thought, _"Why did I just say that?"_

Coper replied in a flirtatious way, "Really? I find that hard to believe. I would imagine a lot of guys would be interested in you, especially the you look like underneath that mask."

Kirito was still not a fan of Coper's flirting with her as she responded, "Well you can believe it. However, a number of guys did try … uh … used to hit on me."

That caught Coper's interest even more as he asked, "Used to? What happened?"

Kirito admitted in a somewhat embarrassed voice, "… I beat up a few guys in karate club, and a lot of them lost interest in flirting with me." When she said that, Kirito began to blush a little underneath her mask as she thought, _"Okay. Why the hell did I just tell him something like that? There must be something wrong with me."_

Coper was surprised to hear that remark. He thought in a nervous tone, _"Sounds like I need to be careful about dealing with her if she was a threat to people even in the real world."_ He nervously said to her, "I guess you must have made quite an impression on them didn't you?"

Kirito responded, "That would … um … be one way of putting it." After she said that, Kirito thought to herself, _"This is starting to get ridiculous. There has to be something wrong with my head or something. I usually try to avoid telling others such information." _After pondering it for a few moments, she figured, _"I guess I just let my guard because I'm starting to accept this is different from regular games."_

While Kirito was lost in her own thoughts, Coper was having a few thoughts of his own, _"So she does not seem to have too many people waiting for her back on the other side. Or at least she does not think there are. Well I guess this will make things easier for me then." _A smile then appeared on Coper's face. To Kirito it would appear to be a friendly smile that did not mean anything special. However, Coper was smirking on the inside as he thought, _"Not to mention, she is quite a bit different from the Kirito that I encountered in the Beta Test. It is almost as if changing from having a male avatar to a female avatar has caused her to become weaker and unsure of herself. Did pretending to be a male player give her more 'confidence'? If so, that would mean that my luck just keeps getting better."_

Kirito bit her lip because she knew there was something else she needed to say to him. After a few moments, she finally came out and said it, "Coper I know this might not be the best time, but I'm … I'm sorry about before."

Coper was confused as he replied, "Sorry about what?"

Kirito scratched her head as she sheepishly apologized, "I'm sorry about how I was annoyed at you and dissolved our party after that boss battle during the Beta Test."

"_Trying to clear the air huh? I suppose this is probably as good of a time as any, especially since this will be a mission that involves the trust of two party members. I bet she wants to ensure that I will trust her until the quest is complete."_ Coper responded to Kirito with, "Oh that. It's no big deal. You had every reason to be annoyed at me after the way I didn't listen to your plan."

With a hint of shame in her voice, Kirito said, "Yeah, but I still probably shouldn't have left on such a bad note. I actually … got over it pretty quickly. If we would have met again later during the Beta Test, I would have actually been fine with teaming up with you again."

"_That certainly sounds like something pretty convenient. I wonder if she really means it not like it really matters." _Little did Coper know that Kirito was being sincere, but he was having a hard time believing her words even though he was not really deserving of them. He responded to her, "Well we are working together again now, so that's what matters right?"

Kirito's voice became slightly more cheerful as she heard him say that. "I … I guess so." Kirito thought, _"At least he doesn't seem to be holding a grudge against me or anything."_

Coper said in an enthusiastic voice, "Let's just make sure this works out for the better this time. Does that sound good?"

"Okay. Let's give this a try." Kirito cheerfully thought to herself, _"Well that went better than I thought. I'm glad that its water under the bridge."_

Behind Coper's smile to Kirito's words lied bitter thoughts. _"You say you will give this a try, but I have a feeling that you probably wouldn't be interested in maintaining this partnership much longer after you acquire the item. You'll just use me and then leave when I'm no longer useful. The feeling is mutual."_

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6****th****, 2022**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Fields outside the Starting City**

While Coper and Kirito were continuing their hunt, Delano was off to continue his own hunt. He had completed creating the graves of the two fallen players, Ken and Chidori. After Delano was done constructing their graves, he decided to continue what he was doing before. He still had a few more monsters to hunt to complete his own quest.

After Delano took his leave, the remaining player followed behind him even though Delano was not interested in forming a party with this player. As far as Delano was concerned, this player should return to the Starting City and make more adequate preparations. Otherwise, this player will just die like his comrades did earlier. However, the player would continue to ignore what Delano said.

The player told Delano in a graceful tone, "Thank you for helping me create these graves for my friends."

Delano responded, "It would be for the best that we do something to remember those that perish in this game. If Kayaba wants us to consider this a new reality, then we should treat the ones who die in this game all the same."

The player scratched the back of his head as he responded, "Well I can see your point. Even though I didn't know them well, they were still my friends, and I will make sure to remember them. I can only hope if I die as well that perhaps someone would remember me."

Delano coldly remarked, "Based on what I saw during that fight, you will die before you even have the chance to make yourself memorable. You should head back to the Starting City to reassess yourself and make another attempt to survive in this world." Delano pointed his hand in a direction before stating, "If you head back to the Starting City that way, the worst you should find are some run of the mill wolves that even someone of your level should not have any difficulty killing or running away from."

The player asked Delano out of desperation, "Can't I just keep traveling with you?"

Delano responded to the player's question in a stern voice with a question of his own. "Why should I let you travel with me? I don't know who you are, and you have never introduced yourself to me. I am fairly certain it is against customs to demand something of another without revealing your name."

The player realized his inadvertent rudeness and nervously responded, "Right. I have been rather rude to you without introducing myself, especially since you saved me. My name is Johnny Black. What's yours?"

Seeing as Johnny Black had finally introduced himself, Delano decided to return the courtesy. "It's Delano."

Johnny Black thought there was something familiar about that name, but he could not quite picture it. He replied, "Delano huh? Thank you again for saving my life."

Delano was not in the mood to exchange pleasantries with this player beyond introductions. "You should head back to the Starting City and start hunting weaker monsters. You and your party members bit off more than you could chew by attacking a monster like that without gaining experience or utilizing strategy. If you do that again, you will join them."

Johnny Black pleaded with Delano again, "That is all the more reason why I want to travel with you. You seem to know what you are doing, and you are capable. I could learn so much from someone like you."

Delano once again coldly responded, "I'm not your teacher or your caretaker. I do not want to be held responsible for you. The route I'm going will probably result in you facing even more dangerous monsters, and I doubt you would survive another day at this rate."

Johnny Black stubbornly stated, "Well I am not going back to the city."

Delano gave no response at first and kept walking, and he could see that Johnny Black had no intention of leaving him alone. "If you truly insist on following me, it will be at your own risk. You cannot hold me responsible for what happens. Understand?"

Johnny Black responded in a firm voice, "Yes sir."

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6****th****, 2022**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Forest Area outside Horunka**

After Gorobei and Kikuchiyo reported their success to the 'Traveling NPC,' they received a fair sum of col, and the experience they gained allowed them to level up to Level Three. Before they left, Gorobei inquired regarding the location of Horunka, and he was able to confirm they were heading in the right direction.

Gorobei told his companion, "All right we should head straight to Horunka. I have no doubt we will see other Beta Testers arriving there as well, so signing up for additional quests might get competitive, but if it is only other Beta Testers we need to worry about, we should be able to complete at least a few more quests before we move on. We should try setting up a goal for how much we want to level up before attempting to travel to the next city."

As Gorobei was talking and walking towards the direction of Horunka, he realized that Kikuychiyo was still standing where he was looking towards the direction of the Starting City. Gorobei had a good idea of what Kikuchiyo was thinking about. This caused Gorobei to call out to Kikuchiyo, "Hey Kikuchiyo are you coming or not?"

That was enough to get Kikuchiyo to stop staring back at the city as he responded, "Yeah I'm coming." As Kikuchiyo walked towards, Gorobei he asked out loud, "Do you really think they are going to be all right?

Gorobei knew exactly what Kikuchiyo was referring to. He could tell that his friend still felt guilty about leaving all those kids behind. Gorobei sternly told his friend, "To be perfectly honest, I really couldn't tell you. However, worrying about them is not going to do you any good. Assuming this truly is a death game, in this world, we need to make sure we are strong enough to protect ourselves before we can even think we have the strength to protect others."

Kikuchiyo seemed as if he wanted to say something to Gorobei, but he could not bring himself to say anything. He knew that once again Gorobei made the sound logical argument. However, something about always doing what is 'logical' did not necessarily sit well with him. It felt as if they were still making a mistake. In truth, it was really a lose-lose situation that would not have completely favorable results regardless of the decision they made. However, the situation Gorobei had put them would result in the lesser of the two evils.

Gorobei explained to friend in a calm manner, "Your wish to protect those kids is a good trait you have Kikuchiyo. You are a man of principal, and you should always try to maintain those qualities. However, you need to remember that if you were to even think about going back there at this point, you will not only be putting your own life at risk but theirs as well. We are going to need as many people as we can throw at if we are going to have any chance of survival. I know it sounds cold but building up the potentially strong players needs to take priority. As long as those kids remain in the Starting City, they will be fine. Until we are able to travel back to the city, we are going to need to hope that will remain the case. We will go back to the city. I promise."

Kikuchiyo could feel that Gorobei was being sincere, and he responded, "Okay." Hearing what Gorobei told him did put his mind at ease somewhat. For the large part of the next few weeks, Kikuchiyo would try to keep his mind off the kids that were in the Starting City. Most of the children did remain the city as Gorobei predicted. However, there would be a few that would decide to go beyond the Starting City. That would lead to some rather unfortunate developments later on.

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6****th****, 2022**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Forest Area – Little Nepent territory**

_With our teamwork, I was able to obtain a Little Nepent's Ovule. We had been hunting for ones that had a flowers on the top of their head. Those were the most likely to drop the item and after killing dozens of these monsters, we finally did it. I could not express how relieved and excited I felt when we finally found it. However, it was not over yet._

_Coper warned me,_ "We still have some company to deal with Kirito."

_There were still several Little Nepents in the area that we needed to take care of. While most of them had regular flowers above their head, there was one that was different. That one particular Little Nepent looked the same as the others, but instead of having a flower, it had a piece of fruit on the top of its head. Little Nepents with flowers on the top of their head would eventually grow a fruit in its place, so this one was actually done evolving which made it a deadly trap._

_While it is okay to kill Little Nepents with flowers on their heads with vertical slashes, it is not okay to do that with ones that have fruits. If those fruits get slashed, then an odor will be emitted that would attract numerous other Little Nepents instantly. It would be for the best to kill it by either impaling it or using a horizontal strike._

_Coper confidently told me, _"You take care of those three. I kill the other three."

_One of the other three included one with the fruit, but I was fine with it. Since Coper was a Beta Tester, he knew what would happen if he sliced it vertically in half. Killing my three was child's play. At this point handling enemies like them was a joke to me. I could not help but think to myself, "The only way this would be a challenge is if more of them ganged up on me." Unfortunately, I probably should have been a lot more careful about my own inner thoughts. My overconfidence would almost be my undoing._

_I turned around to see that Coper had dispatched all the monsters except for the one with the fruit on its head. I called out to Coper and said, _"All right take that monster down and let's head back to the village."

_After I said that Coper gave me a rather dark grin that kind of scared me. The look on his face seemed different from any other look he had given me previously. It was as if I was looking at a different person. He then charged the monster and prepared himself to kill it, but I noticed immediately something was wrong. I thought to myself, "What is he doing?" It seemed like he was about to do a vertical slash much to my horror._

_Before he brought the blade down, I shouted at him, _"COPER NO!" _However, what I said fell on deaf ears and he sliced the creature vertically in half. With that, the fruit was cut, and I could see that it was beginning to emit its odor. What he had just done was basically suicide. I could kill a handful of those monsters, but that odor would most likely attract enough that would overwhelm me._

_I then angrily shouted at him, _"You idiot! What have you done?! You're going to get us both killed!"

_Coper grinned at me and darkly replied, _"It is Game Over for you, but it won't be for me."

_I then replied in horror, _"What?"

_He did not respond, and he ran away. A few moments later, I lost sight of him completely. It was then I realized that he was not attempting to commit suicide and bring me with him. He was attempting to lure numerous monsters into the same area and have them kill me. If they kill me, my death would leave the 'Little Nepent's ovule' behind, and he would be able to complete the quest in my place._

_Everything made more sense now. That explains why he asked me those questions about the Anneal Blade among other things. He wanted to know just how useful it could be, so he could use it for his own survival. Since I was unable to see him, this also probably meant he equipped himself with the 'hiding ability.' That explains why I didn't notice him before he revealed himself to me. I might have been able to see him if my 'searching ability' was stronger, but it would be a long time before that would happen._

_If these monsters killed me, I would be the victim of a 'Monster Player Killing,' which would not result in Coper obtaining criminal status since he did not do it directly himself. For a few moments, it seemed as if Coper would succeed in what he was attempting to do. In a manner of moments, there were numerous Little Nepents surrounding me. However, I told myself that I could not let this be the end, so I let my instincts guide me._

_I found the weakest part of their 'encirclement' around me and went for it. I killed all the monsters I could to break free. Luckily for me there were no more monsters that had fruits. Otherwise, I could have accidently caused even more monsters to appear in this area. After slicing the various monsters to pieces, I was outside their encirclement. I had a feeling that Coper was pissed that his plan did not work as well as he hoped. Unfortunately, that is not where the consequences of his actions would end._

_After I managed to get away from those monsters, I noticed that the monsters seemed to be more interested in something else or rather someone else. I realized that these monsters must have been able to notice Coper. Despite his 'hiding' ability, these monsters were one of the types that could seek out enemies without the need of strictly relying on sight. The 'hiding' ability might prolong how long it takes them to find a player, but it would not be enough to stop it._

_Even though Coper had tried to kill me, I did not want him to die. I could not bring myself to let another player die without at least trying something. I had done enough things I regretted in one day, and I was not about to do another._

_I shouted out to him in as loud of a voice I could muster, _"Get out of there you idiot! Your hiding ability is not enough to prevent those monsters from detecting you! They can find you even without seeing you! RUN!"

_After I said that, I noticed there was slight movement in the bushes. If I had to guess, Coper probably got the message and was attempting to make a break for it. Unfortunately, he was not fast enough. The plant monsters had already detected his presence and prepared to attack his hiding place before he started moving. When they attacked his hiding spot, they attacked it with everything they had. All I could do was watch helplessly as it happened in front of my eyes._

_When the monsters attacked Coper's hiding spot, I did not see him die. However, I saw on my party screen that Coper's health points decreased to zero, and I saw fragments of his virtual body scatter to the wind. Just like in the Beta Test, when you die, you do not leave a corpse behind. Your body would be shattered into fragments that would quickly fade away. However, things were different now._

_Unlike the Beta Test, you would not be fortunate enough to be resurrected in the Room of Resurrection. You would die permanently. Even though Coper had attempted to kill me, it pained me that this game had already claimed another person's life. I had a feeling that there were already numerous casualties _

_I mournfully said to myself, _"Goodbye Coper."

_After the plant monsters were done killing Coper, they turned their attention to me. I could see that Coper most likely managed to take a few of those monsters with him because they were fewer in number. Perhaps Coper decided if his plan was going to get him killed instead that I might as well live through this in the end. I knew that I could not run from this, so I prepared my blade for what was to come. _

_I told them in a bitter, disgusted voice, _"You are not going to claim my life." _For some strange reason the Little Nepents seemed to understand what I said._

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6****th****, 2022 – Around the time of Coper's Death**

**Location: Real World – Coper's Home**

As with all the other players whose families did not remove the Nerve Gears from his or her head, paramedics were preparing to transport the real body of Coper to a hospital, so he could be attached to life support systems. However, before the paramedics moved Coper's body to the hospital, his family was allowed to see him one last time before he would be moved. They figured that the family might as well be able to see Coper one last time before he was forced to leave their home.

Coper's mother was barely able to contain her tears as she sadly said to her son, "This will be goodbye for now. I'm sure they will find a way to help you. I know that you will come back to us."

His father was not as sentimental as his mother, but he was affected by what was happening. He told his son, "You are a strong boy. I have faith that you will be able to survive."

It was then that Coper's little brother optimistically said, "That's right. If anyone can survive this, it's Big Brother. He was one of the Beta Testers for this game, so he must know at least a few things on how to survive."

As if it was on cue, his family heard something stir from Coper's bed. It was Coper moving, and he appeared to be opening his eyes. Coper seemed to be returning to this world. When his family witnessed this, they were overjoyed beyond belief. The paramedics who were in the room were as surprised as his family was.

Coper's mother said in a relieved tone, "Is it over? Oh thank God. I am so relieved."

His father said in a gruff tone, "I'm glad this ended up becoming something we did not need to worry about after all."

Coper's little brother said with a confident smirk, "See I told you that Big Brother would be fine."

However before Coper was able to say a word to his family, he began to hear a strange noise coming from around his Nerve Gear. Suddenly, his head could feel a burning sensation that did not stop no matter how much he wanted it to. It was driving him to the brink until the last thing he could hear inside his head was an 'exploding' sound and then it all went dark.

Before the eyes of Coper's family, his head became a mess that was a shadow of its former self that filled his bed with blood stains. It would be for the best to not describe what his head looked like after the Nerve Gear destroyed his mind. Anyone who saw what remained of Coper's head would have nightmares for years to come and be haunted by what they had seen for the rest of their lives.

The blood continued to pour out of Coper's head through his ears, eyes, mouth, and 'other' places. It would soon saturate his bed sheets, and the blood began dripping on the floor as well. This would be a fate that would befall other Sword Art Online players soon enough. However, most of them would not be witnessed by other individuals. It was unfortunate that Coper's death had a wide audience, which included his younger brother.

His younger brother's eyes were wide open in horror at the sight of his brother's corpse. The adults in the room were completely stunned by what they had witnessed and could not bring themselves to say a word. The room remained silent for a few minutes, and no one dared to say a word. After all, no one in that room could possibly think of anything appropriate to say after witnessing this horrific scene.

The first one to break the silence was Coper's little brother has he said, "Brother. You just came back. Please don't leave." His little brother began to shake Coper's body in a desperate attempt to 'get' his brother's attention as his voice became more desperate with each second. "Don't leave! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

The cries of Coper's little brother resounded throughout the house as the adults in the room could only look helplessly at the situation that just occurred. All they could do was stare at Coper's corpse until the reality of what had just occurred finally dawned on them. Coper was gone from both worlds, and he would never come back. There would be no miracle for them. There would only be grief and anguish.

When Coper's family finally accepted that reality, his family began to grieve at their loss while the medical personnel and volunteers could do nothing to help them. Unfortunately, Coper's family was not the first family to experience this tragedy firsthand, and they would be far from the last family to suffer due to Sword Art Online either. There would soon be thousands of families that would be eternally shattered. The nightmare that Sword Art Online was causing had not ended, it was only beginning.

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6****th****, 2022 – Immediately after Coper's Death**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Location of Coper's Death**

_I could see that the five plant monsters that remained were not satisfied with killing Coper, and they were going to come after me. I drew my sword and prepared to fight for my life. The idea of fleeing from them did not come to my mind at all. Luckily for me, these plant monsters would not be much of a challenge for me to kill._

_When the first plant monster attacked, I easily dodged it by sidestepping and then cutting off its vine like arm. I then proceeded to 'decapitate' the monster before it had a chance to recover. After I did that, I could see that I really must have pissed off his friends. They seemed to get really riled up after witnessing me kill yet another one of their pals. All of the Little Nepents were preparing to kill me like they killed Coper._

_However, I was not frightened by this in the least. In fact, I taunted the monsters on by saying, _"Bring it on."

_The four monsters charged me, and I charged towards them. This would be a clash to the death, and I was fully prepared to take each and every one of those disgusting plants down. With the exception of one or two hits, I managed to avoid all of their attacks. I would alternate between slicing the monsters vertically or horizontally in half. _

_While I was killing them, I did not feel any rational thoughts going through my head. I was neither angry nor sad. It was a mixture of both while I was killing those monsters. Either way, I did not feel like myself as I was cutting down these Little Nepents. It is really difficult to describe, but I guess the best way to say it was that I felt as if I was losing a piece of myself after what happened. _

_After I managed kill the final plant monster, I noticed that one of the monsters dropped another ovule. When I picked it up, I sadly said out loud, _"If you really wanted to compete against me Coper. You could have waited a few more minutes and given Margaret this one." _I then tightened my hands into fists as I said in a mixture of frustration and grief, _"You stupid bastard."

_Shortly afterwards, I found the sword and buckler that belonged to Coper. These pieces of equipment were left behind after his body was destroyed. After I found them, I decided to quickly construct a 'grave' of sorts for Coper. To form his grave, I used a few nearby rocks, and I used his sword and buckler to be his tombstone. I am not really sure why I did that._

_If I had to rationalize it, I guess I would say that even though he attempted to kill me, I do not hate him for it. When I was forming his grave, I was attempting to do something that would signify that Coper existed in this world as a token of final respect. To complete the grave, I placed the other ovule right next to his sword in the place of flowers._

_Before I left, I said one last thing before Coper's grave. _"I really would have been willing to fulfill that deal with you Coper. I would have tried helping you gain a reward for your own solo quest. Did you not trust me to do that for you or were you really that desperate to acquire some decent equipment as quickly as possible?"

_My head was racing with what the cause of Coper's betrayal could have been. _"Did you not believe I was sincere in my apology to you? I truly am sorry that I ended our partnership in the Beta Test on an awkward note. However, there is really nothing that I can do about it now. I was really hoping that it could be water under the bridge, and we could have formed some kind of trust between two players hoping to survive in this death game."

_I thought back on my past before adding this last,_ "If you would have known me in the real world, I suppose I might not be the most trustworthy person given some of my previous decisions. However, I would have fulfilled this promise. I would have tried to help you obtain some good equipment too. We probably would have gone our separate ways at one point, but I wouldn't have done that until the promise was fulfilled."

_After I said that, I took my leave, and I walked away from the grave heading straight back to the village without looking back. However, I would never forget what happened on that night. It was only the first night of this death game, and I had already witnessed the death of one player. Unfortunately, he would be far from the last one I would witness. _

_There were times when I would have no control over what happened to those players similar to Coper. However, there would be times when I know I could have done something more. Either way, I would look back on my experiences and ask myself, "Could I have done something else to prevent that?" That question would resound in my head more times than I could count. In fact, I can still hear myself asking that question to this day._

_My experience with Coper had a strange effect on me for multiple reasons. When those monsters nearly killed me, there was a part of me that believed it was my karma coming to get me. It felt like it was telling me that I deserved what almost happened to me because I choose to abandon Klein, so I could ensure my own survival. If I died, it probably would have been a karmic death. After all, I desperately attempted and succeed in escaping from a situation that another player placed me in, so he could ensure his own survival. However, that might not have been the only reason my karma might have been calling me._

_Ever since I found out I was adopted, I had been cold and distant to my mother and sister. Despite my attitude they still loved me even though I probably did not deserve it. Perhaps being trapped in this game was a way of forcing me to realize what a terrible person I have been to the two of them. I have been told in the past that it sometimes takes extreme circumstances before someone either has an epiphany. This situation would definitely be my extreme circumstances that would enable me to finally have my long needed epiphany. _

_I had only been trapped in this game for a few hours, but I already missed them dearly. If I was given the option, I would run up to them, hug them and beg them for forgiveness, so I could finally try setting things right in our relationship. Unfortunately, I already could tell that the chances of making it back home were slim at best. However, it was then I told myself that I would make sure I survive, so I could finally make everything right once again with my family. I think the promise I made to myself was one of the reasons I was able to pull through in several painful and terrible experiences._

/

Unfortunately for Kirito, she was not the only player to witness the events that had transpired that night in this forest. Coper was not the only player who was hiding himself from her sight while she hunted the monsters. He had been hiding from her this whole time, and he had seen everything from the moment she accepted Coper's invitation to party with him to seeing her construct his grave. Now he believed he had seen everything he needed to see from Kirito for the time being. With this witness, the events and consequences of this incident would not end here. In fact, they were only beginning.

The figure walked over the grave that Kirito created to honor Coper's memory. He told the grave in a voice that indicated that the events he witnessed piqued his interest, "You attempted to kill a fellow player without doing it yourself in such an interesting fashion. It was a good tactic, but your execution was poor and your attempt was premature. You would have been better off sticking with the girl a little longer before attempting something like that. Something tells me you were one of those foolish players who always assumed there would be no flaws with your abilities. Well you learned the hard way that was not the case. Your hubris is why you are dead and she still lives. However, I should thank you for providing me with a little inspiration for the future."

He then turned to see Kirito's slowly retreating figure. He knew that she would not be able to hear anything he said now unless he shouted. The player spoke to Kirito in a voice that had a mixture of awe and intrigue, "So despite him truly being your enemy, you still decided to honor him in your own way. I must say that is commendable. It will be interesting to see how long you are able to maintain any kind of honor as this game continues to deteriorate you."

After he said that, he began to form a devilish grin on his face at the prospects of Kirito's grim future. "I doubt that you were very willing to trust other players even before this incident, and I am sure this has shook you up even more. I look forward to seeing you deteriorate further Kirito-chan and what kind of player you will become. I will look forward to seeing what will happen." Suddenly an 'interesting' thought came across the figure head as he gave a wicked smile, "Perhaps I can provide some assistance to speed up the process. That can make things more 'entertaining' for me."

As the player was contemplating his future plans, a plant monster recently re-spawned, and attempted to ambush the player. However, without even turning around, the player pulled out a large knife and decapitated the creature before it could kill him. The player received enough experience points from that kill to raise his own level and acquired a useful item of his own.

The man looked at his 'butcher's knife' and proudly said to himself, "Killing monsters is fun, but I have a feeling that killing players will be more fun. It can be more challenging plus while there are an infinite number of monsters to hunt, the number of players is limited, and they should all be uniquely interesting to kill." While the man was interested in the prospect, he knew this would not be the best time to get started. "Although given the circumstances, I would rather not do anything like that just yet. Something tells me enough players will die for a while without my help. It would be no fun if I inadvertently cause an 'early extinction' to the player population. Besides the possibility of attaining a criminal status at this early stage would do me no good. I should wait to see how things proceed for now. I'll look forward to the day I can get the show on the road."

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6****th****, 2022**

**Location: Real World – Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital – A patient's room**

One of the lead doctors, Yamamoto Hibiki, and one of the hospital newest additions and Hibiki's protégé, Miyamoto Arata, were witnessing a patient being handled by the paramedics and volunteers from the "Sword Art Online Case Victims Rescue Force." This patient was one of the thousands of players trapped within Sword Art Online. Since this hospital was a psychiatric hospital, it did not have the equipment that this patient would require, such as long-term life support. As a result, the paramedics and volunteers were preparing to transport the patient's body to another.

Due to Arata's recent admittance to being one of the hospital's new doctors, he was not familiar with all of his superior's patients. However, he could tell that Hibiki had a special interest in this patient. He could not help but wonder about more of the details regarding this patient. Arata figured he might as well as know since his superior might be willing to talk about his patient at this point.

Arata asked his superior in a curious voice, "If I may ask sir, what exactly was the purpose of allowing him to enter virtual reality in the first place?"

Hibiki sternly answered, "It was an experiment to see if it was an alternative way to help someone with their mental issues. We were hoping if someone who was unstable could take their frustrations out in the virtual world, they might be capable of adjusting to the real world more effectively."

Arata then asked, "Did you think it would work?"

Hibiki had a voice that indicated he was hopeful about the experiment, but he was still unsure of what the ultimate results would be. "After he participated in the Beta Test, he seemed to be showing signs of improvement in his behavior. That is why we gave him the option of being able to pre-order the game, and he asked for it in a heartbeat."

Once again, one answer led to another question from Arata. "What exactly caused him to become unstable in the real world to begin with?"

Hibiki decided that answer needed to explain in detail. "Well before he came to us, he used to be a rather intelligent and promising individual. He was capable of speaking not only Japanese, but English and Spanish as well. He also proved to have great fighting skills especially with weapons. However, he was not meant to use his talents for the better of the world. There were certain incidents that happened about two years ago that gravely affected his psyche. He was surprisingly willing to admit himself into this hospital. All he wished in exchange was that we give him a codename."

Arata's voice indicated his surprise when he stated, "A codename?"

Hibiki explained, "Yes. Since referring to him by this codename seemed to calm him down and make him easier to communicate with, we did not have a problem. When people refer to him by that codename, he becomes a much different person."

Arata inquired even further, "How so?"

Hibiki thought over his previous sessions with his patient as he explained, "When I spoke to him in the past, he gave off a feeling a 'charisma.' He seemed like someone who could be a leader. According to what his friends and family have told me, the person I was talking to was the closest to what he used to be like. That is why I believed there was one last thing that was necessary."

Arata could see where his superior was coming from as he responded, "So that's why you thought it would be a good idea to have him use virtual reality to work out his frustrations."

Hibiki's voice confirmed, "That is correct." However, Hibiki's voice indicated that he was becoming far less optimistic of his patient's situation for more than one reason. "As I said before, I believe he was making progress. Unfortunately, I fear having him trapped in such a world for a prolonged period of time will not only undo all the progress he seemed to be making, but it will cause a regression."

Arata could not help but wonder, "What exactly are the problems the patient has?"

Hibiki responded in a voice that indicated his discomfort over the situation. "Several problems this patient includes being 'overly fixated' on things or people. He told me that during the Beta Test there were a few players he formed rivalries with, and he hoped that he could continue them when the game launched. While I believe that rivalries can be a good thing, I am worried about how differently things will turn out due to the change in the circumstances. If this is really a Death Game that he is trapped in, I fear how the game will ultimately strain his own psyche, and what that could result in not only for himself but for the other people trapped inside as well."

The young doctor thought to himself, _"It is a rather unpleasant thought." _As they continued to watch the paramedics continue to make preparations to connect the patients to life support machine, he decided to ask his superior one last question. "There is one thing I would also like to ask. What exactly is the patient's codename?"

The old doctor sighed before answering. "His codename is PoH."

/

**Date: Sunday, November 6****th****, 2022 – Around 9:00 p.m.**

**Location: Sword Art Online – Village of Horunka**

_After I had finished making Coper's grave, I went back to Horunka village, so I could finally put my first quest to rest. When I arrived, it was approximately nine o'clock at night, which meant it has been three hours since Kayaba Akihiko declared Sword Art Online as a death game. In that short time, I had abandoned a friend, watched someone I thought could be a friend die, and fought numerous monsters, so I could complete a quest and raise my stats. Even now, I find it hard to believe how so much could happen in three hours._

_This was only the first day, but I could not help but wonder if this is really what our lives are going to be like now. I thought to myself, "If so much has happened in the space of a few hours, what the hell could be waiting for me and the other players down the road?" It almost frightened me to think about that, so for the time being I decided to try and put that out of my mind and focus on giving Margaret this ovule._

_After I finished creating Coper's grave and laid him to 'rest,' I put my mask on again. I knew that Coper targeted me because I was another Beta Tester and I had an item in my possession that he wanted to complete a quest. However, he seemed very certain that I would be an easy target. I couldn't help but wonder, "Did he think I would be an easy target because I'm a female player or would he have gone after me regardless of my gender?"_

_It wouldn't be the first time others believed that I was much weaker than I really was due to my gender. This is part of the reason why I prefer to use male avatars whenever I play games like these, so they would be more likely to take me seriously from the get go. My experience with Coper gave me an uneasy feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I would be targeted like this unless I became much stronger. As a result, I decided that I would rather continue my attempts to conceal my true gender for as long as I could not only due to feeling uncomfortable around other male players but for my own safety._

_When I returned to the village, I saw that a few other players had arrived as well. I figured that most of these players were most likely Beta Testers or they had at least joined a party with a Beta Tester. From the looks of things, a gap would form between the Beta Testers and the new players. A part of me had a feeling that this might cause tension between the two types of players, and I would soon be proven right. However, I knew that was something I shouldn't worry about too much right now._

_At this point in time, I did not really care to interact with any of the players. I tried to avoid being seen by them if I could. However, since I was wearing my mask again it did not matter if they saw me now. Between the mask and my armor, they would not know I was a girl as long as I did not speak to them in my normal voice. As long as they could not identify me as a girl that would be good enough for me._

/

While Kirito was able to avoid the eyes of a majority of the players, there was one player he did notice her. Besides Kirito and Coper, the first two players to arrive in the village were Gorobei and Kikuchiyo. Shortly after their arrival they were followed by several other Beta Testers too.

Both Gorobei and Kikuchiyo used the spoils of their successful quest to purchase more suitable equipment that would raise their defenses. Similar to Kirito and Coper, they did not find any suitable replacement weapons to replace their initial weapons. They figured that there might be quest they could go on that might give them a replacement or they will save up enough col to purchase replacements in the next settlement.

Gorobei also made it a point to purchase some additional arrows for his quiver. There were a few times when he nearly ran out of arrows on the way to the village. The last thing he needed was to have his supply run too low before he could select a new skill that he could use for close range combat. He figured that in a few levels that he would be awarded with another skill slot based on his experience in the Beta Test.

After they left the shop, Kikuchiyo asked, "Now that we arrived in Harunka, what do we do now? Do you have any ideas?"

Gorobei told Kikuchiyo, "This will be our first stop in our journey to Tolbana."

Kikuchiyo was not certain he was not going to like the answer to this question. "What's in Tolbana?"

Gorobei casually answered, "It is the town closest to the first boss that we are going to fight. When we get there, you will see this huge tower nearby which will this floor's dungeon."

Kikichiyo's eyes opened wide at what Gorobei had said. He thought to himself in a somewhat panicked tone, _"The first boss of the game? I hope he does not seriously think we are ready to be heading to a boss fight yet. I'm barely capable of fighting regular enemies in this game." _Kikuchiyo asked in a surprised voice, "Do you plan on us taking part in fighting the boss?"

Gorobei explained, "That is the general plan, but it is too early to say. I know for a fact that at our current levels we would probably not stand a chance without having an adequate amount of backup."

Kikuchiyo stated in a less than confident voice, "I think we would need a little more than some backup if we are going to fight a boss."

That was one thing Gorobei could agree with. "That is probably true as well. While I did take part in some boss fights in the Beta Test, I did not fight the first boss, so I am not entirely certain the best methods to fight him outside of what others have told me. Apparently, we should expect to face an army of his minions known as 'Sentinels' to fight alongside him. Apparently these Sentinels might prove to be formidable in their own right."

Kikuchiyo then asked his friend, "So what are we going to do?"

Gorobei told Kikuchiyo their strategy, "Well we are not going to go after the boss yet. That would be suicide. We are going to need to focus on getting stronger and better equipment. However, the two of us should aim to take on the boss eventually. If we take part in the boss fights, the risk of death is greater of course, but the rewards we can receive would be more than worth it. Besides, if players like us don't attempt to fight the bosses, then who can we expect to fight for our freedom?"

Kikuchiyo scratched the back of his head as he sheepishly said, "You have a point there."

After Kikuchiyo agreed with Gorobei, something caught the corner of Gorobei's eye. He briefly saw Kirito heading towards the home of Margaret. However, he could not tell what the player looked like due to the player's mask and cloak. He thought to himself, _"It looks like at least one player beat us here. Hopefully, this player has a similar idea to me."_ Gorobei decided to not bother with the player as he could tell the player did not seem like he or she wished to be disturbed.

Kikuchiyo noticed Gorobei looking at another direction and snapped him back to reality by saying, "Hey you still there?"

Gorobei awkwardly responded, "Yeah. I just got distracted for a second. Anyway, let's see if we can talk to any other NPCs before we have to turn in for the night."

With that Gorobei and Kikuchiyo headed towards another home in hopes they could either receive some kind of item or a quest while Kirito was settling matters of her own.

/

_When I was outside Margaret's home, I could have entered her unannounced like I did before, but I felt compelled to knock on the door this time. When she saw it was me, she warmly welcomed me, _"Kirito-chan you're back. I was hoping that you would be okay." _Even with my mask, she could recognize me. I guess she either recognized me based on my armor or the fact she was an NPC would make it easier for her to know who I was._

_Her response to my return nearly convinced me she was human. I had to look at the golden explanation point above her head, which indicated my quest for her was still 'in progress.' Despite that, it was good to be talking to someone that I know wouldn't try to backstab me and was genuinely friendly or was programmed to be friendly. As a result, hearing her call me Kirito-chan made me feel a mixture of annoyance and happiness. However, I was too tired from my experience with Coper made me too really care either way. _

_I responded, _"I told you that I wouldn't let you down_." I pulled out the 'Little Nepent's Ovule,' and I handed to her._

_Margaret accepted the ovule graciously. _"Thank you so much Kirito-chan. Without this, I wouldn't be able to save my daughter." _Without wasting anymore words, she placed the ovule into the pot, and then gave the final result of her cooking to her daughter._

_After she was finished with that, she upheld her word, and presented me with the reward for completing the quest, the Anneal Blade. I accepted the reward and told her, _"Thank you." _Afterwards, on my screen, it labeled my quest as being complete and I was rewarded bonus experience points for completing the quest as well. As a result, I had now reached Level four._

_When I held the blade, it brought me back to when I wielded during the Beta Test, and how it helped me during the early floors of the game. It would take some getting used to this blade again, but I knew it would serve me well again. However, despite having this decent initial equipment, I could not feel happy. Although, I suppose if I did feel happy after considering what has happened, there would probably be something wrong with me._

_In less than one day, a lot had happened, and I had already come to regret so much. Whether it was due to the choices I had made or witnessing another player die in front of me, I could not feel any sense of accomplishment from obtaining the Anneal Blade. If anything, I felt bitter shame that so much had to happen at other players' expense with only this blade and few additional levels of experience being all I had to show for it. I really thought if my karma was to catch up to me, I think I would probably deserve what would be coming. There would be a few too many times in the coming months when that would be the case._

_However, one thing that did make me feel better was when I saw Margaret give her daughter Agetha the medicine. Seeing Agetha be cured of her sickness and the tender moment she shared with her mother warmed my heart and caused me to smile. It almost made me forget that they were NPCs and not regular humans. However, at that moment, I did not care about that fact. Eventually, I would no longer care if they were NPCs._

_When I looked at Agetha, I could not help but wonder how old she was. If I had to guess, Agetha was meant to look like an eight year old girl. Seeing her get better made me think about how when Suguha and I were kids and mom would take care of us just like Margret did for her._

_Margaret introduced the two of us as she said, _"Agatha this traveling swordswoman is the reason I was able to make you the medicine."

_Agetha was amazed when she heard that as she replied, _"Really?! That's so cool! Thank you so much!"

_I responded in an embarrassed tone, _"It wasn't a problem at all. Besides, I'm not that cool."

_Agetha grinned as she said,_ "No you really are the best for helping me get better. Besides mom, you're the coolest person I have ever met Big Sis."

_When she said that to me, I almost said, "Don't call me Big Sis" or "I don't deserve to be anyone's Big Sister." However, I graciously accepted what she said, _"Thank you so much for the complement."

_Agetha then said to me, _"You deserve to be called that Big Sis. You earned it."

_After seeing this little girl's admiration for me, I could not help but feel a mixture of happiness and sadness simultaneously. I was happy that someone could possibly look up to me in such a way, but I also felt as if I did not deserve to receive any praise for what I have done. The mixture of emotions I was feeling was rather difficult for me to contain._

_A few moments later, I saw Agetha's face change from being happy to a concerned look when she asked, _"Are you okay Big Sis?"

_I replied to Agetha's concerns with, _"I'm fine. I'm fine."

_Agetha was clearly unconvinced as she said, _"You don't seem fine Big Sis. You're crying."

_I said in a confused voice, _"I am." _I then brought my hand to my face and I realized that she was right. Tears were flowing down my face without me realizing it._

_Before I had the chance to say anything else Agetha said to Margaret, _"Hey mama! Do you mind if we let Big Sis stay the night?"

_Margaret responded without any hesitation,_ "Of course she can."

_I was surprised at the hospitality that was being offered to me, but I responded, _"That won't be necessary."

_Margaret replied in a firm by kind voice, _"We insist."

_Even though I did try to resist the hospitality, I ultimately gave in and accepted their invitation. Staying with them for the night was rather comfortable. It would be one of the better nights I would experience during the first month of the game._

/

**Date: Monday, November 7, 2022 – The Second Day of Sword Art Online/The Death Game**

**Location: Black Iron Castle – Monument of Life – Formerly Room of Resurrection**

After spending a few hours searching for his friends, Klein was successful in finding them. However, as Kirito had predicted, by the time Klein managed to find his friends, a majority of the initially available hunts and quests were taken up by other players. They would need to wait until the following day before more of them were available again. It was a setback that frustrated a number of the players who did not act fast enough.

However, despite this setback, Klein did not regret his choice. He was happy that he was able to find his friends, and despite their current situation, they were glad that they would be sticking together during this ordeal. Klein and his friends have all known each other for a long time back in the real world and worked together multiple times. They all figured that they had always managed to pull through before, and they would be able to pull through again.

Shortly after Klein reunited with his friends, they were quick to agree to form a guild. It was decided that the guild would be known as Fuurinkazan. Since Klein was the one with leadership experience, it was unanimously decided that Klein would be their leader. Their guild would be composed of six members, including Klein. The names of the other guild members were Issin, Harry One, Dale, Dynamm, and Kunimittz.

/

The theme of the Fuurinkazan guild would be Samurai. Every member of the Fuurinkazan would specialize in wearing Samurai type armor as well as wield weapons that Samurai had used, such as katanas or spears. There was no 'dress code' regarding the guild as long as what they wore was of the Samurai theme. The color of their clothing did not matter.

**Issin**: He had brown spiky hair and brown eyes. Of the group, he was the more 'relaxed' member of the group even by Klein's standards. While he did generally take things seriously, he had a more easy going nature. Issin making light of a situation would either cause his teammates to become annoyed or they would be grateful that he would help make the situation more 'bearable.'

**Harry One**: The tallest one in the group with short brown hair. He would be recognizable because he would generally wear his trademark 'Samurai helmet' over his head. He wore the greatest amount of armor on his body than any of the other guild members. The only area not covered in armor was his face. While Harry One was far from being a coward, he was the most nervous individual of the group, and he wanted to do what he could to gear up his avatar's defenses for when a battle would happen.

**Dale**: He was the most obese member of the group with a round face. In addition to that, both in the real world and virtual reality, Dale had the habit of wearing a white headband around his forehead. While Dale is not exactly proud of his eating habits, he just loved to eat too much to go on a diet. However, he is probably the nicest member in the group besides Klein. Despite his less than frightening appearance, he would eventually prove himself to be a capable player in his own right alongside the other members in Fuurinkazan.

**Dynamm**: He had a small beard similar to Klein and Kunimittz, but he was the only one in the group to have a mustache as well. While he was always willing to participate in the fun activities of the group, he was the more serious minded individual. When he sees a task that should be completed, he would rather get it over with rather than procrastinate.

**Kunimittz**: While Sword Art Online now forced all players to utilize their original appearance, the system did allow for a few modifications, such as hair color. Kunimittz decided to have his spiky hair be dyed blue. It would go with his trademark outfit of blue armor. His favorite color was blue because he believed it went with his usual mood. While he is generally a happy individual, he is the most likely of the group to feel depressed or think a situation is hopeless. However, even if he feels that way, he will continue to support his friends in hopes that they will prove his feelings wrong.

/

Before departing for the field, Klein told his friends he wanted to make a quick stop at the Monument of Life. There was something there that he needed to be sure of before he left to begin his own story in Sword Art Online. If he did not know what he needed to know, he was not sure if he would be able to effectively press on.

During the Beta Test of Sword Art Online, this place was known as the Room of Resurrection. This would be the place where players would re-spawn after they died. However, after Kayaba Akihiko declared Sword Art Online as a death game, this place became known as the Monument of Life. This place lists the names of the 10,000 players that are trapped in Sword Art Online. The names of the dead players would be automatically crossed out. Additionally, it would also list the cause, time, day, and month of death for the deceased player.

Klein had heard that within the first day of the beginning of this death game, a large number of players had already met their unfortunate end. Besides the ones that died due to their families and friends pulling off their Nerve Gears, there were a fair number that had committed suicide last night, and a number of players entered the field ill-prepared for what was ahead of them. As a result, a number of those players died at the hands of monsters before reaching any of the other towns or villages.

Before Klein could leave with his group, he needed to make sure whether or not his friend was among those initial casualties. As he gazed upon the wall, he saw that as Kayaba had stated during the tutorial, nearly three hundred players names were crossed out at around the time he had made his declaration for the death game. For those players who died because of their Nerve Gear being removed, the cause of death for those players was listed as "Outside Interference."

When Klein read that he thought, _"So that's what they are going to label players who don't die because of the game."_

However, he saw there were already players listed to have died of causes within the game as well, such as committing suicide by jumping off the cliff. Although as what local gossip indicated, a number of players were already being killed by monsters. Klein noticed one of the crossed out name, Coper. It stated this player died of "Monster Attack" about twelve hours ago.

After looking through the names carefully in alphabetic order, he finally found the name he was looking for, and he was relieved when he saw it. Klein saw that just as his 'friend status' indicated, the wall had not crossed out Kirito's name yet, and it confirmed to Klein that she was still alive without a doubt. Although, confirming Kirito's status was not his only reason for coming. A part of him also wanted to see what damage had been done to the already dwindling population. Aside from the two hundred who were already dead, the number of players who died yesterday was significant. This was not a good start, but Klein was hopeful that things could soon change.

Klein let out a sign of relief that at least his friends were still alive, and he aimed to keep it that way. He thought to himself with a slight sense of hope, _"So you're still alive 'Kirita.' That's good. You made it through the first day." _When he saw the name, he noticed that she was still going by the name Kirito rather than Kirita as he suggested. He chuckled to himself. _"I see you haven't changed your name yet either. Something tells me that will change soon enough."_

He then opened up his menu, and he sent a message to Kirito to tell her that he was okay before leaving. When he exited the memorial he asked his guild members, "All right guys are you ready for this?" All of his friends nodded in response. "Then let's get going."

/

**Omake**

Kirita: You know I have noticed something.

Akio: What?

Kirita: I have noticed that not only has the author used the names of several of the samurai from the film, Seven Samurai, and its loose anime adaptation, Samurai Seven, but the author has only used the names of the samurai that die.

Akio: Are you kidding?

Kirita: No. In "Of Science and Magics: The Side Stories," the author used the name Kyuzo for one of the original characters who are members in the Big Spider. However, in this story, the author has used the names Heihachi, Gorobei, and Kikuchiyo. If that was not enough, according to the information sheet the author placed in the Sword Art Online fanfiction forum "SAO Fandom Nexus," Gorobei and Kikuchiyo will eventually see me as a 'female Kyuzo.'

Akio: Well I bet it's because you are a good swordswoman, and similar to how Kyuzo dual wielded in the Samurai Seven anime, you will gain dual wielding as well.

Kirita: Does that mean my life is in danger?

Akio: What do you mean?

Kirita: All four of those samurai I just named die in both the film and the anime while the other three live. I don't see the author using the other characters names anywhere. I think it is pretty obvious that the author is most likely going to plan to kill at least one of those three if not all three before the end of this story. Does that mean that the author has me planned for death at some point as well? I really hope that is not the case.

Akio: Not necessarily. I think the author picked those names because the author liked them better, and those samurai were more interesting and better characters than the ones that survived in the anime version and to a certain extent the original film as well. Based on that, I don't think being named after those characters necessarily increases your chances of dying or not. Besides, this is the Kirita Chronicles. It would be weird if you died wouldn't it.

Kirita: I guess so. I certainly hope that is the case. However, that does not prevent that from being the case at the end of the story. After all, we have all seen what the author is capable of in terms of writing brutal death scenes or making the characters suffer horrible injures. It is a lot to bear.

Akio: Are you shaken up after that conversation you had with your male counterpart from "Fairy Dance Alternate" in the previous omake?

Kirita: A little. I think Kirito may have been right that the author might have a 'sadistic' side. I mean look at what happened to Coper. The author actually had Coper's family witness his death firsthand. What the hell was that?!

Akio: Well I think that it was meant to be creatively dark writing. Knowledgeseeker66 likes making the different stories pretty dark. Chances are even if neither one of us die in this story, we will suffer at some point from the author's sadistic side.

Kirita: I was afraid you would say that. In that case, can we move on to another topic?

Akio: That might be for the better. What do you want to talk about?

Kirita: Well I figured it would be a good idea to bring up that someone by the name of 'blue-espeon' has recommended "The Kirita Chronicles" on the Sword Art Online fanfiction recommendation page.

Akio: That is very good news.

Kirita: (_cheerful_) That isn't all the good news I have to share.

Akio: What else is there to talk about?

Kirita: Knowledgeseeker66 officially became a troper on TVTropes and created pages for "The Kirita Chronicles," "Fairy Dance Alternate," and "Of Science and Magics: The Side Stories."

Akio: That is pretty cool that Knowledgeseeker66 finally took the initiative to create the initial pages for those stories.

Kirita: That's right. However, that is not all. Knowledgeseeker66 would like to know if there is anyone out there that would be interested in expanding the pages and coming up with ideas for different tropes that can be used for these pages. I know the author would definitely appreciate the assist.

Akio: I suppose it would be good to receive some help with expanding those pages since there will always be tropes that the author will not think of. Not to mention, it would be good to get a few new perspectives on things.

Kirita: If the audience wants to find these pages, they can either find the link on Knowledgeseeker66's profile, or they can go to the TVTropes website and find them through either the recommendation page or typing in the name of the story. Hopefully, we can get a few readers who might be interested in helping.

Kirita and Akio: (_Face the audience_) Please try to help Knowledgeseeker66 expand the different pages. We would greatly appreciate it. (_They wave to the audience_) See you next time.

/

**Author Notes**: As it was mentioned in the omake, both "Fairy Dance Alternate" and "The Kirita Chronicles" are on the Sword Art Online TVTropes fanfiction recommendation page. Both of these stories were put on the recommendation list thanks to **blue-espeon**, and I would like to extend my thanks to him for placing them on that list.

On that note, I have also created initial pages for "Fairy Dance Alternate" and "The Kirita Chronicles." I would like to know if anyone here would be interested in me expanding upon the initial pages I created. Since they are my stories, I might be slightly bias towards them, but I'm trying to be as objective as possible. I want to reduce potential bias by asking for some assistance with expanding the pages. If anyone would be willing to help me, I would greatly appreciate it. The only thing I would ask is to wait until Chapter Eight is published before typing in who you think is an "Ensemble Darkhorse," "The Scrappy," or "Base Breaker." I think after Chapter Eight happens it will be pivotal in deciding what categories certain characters belong to.

So what do you think of this modified version of the "First Day" that included characters beside Kirito/Kirita? I personally enjoyed writing this chapter, and it was probably the most fun chapter to write so far. It felt refreshing to write from the perspectives of a few of the other Beta Testers Delano and Gorobei. Additionally, it was great writing some of Coper and Kirito/Kirita's altered interactions and included the 'mysterious player' who appears to be stalking Kirito/Kirita wherever she goes. I think this will add quite a bit more to the plot for "The Kirita Chronicles," and it is establishing/foreshadowing a number of events and consequences that will come in both the near and far future.

As I mentioned at the beginning of the story, Kirito/Kirita is rather uncomfortable around males due to her relationship with her grandfather. The fact she never had an actual father figure added to that issue. With certain exceptions, she will generally have difficulty talking to male players who know she is a girl. One of these exceptions could be adrenaline, which was part of the reason why she was somewhat okay talking to Klein in the previous chapter or Akio during Chapter Two after she saved him from the bullies. Two other exceptions would be after she becomes familiar with a male player which will be difficult for her or she is able to keep herself composed by doing something such as taking a deep breath.

Even when male players know she is a girl, wearing that mask will give her some level of comfort that will allow her to speak to these male players on a semi-normal level. The fact that they would not be able to see her face gives her a feeling of a 'barrier' that will be sufficient enough. The act of her using a mask to alleviate her issues with talking to male players is a form of the negative coping mechanism known as '**safety behaviors**.' One of my readers, **Quathis**, was kind enough to help me learn more about the specifics of this negative coping mechanism, and you can expect it to become more important in later chapters.

If you have seen Charlie Brown or The Big Bang Theory, you can think of Kirito/Kirita's actions being somewhat like how Linus needs his security blanket or Raj needed to drink alcohol to talk to women. In the subsequent chapters, she will wear the hood and mask along with attempting to deepen her voice when she needs to speak in order to prevent other players from knowing she is a female player. This chapter was more or less a 'mini-taste' of what the development of this subplot will be like. It will become more important in the following chapters, and having her try and overcome this problem will be crucial to her character development in the early story arcs of this story.

On another note, some of you might have noticed, I changed the rules a little bit regarding certain quests. In the Light Novel, Kirito and Coper made it more or less clear that they both could obtain the Anneal Blade if they deliver an ovule. However my story, I decided to have it that it was first come first serve. Since Kayaba Akihiko would want this to be their 'new reality' I would imagine that some of the quests could alternatively be like this. A few others, such as hunting missions, will remain something that anyone can do at anytime due to monsters being able to re-spawn. You will learn more about other quests as time goes on.

Another thing I added was to increase the 'human-like' aspect of the NPCs. In the different publications for Sword Art Online, I noticed that some NPCs seemed more human while others did not. I decided that in this story, I would make the NPCs more consistently human-like, so it would be easier for Kirito/Kirita to sympathize with them. I felt that in the canon version of Sword Art Online, they never really went too much into why Kirito thought of the NPCs as human. You can expect Kirito/Kirita to have several more interactions with NPCs throughout this story to explain why she will care so much for them.

In this chapter, I personally liked that I added the scene with Klein and his group at the end of the chapter. I always felt that Klein's group was an underused plotline, and they were truly 'heroes of another story.' Due to none of Klein's friends/guild members receiving any true individuality, the characterization that I will be giving them will be somewhat original. We all know that they were obviously loyal to Klein and capable of great teamwork since they were all able to survive and escape from Sword Art Online in the canon storyline. However, I plan on giving them a few scenes that will allow them a little expansion for their own character traits beyond that. They will receive a little more screen time in the following chapter, and you will see them a few times in future story arcs.

Another scene I liked adding was Yui's scene in that monitoring room. Considering the fact, she was forced to witness nearly four thousand deaths within two years, I would consider her a pretty sympathetic character, but I think they should have given her more scenes in canon that further emphasized how broken she was or guilty she felt due to not being able to do anything. You can expect to see more scenes of her in that monitoring room scattered throughout the story. As the story goes on, you will see Yui breakdown more and more until the time she finally meets Akio and Kirita. It will be quite some time before that happens.

Similar to this chapter, you can expect to see more scenes that will take place in the real world. I want to go into what certain characters, such as Suguha, are doing while all the Sword Art Online players are trapped in the game. While I always did enjoy watching Kirito's adventures in Sword Art Online in the anime, I did wish they would have provided more scenes for Suguha regarding some of her activities in the real world, among other things. As a result, I decided that I will make this a reoccurring element throughout the story. In addition to that, you can probably expect to see more descriptions regarding players' deaths in the real world, similar to Coper's death. None of them will be pretty.

I have added a new **poll** to my profile regarding which scenarios that happened in this chapter you liked the most. As with the other polls, I hope you will take part in the **poll** because I wish to know your thoughts. Additionally, I hope you will continue to show your support for the story and provide a **review** because feedback is appreciated.


End file.
